Jak narkotyk
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Świat czarodziejów drży przed Senną Wróżką, nowym środkiem odurzającym działającym tylko na magicznych. Draco i Hermiona zawiązują sojusz, by znaleźć twórcę narkotyku, choć każde z nich robi to z innych pobudek. Post Hogwarts AU. Dramione.
1. Część pierwsza: Prolog

**Pairingi** : Draco Malfoy/Hermiona Granger, Hermiona Granger/Ron Weasley.  
 **Rating** : MA (18+).  
 **Kanon** : epilog dla mnie nie istnieje, ale poza tym wszystko powinno się zgadzać — więc lekkie AU.  
 **Ostrzeżenia** : w opowiadaniu występują liczne wulgaryzmy, graficzne opisy i sceny mogące uchodzić za gorszące. Dlatego, proszę, podchodźcie do tego tekstu z rozwagą. Ten rating nie dotyczy metryczki, tylko wieku mentalnego.  
 **A/N** : nie jest to dramione, o którym marzyłam, by przeczytać, nie jest to też dramione, jakie chciałam napisać, jest to jednak jedyne dramione, które ma szansę zostać przeze mnie skończone w tym stuleciu. (Ale moje wymarzone dramione chyba właśnie powstaje i pisze je **Isamar** — "Naprzeciwko").  
Ten tekst zaczęłam pisać jako moje guilty pleasure i miałam zamiar nigdy nikomu go nie pokazywać. To, że stało sie inaczej zawdzięczacie **Nadii** , stąd też dedykacja leci do niej.

* * *

 **JAK NARKOTYK**

* * *

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

* * *

PROLOG

* * *

W „Labiryncie" jak w każdy piątkowy wieczór było tłoczno i głośno. Muzyka dudniła w uszach, czarodziejskie światełka biegały po parkiecie, skrząc się wszystkimi możliwymi kolorami, a dookoła bawiących się ludzi wirowały słupy sypkiego dymu.

Jedna z tańczących dziewczyn wyróżniała się z tłumu.

Jej brokatowe usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Zarzucała głową w rytm dyskotekowej muzyki i kręciła biodrami, przyciągając spojrzenia czarodziejów w klubie. Wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie jej zmęczyć. Nie minęło pięć minut, jak dołączył do niej młody, wytatuowany mężczyzna. Położył dłonie na jej biodrach, a już po chwili oboje tańczyli w ten sam płynny, koci sposób. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę po głowę chłopaka i pocałowała go, rozsmarowując mu brokat na ustach.

— Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz? — spytała, trzepocząc zalotne rzęsami. Jej pomalowane powieki mieniły się kolorami w dyskotekowym świetle, a oczy miały nienaturalną, intensywną barwę.

— Pewnie. — Chłopak położył dłoń na dolnej części jej pleców i wyprowadził z klubu.

Nie odeszli daleko. Skręcili w pierwszą boczną, pustą uliczkę, gdzie niemal od razu do siebie przylgnęli. Chłopak wsunął ręce pod jej króciutką, obcisłą spódniczkę, a dziewczyna odchyliła głowę, opierając ją o ceglaną ścianę, którą miała za plecami. Jej oczy błysnęły w słabym, ulicznym świetle, a chłopak znowu pomyślał, że miały naprawdę niecodzienną barwę. Idealna zieleń czaru albo eliksiru chłodzącego. Pewnie jakieś nowe popularne zaklęcie.

Ręce dziewczyny niecierpliwie wędrowały po jego ciele, zupełnie, jak gdyby ich właścicielka nie mogła się zatrzymać. W ogóle cała była bardzo pobudzona i energiczna. I rozpalona. Jej skóra niemal go parzyła, gdy ją dotykał.

 _Pewnie się czymś zjarała_ , pomyślał chłopak i zaczął ją całować po słonej, lepkiej szyi.

— Hej — wyjąkała dziewczyna wprost do jego ucha; od tego gorącego oddechu chłopakowi zaczęło brakować miejsca w spodniach. — Nie uważasz, że fajnie byłoby umrzeć?

— Nie pieprz głupot — wymamrotał niewyraźnie z ustami na jej nagim ramieniu. Zębami pociągnął w dół niewygodne wąskie ramiączko bluzki.

— Mówię poważnie — kontynuowała pobudzonym z ekscytacji głosem. — Tak! Powinniśmy to zrobić!

Chłopak, schodząc pocałunkami w zagłębienie między jej piersiami, zupełnie przestał jej słuchać. Nie zauważył, że dziewczyna sięgnęła po coś do długiej cholewki buta. Dopiero kiedy kątem oka spostrzegł jakiś podejrzany błysk, oderwał się od niej, żeby spytać:

— Co ty…?

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Zaskoczony niespodziewanym bólem, zerknął w dół. Z jego klatki piersiowej wystawała srebrna rękojeść noża. Dziewczyna szarpnęła za nią, a on jęknął i poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do ust. Dziewczyna palcem obtarła mu nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi.

— Ale suuuuuper! Wyglądasz ekstra! — I wbiła sobie nóż w pierś.


	2. Część pierwsza: rozdział 1

.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

O JEDEN KROK ZA DALEKO

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od jej kolana. Nie, wcale nie, najpierw były jeszcze rzędy pozapinanych guzików, zawinięty kołnierz i jego głowa, w której pieprzył tę idiotkę głębiej, niż mógłby w rzeczywistości. Ale jednak to jej zaczerwienione kolano okazało się kamieniem milowym w ich znajomości. Pochylił się nad nim, podniecony kłębiącą się gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu wizją klęczącej przed nim dziewczyny z głową pracującą rytmicznie właśnie tak, jak lubił. Chuchnął i trącił językiem płytkie nacięcie na skórze. Syknęła, więc polizał jeszcze raz, aż złapała go za ramiona.

— Tak nie — powiedziała z zadziwiającą stanowczością jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze przed chwilą ledwie mógł ustać na nogach i na propozycję przeniesienia się w bardziej ustronne miejsce zareagował pustym chichotem.

— Skąd masz te nacięcia? — Spojrzał na nią znad tego kolana, które teraz trzymał w uścisku palców.

— Zacięłam się przy goleniu, paranoiku. Masz jakiś fetysz czy co?

— Może — powiedział, zataczając kciukami kółka wokół rany. — Przeszkadza ci to?

W odpowiedzi wyciągnęła dłoń i wplotła mu ją we włosy. Chwytała czubkami palców ich końcówki i ciągnęła je leciutko do tyłu, aż musiał odchylić głowę. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

— Lubisz tak? — spytała nagle tak blisko, że poczuł jej gorący oddech przy uchu.

Głos miała zupełnie inny niż jeszcze kilka sekund temu i chyba właśnie to spowodowało, że złapał ją za niespodziewanie zgrabną talię i odwrócił tyłem do siebie. Naparł na nią tak, że oparła się łokciami o łóżko, a on chwycił za krańce luźnej sukienki i zarzucił ją jej na ramiona, zbyt zniecierpliwiony, by trudzić się, żeby ją zdjąć. Majtki też zsunął tylko tyle, żeby mieć wygodny dostęp do jej wnętrza. Przesunął palcami po gorącej skórze ud, a ona szarpnęła się lekko od tego dotyku, ale nie wyglądało na to, by miała coś przeciwko. Kiedy patrzył na tak chętnie wypięty przed nim tyłek, miał ochotę wygłosić kilka niewybrednych komentarzy, począwszy od „Przed każdym tak łatwo rozkładasz nogi, Granger?", przez „Wszystkie szlamy lubią się puszczać?", na „Niezła cipa, Granger" skończywszy. I powie jej to wszystko. Merlin mu świadkiem, że powie. Ale jutro. Nie teraz. Bo w tym momencie to, kim była i jak wysoko zadzierała przed nim nosa, nie miało większego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, jak miękka i ciepła okazywała się jej skóra i jak chętnie reagowała na jego dotyk. Ujął pomiędzy knykciami delikatne, poskręcane włoski między jej nogami i leciutko pociągnął. Nie wiła się, nie jęczała ani nie próbowała naśladować przesadzonych krzyków dziewczyn z kominkowych pornosów, a mimo to wiedział, że ją też ta cała sytuacja nakręca, bo słyszał, jak coraz głośniej i płycej oddycha, chowając twarz w poduszce.

— Stoi mi od samego patrzenia. Wiesz, jaka to wyuzdana pozycja, Granger? — spytał, wymacując palcami łechtaczkę i drażniąc ją opuszką kciuka. Ależ była mokra! Mógłby w nią wejść od razu, bez żadnych dodatkowych gierek.

— Mmm — wymamrotała Granger do poduszki.

— Mogę stąd obejrzeć wszystkie miejsca, których sama nie jesteś w stanie zobaczyć. Na przykład to. — Przesunął wolną rękę z jej uda do zagłębienia między pośladkami, a ona zadrżała i wypięła się mocniej.

Draco jedno musiał Granger przyznać. Co jak co, ale tyłek miała nieziemski. Daleko jej było do figury seksbomby, o jakich zwykle myślał, gdy sam musiał się zaspokoić, ale jednak nie mógł udawać, że w tej pozycji nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Miała, co prawda, rozczarowująco wąskie biodra, ale stosownie zaokrąglone, a tyłek wyglądał na odpowiednio sprężysty i miękki — co też chwilę później potwierdził własnymi rękoma.

Kiedy tylko Draco zorientował się, że dzisiejszego wieczora ma szansę na bzykanko z przemądrzałą Granger, postanowił sobie, że zerżnie ją bez żadnych subtelności, ale powoli. Tak, żeby sama go prosiła i żeby nie mogła się później wykręcać, że na krótką chwilę straciła nad sobą kontrolę albo że była tak pijana, że nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Chciał móc wypominać jej tę noc przez resztę życia. Jednak niespodziewanie dla niego cała sytuacja okazała się na tyle podniecająca, że zdał sobie sprawę, że sam długo nie wytrzyma i wszystko skończy się o wiele szybciej, niż to sobie zaplanował.

 _Trudno_ , pomyślał, ściągając spodnie, _ważne, że ja mam z tego satysfakcję. Merlinie, zaraz będę rżnął Granger!_

Jedną ręką rozchylił dolne wargi Granger, a drugą nakierował swojego członka na wejście do jej wnętrza, gdzie była tak rozkosznie gorąca i wilgotna. Merlinie, jakie to przyjemne, jeszcze tylko… Nie zdążył się w niej zanurzyć, ledwie dotknął ją czubkiem penisa, gdy Granger nagle od niego odskoczyła.

— Nie, poczekaj chwilę — powiedziała wolno, jakby do czegoś dochodziła. Odwróciła się na łóżku przodem do niego, co sprawiło, że sukienka z powrotem opadła jej na biodra, okrywając jedyną rzecz, która w tej chwili Dracona w niej interesowała. — Ja… — Zmarszczyła czoło, oczy miała półprzymknięte, jakby myślenie sprawiało jej ogromny ból.

 _Oszczędź mi swoich durnych przemyśleń, Granger_ , miał ochotę powiedzieć. _Chcę cię tylko zerżnąć, potem możesz sobie myśleć do woli._

— Słuchaj, myślę… — zaczęła cicho, a Dracona nagle uderzyła inna refleksja.

 _Chyba nie zmieniła zdania_ , pomyślał z poczuciem dziwnego do określenia ukłucia w żołądku. _Noż kurwa!_ _Nie, nie, nie! Nie jest aż taką pojebaną wiedźmą, żeby się teraz wycofać!_

— Gdybyś się jeszcze nie zorientowała, to nie jest najlepsza chwila na rozmowy —warknął wściekle, czując, że jeśli za chwilę się w niej nie znajdzie, to eksploduje z bólu.

Granger szarpnęła się pod nim, co tylko sprawę pogorszyło. A potem, dość niespodziewanie, złapała go za poły koszuli, którą Draco wciąż miał na sobie, i lekko go od siebie odepchnęła. Draco, nieprzygotowany na taką ewentualność, nie spadł z łóżka tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili chwycił za metalowy pręt zagłówka.

— Kurwa, Granger, co ty odpierdalasz?

— Ja… — zapiszczała, unikając jego spojrzenia. — Nie mogę i… Ja… muszę gdzieś iść…

— Teraz?! Zostawisz mnie z tym samego?! — Draco wskazał na swoją erekcję, którą Granger zaszczyciła przelotnym spojrzeniem.

— Przykro mi, ale dalej będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam — powiedziała, najwidoczniej odzyskując rezon. Podciągnęła majtki, opuściła do końca sukienkę i w jednej chwili stała już przy drzwiach.

Oniemiały Draco w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za rękę. Granger szarpnęła się raz i drugi, a kiedy nie udało jej się uwolnić, popatrzyła na niego o wiele przytomniej niż kilka minut temu, co uświadomiło Draconowi, że najwidoczniej Granger w ekspresowym tempie wytrzeźwiała. Nie było w niej już niczego z tej podniecającej, chętnej kocicy, której dotykał chwilę temu. Wróciło zarozumiałe spojrzenie nudnej kujonki. Draco przysunął się do niej na odległość dwóch palców i powiedział powoli, przeciągając sylaby:

— Jesteś doszczętnie pojebana.

A potem ją puścił. Granger nie zamierzała czekać na rozwój sytuacji, tylko natychmiast rzuciła się do drzwi. Kiedy Draco usłyszał ich trzask, rzucił się wściekły na łóżko i przez dobrą chwilę nawymyślał w głowie tej suce. A kiedy się już uspokoił, zrezygnowany sięgnął do szafki nocnej, myśląc, że jeszcze raz przydadzą mu się chusteczki.

* * *

Trzy lata temu, kiedy McGonagall zaproponowała mu posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Draco przyjął jej ofertę bez wahania. Głównie dlatego, że po wydarzeniach związanych z drugą wojną byli śmierciożercy mieli praktycznie zerowe szanse na zatrudnienie — nawet tacy, jak Draco, za których poręczył któryś z bohaterów wojennych — ale też dlatego, że w Hogwarcie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nikogo, kto wiecznie przypominałby mu o najgorszych latach jego życia. Nie wiedział wtedy, że spotka tam Granger, która nauczała w zastępstwie transmutacji — w niekończącym się zastępstwie już od ponad trzech lat. Draco mimochodem dowiedział się, że aby móc uczyć, Granger najpierw wzięła dziekankę na studiach, a później, kiedy McGonagall wciąż nie mogła znaleźć kompetentnego nauczyciela na to stanowisko, zdecydowała się studiować korespondencyjnie.

Na początku zupełnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. No dobrze, próbował nie zwracać lub raczej poświęcał jej jej tyle, ile zajmowało obrzucenie kogoś pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Denerwowała go samą swoją obecnością. Tym, że beztrosko śmiała się przy stole nauczycielskim, że strofowała biegających po korytarzu uczniów, że nawet w nauczaniu musiała być najlepsza i że poczuwała się w obowiązku, żeby wciąż go kontrolować. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni parokrotnie pakował się i chciał wracać do domu, ale ostatecznie wizja ponownego spotkania ojca po tym wszystkim, co się stało, sprawiała, że za każdym razem się rozmyślał. Leżał wtedy na łóżku, ściskając w rękach różdżkę, i myślał nad tym, jak to się stało, że w ciągu niespełna dwóch lat tak bardzo spieprzył sobie życie.

Kiedy już doszedł do takiego momentu, że mógł siedzieć przy jednym stole z Granger bez zgrzytania zębami, musiał zobaczyć jej kolano. To stało się najbardziej przypadkowym przypadkiem. Draco siedział na dziedzińcu, schowany za jedną z kolumn, i zaciągał się czarodziejskim tytoniem, a Granger akurat przechodziła, najpewniej śpiesząc się na zajęcia. Draco wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale Granger nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na żadne uchybienia w swojej garderobie. Nawet podczas upałów wiecznie widział ją w szacie pozapinanej pod samą szyję, a w wolne dni nie zdarzało jej się założyć sukienki nie sięgającej przynajmniej do połowy łydki. Dlatego kiedy tamtego wietrznego dnia mocniejszy podmuch wiatru sprawił, że szata odsłoniła jej zaczerwienione kolano, Draco zorientował się, że widzi je po raz pierwszy i że jest ono pokryte płytkimi zacięciami. Niby nie było w tym niczego specjalnego, każdy mógłby przypadkowo zranić się w ten sposób, ale zaraz po tej myśli przyszła kolejna: Granger była piekielnie zdolną czarownicą, która w dodatku, jak wynikało z obserwacji Dracona, świetnie radziła sobie z leczeniem powierzchownych ran u dzieci. Od tamtego dnia znowu zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę, ale tym razem nie kierowała nim ani złość, ani zazdrość, tylko czysta ciekawość. Przez te dwa lata widział jej kolano pięciokrotnie: raz na dziedzińcu, raz wczorajszego wieczora, raz, gdy wybiegła z łazienki, bo Travis z pierwszego roku ugrzązł między gałęziami wierzby bijącej i dwa razy, kiedy pomógł sobie zaklęciem. W każdym z tych przypadków miała na nim świeże, płytkie nacięcia.

Oczywiście, mógłby po prostu do niej podejść, spytać ją o te rany i już nigdy więcej nie musieć zawracać sobie tym głowy. Mógłby, gdyby kiedykolwiek zamienili ze sobą więcej zdań, niż wymagałaby tego czysta formalność. To, że ubiegłej nocy wylądowali razem w łóżku było czymś tak niespodziewanym, że gdyby jeszcze tydzień wcześniej, ktoś go o to spytał, Draco bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że już prędzej sklątka tylnowybuchowa zostanie nauczycielem w Hogwarcie albo że rogogon węgierski założy fundację charytatywną działającą na rzecz niedożywionych gumochłonów. Zresztą to, że w ogóle się wczoraj spotkali samo w sobie graniczyło z cudem. Kiedy Draco dowiedział się o zjeździe absolwentów z ich rocznika, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się na nim pojawić. Po pierwsze, wątpił, by spotkał tam kogokolwiek, kto byłby zadowolony z jego obecności, a po drugie nie chciał po raz kolejny oglądać tych wszystkich znienawidzonych twarzy bohaterów wojennych, którym — co sam próbował przed sobą ukryć — tak strasznie zazdrościł. Dlatego wieczorem zamknął się w swojej komnacie i zgodnie z konwencją postanowił zalać się w trupa. Po opróżnienie połowy butelki Magicznej Mieszanki Weasleyów i po zorientowaniu się, jakim to nie jest zajebistym facetem, Draco uznał, że to grzech pozbawiać społeczeństwa możliwości obcowania z jego genialną, szalenie błyskotliwą osobą. Dlatego aportował się na zjazd, gdzie zamierzał wkurzać wszystkich swoją obecnością i uwieść co najmniej jedną niezłomną niewiastę któregoś z tych cnych aurorów. Jakoś tak się stało, że w pewnym momencie napatoczył się na Granger. Cholernie pijaną Granger, która w pierwszej chwili w ogóle go nie poznała.

— Och, to ty, Malfoy — westchnęła z rozczarowaniem, gdy udało jej się zogniskować wzrok na jego twarzy. — Jezu, masz piegi na nosie!

— Wcale nie — zaoponował bełkotliwie.

— Nie przejmuj się, lubię piegi. Są urocze.

— Granger… Czy ty właśnie nazwałaś mnie uroczym?

— Nie wiem. — Granger niewinnie wzruszyła ramionami. — Może.

Granger tak naprawdę zupełnie nie przypominała siebie i gdyby Draco sam nie był pijany, najpewniej zacząłby się zastanawiać, czemu Granger jest dla niego taka miła i jaki ma w tym interes. A może ktoś dosypał jej czegoś do drinka i później, kiedy otrzeźwieje i zda sobie sprawę, z kim rozmawia, oskarży Dracona o jakieś czarnomagiczne sztuczki? Ale Draco już kilka godzin temu stracił ostatnie połączenie z racjonalną częścią swojego umysłu i jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł teraz myśleć, było to, że stojąca przed nim dziewczyna jest miła, ma uroczo zaróżowione usta i, o Merlinie!, dotyka go przez spodnie.

I tym oto sposobem Draco Malfoy został uwiedziony przez Hermionę Granger.

Przebudzenie następnego ranka było bolesne. Przez pierwszych kilka minut Draco leżał bezwładnie na łóżku, nie myśląc o niczym i modląc się, żeby nie zwymiotować. Dopiero kiedy udało mu się przetrwać pierwszą falę kaca, przypomniał sobie o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia.

 _Jestem zupełnie popierdolony. Martwy i popierdolony._

Merlinie, co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby próbować przelecieć Granger? No dobrze, abstynencja mu nie służyła — w końcu w Hogwarcie niewiele było okazji do seksu i jeszcze mniej potencjalnych partnerek, za stosunek z którymi Draco nie zostałby posadzony przed sądem, a i poza Hogwartem jego reputacja nie sprawiała, że młode ponętne czarownice same wskakiwały mu do łóżka — ale to Granger. Ze wszystkich ludzi, obok których Draco nigdy nie chciałby się obudzić, Granger zajmowała zaszczytne czwarte miejsce. W tym względzie ustępowała tylko Potterowi, Weasleyowi i zgrzybiałej, wąsatej ciotce Dracona, którą ten często spotykał na przyjęciach świątecznych, gdy był jeszcze chłopcem.

Na dodatek uciekła w połowie.

 _Czemu, do kurwy nędzy, uciekła w połowie?_

Może po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie robiła takich rzeczy, jakie wyprawiał z nią Draco i zwyczajnie się przestraszyła? To wytłumaczenie było oczywiście bardzo wygodne dla jego ego, ale jednocześnie boleśnie nieprawdopodobne. Przede wszystkim Granger od kilku lat umawiała się z Weasleyem, a Draco nawet jego nie podejrzewał o taką nieudolność, by przez tyle czasu nie zdążył jej zdeflorować i poeksperymentować z nią trochę w łóżku. Poza tym Draco sam musiał przyznać, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie zrobił z nią niczego niezwykłego. Nie tylko nie udało mu się jej przelecieć, ale nawet nie tknął jej jednym palcem. Jedyne, na co mu pozwoliła, to kilka chwil beztroskiego obmacywania.

Merlinie, najżałośniejsza noc w jego życiu, zaraz po pierwszym — upokarzająco nieudolnym — seksie, kiedy skończył, zanim jeszcze zdążył porządnie włożyć.

Draco sturlał się z łóżka i, dziękując niebiosom, że jest sobota, zaczął przeszukiwać swoją półkę z eliksirami, by znaleźć coś, co ulży mu w cierpieniu. Jakieś pięć fiolek i trzy miarki później samopoczucie poprawiło mu się na tyle, że zdecydował się zejść do Wielkiej Sali, by spróbować coś zjeść, zanim wrócą mdłości i zacznie rzygać jak kot.

Kiedy szedł kamiennymi korytarzami, mijając ostre, łukowate okna, z których absolutnie każde miało ten głupi, kiczowaty szklany witraż, zupełnie bez sensu przypomniały mu się szkolne lata, gdy wszystko było jeszcze tak dziecinne proste. Jedna z upstrzonych jesiennymi liśćmi gałęzi stukała miarowo o szybę, której skrzydlate zdobienia kojarzyły mu się z pierwszym wygranym meczem quidditcha. Wtedy też była jesień, błoto oblepiło mu ochraniacze, a włosy lepiły się do czoła. Ojciec siedział na trybunach i nawet przez siekący deszcz Draco widział, że ojciec był z niego zadowolony, gdy Draco wymachiwał ręką ze zniczem w zwycięskim geście. Tamtego dnia naprawdę był szczęśliwy.

— Panie Malfoy?

Draco drgnął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Zanim w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę, kto się do niego zwraca, odruchowo ją z siebie strzepnął.

— Przepraszam, pani dyrektor — westchnął, zmęczony kacem i minionym wspomnieniem, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą McGonagall. Jak zwykle przy niej, silił się na wyjątkową grzeczność. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby zostać wykopany z jedynej posady, na jaką w tym świecie mógł jeszcze liczyć. — Zaskoczyła mnie pani.

— Dobrze, że cię spotykam, panie Malfoy — odrzekła rzeczowo McGonagall, a Draco zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, jak napiętą miała skórę na czubku głowy od tego ciasno zwiniętego koka.

 _Czy ją to nie boli?_

— Profesor Sprout złapała smoczoświnkę, więc musiałam zamienić dyżury patroli. Będziesz dzisiaj patrolował korytarze z panną Granger. Mógłbyś jej to ode mnie przekazać?

Draco kiwnął głową, chociaż wewnętrzne skrzywił się na myśl, że ma pełnić rolę jakiegoś pieprzonego posłańca.

— I jeszcze mam dla ciebie odpowiedź w sprawie studiów.

— W sprawie studiów? — Draco, który wyłączył się już jakiś czas temu, spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony.

— Pamiętam, jak podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy wyraziłeś chęć podjęcia studiów, jednak fakt, że nie podszedłeś do owutemów po skończeniu szkoły uniemożliwił ci dalszą edukację.

— Tak. — Draco potarł palcami skroń. — Jednak dobrze pani dyrektor wie, że zdałem owutemy, zanim zacząłem pracować w Hogwarcie. W końcu pod takim warunkiem zgodziła się mnie pani dyrektor przyjąć. — Nie dodał jednak, że zdał je o wiele gorzej, niż zrobiłby to w normalnych warunkach i że z takimi wynikami nie miał, co liczyć na to, że dostanie się na studia.

— Jestem świadoma twojej sytuacji. Niedawno rozmawiałam o tobie z rektorką Głównej Szkoły Magicznej, która zgodziła się przyjąć cię na studia korespondencyjne na wybranym przez ciebie kierunku pod warunkiem, że podejdziesz do egzaminu wstępnego. Czy jesteś zainteresowany taką możliwością, panie Malfoy?

— Jestem — zdołał jedynie wykrztusić.

— Doskonale. — McGonagall obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem, co chyba zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy w całym jego życiu. Aż nie wiedział, co zrobić z twarzą. — Szczegóły dotyczące rekrutacji dostaniesz drogą korespondencyjną. A gdybyś miał jakieś pytania odnośnie samego toku studiów czy wątpliwości dotyczące tego, jak pogodzić studia z nauczaniem w Hogwarcie, myślę, że możesz spytać o szczegóły panny Granger. Jestem pewna, że chętnie odpowie na wszelkie pytania.

 _Nie byłbym tego taki pewien_ , pomyślał Draco, ale dla świętego spokoju przytaknął.

— I, panie Malfoy? Jeszcze jedno! — zawołała za nim McGonagall, gdy już się odwrócił. — Jutro jest drugi listopada. Nie chciałbyś wziąć wolnego dnia?

Drugi listopada. Znowu. Czy tylko mu się tak wydawało, czy faktycznie listopad przyszedł zdecydowanie za szybko? Że w ogóle listopad przychodzi jakoś szybciej niż inne miesiące?

— Tak. Dziękuję. Przyda mi się dzień wolny — odpowiedział powoli, chociaż wcale nie czuł, że go potrzebuje. Zwyczajnie nie chciał o tym dyskutować. Jutro zapewne zaszyje się w jakieś melinie na Nokturnie i uchla się do nieprzytomności. Brzmiało jak dobry plan.

Poczuł, że znowu nawraca fala mdłości, więc ostatecznie zrezygnował ze śniadania. Ale skoro już wyczołgał się z łóżka, równie dobrze mógł pójść do Granger i powiedzieć jej o patrolu. Może spotkanie z nią nie będzie wcale takie tragiczne? Całkiem prawdopodobne było, że Granger nic nie pamiętała albo że była tak zawstydzona tym, co prawie zrobili, że będzie próbowała udawać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Gdyby faktycznie przyjęła taką strategię, może nawet mógłby dopytać ją o jakieś szczegóły związane ze studiami.

Kiedy dotarł do jej pokoju, zastał drzwi zamknięte zaklęciem. Złożył dłoń w pięść i zastukał nią parę razy o dębową powierzchnię, mając jednocześnie mściwą nadzieję, że Granger ma tak potwornego kaca, że przeszkadza jej nawet tykanie zegara.

— Granger! Jesteś tam?!

Draco gwałtownie się odsunął, gdy klamka raptownie podskoczyła, a drzwi zaczęły się uchylać.

— Nie drzyj się tak, ośle.

Przed nim stał tyczkowaty, piegowaty Weasley z włosami w nieładzie i wciąż zaspanymi oczami. Ziewnął szeroko, posyłając Draconowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

— Czego chcesz?

— Nie przyszedłem do ciebie, Weasley — wycedził Draco z zimną furią w oczach.

Sam za bardzo nie rozumiał, czemu widok Weasleya tak na niego podziałał. Przecież wiedział, że ten spotykał się z Granger, Draco często go z nią widywał, a Granger ani nie była dziewczyną Dracona, ani nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Ot, spędzili razem kilka upojnych chwil. Tyle. Jednak na myśl o tym, że Weasley skończył to, co zaczął Draco, ręce same zaciskały mu się w pięści. Nic nie mógł poradzić na swój samczy instynkt, który podpowiadał mu, że powinien zmonopolizować jak najwięcej kobiet bez względu na to, czy mu się owe dziewczyny podobają.

— Ale tak się składa, że tylko ja tu jestem, więc jeśli chcesz czegokolwiek od mojej dziewczyny…

Nagle zza Weasleya wyłoniła się rozczochrana burza brązowych włosów, a wraz z nią cała wymiętoszona i blada Granger.

— Ron — przerwała mu łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. — Sama mogę z nim porozmawiać.

Weasley zamilkł, ale nie przestał sztyletować Dracona spojrzeniem.

— Po co przyszedłeś, Malfoy? — zwróciła się do niego i Draco nie omieszkał nie zauważyć, że kompletnie unika jego spojrzenia.

Gdyby był cnym rycerzem pokroju Weasleya zapewne by tego nie wykorzystał. Ale Draco był wredny i dziecinny jak na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata i, co więcej, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie wolisz rozmawiać tylko we dwójkę? — spytał bardzo powoli, bardzo sugestywnym tonem.

Granger wreszcie na niego spojrzała i niemal natychmiast policzki spłonęły jej rumieńcem — nie wiedział czy z zawstydzenia, czy ze złości.

— Ron, chyba faktycznie będzie lepiej, jeśli sama to z nim załatwię. Wam za bardzo w swoim towarzystwie skacze testosteron.

Spojrzenie, jakim Weasley potraktował Dracona, wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, że to, co mu skacze, to nie tylko testosteron.

— Jesteś pewna? Nie śpieszy mi się tak bardzo. Mogę zamajaczyć jeszcze kilka minut.

— Serio, Weasley ? — zakpił Draco. — Myślisz, że przyszedłem do niej w sobotę z samego rana, żeby ją zaavadować? Merlinie, naprawdę jesteś ułomny.

— Ty…

— Ron, przefiukam do ciebie wieczorem. — Granger spojrzała na Weasleya stanowczo.

— Jak chcesz. — Weasley ostatecznie skapitulował, po czym cofnął się w głąb pokoju po płaszcz. — Pamiętasz o jutrze?

— Pamiętam. Przekaż Ginny, że na pewno będę.

Weasley pochylił się nad Granger i pocałował ją czule w czoło.

— Do zobaczenia — szepnął, a potem posławszy jeszcze Draconowi ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wszedł do kominka. Buchnęły zielone iskry i po chwili już go nie było.

— Nieźle, Granger — odezwał się Draco, gdy tylko mógł być pewien, że Weasley go nie usłyszy. — Kto by się spodziewał, że taka z ciebie cichodajka.

Granger zareagowała impulsywnie, zamachując się na niego otwartą dłonią, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy oboje mieli trzynaście lat, ale Malfoy nie był dłużej chuderlawym trzynastolatkiem. Zdołał złapać ją w nadgarstku, zanim go uderzyła.

— O co się tak wściekasz? — wycedził, bardziej zły niż uzasadniałby to zdrowy rozsądek. — Weasley w nocy niewystarczająco cię zerżnął?

— Przestań, Malfoy — poprosiła Granger cichym i zmęczonym głosem, a on nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak chudy i kruchy jest nadgarstek, który ściskał.

Puścił ją, a ona zatoczyła się do tyłu, zatrzymując się na szafce z butami. Zaczęła sobie rozcierać zaczerwienione miejsce na skórze, patrząc na niego spode łba.

— Nie życzę sobie, żebyś przychodził do moich komnat i mnie obrażał, Malfoy. To, co robię ze swoim życiem i z kim sypiam nie jest twoją sprawą. Dlatego nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie takich komentarzy.

— Nie odniosłem takiego wrażenie, by to z kim sypiasz, nie było wczoraj moją sprawą. Pokusiłbym się nawet o stwierdzenie, że miałem niemały wkład w tę kwestię.

Granger westchnęła i Draco widział, jak bardzo była zmęczona. Naprawdę, nie pamiętał, by opuszczała go w takim złym stanie. Wyglądała, jakby przez całą noc nie robiła niczego innego, jak wymiotowała. Przeciągnęła palcami po skołtunionych włosach — bez większego efektu — i powiedziała:

— Inaczej wyobrażałam sobie tę rozmowę. Malfoy, jest mi przykro, jeśli po wczorajszym wypadku odniosłeś jakieś złudne wrażenie, ale to, co się wczoraj stało, było czystym, nieprawdopodobnym przypadkiem. Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło i nie umiem wytłumaczyć swojego postępowania. Nigdy nie zachowuję się tak po alkoholu, nie wiem, dlaczego wczoraj zadziałał na mnie w ten sposób. Przepraszam, jeśli w związku z tą sytuacją odczuwasz jakiś dyskomfort. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na nasze relacje zawodowe.

 _A to podstępna lisica, racjonalna jak zwykle, nawet w takich aspektach jak przygodny seks._

Po takiej dojrzałej przemowie miał ochotę na jakiś dziecinny komentarz, który sprawi, że Granger znowu straci nad sobą kontrolę, na przykład „Nie ma sprawy, ale twojego wypiętego tyłka i tak nie zapomnę" albo „Pewnie, ale następnym razem przystrzyż się tam porządniej". Zamiast tego powiedział:

— To nie tak, że chcę to wspomnienie jakoś specjalnie celebrować w swojej głowie. W końcu nie, żeby było, co wspominać. Cóż, niektórym po prostu brak umiejętności w pewnych… dziedzinach.

Granger aż spurpurowiała, próbując utrzymać słowa w buzi.

— Jeśli pijesz do tego, jak _niektórzy_ nieumiejętnie obchodzą się z dziewczynami, to jestem zmuszona przyznać ci rację.

— Och, to od tego byłaś wczoraj taka mokra? Od moich nieumiejętnych palców?

— Powstrzymam się od komentarza, kto wczoraj mówił, że stoi mu od samego patrzenia na ciało takiego bezwartościowego mugolaka jak ja.

— Wypraszam sobie. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to, że pogardzam szla… mugolakami, oznacza, że nie mogę ich rżnąć. Dobre rżnięcie, to dobre rżnięcie, jeśli tylko cipka jest dostatecznie ciasna i mokra.

— Nie będę tego słuchać! — Granger omal nie wybuchła z gniewu, próbując wypchnąć go z pokoju. — Nie… Nie będę słuchać takiego języka!

— Nie udawaj takiej pruderyjnej.

— Nie udaję pruderyjnej, Malfoy! Naprawdę tak trudno jest ci zrozumieć, że nikt, kto posiada chociaż minimum kultury osobistej, nigdy nie użyłby takiego słownictwa?! Szczególnie w stosunku do kogoś, kogo prawie w ogóle nie zna?! Ile ty masz lat, bo po dzisiejszym dniu jestem skłonna uwierzyć, że od kilku lat niezmienne szesnaście?!

— Łał. Ulżyło ci? Bo całe nadęcie chyba jeszcze z ciebie nie zeszło.

— Nie! — zaoponowała gwałtownie, aż z gniewu porobiły się jej zmarszczki wokół nosa. — Wcale mi nie ulżyło! Chciałam załatwić tę sprawę polubownie, jak na dorosłych ludzi przystało, ale z tobą się po prostu nie da! I dla twojej informacji: nie spałam wczoraj z Ronem! Nie wiem, jakim jesteś człowiekiem, skoro myślisz, że po tym, co się wczoraj stało, mogłabym tak po prostu wskoczyć do łóżka Ronowi!

Chociaż tyle, że Weasley nie dostał kolacji, którą Draco zdążył podgrzać.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, sam nie wiedział, co konkretnie, bo w głowie miał kompletną pustkę, ale Granger go uprzedziła:

— Nie! Nie mów nic więcej, Malfoy. Po prostu wyjdź. Jestem zmęczona i naprawdę nie mam ochoty bawić się z tobą w dziecinną przepychankę.

Draco podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, odwrócił głowę w stronę Granger i powiedział:

— Tak właściwie to przyszedłem tylko po to, żeby ci powiedzieć, że masz dziś ze mną patrol, ale cieszę się, że dzięki mnie miałaś się na kim wyżyć. — I wyszedł.

* * *

Hermiona opadła z wrażenia na łóżko, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle tak mocno, aż pobielały jej kłykcie. Przez chwilę znowu męczyły ją odruchy wymiotne, ale że nie miała już, czym wymiotować, to na odruchach się skończyło. Czuła się tak okropnie, że chciała umrzeć.

I jeszcze ta sprawa z Malfoyem.

Boże, omal nie przespała się z Malfoyem! Jak to dobrze, że w ostatniej chwili nieco otrzeźwiała i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zamierzała zrobić. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła, gdyby poprzednia noc skończyła się tak, jak się zapowiadała. Oczywiście, Hermiona nie była wtedy w pełni świadoma tego, co wyprawiała, jednak to jej nijak nie usprawiedliwiało. Zwłaszcza że wcale nie wypiła tak dużo, by od razu stracić nad sobą kontrolę. I może właśnie to było w tej całej sytuacji najgorsze. Pamiętała każdą sekundę, jaką spędziła z Malfoyem, i wszystko, co tę chwilę poprzedzało. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie była wtedy sobą — była sobą pozbawioną wszelkich hamulców i kręgosłupa moralnego — czyli kimś, kim nie stawała się nigdy, nieważne, jak wiele by nie wypiła. To był stan, jaki spotyka się tylko w fantazjach, których spełnienia tak naprawdę się nie chce.

Na dodatek, kiedy działanie alkoholu zaczęło ustępować, pojawiły się drżenie mięśni, wymioty, ból głowy i gorączka, która rozpalała ją do tego stopnia, że nawet zaklęcia przeciwgorączkowe nie dawały ulgi, a ona potrafiła myśleć tylko o tym, że jeszcze chwila, a tego nie zniesie. Miała szczęście, że zdążyła dotrzeć do swojego pokoju, zanim znalazła się w takim stanie, że mogła jedynie leżeć w łazience z głową przy sedesie.

I że zjawił się Ron. Bez jego pomocy nie przetrwałaby tej nocy.

No właśnie. Ron. W tym całym galimatiasie był jeszcze Ron.

Hermiona kochała Rona i nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że niemalże go zdradzi. Poza tym czy to, czego się dopuściła, nie było pełnowymiarową zdradą? Co prawda do żadnego stosunku nie doszło, jednak Hermiona pozwoliła dotykać się Malfoyowi w taki sposób, w jaki nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, by mógł ją pieścić ktokolwiek poza Ronem. Gdy myślała o swoim życiu za dziesięć, dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści lat — widziała siebie siedzącą w salonie razem z Ronem i obserwującą zabawę ich wspólnych dzieci, a potem wnuków. Może i było to trochę dziecinne i wyidealizowane marzenie, ale Hermiona chciała, by Ron był jedynym mężczyzną w jej życiu, bo czy jest coś piękniejszego od myśli, że całe swoje życie spędziło się z właściwą osobą?

A ona to wszystko zniszczyła. Co prawda, nie do końca świadomie, ale to bez znaczenia. Była stuprocentowo winna.

Wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy Hermiona i Ron byli na zjeździe absolwentów, Ron niespodziewanie został wezwany na służbę — od kilkunastu tygodni on i Harry zajmowali się sprawą czarodziejskich narkotyków, których popularność znacznie wzrosła w ostatnim czasie. Ron zdążył jej tylko powiedzieć, że mają nowy dowód i prawdopodobnie nie wróci przed północą, dlatego umówili się, że gdy tylko skończy pracę, zafiukowa od razu do jej pokoju w Hogwarcie. Hermiona została jeszcze chwilę na zjeździe, by porozmawiać ze starymi znajomymi (i przy okazji uświadomić im możliwość przeprowadzenia referendum w sprawie uwolnienia skrzatów domowych spod jarzma czarodziejów). Jednak jakoś tak się stało, że między jednym kieliszkiem ponczu a drugim zupełnie jej odwaliło. I akurat w tamtym momencie musiała wpaść na Malfoya. Okropnego, chamskiego, dziecinnego i wulgarnego Malfoya, który nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji zaciągnięcia wstawionej dziewczyny do łóżka.

Czuła do siebie obrzydzenie na samo wspomnienie tego, co robili. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie rzucić na siebie zaklęcia zapomnienia i naprawdę nie wymazać całej tej nocy ze swojego życia, ale to byłoby jeszcze gorsze: łatwy półśrodek, na który nie zasługiwała.

Wiedziała też, że nie ma prawa ukrywać przed Ronem prawdy. Powinna mu powiedzieć o tym, co zrobiła, jednak brakowało jej odwagi. Czy gdyby Ron wiedział, wybaczyłby jej? A nawet gdyby jej wybaczył, czy potrafiliby żyć tak, jak do tej pory? Czy ta zdrada już zawsze nie wisiałaby nad nimi niczym senny koszmar, który wciąż się śni?

Hermiona przytuliła policzek do miękkiej pościeli.

 _Dam sobie kilka dni. Tylko kilka dni. A potem mu powiem._


	3. Część pierwsza: rozdział 2

.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

SENNA WRÓŻKA

* * *

Hermiona podskoczyła, zaskoczona, gdy ktoś siedzący rząd nad nią, zadął w wuwuzelę — albo raczej w coś, co wyglądało jak mugolska wuwuzela, ale że było magiczne, to dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydawało, był o wiele ostrzejszy i głośniejszy. I miał kolor. W tym przypadku zielono-złoty, czyli klubowe barwy Harpii z Holyhead, dla których grała Ginny. Do meczu zostało kilka minut, więc atmosfera na stadionie z sekundy na sekundę zagęszczała się coraz bardziej. Kibicie z niecierpliwością wpatrywali się w wejścia do szatni z nadzieją, że lada chwila wyłonią się z nich zawodnicy. Po drugiej stronie trybun rozległo się ciche buczenie, najwidoczniej odpowiedź na głośny doping kibica z magiczną wuwuzelą.

Siedzący obok Hermiony Ron i Harry korzystali z ostatnich chwil przed rozgrywką i rozmawiali o sprawie, jaką prowadzili — nie musieli ściszać głosów, bo wcześniej rzucili na swoje najbliższe sąsiedztwo _Muffliato_. Ron nie lubił, kiedy Hermiona próbowała mieszać się do jego pracy, więc jak na razie dziewczyna wiedziała tylko tyle, że chłopcy próbowali rozwiązać problem pojawienia się na czarnym rynku nowego rodzaju narkotyku. Nazywali go Senną Wróżką, ale Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy była to jego nazwa rynkowa czy nazwa nadana mu przez chłopców, by mogli spokojnie o nim rozmawiać w towarzystwie.

— Ta sprawa z piątku też dotyczyła Sennej Wróżki? — spytała Hermiona, by zająć czymś myśli, zwłaszcza że kibic z wuwuzelą zwiększył częstotliwość dmuchnięć.

— Tak — przytaknął po chwili Harry, a potem zerknął kontrolnie na Rona, zanim dodał: — Koszmarna sprawa. Znaleźliśmy kolejną dwójkę martwych czarodziejów niedaleko „Labiryntu". Dziewczyna, która najprawdopodobniej zażyła Senną Wróżkę albo inny narkotyk o podobnym składzie i działaniu, zadźgała siebie i towarzyszącego jej chłopaka.

— Zaraz, jak to zadźgała? — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie miała ze sobą różdżki?

— Właśnie to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze — powiedział Ron, tarmosząc się po włosach z bezsilności. — Do żadnego morderstwa nie użyto różdżki albo eliksiru. Tak jakby sama śmierć nie była wystarczająco dobra. Jakby trzeba było ją… urozmaicić.

— Urozmaicić? — Hermionie coraz mniej podobała się ta rozmowa.

— No wiesz. — Harry westchnął i pomachał smętnie rozetką w stronę czarodzieja, który skinął mu głową, przeciskając się między rzędami poniżej. — W piątek skończyło się tylko na dźganiu nożem, ale zwykle jest o wiele gorzej. Jedna czarownica wydłubała łyżeczką oczy własnemu synowi, zanim zrobiła mu dziurę w czaszce i przez słomkę wyssała mu mózg, a inny czarodziej nabił na pal żonę tuż po tym, jak pozbawił ją wszystkich paznokci.

— Nie zapominaj o staruszce-rockmance z Bexley, która ozdobiła sobie ściany kwiatowym wzorkiem z krwi dzieci sąsiadów — dodał Ron.

— Boże. To okropne. — Hermiona omal nie zwymiotowała na samo wyobrażenie tych bestialskich zbrodni. — I każdy reaguje w ten sposób na ten narkotyk?

— No właśnie nie. Niektórzy po prostu zamykają się w domu i jak szaleni malują obrazy albo uciekają do „Czerwonej Latarni", gdzie pieprzą się jak króliki, albo przez całą noc grają na skrzypcach, aż krew zacznie im cieknąć po palcach, ale innym po prostu odbija szajba i zamieniają się w socjopatycznym morderców. Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego na każdego narkotyk działa inaczej, ale ponieważ podejrzewamy, że dla mugoli jest zupełnie nieszkodliwy, przypuszczamy, że ma to związek z indywidualnym rodzajem magii każdego czarodzieja.

Hermionie przyszła do głowy myśl, która zupełnie się jej nie spodobała i którą nie miała zamiaru dzielić się z Ronem przez najbliższe kilka dni.

— Czyli, jeśli ktoś popełnił zbrodnię, będąc pod wpływem Sennej Wróżki, traktujecie to jak… nieświadome działanie? Tak jakby nie był sobą czy…?

— Nie my się tym zajmujemy, Hermiono. My tylko łapiemy przestępców, ich osądzanie zostawiamy Wizengamotowi. Jednak, gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nie patrzyłbym na to, jak na świadome morderstwo. Pewnie, że większość z tych ludzi, których łapiemy, miała brudną kartotekę, jeszcze zanim zażyła Senną Wróżkę, ale zdarzają się też tacy, którzy prowadzili zupełnie normalne życie, aż pewnego dnia postanowili się zabawić, ktoś podał im narkotyk i… poszło. — Harry odchylił głowę w bok. — Ta dziewczyna z piątku dopiero co skończyła studia ze świetnymi ocenami, pracowała nawet w wolontariacie, a jej jedynym grzechem było to, że od czasu do czasu lubiła strzelić sobie drinka w klubie.

— Macie już chociaż jakieś poważne tropy? Jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy…

— Nie ma mowy! — oburzył się Ron, zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. — Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, wiedziałem, że od razu będziesz się chciała mieszać i… — Westchnął, gdy Hermiona zerknęła na niego z wyrzutem. — Zostań w Hogwarcie, Hermiono — poprosił miękko. — Nie zajmuj się Senną Wróżką. To ciebie nie dotyczy. — I spojrzał na nią tak, że serce w piersi Hermiony wykonało podwójne salto.

 _Mam nadzieję_ , pomyślała słabo Hermiona. _Mam nadzieję_.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im pojawienie się na boisko graczy. Hermiona poznałaby Ginny z daleka, nawet gdyby komentator jej nie przedstawił. Jej ogniście rude włosy błyszczały w słońcu, kiedy zrobiła ostry wiraż na miotle. A potem pognała w dół, by ostatecznie stanąć w jednym rzędzie z członkiniami swojej drużyny. Kapitanka Harpii z Holyhead była niemal o głowę od niej wyższa, ale i tak nie stanowiła żadnej konkurencji dla kapitana Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, który w chwilę później wyskoczył z bramki znajdującej się po przeciwległej stronie boiska.

— Wood! — rozległ się magicznie wzmocniony głos komentatora. — Andrews! Summerfield! Hodson! Dalton! Rhodes! Iiii… Hobbs!

Gdy wszyscy zawodnicy Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere zrobili obowiązkowo rundkę wokół boiska i znaleźli się na ziemi, na murawie pojawił się sędzia. W jednej ręce trzymał miotłę, a pod pachą drugiej niósł dużą, drewnianą skrzynię. Kibice wrzeszczeli, kiedy chwilę później ją otworzył i uwolnił z niej kafla i tłuczki. Na koniec sięgnął po trzepoczącego się rozpaczliwe złotego znicza. Uniósł go nad głową i dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że wszyscy to widzieli, rozluźnił uścisk. Złota smuga uciekła spod jego palców, a ludzie w sektorze, w którym siedziała Hermiona, zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, próbując zgadnąć, gdzie poleciał złoty znicz.

 _Nuda, nuda, nuda_ , pomyślała Hermiona, usiłując zmusić się do chwilowej głuchoty i nie słyszeć tępych krzyków kibiców, którzy zaczęli ryczeć jak stado troglodytów, gdy mecz się rozpoczął, a piętnaście mioteł wzbiło się w powietrze. Ginny popisywała się jak zawsze. Zwodziła swoich przeciwników, kręciła młynki na miotle i korzystała ze sztuczek nawet wtedy, gdy miała czyste pole do strzału. Ginny po prostu urodziła się do grania w qudditch i w powietrzu wyglądała tak, jakby została stworzona od razu razem z miotłą.

Harry i Ron wrzeszczeli z innymi, gdy drużyna Ginny zdobywała punkty i klęli, gdy je traciła. Hermiona wykazała się mniejszym entuzjazmem. Quidditch i sport nigdy specjalnie jej nie interesowały, ale przychodziła na mecze, by kibicować przyjaciołom. Bardziej cieszyły ją ich zadowolone miny niż samo zwycięstwo.

W pewnym momencie, gdy po serii szczególnie widowiskowych zwisów Ginny przymierzała się do strzału, nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się tłuczek. Hermiona zdążyła tylko wciągnąć powietrze z głośnym świstem, zanim tłuczek zaatakował Ginny. Uderzył w sam środek jej pleców z taką siłą, że dziewczyna przetoczyła się na miotle i ześlizgnęła po niej kilkanaście cali. W ostatniej chwili zdołała złapać się czubka rączki, na której smętnie zawisła. Niemal od razu podleciała do niej jej koleżanka z drużyny, która pomogła jej wspiąć się z powrotem na trzonek. Ginny wyglądała jednak na mocno pogruchotaną. Z nosa ciekła jej krew, a brak wcześniejszej ekwilibrystyki, jaką wykazywała się jej prawa ręka, sugerowały, że wypadek był jeszcze groźniejszy, niż wyglądało to z trybun. Hermiona widziała, że zarówno Harry, jak i Ron zbledli. Harry wykonał nawet taki ruch, jakby zamierzał wstać i pobiec w stronę boiska, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

— Nic jej nie będzie — uspokoiła go Hermiona, choć jej samej serce waliło jak młot. — Przecież to Ginny.

Ostatecznie Harpie z Holyhead mecz przegrały z kretesem, ale Hermiona miała rację: poza zranioną dumą Ginny nic poważniejszego nie dolegało. Gdy spotkali się z nią po meczu w szatni, była ewidentnie przybita przegraną, ale klubowy medyk zdążył poskładać ją do kupy.

— Zostawmy ich samych — mruknął Hermionie do ucha Ron, gdy Harry przykleił się do Ginny i coraz mniej wyglądało to na przyjacielskie pocieszenie, a coraz bardziej na pieszczoty, których ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie chcieliby oglądać.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, chociaż na myśl, że zostanie sama z Ronem, poczuła rosnącą gulę w gardle.

 _To poczucie winy, Hermiono_ , usłyszała w głowie własny głos, tak jakby jeszcze potrzebowała jakiegoś samouświadomienia.

Kilka minut później spacerowali wzdłuż Tamizy, w ciszy podziwiając rdzawą ścieżkę słońca na powierzchni wody. Był to jeden z ich rytuałów — spacer na Pokątną zamiast natychmiastowej teleportacji, gdy zdarzało im się bywać razem w Londynie. Zwykle to był czas, kiedy zapominali o pracy, o tym, że są dorośli i mają za sobą wojnę i rozmawiali o najróżniejszych głupstwach — zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy uczyli się jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Tylko że teraz nie było z nimi Harry'ego, nic ich nie ograniczało i mogli dyskutować o wszystkim.

A przynajmniej tak do wczoraj myślała Hermiona.

— Ron — powiedziała cicho, przerywając milczenie — co byś zrobił, gdyby Harry przypadkowo zażył Senną Wróżkę i zrobił coś strasznego?

Ron roześmiał się i objął ją ramieniem.

— Daj spokój, Hermiono. Mówimy o Harrym. Jemu Senna Wróżka, by nie zaszkodziła.

— No tak — zgodziła się niemrawo Hermiona. — Ale mógłby zrobić pod jej wpływem coś głupiego. Nie, że od razu kogoś zamordować, ale wiesz… na przykład skrzywdzić Ginny, powiedzieć jej coś niemiłego albo… coś.

— Wtedy to byłaby sprawa między nim a Ginny — zdecydował Ron, a Hermionę dopiero wówczas uderzyła myśl, jak bardzo wydoroślał. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie pozwoliłby, by cokolwiek pozostało tylko między Harrym a Ginny. — Nie mówię, że nie byłbym wściekły, gdyby do tego doszło, ale nie mógłbym za nich decydować, co jest dla nich najlepsze. Chodź, Hermiono. — Usiadł na trawie i wyciągnął do niej rękę, by pociągnąć ją za sobą w dół. Oparł ją sobie o klatkę piersiową i cmoknął przelotnie w odsłonięte ramię. — Uwielbiam, kiedy jest tak, jak teraz.

— Czyli jak? — spytała Hermiona, zaniechując dalszej inwigilacji.

— Tak spokojnie. Bez wojny, bez Voldemorta, bez morderstw… Tylko ty, ja i śmierdząca Tamiza.

— Wojna była straszna — zgodziła się Hermiona i niemal od razu poczuła swędzenie w lewej ręce, tam, gdzie miała blizny od tortur Bellatriks Lestrange. Wiedziała, że to uczucie nie było realne, istniało tylko w jej głowie, ale kiedy zaczynało swędzieć, nie mogła przestać się drapać. — Nie mówmy o niej. Porozmawiajmy o czasach sprzed wojny. Pamiętasz, jak w trzeciej klasie koszmarnie się pokłóciliśmy?

Ron parsknął w jej ramię.

— I to o kogo! O Petera Pettigrewa! Nie miałem chyba wtedy najlepszego gustu, co?

Hermiona zachichotała.

— Masz szczęście, że wyrobił ci się z wiekiem.

— Tak — zgodził się sennym głosem. — Strasznie cię wtedy kochałem, wiesz?

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, by pogłaskać go po głowie.

— Wiem — zgodziła się miękko, chociaż coś boleśnie ścisnęło się jej w żołądku. Wolałaby, żeby nie użył czasu przeszłego.

* * *

Draco z kwaśną miną przyjrzał się stojącej przed nim szklance z półprzezroczystym płynem. Szkło nie mogłoby być brudniejsze, nawet gdyby Draco sobie tego zażyczył. Ale z drugiej strony nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego po najbardziej parszywym barze na Nokturnie, jedynym miejscu, gdzie ludzi albo nie obchodziło, kim był, albo na tyle zależało im na własnej anonimowości, że skłonni byli tę obojętność udawać.

Draco po drugiej wojnie stracił swoje miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Kiedyś jego nazwisko robiło wrażenie i nawet bez potrząsania sakiewką mógłby się dostać, gdziekolwiek by sobie zażyczył. Teraz nie chciał go nikt. Ani bohaterowie wojenni, bo będąc śmierciożercą przyczynił się do śmierci tylu niewinnych ludzi, ani czarnomagiczny półświatek, bo aby ratować własną skórę przed wyrokiem, Draco swoimi zeznaniami zapełnił jedną czwartą cel w Azkabanie.

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo do swoich myśli i traktując uprzednio szklankę prostym zaklęciem dezynfekującym, zdrowo z niej pociągnął. Nie pamiętał, ile już wypił, ale wystarczająco, by mieć wszystkiego dość. Tak naprawdę Draco wolałby teraz siedzieć w swoim pokoju w Hogwarcie i oglądać kominkowe pornosy, przeglądać najnowsze wydanie Playwizarda albo nawet sprawdzać te pieprzone klasówki czwartego roku, do których nie chciało mu się zajrzeć od miesiąca. Wiedział jednak, że to na pewno nie uszłoby uwadze tej wysuszonej harpii McGonagall, która oczywiście z góry założyłaby, że Draco spędza ten dzień w zamku, bo brak mu moralnego wsparcia, by odwiedzić _tamto_ miejsce. Może jeszcze chciałaby iść razem z nim albo, co gorsza, próbowałaby nawiązać z nim wzruszającą, pełną wspomnień rozmowę. No dobrze, może to ostatnie nie do końca do niej pasowało, ale Draco podejrzewał, że dla samej satysfakcji zrobienia mu na złość, ludzie byliby zdolni do czynienia takich rzeczy. W końcu czy cały świat go nie nienawidził?

Draco zamówił kolejną kolejkę i z nudów zaczął się przysłuchiwać rozmowie, jaką przy stoliku obok prowadziło dwóch obdartych czarodziejów. Wyglądali mu na bezdomnych narkomanów albo wygłodniałych wampirów, którzy zapomnieli, do czego służy woda. Draco obiecał sobie, że nigdy — nieważne jak nisko by nie upadł — nigdy nie zniży się do ich poziomu.

— Mówię ci, stary — mówił właśnie ten, który siedział do Dracona plecami i miał na sobie pelerynę, która wyglądała jakby już raz została zjedzona i na wpół przeżuta przez smoka, zanim trafiła w ręce czarodzieja. — To był Armagedon. Pierdolona Apokalipsa. Odjebało jej, jak nie wiem. W jednej chwili ze spokojem kroiła marchewkę, a w następnej, łups, suka rzuca we mnie nożami!

— Ja pierdolę, niezła akcja — zarechotał głupio drugi z czarodziejów. Zdaniem Dracona miał twarz idioty.

 _Trochę podobny do Weasleya_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie półgębkiem, zadowolony z tak trafnego porównania.

— Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Słuchaj, najlepsze jest to, że przy tym sama odrąbała sobie kciuka i nawet tego nie zauważyła! Biegła za mną z tym pierdolonym nożem, a krew sikała jej z ręki jak szczyny z fiuta Merlina!

Ten podobny do Weasleya zarechotał jeszcze głośniej.

— Kurwa, czym wy sobie daliście w kanał?

— Podobno robią to z maści do latania, bo po niej magii zupełnie odpierdala. Słyszałeś o tej lasce, co miesiąc temu zaciukała własnego syna?

— Ja jebię, nie mów, że też się tym grzała?

— Tak powiedział Wila, a wiesz, jego matka kumpluje się z tą szmatą od aurorów. Podobno wszystkim czarodziejom po tym odpierdala tak, że srają gębą i rzygają dupą.

— Po czym tak właściwie, cytując, _srają gębą i rzygają dupą_? — spytał wolno Draco, obracając w dłoni szklankę, jakby odpowiedź na pytanie niewiele go interesowała.

Dwaj czarodzieje obrzucili go oceniającymi spojrzeniami.

— Spierdalaj, sprzedawczyku — warknął ten podobny do Weasleya. Dopiero, kiedy się poruszył, Draco zauważył, że nie był rudy, a jedynie nie domył włosów z jakiejś rdzawej substancji.

— No, spierdalaj do Pottera w podskokach, piesku, zanim Potter się zorientuje, że urwałeś mu się ze smyczy — zgodził się z nim jego kolega, a potem zaśmiał się w głos, rozbawiony własną uwagą.

Draco zacisnął szczęki, próbując wyglądać, jakby te obelgi zupełnie go nie obeszły. W normalnych okolicznościach już topiliby gęby we własnych szczynach — bardzo przydatne zaklęcie z domowej biblioteczki z podręcznymi urokami na każdą okazję — jednak tym razem Draconowi naprawdę zależało na odpowiedzi. Jaki porąbany zbieg okoliczności, że podsłuchał tę rozmowę akurat dzisiaj! — innego dnia może by ją zignorował.

Draco wstał, odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy ich stoliku. Obaj czarodzieje spojrzeli na niego wzrokiem „Zgiń, przepadnij, śmieciu". Draco uśmiechnął się zimno w odpowiedzi i odezwał się, przeciągając sylaby:

— To, co lubi tutaj spierdalać, to moje galeony. — I położył przed nimi kilka złotych, błyszczących monet.

Obdartusom niemal natychmiast zaświeciły się oczy.

— Nie układamy się z konfidentami — stwierdził jednak jeden z nich.

Draco zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Nie miał zamiarów tracić na tych kretynów całej swojej miesięcznej wypłaty. Szybko jednak przeanalizował w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i dołożył jeszcze kilka monet.

— A teraz? — Odchylił się na krześle w, jak miał nadzieję, nonszalanckim geście.

— Teraz może mniej śmierdzisz gównem — zgodził się pojednawczo nie-Weasley. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Co to za substancja, o której rozmawialiście?

Jeden z czarodziejów wzruszył ramionami.

— Jakieś nowe dragi, kompletnie jebią ci w bani. Mówią na nie Senna Wróżka.

— I gdzie tę Senną Wróżkę można dostać?

— Chyba cię pojebało, jeśli myślisz, że dam ci namiary na mojego dilera.

 _Pieprzone darmozjady, ogołocą mnie do cna_ , pomyślał Draco, chociaż na twarzy nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Obojętnie sięgnął do kieszeni i dołożył kolejną monetę. _W innych czasach miałbym ich już pod Imperiusem._

— Dostałem je od mojego kuzyna, ale skąd on je miał, nie mam pojęcia. Miesiąc temu przepadł jak chuj w dupie.

— A nazwisko twojego kuzyna?

— John Burke, ale pewnie wącha już kwiatki od spodu. Mówiąc łagodnie, wiódł kurewsko bujne życie na Nokturnie.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Chyba nie stracił całej swojej wypłaty dla samej jednej nazwy. To by dopiero było żałosne.

— I oczywiście nie znacie innego źródła, z którego mógłbym zasięgnąć informacji o tej Sennej Wróżce?

— Wiesz, Malfoy — nie-Weasley założył ręce za głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko; brakowało mu jednego zęba — gdybyś nie był Draconem Malfoyem, pewnie wystarczyłoby powłóczyć się po Nokturnie i popytać odpowiednich ludzi. Ale skoro jednak nim jesteś, to może uśmiechniesz się do swoich bohaterskich przyjaciół? W końcu aurorzy też coś muszą wiedzieć.

Draco zagryzł język. Bez słowa wstał, ledwie się hamując, by ze wściekłości nie rozbić szklanki na wkurwiająco uśmiechniętej twarzy nie-Weasleya. Zamiast tego łyknął do dna to, co mu w niej pozostało, i zamówił kolejnego drinka.

 _Ja pierdolę, dobrze, że w Hogwarcie mam wszystko za darmo_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak obdartusy kłócą się o jego pieniądze.

* * *

Kiedy tej samej nocy wracał do Hogwartu, cały świat falował i wirował mu przed oczami. Idąc po ciemnym korytarzu w stronę swojej komnaty, zawadził o jedną ze zbroi, która potoczyła się po posadzce i narobiła mnóstwo hałasu.

 _Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym napatoczył się na jakiś uczniów lub, co gorsza, McGonagall_ , pomyślał Draco, zaklęciem usiłując przywrócić zbroję do poprzedniego stanu. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, podczas których obijał nagolenniki po ścianach, nie mogąc utrzymać różdżki w odpowiedniej pozycji, ostatecznie zrezygnował. Niech Filch się tym martwi. Draco miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład znalezienie swojego łóżka i walnięcie się na nim. W sumie to nawet nie musiało być jego łóżko. Tak właściwie to nie miałby nic przeciwko legowisku Granger, jeśli tylko Granger pozbyłaby się przy nim swoich majtek tak szybko, jak ostatnio.

Merlinie, dobrze, że był doszczętnie pijany, bo wspomnienie, jakie go nawiedziło, przyprawiło go o uczucie gorąca. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by paradował po Hogwarcie ze wzwodem. Naprawdę, potrzebował kogoś przerżnąć albo groziło mu stanie się kolejną żałosną ofiarą frustracji seksualnej.

Na widok tego, co zastał za ostatnim zakrętem przed wejściem do swojego pokoju, pomyślał, że chyba ma jakieś ukryte parapsychiczne zdolności. Pod drzwiami czekała na niego Granger we własnej osobie. I wyglądała na nieźle wkurzoną. Zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i popukała się ręką po biodrze tylko po to, by pokazać mu, że trzyma w niej różdżkę. Cała jej postawa mówiła: „Tak, mam broń i nie zawaham się już użyć".

— Malfoy — powiedziała, zadzierając podbródek. — Naszprycowałeś mnie narkotykami?

No tak. To była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Granger przeanalizuje w tym swoim ciasnym móżdżku całą piątkową sytuację i oczywiście dojdzie do wniosku, że Draco musiał w tym maczać swoje czarnomagiczne palce. Typowe.

— Spierdalaj — wybełkotał, próbując odsunąć ją ręką, ale Granger zwinnie od niego uskoczyła. Choć może to on ruszał się dziesięć razy wolniej niż normalnie.

Wyciągnęła w jego stronę ostrzegawczo różdżkę.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do wlania ci do gardła Veritaserum. Podałeś mi w piątek narkotyki? Gadaj!

Draco prychnął.

— Na Veritaserum trzeba mieć pozwolenie. Ktoś tak praworządny jak ty, powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Usta jej drgnęły, ale różdżkę wciąż trzymała pewnie.

— Jestem bohaterką wojenną, Malfoy — powiedziała cicho chłodnym tonem. — Nie potrzebuję pozwolenia, by przesłuchać pod Veritaserum byłego śmierciożercę, który zaprosił do swojego domu Voldemorta.

Draco nienawidził jej za to, że miała rację, a jeszcze bardziej za to, że była zdolna powiedzieć mu to prosto w twarz. Jednak, jakkolwiek jego duma nie zostałaby zraniona, jego skóra liczyła się dla niego o wiele bardziej. Dlatego zacisnął szczęki i powiedział:

— Naprawdę myślisz, że ja, były śmierciożerca, który zaprosił do swojego domu Voldemorta, jak to pięknie określiłaś, naszprycowałby _bohaterkę wojenną_ prochami tylko po to, żeby ją przelecieć? Nie jesteś tak ładna, jak o sobie myślisz, Granger, a ja tak głupi, jak to sobie wyobrażasz. — Brawa dla niego, tym razem prawie jej nie obraził.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z uwagą, jakby próbowała ocenić, czy mówi prawdę. Draco usiłował się nie roześmiać na tak dziecinny sposób określania czyjejś wiarygodności.

 _Jak na bohaterkę przystało. One nigdy nie brudzą sobie rąk._

— I nie widziałeś na zjeździe nikogo podejrzanego?

— Och tak, robiłem skrupulatne notatki na wypadek, gdybyś poprosiła mnie później o zdanie relacji. Poczekaj, tylko pójdę po nie do pokoju, dobra? — zakpił.

— To nie jest zabawne. Jeśli coś wiesz, masz mi o tym powiedzieć.

— Rozkazujesz mi? — Uniósł jedną brew, co zwykle wyprowadzało z równowagi ludzi, z którymi się kłócił.

— Możesz to powiedzieć teraz, mi, po dobroci. Albo poproszę Harry'ego, by zaprosił cię do pokoju przesłuchań i poczęstował Veritaserum. Jestem pewna, że wielu aurorów wręcz usycha z pragnienia, by cię przesłuchać.

Znowu celny strzał. Cholera. Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie obierała coraz mniej pożądany przez Dracona kierunek. A pomyśleć, że wszystko, czego chciał, to po prostu iść spać.

— Kiedy dotarłem na zjazd, byłem już kompletnie urżnięty. Chyba nie muszę ci uświadamiać, że moja spostrzegawczość nieco na tym ucierpiała? Dla jasności: niczego nie widziałem i nic nie wiem.

— W porządku. — Hermiona opuściła różdżkę i schowała ją sobie do rękawa. Cofnęła się o krok. — Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.

Już miała odchodzić, kiedy nagle Draco coś sobie uzmysłowił. Może zajęło mu to dłużej, niż powinno, ale w końcu nie znajdował się w stanie, który charakteryzowałby się szczególną bystrością umysłu. Skoro Granger oskarżała go o podanie jej narkotyków, to mogło to oznaczać, że albo faktycznie była wtedy pod ich wpływem, albo słyszała o takiej używce, która wygodnie dla niej tłumaczyłaby jej niecodzienne zachowanie, co pozwoliłoby jej pozbyć się dysonansu poznawczego.

— Granger — powiedział wolno, na co ona zatrzymała się w półkroku i spojrzała na niego przez ramię. — Słyszałaś może o Sennej Wróżce?

Oczy Granger zrobiły się wielkie jak galeony.

— Ty kłamliwy dupku! Więc jednak wiesz…! To ty!

W następnej chwili Draco podziękował losowi, że Granger wychowała się wśród mugoli i wciąż, mimo dwunastoletniego doświadczenia przebywania w magicznym świecie, nie mogła się pozbyć swoich mugolskich odruchów. Dlatego zamiast — jak na czarownicę przystało — wyciągnąć różdżkę i go przekląć, rzuciła się na niego z rękami. Draco złapał ją za nadgarstki, zanim zdążyła zrobić mu krzywdę, i pchnął przodem na ścianę z taką siłą, że jeden z wiszących na niej portretów zachybotał niebezpieczne, a potem spadł. Wykręcił jej ręce za plecami i dla pewności docisnął ją kolanem do kamiennych bloków. Granger stęknęła z bólu, próbując zmienić pozycję ramion.

— Puszczaj! — rozkazała po krótkiej chwili bezskutecznego szarpania, które musiało przysporzyć jej wiele cierpienia w naprężonych rękach.

— O nie, nie, nie — zaoponował Draco, ale rozluźnił nieco uścisk, gdy zorientował się, że Granger nie ma zamiaru już tak się rzucać. Zwłaszcza że od alkoholu zaczynały mu drżeć mięśnie. Chętnie potraktowałby ją prostym zaklęciem wiążącym, ale w tym stanie nie ufał swoim magicznym zdolnościom. — Najpierw mnie wysłuchasz. A wtedy, jeśli się uspokoisz, może cię puszczę.

Granger zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Gdyby mogła czarować wzrokiem, najpewniej Draco właśnie zamieniłby się w kupkę popiołu.

— Pożałujesz tego, Malfoy.

— Nie wątpię — mruknął pod nosem, po czym dodał głośniej: — Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że niczym cię nie naszprycowałem. Nie kłamałem też wtedy, gdy powiedziałem, że nie zauważyłem niczego podejrzanego na zjeździe. Jednak… powiedzmy, że szukam dojścia do Sennej Wróżki. Sądząc po twojej żywiołowej reakcji, coś o niej wiesz.

— O niczym nie wiem — burknęła zarozumiale i natychmiast jęknęła, gdy Draco mocniej docisnął ją do ściany.

— Nie dogadamy się, jeśli ciągle będziesz kłamać.

— Niby dlaczego cię to interesuje? Inne używki już ci nie wystarczają?

Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mózg Dracona nie odbierał takich impulsów jak to, że ciało Granger było miękkie i ciepłe albo, że między jej nogami zostało wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by wsunąć tam kolano. Albo chociaż gdyby nie pamiętał jej wypiętego tyłka i czerwonych śladów, jakie zostawiały wtedy jego palce na jej skórze.

Albo gdyby pozwoliła mu się tamtej nocy przelecieć.

— Nie mam zamiaru jej brać — syknął jej do ucha.

— Więc po co szukasz do niej dojścia?

— Bo chce się spotkać z jej twórcą — warknął niecierpliwie.

— I pogratulować mu owocnego projektu? A może się do niego przyłączyć i zabijać razem z nim pod równie durnym hasłem jak, nie przebierając, Voldemort?!

— Wyluzuj, Granger. Powiedzmy, że jestem mu winien pewną zapłatę. A kiedy już mu się odpowiednio odwdzięczę, aurorzy mogą go sobie wziąć. Nie interesuje mnie, co się później stanie ani z nim, ani z jego wróżką.

Granger poruszyła się pod nim, ale nie tak, jakby chciała się wyrwać. Bardziej, jak gdyby zapomniała, że on ją trzyma i miała zamiar go dotknąć.

— Za co chcesz mu zapłacić? — spytała niemal łagodnie, co zirytowało go o wiele bardziej, niż wtedy, kiedy się rzucała i obrzucała go inwektywami.

— Pierdol się, Granger. Nie twoja pieprzona sprawa. Jeśli powiesz mi, co wiesz o Sennej Wróżce, wtedy ja podzielę się z tobą tym, co sam się dowiedziałem. — Jako że wyglądała na uspokojoną, puścił ją i przestał dociskać do ściany.

Granger natychmiast zaczęła rozmasowywać ramiona. Spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Niby co takiego mógłbyś wiedzieć, czego nie wiedzą aurorzy, co?

— Na przykład nazwisko dilera. — Draco przemilczał fakt, że nie miał żadnej pewności, czy facet był dilerem i że najprawdopodobniej od dawna gnił w jakimś rynsztoku. Zamiast tego próbował sprawiać wrażenie totalnie wyluzowanego i pewnego własnych informacji.

Granger zmrużyła oczy.

— Jakie nazwisko?

— Najpierw powiedz, co wiesz.

Granger długo na niego patrzyła i Draco znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że właśnie maleńkie trybiki w jej mózgu pracowały ze zdwojoną wydajnością, próbując ocenić, jak powinna się w takiej sytuacji zachować.

— Nie potrzebuję twojego nazwiska — zdecydowała w końcu. — I lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś trzymał się od tego z daleka. Dobrze ci radzę — dodała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

 _Noż kurwa. Chociaż raz mogłaby zachować się tak, jakbym tego chciał._

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona znalazła się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, najpierw upewniła się, że zamknęła zaklęciem drzwi. A potem, próbując ignorować pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia Krzywołapa, zdjęła spodnie i sięgnęła pod łóżko. Wyciągnęła stamtąd mały, płaski kamyczek, który w jej ręku uformował się z powrotem w cienki, kuchenny nożyk. Obiecała sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobi, ale pragnienie okazało się silniejsze.

Hermiona odchyliła do tyłu głowę i syknęła, gdy przejechała ostrzem po skórze.

Już dawno przestała używać do tego różdżki. Różdżka miała swoją historię. A nóż… cóż, noża nikt nie spyta, co robił wcześniej.

A tak się składa, że ten miałby wiele do opowiedzenia.


	4. Część pierwsza: rozdział 3

Ślicznie dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze komentarze!

Z uwag ogólnych: za namową Nadii zmieniłam przedmiot nauczania Hermiony na transmutację (jako że tutaj tyluletni wakat ma lepsze uzasadnienie). Dla Waszego czytelniczego komfortu pozbyłam się też szlam, chociaż i tak uważam, że Draco raczej nie czuje przymusu, by udawać przed Hermioną, że się zmienił.

Napisanie poniższego rozdziału okupiłam potem, krwią i łzami. Obiecuję poprawę.

Za poprawki, rady, podrzucanie pomysłów (cały wątek z nigromagistyką), znoszenie mojego jęczenia dziękuję **Nadii**.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

ŚNIONE I WYŚNIONE

* * *

Znowu był w domu. Nie w jego piekielnym pokoju w Hogwarcie, na który trzy razy musiał rzucać zaklęcie powiększające, żeby w ogóle dało się w nim żyć bez rozwinięcia w sobie klaustrofobii, ale w prawdziwym domu. W Malfoy Manor. Dwór wyglądał tak, jak go pamiętał: smukłe wieżyczki o ostrych spadzistych dachach wyciągały się w stronę szarego nieba, gładkie, jasne ściany lśniły od zaklęć, pawie dumnym krokiem kroczyły wokół lodowych fontann, a ścieżka z nieskazitelnie białych i idealnie kwadratowych kamyczków prowadziła w stronę drzwi z portalem. Ptaki stąpały bezgłośnie, szelest liści ustał, magiczna mgła wygłuszała dźwięki zza ogrodzenia i w tej martwocie jego własne kroki brzmiało odrobinę złowieszczo.

W środku było cicho — cicho jak zawsze, odkąd ojciec wylądował w Azkabanie. Matka — za dnia taka, jaką ja pamiętał z czasów swojego dzieciństwa — wieczorami zamykała się w Srebrnej Sypialni, utrzymując, że czyta tam książki, ale nawet skrzaty chodziły koło jej drzwi na paluszkach.

Więc było cicho, ale nie bardziej niż zwykle. Skrzaty pewnie siedziały w kuchni, a matka, jeśli jeszcze nie spała, robiła to, co zazwyczaj w tej obrzydliwie smutnej komnacie, do której nikt, poza nią, nigdy nie chciał wchodzić. Podobno ktoś w niej kiedyś umarł — tak przynajmniej któregoś dnia powiedziała mu babka.

A Draco był taki senny. Powieki miał lepkie, jakby ktoś potraktował go zaklęciem usypiającym i ledwie się powstrzymywał, by ich nie zamknąć. Chociaż z drugiej strony, po co miał się hamować? To go kosztowało tyle energii, a przecież nie potrzebował widzieć, żeby dojść do swojego pokoju. W końcu znał ten dom na pamięć, każdy zakątek, każdą ukrytą pułapkę, każdy wiszący na ścianie portret i każdą architektoniczną fanaberię — spuściznę pomysłowości kilku pokoleń Malfoyów. Tak, nic się nie stanie, jeśli zamknie oczy, tylko na chwilę, tylko tyle, żeby… Ach, przyjemnie.

Żeby jeszcze nie chciało mu się tak lać. Chciał jedynie doczłapać się do łóżka i poczuć pod głową miękki aksamit poduszki, ale ojciec na pewno, by go nie pochwalił, gdyby dowiedział się, że Draco zlał się we własne spodnie — a dowiedziałby się na pewno, jak zawsze, gdy Draco zrobił coś nie tak, nieważne, czy miał dziesięć czy dwadzieścia lat. Więc trudno. Jeszcze tylko łazienka i spać. Najbliżej będzie ta na piętrze. Trzy stopnie, potem skręt w lewo, uchylić się w bok przed pułapką, ominąć wystającą nogę stolika, otworzyć drzwi, skręcić w prawo, podnieść klapę (kapie z kranu), rozpiąć spodnie, wyciągnąć fiuta, ściągnąć napletek… Ach. Co za ulga. Teraz jeszcze strząsnąć, naciągnąć skórę, schować, zapiąć spodnie, spuścić wodę, umyć ręce, dokręcić kurek.

Poślizgnął się na czymś mokrym, więc otworzył oczy. Spojrzał pod nogi, gotowy natychmiast wołać skrzaty, żeby to wytarły, kiedy zorientował się, że pod podeszwami butów ma krew.

Na środku pięknej marmurowej łazienki Malfoyów stała wanna z pozłacanymi nóżkami, robiona na specjalnie zamówienie dla babki Dracona, która była wielką fanką kąpieli w tych wszystkich aromatycznych olejkach, płynach i solach, jakich, zdaniem ojca, męska ręka nie powinna dotykać. Teraz wannę wypełniała rozrzedzona przez wodę różowawa krew. A w środku leżała matka. Jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle z dłońmi zwisającymi bezwładnie poza oparcia. Na czubkach jej długich, zgrabnych palców zbierały się ciemnoczerwone kropelki, które wolno skapywały na posadzkę.

Draco w pierwszej chwili stanął jak sparaliżowany. Bo to mu się śniło, to musiało mu się śnić. Gdyby jego matka była martwa, nie mogłaby być wciąż taka piękna. To prawda, że miała strasznie sine usta, ale to z zimna, pewnie woda zdążyła ostygnąć, to dlatego. I oddychała, tylko że tak trochę, tak, żeby nie było widać, bo może oddychanie źle wyglądało w towarzystwie, może się tego nie powinno robić zbyt ostentacyjnie, żeby kogoś nie urazić. A te poharatane do mięsa nadgarstki to… na pewno istniało jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie!

— Mamo? — Draco podbiegł do matki, ale nawet nie wiedział, co robić. Ukląkł przy wannie i przycisnął palce do lodowatej szyi matki, ale pod skórą niczego nie wyczuł. — Kurwa… Mamo!

Oczy miała półotwarte — jakby przy zasypianiu zapomniała zamknąć je do końca. Zjawiskowe niebieskie oczy, które teraz martwo wpatrywały się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Ale było w nich coś dziwnego. Wyglądały na bardziej błękitne, niż pozwalała na to natura. Przypominały mu barwę zaklętej figurki, jaką kiedyś dziadek uformował dla niego z magii i wody — była piękna, ale tak krucha, że kiedy Draco jej dotknął, rozpadła się na kawałki.

Jego proste zaklęcia uzdrawiające nie chciały działać.

To nie mogło się dziać. Nie teraz. Nie tak wcześnie, kiedy on… Nie był gotowy.

Draco zaczął kolejno wołać imiona wszystkich skrzatów, ale żaden z nich się nie pojawiał. Było tylko coraz więcej krwi: na jego rękach, ubraniu, butach. Wszędzie, gdzie nie spojrzał: krew, krew, krew. W końcu nawet sam zaczął nią rzygać.

A potem się obudził.

Nakrył oczy ramieniem, myśląc, że już dawno nie śnił tego koszmaru. Co za ironia losu, widział tyle naprawdę brzydkich śmierci, a prześladowała go właśnie ta. Przeciągnął się i trącił łokciem coś ciepłego i miękkiego. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie spał sam. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, co robił poprzedniej nocy, a potem zdjął z twarzy rękę i spojrzał na leżącą obok dziewczynę. Nie była tak ładna, jak mu się po pijaku wydawało. Tak naprawdę to była dosyć brzydka. Tusz smugami roztarł się jej pod oczami i spłynął po policzkach, a na brodzie widniał pryszcz — pewnie wcześniej ukryła go pod prostym zaklęciem maskującym, ale gdy czar przestał działać, pryszcz powrócił. Na ramionach miała też drobne krostki. Całości dopełniał garbaty nos. Pewnie jakoś by uszedł, gdyby sąsiadował z pełniejszymi ustami. Ale za to jej cycki były naprawdę niezłe. Wystarczająco duże, by poprzedniej nocy mógł sobie między nimi pofolgować po hiszpańsku.

Merlinie, jak mu brakowało tego prawdziwego rżnięcia — nie durnej namiastki, jaką zapewniała ręka i zaklęcia, ale namacalnej, gorącej i mokrej cipki. Czy było na świecie coś przyjemniejszego od tego słodkiego zasysania i tarcia o te cudownie gładkie, śliskie miękkości? Mógłby to robić całą wieczność — gdyby oczywiście był w stanie raz za razem stawać na wysokości zadania. Zawsze mógł skorzystać z zaklęcia Phallus Erectus, ale po dość nieprzyjemnej przygodzie, która w związku z tym czarem przytrafiła mu się w nastolęctwie, teraz wolał go unikać. Od tamtej pory Draco zupełnie inaczej patrzył na greckiego Priapa.

Draco spojrzał na zegarek. Ósma czterdzieści dziewięć. Jak to dobrze, że już skończył Hogwart i nie musiał zrywać się rankiem do szkoły. Przekręcił się na łóżku i zawłaszczył jedyną poduszkę, układając ją sobie wygodnie pod głową. Spać.

 _Kurwa! Szkoła!_

Cholera, o dziewiątej miał zajęcia z trzecim rokiem z Gryffindoru — złośliwość McGonagall, czysta złośliwość McGonagall: tylko on musiał codziennie wstawiać się na lekcje z samego rana. Taka Granger na przykład zwykle zaczynała pracę popołudniami. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, by stał za tym czysty przypadek.

Draco zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął się w biegu ubierać w te części garderoby, które akurat wpadły mu w ręce, niekoniecznie w odpowiedniej kolejności.

— Merlinie, daj pospać — jęknęła dziewczyna, naciągając kołdrę na głowę.

 _Trochę kultury_ , pomyślał ze zgorszeniem Draco, przewalając pokój w poszukiwaniu różdżki. _O tempora, o mores!_ _A gdzie „Dziękuję za mile spędzony wieczór. Obiecuję nie fiukać i nie nastręczać się sowami"?_

W końcu znalazł różdżkę zaplątaną w żółte, damskie majtki. Bieliznę odłożył, ale różdżkę zabrał ze sobą. Ostatni raz omiótł pokój spojrzeniem, chcąc się upewnić, że nie zostawił w nim niczego ważnego, po czym wyszedł na korytarz. Zbiegł po schodach do czegoś, co _przeurocza_ właścicielka moteliku nazywała salonikiem i nie czekając, aż uzyska od kogoś pozwolenie, z misy stojącej na gzymsie kominka nabrał pełną garść proszku Fiuu i rzucił go w płomienie. Z paleniska buchnął zielony ogień.

— Gabinet Dracona Malfoya. Hogwart. — I wszedł do kominka.

Jakiś czas stał w palenisku, czekając, aż zapora kominkowa go przepuści i dopiero po chwili zniknął w płomieniach.

* * *

Hermiona odchyliła się lekko na krześle, żeby zobaczyć, co działo się za drzwiami. Dwie młode czarownice wymieniały się najnowszymi biurowymi plotkami, z których największe wrażenie robiła na nich pogłoska o romansie jakiegoś Jonesa z nową pracownicą Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów.

Hermiona ostrożnie wysunęła z rękawa różdżkę. Nie musiała przypominać sobie swoich żałosnych podchodów u „Borgina & Burkesa", żeby wiedzieć, że jej zdolności detektywistyczne pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, ale w końcu od czego były zaklęcia? Kilka prostych czarów i mogła buszować po gabinecie przyjaciela bez obawy, że ktoś ją na tym nakryje. Czuła się źle ze świadomością, że robi coś za plecami Harry'ego, jednak istniały sytuacje, kiedy jej poczucie moralności przegrywało z instynktem samozachowawczym.

Wydawało się, że po smutnym dzieciństwie w domu Dursleyów, Harry będzie chciał uczynić każde nowe miejsce, do którego trafi, bardziej swojskim. Tymczasem jego biuro wyglądało zapewne tak samo jak w momencie, kiedy przejął je od swojego poprzednika. Prawdopodobnie jedyną zmianą były dwa zdjęcia stojące na biurku. Pierwsze z nich przedstawiało jego i Ginny w dniu ich ślubu, drugie jego, Rona i Hermionę na błoniach w Hogwarcie. Za ich plecami szalała wierzba bijąca, ale żadne z nich nie zwracało na nią uwagi. Hermiona patrzyła na własną podobiznę — nieśmiało uśmiechającą się do aparatu i dłonią próbującą ukryć za duże zęby — ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, co myślała w tamtym momencie. Czuła, że od Hermiony z fotografii dzielą ją już miliony lat.

Hermiona oderwała wzrok od zdjęcia. Nie miała teraz czasu na poddawanie się dziecinnej tęsknocie za czymś, co i tak nie wróci — naturalna kolej losu, nie było się nad czym rozczulać.

Upewniła się, że jej zaklęcie alarmujące działa, po czym podeszła do szafki z aurorskimi aktami. Złamanie zabezpieczeń nie okazało się dla niej wyzwaniem, znacznie gorzej było ze znalezieniem odpowiednich dokumentów — odpornych na działanie czarów, tak że Hermiona nie mogła użyć zwykłego _Accio_ , by przywołać te, które ją interesowały. Musiała wyciągać po kolei szafki i wertować znajdujące się w nich teczki. W końcu udało jej się dogrzebać do akt ze sprawy z Senną Wróżką. Najnowsze dane dotyczyły piątkowego zabójstwa. Hermiona przeleciała po tekście wzrokiem, ale nie dowiedziała się niczego istotnego, czego nie powiedzieliby jej wcześniej chłopcy. Do stron dołączono zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni i zdjęcia legitymacyjne obu ofiar. Tych pierwszych Hermiona wolała nie oglądać, ale z ciekawością zerknęła na te drugie. Miała nadzieję, że może zobaczenie twarzy w czymś jej pomoże. Dziewczyna była młoda i całkiem ładna. Mrużyła oczy, jakby raziło ją światło lampy i co kilka sekund unosiła lekko lewy kącik ust w niewielkich uśmiechu. Chłopak wyglądał na jej rówieśnika. Miał mocno zaznaczone kości żuchwy, a w dół jego szyi ciągnęły się dwa czarne tribale. Podrapał się po nosie, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonego. Trudno było uwierzyć, że oboje już nie żyli.

Hermiona odłożyła ponure myśli na bok i wróciła do początkowych stron akt. Wyglądało na to, że popularność Sennej Wróżki wzrosła w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, jednak w różnych formach pojawiała się na rynku już wcześniej — prawdopodobnie jako półprodukty obecnego narkotyku. Pierwsze użycia prototypu Sennej Wróżki zauważono jakieś dwa i pół roku temu przy okazji rozwiązywania innego śledztwa pojawiającego się w protokole pod nazwą „Sprawa X. X.". Nigdzie tego nie sugerowano, jednak według Hermiony nie dało się wykluczyć, że w domowych warunkach narkotyk testowano o wiele wcześniej.

Niestety, udało jej się dostać jedynie do tych paru podstawowych informacji i do danych z kilku najwidoczniej najmniej brutalnych morderstw; reszta była zabezpieczona specjalnym czarem szyfrującym, którego, mimo usilnych prób, nie mogła złamać.

Hermiona odłożyła papiery na miejsce i po raz kolejny zaczęła wertować dokumenty, tym razem poszukując akt śledczych ze „Sprawy X. X.". Była już przy końcu jednego z dolnych rzędów, gdy zaklęcie alarmujące dało jej znać, że ktoś zmierzał do gabinetu. Hermiona zatrzasnęła szufladę, szybko cofnęła wyczarowane wcześniej bariery i zaklęcia zwodzące i już siedząc na krześle, ponowiła czary ochronne na szafce z aktami.

— Przepraszam, że tyle czekałaś — odezwał się od progu Harry. — Mamy prawdziwe urwanie głowy. — Przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy, jakby próbował nad nimi zapanować, ale zamiast je przygładzić, jeszcze bardziej je rozczochrał. Przeciął długość pokoju i usiadł za biurkiem. — Bijatyka mugoli z czarodziejami. Posypały się zaklęcia. Mnóstwo świadków. Słowem: jedno wielkie bagno.

— Nic nie szkodzi. W międzyczasie podsłuchałam kilka interesujących plotek. Wygląda na to, że twoja sekretarka się w tobie durzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i dosyć niezręcznie. Hermiona czasami zastanawiała się, jakim cudem po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, wciąż udało mu się zachować urok tego jedenastoletniego chłopca, którego spotkała w pociągu.

— Nie durzy się we mnie, durzy się w sławie. Na wszystkich, którzy okryli się chwałą w walce z Voldemortem, reaguje tak samo. Zresztą, zobaczysz, jak ją poznasz. Pewnie się od ciebie nie odklei, póki przynajmniej nie uściśniesz jej ręki. Ale nie martw się, jest zupełnie niegroźna. Rona nie ma, jeśli go szukasz, sprząta po tej bijatyce.

— Może to i lepiej. — Hermiona nerwowo postukała się różdżką po kolanie. — Właściwie to przyszłam do ciebie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Hermiona dobrze znała tę minę: nie był zadowolony.

— Hermiono… — zaczął, wyraźnie zakłopotany, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

— Ron nie chce, żebym mieszała się do tej sprawy z Senną Wróżką, ale myślę, że moja pomoc mogłaby się wam przydać.

Harry westchnął.

— Zgadzam się z Ronem — powiedział, unikając patrzenia jej w oczy. — Uważam, że nie powinnaś się mieszać.

Dokładnie tego się spodziewała, chociaż miała cichą nadzieję, że osobno chłopcy będą bardziej wrażliwi na jej perswazje.

— Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Pomyśl, ilu niewinnych ludzi narażonych jest na śmierć każdego dnia, który dzieli was od złapania tego psychopaty. Nie uważasz, że pośpiech jest tu jak najbardziej wskazany? Nie mówię, że znam się lepiej na waszej pracy, ale przecież wiesz, że mogę się wam przydać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Mogę…

— Tylko nie mów, że sam sobie poradzisz. — Po jego minie Hermiona zorientowała się, że to właśnie próbował powiedzieć. — Harry, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że nie jesteś sam? Nie musisz wszystkiego dźwigać na swoich barkach. Na gacie Merlina, jesteś aurorem, nie mów, że na kursach nie uczą was współpracy!

— To nie tak — zaprzeczył niecierpliwie. — Umiem polegać na innych, kiedy muszę, jednak jeśli mogę uniknąć niepotrzebnego narażania moich przyjaciół…

— Narażasz wszystkich o wiele bardziej, nie pozwalając sobie pomóc. Daj spokój, przeprowadzaliśmy już tę rozmowę. Pamiętasz? W Norze, zanim zaczęliśmy szukać horkruksów.

Harry pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając głowę na rękach.

— Hermiono, musisz zrozumieć, że nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Ministerstwo zapewnia nam wszystko, czego potrzebujemy do rozwiązania sprawy. To nie jest dłużej tajemnicza misja trojga osamotnionych nastolatków. Jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką znam, bez ciebie nigdy nie udałoby się nam pokonać Voldemorta, ale nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której teraz twoja pomoc byłaby nam niezbędna. Masz swoje życie, nie musisz próbować żyć cudzym.

Hermiona siedziała sztywno na krześle. Wiedziała, że Harry nie zareaguje optymistycznie na jej propozycję pomocy, jednak zaskoczyła ją dojrzałość i stanowczość jego stanowiska. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopcy nie są dłużej dziećmi; przez te wszystkie lata zdążyli dojrzeć i nie potrzebowali jej już tak bardzo, jak to bywało w przeszłości. Wcześniej, na samym początku, nawet jej się to podobało. Ale teraz zaczęła się bać, że może przyszedł czas, kiedy stała się dla nich całkowicie zbędna. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że przecież kiedyś — i to wcale nie tak dawno temu — właśnie tego pragnęła. Normalnego życia. Bez wojen, bez przemocy, bez rozlewu krwi. Dlatego poszła na studia. Chciała ratować świat w inny sposób: pomagać skrzatom domowym, zająć się ustawą o wilkołactwie, naprawić stosunki czarodziejów z goblinami… A przynajmniej tak jej się do tej pory wydawało. Ostatnio coraz częściej przyłapywała się na myśli, że brakuje jej tego dreszczyku emocji tak charakterystycznego dla rozwiązywania zagadek i tajemnic. Czasami miała wrażenie, że tęskni nawet za wojną: za adrenaliną, jakiej dostarczały kolejne starcia ze śmierciożercami, za satysfakcją, jaką czerpała z poprawnie rzuconych w szale bitewnym skomplikowanych zaklęć, za niepewnością, jaką dawało myślenie o jutrze.

Czasami wydawały jej się różne dziwne rzeczy.

Harry wstał i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Masz rację. To jest życie, jakie z Ronem sobie wybraliście, nie powinnam się do niego wtrącać. Jeśli jednak kiedyś potrzebowalibyście rady, nie wahajcie się mnie pytać.

Harry kiwnął głową. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i poczuła ogromną chęć, by przyznać się do tego, co zrobiła, by mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak desperacko zależało jej na tym, aby wyjaśnić sprawę Sennej Wróżki — musiała wiedzieć, czy to była tylko ona czy może zadziałał jakiś inny czynnik sprawczy. Ale tym sposobem jedynie by go zawiodła.

Hermiona otworzyła usta w tym samym momencie, kiedy do gabinetu weszła młoda czarownica z burzą niesfornych loków na głowie. Ubrana była w służbową szatę z wywiniętymi przydługimi rękawami.

— Panie Potter — zaczęła, ale na widok Hermiony dostała czkawki. — O mój Merlinie! — wysapała z przejęciem, gdy Hermiona pomogła jej czarem. — Pani jest Hermioną Granger! O Merlinie!

— Tak, to ja.

Harry posłał Hermionie spojrzenie pod tytułem „A nie mówiłem?".

— Panno Downer, o co chodzi?

— Ach, tak! — Panna Downer przestała świdrować Hermionę wzrokiem i przeniosła uwagę na Harry'ego. — Minister pana wzywa, coś pilnego.

— No cóż, w takim razie muszę lecieć. Poradzisz sobie? — zwrócił się do Hermiony, która w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową.

Harry wyszedł, a Hermiona została sama z panną Downer, która wyglądała, jakby lada chwila miała eksplodować z ekscytacji.

— O mój Merlinie. Mogę uścisnąć pani dłoń? — spytała ze świecącymi się oczami.

— Eee — zająknęła się Hermiona na to niecodzienne pytanie. — Proszę.

Panna Downer z namaszczeniem sięgnęła po wyciągniętą dłoń Hermiony i bardzo delikatnie ją ścisnęła.

— O mój Merlinie — powtórzyła z emfazą. — Mój narzeczony mi nie uwierzy, gdy mu powiem, że uścisnęłam dzisiaj dłoń Hermionie Granger! Jestem pani wielką fanką!

Hermiona zaczęła obmyślać sposób, który pozwoliłby jej jak najszybciej uwolnić się od towarzystwa sekretarki Harry'ego bez zrobienia jej przykrości, kiedy dość niespodziewanie wpadła na cwany plan.

 _Praca z Malfoyem mi nie służy_ , zdążyło jej przemknąć przez myśl, zanim się odezwała:

— Panno Downer…

— Och, proszę mi mówić Judy, zrobi mi pani ogromną przyjemność!

— No dobrze, eee, Judy, jak zapewne wiesz, jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego i właśnie pomagam mu w pewnej sprawie. Jednak sama widzisz, że Harry jest bardzo zajęty. Może ty byłabyś tak miła i odpowiedziała mi na kilka pytań zamiast niego?

Judy rozdziawiła buzię, z której wypadła na podłogę guma balonowa. Ta od George'a, która barwiła język na niebiesko.

— O Merlinie, ale ze mnie kretynka! — rzuciła się po gumę, a potem rozejrzała się za miejscem, gdzie mogłaby ją wyrzucić.

Hermiona wskazała jej kosz w rogu.

— Dziękuję za propozycję, pani Hermiono Granger. — Pozbyła się gumy. — Z chęcią pomogę najlepiej, jak tylko będę potrafiła. — Pokiwała z uczuciem głową, aż kilka loków opadło jej na twarz; odgarnęła je niecierpliwym gestem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło, myśląc jednocześnie, że może jednak jej detektywistyczna kariera nie była tak bardzo nieprawdopodobna.

— Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, jak wielu nowych pracowników, którzy hipotetycznie mogliby mieć dostęp do aurorskich akt, zatrudniło ministerstwo w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat?

— Troje. Pana Jonesa z Departamentu Tajemnic. Wyjątkowo nieciekawy typ, naprawdę, ja wiem, że czarownice w ministerstwie mówią, że jest przystojny, ale on ma takie bardzo chłodne spojrzenie… Rozumie pani, aż człowiek dostaje dreszczy, gdy ktoś taki stanie mu za plecami… Jest jeszcze Eddie Russell z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, strasznie nieśmiały, raz próbowałam go wyciągnąć na kawę z tej nory, w której ciągle siedzi, ale tylko się zarumienił i nic nie zdołał wydukać w odpowiedzi. Ale parę razy jadłam z nim lunch, chociaż to tylko dlatego, że nie mieliśmy czasu gdzieś wyjść i musieliśmy jeść w pracy. Ach, no i ja. Wcześniej pracowałam w tym samym departamencie, co Eddie, ale kilka miesięcy temu zostałam przeniesiona, gdy Berta Myers odeszła na emeryturę, najwyższa pora swoją drogą, myślałyśmy z dziewczynami, że będzie tu pracować do śmierci. Merlinie, nawet sobie pani nie wyobraża, co to dla mnie była za radość. Sekretarka samego Harry'ego Pottera! Nawet mój narzeczony mi zazdrości!

— Mm, gratuluję. A wiesz może, czy w ministerstwie pracuje ktoś o, nazwijmy to, dość radykalnych poglądach?

No dobrze, może jednak Hermiona nie poczyniła zbyt wielkich postępów na polu detektywistycznym, ale nieco roztrzepana Judy Downer to w końcu nie Borgin.

— Och, nie wydaje mi się. — Judy stanowczo pokręciła głową, a sprężyste loki powtórzyły ten gest ułamek sekundy później. — Pan minister bardzo dba o to, kogo zatrudnia po tym wszystkim, co nas spotkało w związku z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Wszyscy pracownicy co jakiś czas są przesłuchiwani przy użyciu Veritaserum. Pytania są ułożone tak, że to właściwie niemożliwe, by pracował tu ktokolwiek o zbyt radykalnych poglądach na niewłaściwe tematy.

— Jesteście przesłuchiwani przy użyciu Veritaserum? — spytała słabo Hermiona. Dlaczego Ron jej o tym nie powiedział? — I się na to zgadzacie?

Judy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Pewnie. Po wszystkim czyszczą nam pamięć, więc nawet jeśli ktoś z nas przypadkowo chlapnie coś głupiego, i tak tego nie pamięta. Mamy wgląd tylko do formularza z podstawowymi pytaniami, bo musimy je najpierw zatwierdzić, zanim zostaniemy przesłuchani.

— Boże, to straszne — wymsknęło się Hermionie.

— Zapewnia bezpieczeństwo nam i całej społeczności czarodziejów. Uważam, że to bardzo mądre posunięcie ze strony ministra. — Judy pokiwała głową dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, ale brzmiała przy tym tak, jakby wygłaszała pusty slogan z ministerialnej ulotki.

— Cóż — odezwała się po chwili Hermiona, wygładzając rękawy szaty — dziękuję za twoją pomoc, naprawdę pomogłaś mi i Harry'emu.

— O Merlinie, ale ze mnie kretynka, nawet nie zaproponowałam pani herbaty! — Judy natychmiast się zreflektowała i rzuciła się do szukania własnej różdżki. — Proszę nie wspominać o tym panu Potterowi! Ciągle mi się to zdarza!

— Nic nie szkodzi i tak muszę już zmykać. — Faktycznie Hermiona niedługo zaczynała zajęcia. — Miło było cię poznać. — Skinęła Judy głową.

* * *

Kiedy Draco wpadł do klasy — mocno spóźniony, jak warto dodać — żaden z Gryfonów nie siedział na swoim miejscu. Draco chrząknął w stylu Snape'a, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Poza jedną wkurzająco sztywną dziewczynką, która wyprostowana zajmowała miejsce w swojej ławce i patrzyła się tępo w tablicę. Kiedy wszedł, rzuciła mu spojrzenie „No nareszcie, niech profesor coś zrobi z tą hołotą". Co za bezczelne dziecko. Draco będzie ją musiał kiedyś zgnębić. Nigdy nie lubił takich nadętych kujonek.

Uderzył różdżką o biurko, przyciągając kilka innych spojrzeń, ale żaden z ich właścicieli nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego sytuacją. Po chwili wrócili do rozmawiania i łażenia po klasie.

Właśnie dlatego Draco nienawidził lekcji z Gryfonami. Oczywiście pogardzała nim większość uczniów, ale tylko ci z Gryffindoru byli na tyle bezczelni, by mu to jawnie okazywać. Wcześniej Draco próbował grać kartą byłego śmierciożercy, ale ponad połowa tych dzieciaków nasłuchała się podczas rodzinnych obiadków, jak bardzo Draco jest skończony i jakie ma szczęście, że McGonagall go jeszcze nie wyrzuciła. Nic więc dziwnego, że się go nie bali. W końcu co z tego, że znał z tysiąc uroków, którymi hipotetycznie mógłby ich przekląć, skoro żadnego z nich nie mógł użyć?

Draco machnął różdżką, a z jego biurka wyleciały rolki czystego pergaminu, które pognały w stronę uczniów. Zadbał o to, by kartki wepchnęły się do oczu dzieciakom i ostrymi krawędziami przecięły skórę na rękach tym, których wyjątkowo nie lubił. Jedną rolką udało mu się nawet zapchać buzię idiotycznemu Turpinowi, który znajdował się w zaawansowanym stadium ziewania. Oczywiście wszystko to wyglądało na czysty przypadek.

— Piszemy sprawdzian — oznajmił chłodno Draco, kiedy w klasie zapanowała względna cisza. — Każda sekunda dłużej, kiedy nie siedzicie na swoich miejscach, to jedno pytanie więcej. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć… Szóste pytanie zawdzięczacie zdumiewającej koordynacji ruchowej pana Turpina.

Rzeczony Turpin, czerwony jak wyłogi jego szaty, łypnął na Dracona nieprzychylnie, rozmasowując sobie siniaka na nodze i ciągle plując papierem.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — zawołała z końca klasy jedna z dziewczynek. Była ruda, więc Draco odruchowo zaczął ją utożsamiać z Weasleyami. — To pan się spóźnił!

— „Ustawa o szkolnictwie podstawowym", artykuł dwudziesty trzeci, punkt siódmy podpunkt be, paragraf czwarty — zmyślił Draco. — „Kiedy nauczyciela nie ma w klasie, uczniowie siedzą w ławkach". Wszyscy złamaliście dzisiaj prawo, mógłbym zaprowadzić was do profesor McGonagall, ale _dobrodusznie_ postanowiłem tego nie robić. — Nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, ale na Merlina, przecież to była tylko zgraja nieopierzonych trzynastolatków. —Ktoś jeszcze zgłasza jakieś zażalenia? Nie? Świetnie. Dyktuję pytania…

Kilka minut później Draco bujał się na krześle, uprzednio ułożywszy nogi na biurku. Przed sobą trzymał grubą księgę o bardzo ambitnym tytule — książka wyglądała na jedną z tych, jakie pod ławką mogłaby czytać Granger, gdyby sama była jeszcze uczennicą i gdyby choć raz odważyła się zrobić na lekcji coś innego niż notatki. Według uczniów Draco właśnie zaczytywał się „Etymologią goblidenguckich czarów i uroków", w rzeczywistości przeglądał najnowsze wydanie „Playwizarda" z Cho Chang w bardzo odważnej sesji. „Szukająca Nietoperzy z Ballycastle jakiej nie znacie! Cho Chang odkryła przed nami swoje sekrety" — głosił tłusty napis nad zdjęciem, gdzie śliczna dziewczyna o azjatyckiej urodzie mrugała zalotnie do czytelników.

 _Nieźle, Potter, punkt dla ciebie_ , pomyślał Draco, przekręcając gazetę, żeby ocenić największe zalety Cho Chang z innej, bardziej horyzontalnej, perspektywy.

— Panie profesorze, już skończyłam.

Draco oderwał wzrok od opalonych, zgrabnych nóg Cho Chang. Przed jego biurkiem stała ta sztywna kujonka i wyciągała w jego stronę swój sprawdzian. Zapisała całą rolkę pergaminu. I to po obydwóch stronach.

— Dobra. W takim razie możesz już iść. — Draco udzielił jej łaskawego pozwolenia, po czym wrócił do patrzenia na obrazki w czasopiśmie.

 _Szukające naprawdę są gibkie_. Ciekawe, czy miałaby coś przeciwko, gdyby Draco ją…

— _Panno Chadwick_.

— Słucham? — Draco niecierpliwie zerknął na dziewczynkę znad gazety.

— To moje nazwisko, panie profesorze. Chadwick. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż Draco mógłby się założyć o własną rękę, że to wcale nie był uśmiech. — Do widzenia. — Położyła sprawdzian na biurku koło jego butów i odmaszerowała w stronę drzwi.

Niestety nawet patrzenie na wyginającą się gibką szukającą musiało się kiedyś znudzić. Jakieś dziesięć minut po wyjściu Chadwick Draco odłożył „Playwizarda" i ze znużeniem zaczął krążyć wokół piszących uczniów. Kilkoro z nich na ten widok poruszyło się gwałtownie.

— Wy dwaj — Draco stanął nad dwoma Gryfonami — możecie już iść. Minus dziesięć punktów za każdego z was.

Obydwaj chłopcy, złorzecząc na niego pod nosem, z ociąganiem podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc.

— Dziesięć punktów za głupie ściąganie — jęknął cicho jeden z nich, gdy był już przy wyjściu i widocznie myślał, że znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu Dracona.

 _Och, myślałeś, że odjąłem ci punkty za to, że ściągałeś?_ , pomyślał Draco i uśmiechnął się wrednie. _Straciłeś je tylko dlatego, że cię na tym przyłapałem. Używanie mózgu nie boli, gryfoński kretynie._

Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł powiedzieć mu tego prosto w twarz.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, siedząc już we własnym pokoju, Draco wyciągnął sprawdziany i przyjrzał się im niechętnie. Robienie dzieciakom na złość i urządzanie im kartkówek to jedno, ale dowalanie sobie roboty to drugie. Na szczęście i na to Draco miał swoje sposoby. Sięgnął do szuflady biurka, skąd wyciągnął elegancko wyglądające gęsie pióro ze stalową końcówką. Nigdy nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał — chyba że pod groźbą tortur, bo wtedy każdy rozsądnie myślący czarodziej przyznałby się nawet do rzeczy, których nie robił — ale, korzystając z hogwarckiej skrzynki, często kupował w sklepie Weasleyów. To pióro pochodziło z ich specjalnej kolekcji samosprawdzających piór (z osobną linią dla każdego przedmiotu).

Draco zaklęciem wprowadził pióro w ruch. Chwilę na nie patrzył, oceniając, czy odpowiednio pracuje, po czym odchylił się na krześle i przeciągnął dłońmi po włosach.

Od soboty sprawa Sennej Wróżki nie dawała mu spokoju. Najchętniej przeszedłby się po Nokturnie i sprawdził w paru znanych mu z ciemnego towarzystwa miejscach, jednak, jak słusznie zauważył jeden z sobotnich obdartusów, w obecnych czasach na nazwisko „Malfoy" ludzie częściej reagowali otwartą wrogością, zamiast, jak dawniej, służalczym uniżeniem. Draco nie miał też tylu galeonów, by ich wszystkich przekupić — zwłaszcza że trzy czwarte towarzystwa zbiegłaby się na dźwięk pieniędzy, nie dając mu w zamian żadnych sensownych informacji. Majątek Malfoyów uległ znacznemu uszczupleniu w wyniku wojennych konfiskat, które zarządził nowy minister zaraz po tym, jak wygrał wybory (była to zresztą obietnica, na której oparł całą swoją kampanię; jego slogan wyborczy brzmiał „Budujemy nowy, lepszy świat!"). Oczywiście, ojciec Dracona nie był głupi. Dzięki lukom prawnym i licznym machlojkom zabezpieczył sporą część ich fortuny właśnie na wypadek takich sytuacji. Nie przewidział tylko, jak wiele pieniędzy pochłonie namówienie odpowiednich ludzi do złagodzenia jego wyroku.

Przez chwilę Draco rozważał, czy nie uwarzyć dla siebie Eliskiru Wielosokowego albo nie przetransmutować sobie twarzy i w takim stanie nie próbować swojego szczęścia na Nokturnie, ale nawet to niewiele by mu pomogło. Teraz Bramki Tożsamościowe znajdowały się dosłownie wszędzie. Ministerstwo Magii, najwidoczniej nauczone doświadczeniem, po wojnie z Voldemortem wolało chuchać na zimne. Zamiast działać ex post, woleli zabezpieczyć czarami demaskującymi wszystkie miejsca publiczne.

A więc zjawienie się na Nokturnie in persona odpadało.

Zawsze pozostawało mu użycie kogoś innego do tej roli. Problem był jednak taki, że nie istniał nikt, kto z własnej woli chciałby mu pomóc. Mógłby przekupić jakiegoś ucznia — na pewno znalazłoby się kilku łasych na łatwy zarobek — jednak nie miał pewności, czy tenże uczeń po wykonaniu swojej misji nie pobiegnie w podskokach do McGonagall, by podzielić się z nią radosną nowiną na temat szemranych interesów, jakie Draco prowadził za jej plecami. Niby zawsze istniała możliwość rzucenia _Obliviate_ , jednak robienie czegoś takiego pod nosem McGonagall byłoby zbyt wielkim kuszeniem losu.

Draco westchnął, odchylając głowę i opierając ją o oparcie krzesła. Zamknął oczy, myśląc intensywnie.

Na pewno istnieli jacyś starzy znajomi ojca, którzy chcieliby mu pomóc… Rookwood na przykład, gdyby tylko nie gnił w Azkabanie…

Ogień w kominku zasyczał dziwnie znajomo.

Draco otworzył oczy tylko po to, by z pełną świadomością nieuchronnego przyjąć na twarz uderzenie kopertą.

— Co do kurwy? — przeklął, łapiąc ześlizgujący mu się z brody list i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Przez chwilę rozważał zamach na jego osobę, ale potem mrugnął i odczytał złote zamaszyste litery układające się w nazwę nadawcy.

 _Główna Szkoła Magiczna_

 _DZIEKANAT STUDIUM LICENCJACKIEGO_

 _ul. Czterech Założycieli 162, Londyn_

No tak. Niemal o tym zapomniał, zajęty Senną Wróżką. McGonagall przecież mu wspominała, że rozmawiała o jego sytuacji z rektorką Głównej Szkoły Magicznej i że Draco dostanie informacje odnośnie rekrutacji drogą korespondencyjną. Spodziewał się jednak sowy, a nie zafiukanej wysyłki.

Rozdarł kopertę i przeleciał tekst wzrokiem.

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że… bla, bla, bla… proszę wybrać kierunek… bla, bla, bla… zarejestrować się nie później niż na dziesięć dni przed… bla, bla, bla… niespełnienie któregokolwiek z warunków wiąże się z… bla, bla, bla. Pieprzenie._

Draco zerknął na listę kierunków dołączonych do listu.

 _Trollanistyka, serio ktoś studiuje takie gówno? Albo smokologię? Albo, na jaja Merlina!, mugoloznawstwo?! Doprawdy, brakuje tylko szlamologii._

Ale czaroznawstwo nie brzmiało tak źle. Albo magotechnologia. Draco jednak szukał konkretnego przedmiotu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby studiować, to tylko jeden kierunek wchodził w grę.

A, jest. Nigromagistyka1.

Draco bez ociągania sięgnął po załączony do listu formularz i zaczął go wypełniać. Pozostawił puste pola, gdzie trzeba było wpisać kierunek drugiego i trzeciego wyboru i wrzucił kartkę do kominka. Nie minęła chwila, gdy szmaragdowozielone płomienie wypluły odpowiedź.

 _Nie spełniasz warunków, by móc zarejestrować się na ten kierunek. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej, stuknij różdżką wykrzyknik._

Draco zrobił, jak kazali.

 _Rektorka Głównej Szkoły Magicznej prof. GSM Galatea Wright zablokowała dla ciebie możliwość rejestracji na ten kierunek._

 _Co do kurwy? O nie, nie, nie. Nie dam się tak robić w chuja._

Wziął odpowiedź i wyszedł z pokoju. Obłożył drzwi odpowiednimi zaklęciami, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby uczniom znowu przyszło do głowy włamywać się do jego pokoju, co podczas jego pierwszego roku nauczania zdarzało się dosyć często.

Chodziła plotka, że McGonagall nigdy nie spała, Draco właśnie postanowił ją sprawdzić. Kiedy dotarł do wejścia do jej gabinetu i podał gargulcowi hasło, spotkał się jednak z pewnym oporem.

— O tej porze dyrektorka McGonagall nie przyjmuje interesantów — zaskrzeczała chimera. Każdemu jej słowu towarzyszył nieprzyjemny dźwięk trących się o siebie kamieni.

 _O, czyli jest w gabinecie_ , ucieszył się Draco.

— Byłem z nią umówiony — skłamał gładko, prostując się dumnie.

— O tej porze dyrektorka McGonagall nie przyjmuje interesantów — powtórzyła mechanicznym głosem.

Draco zachował dla siebie uwagi na temat biurokratycznych, bezdusznych chimer i zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni.

— To wielka szkoda — powiedział z przesadnym dramatyzmem. — Bo tak się składa, że mam jabłko, z którym nie mam, co zrobić. — I pomachał jej zielonym owocem przed kamiennym pyskiem.

Ciężkie, rzeźbione skrzydła drgnęły z łoskotem. Draco nie wiedział czemu, ale ta jedna chimera miała słabość do owoców, prawdopodobnie był to skutek uboczny jakiegoś zaklęcia, jakim oberwała podczas bitwy o Hogwart, albo pozostałość po czarze ożywiającym.

— Doskonała pora na odwiedziny — zmieniła zdanie i odsłoniła przed nim przejście.

Draco dał jej jabłko, które uprzednio transmutował z przypadkowo zwiniętego któremuś uczniowi pióra i, nie czekając, aż gargulec zacznie pluć atramentem, wszedł po schodach na górę. Zapukał i chwilę stał po drzwiami, zanim McGonagall zaprosiła go do środka.

Gabinet dyrektorki był odzwierciedleniem jej samej. Schludny, przejrzysty, bez zbędnych bibelotów zagracających pomieszczenie. Ściśnięte przy ścianach regały z książkami zawierały wolumina posegregowane według tematyki i rozmiarów; wszystkie, co do jednego, były zwrócone grzbietem na zewnątrz. Na bogato zdobionych gzymsie kominka stały cztery klepsydry prezentujące ilość zgromadzonych punktów przez poszczególne Domy, a w samym palenisku płonął jasny, skwierczący ogień. I nawet rząd ruchliwych portretów za plecami McGonagall nie zakłócał uspokajającej, bibliotecznej atmosfery tego miejsca.

Sama McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem wciąż z ciasno zwiniętym kokiem na głowie i w oficjalnych szatach. Na jego widok uniosła lekko brwi i różdżką wskazała na jedno z dwóch krzeseł przed sobą.

— Dobrze, że cię widzę — powiedziała, gdy Draco grzecznie ją przywitał i zajął miejsce na krześle. — Miałam cię wezwać jutro z samego rana. Dostałam na ciebie skargę od uczniów. — Odłożyła kilka dokumentów na bok i zerknęła na niego srogo. Płomień z kominka odbijał się na szkłach jej okularów.

Draco westchnął.

— Kto tym razem?

— Trzeci rok z Gryffindoru.

 _A to małe, pieprzone gnojki_. _Zawalę im taki egzamin, że się posrają ze stresu._

— Nie naruszyłem swoich kompetencji — powiedział powoli, starając się wyglądać na opanowanego i prawdomównego, chociaż w środku gotował się ze złości. — Uczniowie byli nieposłuszni. Nie mam nic przeciwko, aby użyć myślodsiewni i pokazać pani dyrektor moje wspomnienie, jestem pewien, że przyzna mi pani dyrektor rację.

McGonagall patrzyła na niego przez chwilę bez uśmiechu, a potem głośno wypuściła nosem powietrze.

— Panie Malfoy — powiedziała — rozumiem, że nauczanie nie jest dla ciebie proste. Tak, tak, wierzę ci — dodała szybko, gdy Draco zdążył otworzyć usta. — Jednak nie mogę cię chronić w nieskończoność. Muszę brać pod uwagę opinię rodziców, która w dużym stopniu zależna jest od tego, jak ich dzieci cię oceniają. Dlatego, jeśli chcesz zachować tę posadę, _musisz_ zadbać o polepszenie swoich stosunków z uczniami.

— To nie takie proste, kiedy oni w kółko słuchają od swoich rodziców, jak bardzo jestem beznadziejny. Są uprzedzeni, jeszcze zanim zacznę ich uczyć — nie wytrzymał.

— Te uprzedzenia nie wzięły się z powietrza — oznajmiła chłodno. — Trudno odmówić im solidnych podstaw, kiedy część uczniów wciąż pamięta cię z tego okropnego roku z Carrowami. Odzyskanie ich zaufania nie będzie proste, jednak nigdy nie twierdziłam, że praca w Hogwarcie będzie do takich należeć. Nie muszą cię lubić, wystarczy, że przestaną cię nie lubić.

 _Gdyby to było takie proste_ , pomyślał gorzko Draco. _Nie ma szans, żeby kiedykolwiek mi zaufali, nie po tym, co robiłem. Szczególnie szósty i siódmy rok — na części z nich pewnie ćwiczyłem Cruciatusy. Jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to jakoś wzbudzić w nich strach, działać dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co Snape. Nikt nie musi mnie lubić, nikt nie musi mnie szanować, jeśli tylko będą się mnie bali._

Na głos powiedział jednak:

— Oczywiście. Postaram się temu zaradzić.

— Doskonale. — McGonagall, do tej pory pochylona lekko nad biurkiem, wyprostowała plecy. — Czemu zawdzięczam tę nocną wizytę?

Draco położył przed nią odpowiedź z Głównej Szkoły Magicznej.

— Mam problemy z rejestracją na studia.

McGonagall spojrzała na kartkę. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

— Jaki kierunek wybrałeś?

Draco miał cichą nadzieję, że to pytanie nie padnie.

— Nigromagistykę.

Nozdrza McGonagall rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. Kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, a potem dyrektorka przerwała napięte milczenie:

— Ze wszystkich kierunków… właśnie ty musiałeś sobie wybrać studiowanie akurat czarnej magii. Dlaczego?

Draco zaczął wygładzać zagięcia szaty na rękawach, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na McGonagall.

— To jedyna rzecz, która mnie interesuje, jedyna, w której jestem naprawdę dobry. — _Lepszy od Pottera_. — Jedyna, w której studiowaniu widzę sens.

— I naprawdę uważasz to za rozsądne? Przed chwilą powiedziałam ci, że musisz się postarać, żeby odzyskać zaufanie uczniów. Studiowanie nigromagistyki na pewno ci w tym nie pomoże.

— Mnóstwo wybitnych czarodziejów studiowało nigromagistykę! — zaprotestował Draco. — Tilly Toke, Edgar Strougler, Grogan Stamp… Czarna magia jest potężna, dużo potężniejsza od zwykłych zaklęć, można jej z powodzeniem używać do ochrony, leczenia, wzmacniania zaklęć i eliksirów…

— Nie musisz mi uświadamiać zalet czarnej magii — przerwała mu chłodno McGonagall. — Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że znajomość czarnej magii przez odpowiednie do tego osoby może przynieść całemu naszemu społeczeństwu niewymierne korzyści. Nie szukając daleko, Albus Dumbledore był biegłym znawcą nigromagistyki. Jednak nie pytałam, dlaczego uważasz, że warto studiować nigromagistykę, pytałam, dlaczego uważasz, że _ty_ powinieneś ją studiować.

Draco poczuł, że policzki zaczynają mu płonąć ze wstydu. Przecież wiedziała, czemu. Dlaczego go o to pytała? Czy nie wyciągnęła z niego wszystkiego, zanim zdecydowała się zaproponować mu pracę? Czy nie wymusiła na nim przyznania się do tego, że był tak słaby, że nawet nie potrafił wyprowadzić prostej Avady? Że jedyne zaklęcie uśmiercające, jakie udało mu się rzucić na człowieka, miało na celu go dobić i Draco zrobił to jedynie z litości? Przecież doskonale wiedziała, że nawet gdyby nauczył się najbardziej czarnomagicznych i śmiercionośnych klątw, pewnie nigdy nie byłby w stanie ich na nikim użyć. Nawet z _Sectumsemprą_ miał problemy, chociaż Snape poświęcił kilka tygodni, żeby go jej nauczyć, gdy usłyszał o nominacji Dracona na śmierciożercę. To nie to, że Draco nigdy nie chciał nikogo zabić, po prostu zabijanie mu nie wychodziło.

— Dobrze pani dyrektor wie, że znajomość czarnej magii w moich rękach nie jest dla nikogo realnym zagrożeniem — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Przecież nie o to chodzi. — McGonagall niecierpliwie machnęła dłonią, a potem poprawiła okulary, które zjechały jej na czubek nosa. — Nie rozumiesz, jak uczniowie i rodzice odbiorą fakt, że były śmierciożerca, który jest jednocześnie nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, rozpoczął studiowanie czarnej magii? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie ich przekonać, że nie mają się, czym martwić? Zwłaszcza kiedy stosunki między tobą a uczniami są tak napięte?

— Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, co studiuję. Nie będę się tym chwalił. — _Bo i tak nie mam, komu_. — Czyli… nie pomoże mi pani?

McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

 _To koniec_ , pomyślał Draco. _Nie pomoże mi, nie zgodzi się. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Jakim byłem idiotą, że w ogóle przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę na nią liczyć? Już dawno powinienem się zorientować, że w tym świecie mogę polegać tylko na sobie._

— Panie Malfoy. — Głos McGonagall był lekko zachrypnięty, więc dyrektorka przerwała, żeby odchrząknąć. — Pomówię o twojej sytuacji z rektorką GSM. Nie mogę ci jednak niczego obiecać. Stąpasz po bardzo cienkim lodzie, a ja muszę uważać, żeby nie wejść na niego za tobą.

* * *

W tym samym czasie w innej części zamku Hermiona Granger przetarła zmęczone oczy i ukryła ziewnięcie za dłonią. Na jej biurku spoczywało kilka rzędów papierów — wszystkie ułożone z pieczołowitym pedantyzmem oprócz jednej. Ta ostatnia, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych, nie składała się ani z uczniowskich sprawdzianów, ani z urzędowych dokumentów, ani z notatek czy studenckich zeszytów. Luźno rozrzucone po blacie w czymś, co mogło uchodzić za niechlujną kupkę, leżały gazety. W większości mugolskie, jak łatwo można było się zorientować po nieruchomych fotografiach, i nie brytyjskie, co z kolei sugerowały okładki.

Hermiona przeciągnęła się, zaklęciem zwiększyła płomień świecy i wróciła do stukania różdżką w każdą stronę przeglądanego właśnie egzemplarza „Herald Sun". Gdy dotarła do końca, odrzuciła gazetę na niechlujną kupkę z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

Krzywołap zamruczał i otarł się miękkim futerkiem o jej o nagie łydki. Hermiona zerknęła w stronę stojącego zegara z podwójną tarczą, z których jedna pokazywała godziny, a druga ustawienie planet.

— Pora spać — powiedziała Hermiona, pochylając się, by pogłaskać kota za uchem.

Krzywołap zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Wyciągnął łebek w stronę dłoni, domagając się kolejnych pieszczot. Hermiona jednak zaklęciem zgasiła świecę, uwolniła mokre włosy od gumki i ze zmęczeniem opadła na łóżko.

Niemal od razu zasnęła.

Śniło jej się wesele Billa i Fleur. Ta szczęśliwa część, gdzie wszyscy tańczyli, a lampiony iskrzyły się od magii ponad ich głowami. W jej śnie wszystko miało intensywniejsze i cieplejsze barwy i nawet uśmiech Rona wydawał się szerszy i weselszy niż w rzeczywistości. A potem bez ostrzeżenia scena się zmieniła. Nagle Hermiona musiała przed kimś uciekać. Biegła, chowając się w obrazach. Skakała od jednego do drugiego, kątem oka rozpoznając znajome kształty: trolle w spódniczkach, chichocząca Gruba Dama, pusta łąka z błękitnym, rwącym strumieniem przecinającym ją jak wstęga, trójka ponurych czarodziejów w kapturach, czarny kot spacerujący po oparciu krzesła… Aż w końcu za długa sukienka zaplątała jej się między nogami, potknęła się o nią i upadła. Ale nie wylądowała w żadnym znanym jej obrazie. Znalazła się w pustce, gdzie nic nie miało ani koloru, ani kształtu, ani nawet kontrastu — tak, że Hermiona nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy jest jasno czy ciemno, czy ciepło, czy zimno. Zdążyła pomyśleć, że skoczyła za daleko, wyskoczyła poza ramy, kiedy usłyszała czyjś szloch. Nagle nie wiadomo jak klęczała przy pijanej Mrużce o wielkich, dziecięcych oczach, w których odbijały się denka kolorowych butelek.

— Nie płacz, Mrużko — poprosiła Hermiona we śnie.

Ale Mrużka szlochała i szlochała, więc Hermiona przytuliła ją do siebie w uspakajającym geście. Wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie, gdzie szyja skrzatki płynnie przechodziła w chude, kościste ramię, a coś połaskotało ją po policzku. Znowu obraz się zmienił. Teraz leżała na swoim łóżku w Hogwarcie, ściskając Krzywołapa, którego sierść ocierała się jej o brodę. W dormitorium nie było ani Lavender, ani Parvati. Miałaby je całe dla siebie, gdyby na skraju materaca nie dostrzegła mamy. Mama nosiła te same wytarte dżinsy i ten sam znoszony sweter, w których Hermiona widziała ją, zanim rzuciła zaklęcie.

— Już dobrze, Hermiono, to tylko sen — powiedziała mama, głaszcząc ją po karku w znajomy uspokajający sposób, który Hermiona pamiętała z dzieciństwa.

Hermiona przymknęła powieki, poddając się senności tego znanego, łagodnego dotyku.

— Nie mogę cię znaleźć — poskarżyła się mama. Mówiła zbolałym głosem, który Hermione bardziej przypominał nagranie z automatycznej sekretarki niż jego prawdziwy dźwięk. — Gdzie jesteś?

— Przecież jestem tutaj, zaraz przy tobie — powiedziała Hermiona, szukając ręką znajomej dłoni. Nie mogła jej jednak znaleźć i…

Obudziła się. Chwilę leżała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit nad sobą, a potem przekręciła się na łóżku, gromadząc pod głową więcej kołdry. Próbując wyrzucić z głowy obraz szukającej i nie mogącej jej znaleźć mamy, wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę.

Zegar w jej pokoju denerwująco tykał.

Ale to nie dlatego przez resztę nocy Hermiona nie zmrużyła oka.

* * *

1 Wymyśliła **Nadia** , prawda, że piękna nazwa?


	5. Część pierwsza: rozdział 4

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Tym razem rozdział króciutki. Wesołych Świąt :).

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

FORTEPIAN I PIÓRO

* * *

Hermiona złożyła mały, zgrabny podpis pod wystawioną oceną i odłożyła sprawdzian na kupkę z pozostałymi pracami. Ta była ostatnia, więc Hermiona wreszcie mogła się wyprostować, wyciągnąć ręce i próbować rozluźnić naprężone mięśnie w dłoniach. Na dzisiaj zaplanowała jeszcze zrobienie uczelnianego projektu z podstaw magii defensywnej w prawie i powtórzenie materiału z mugolskiego systemu ochrony prawnej. Jednak, żeby móc dalej efektywnie pracować, potrzebowała krótkiej przerwy. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaklęciem nieco złagodziła ból w karku, a potem wstała i przeciągnęła się.

 _Krótki spacer na rozprostowanie mięśni i wracam do pracy_.

Wieczorami korytarze Hogwartu zwykle były puste. Uczniowie woleli spędzać ten czas w pokojach wspólnych albo w dormitoriach; z rzadka jakieś pojedyncze jednostki wędrowały trasami do najbardziej popularnych. Teraz też korytarz wydawał się opuszczony, jeśli nie liczyć hałasu, jaki robiły postacie z obrazów. Hermiona skorzystała ze skrótu, by szybko uciec do rzadko odwiedzanej części zamku, gdzie nawet namalowani ludzie woleli milczeć. Chwilę spacerowała między dawno nieużywanymi klasami, aż zdała sobie sprawę, że cicha melodia, którą słyszała od jakiegoś czasu, nie jest jedynie skutkiem połączenia jej wyobraźni ze skrzypieniem drewna i brzękiem szklanych pomocy naukowych. Wyglądało na to, że gdzieś niedaleko ktoś grał na instrumencie. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że chyba właśnie w tym wyludnionym skrzydle znajdowała się sala muzyczna, w której zwykle ćwiczył chór. Podążając za muzyką niosącą się po uśpionych, wyziębionych korytarzach, odnalazła odpowiednią klasę. Drzwi były uchylone. Kiedy zajrzała do środka, w pierwszej chwili dostrzegła jedynie wielki, groźny, błyszczący czernią fortepian. Dopiero później, gdy jej wzrok ześlizgnął się po płynnych kształtach instrumentu, zauważyła ponad linią nakrywy czubek jasnowłosej głowy i kołyszący się za nią płowy kucyk. Grająca dziewczynka odchyliła się od klawiatury i Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała w uczennicy trzecioroczną Leannę Chadwick.

Hermiona wiedziała, że nauczyciel nie powinien nikogo faworyzować, dlatego zawsze starała się traktować wszystkich tak samo i każdemu okazywać jednakową sympatię. Własnych myśli jednak nie potrafiła filtrować, toteż przed samą sobą nie mogła udawać, że nie myśli o Leannie jak o swojej ulubionej uczennicy. Leanna przypominała Hermionie ją samą, kiedy miała jeszcze naście lat: była tak samo dociekliwa i tak samo rzetelna. I może właśnie to poczucie, że coś je łączy, sprawiało, że Hermiona darzyła dziewczynkę szczególnymi względami.

Leanna pochyliła się nad fortepianem, a gwałtowne uderzenia przeszły w zmysłowy, płynny taniec zgrabnych palców. Muzyka stawała się coraz bardziej subtelna, aż nagle Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że słucha wolno pobrzmiewających dźwięków, które układają się w jakąś szalenie smutną, nostalgiczną melodię. Nagle muzyka się urwała.

— Dlaczego przerwałaś? — spytała Hermiona, zauroczona grą uczennicy. Chociaż nie znała utworu, odniosła wrażenie, że ten zmierzał do jakiegoś przełomowego momentu, że historią, którą opisywał, właśnie miała się wyjaśnić.

— Pomyliłam się — przyznała Leanna, której uszy poczerwieniały na widok Hermiony.

— Co to za utwór? Chyba go nie znam. — Nie było w tym niczego dziwnego. Hermiona kojarzyła tylko najpopularniejsze utwory klasyczne, które albo często się przewijały w kulturze, albo z którymi zapoznała się jeszcze w mugolskiej podstawówce.

— To stara ludowa czarodziejska piosenka. O zaklętej czarownicy, która zasnęła na dnie jeziora, czekając na narodziny swojego ukochanego. Niestety nie pamiętam słów.

— Sądząc po melodii, to chyba smutna historia, co? — zagadnęła.

Leanna kiwnęła głową.

— Nie kończy się szczęśliwie. Sheena o Smutnych Oczach przesypia śmierci wszystkich swoich bliskich, ich dzieci, a także dzieci ich dzieci, a jej miłość z góry skazana jest na klęskę. W „Najpopularniejszych czarodziejskich legendach Albionu" ta historia jest świetnie opisana. Mogłabym pani profesor tę książkę pożyczyć, jeśliby pani chciała.

— Byłoby mi bardzo miło — opowiedziała Hermiona, z uśmiechem obserwując błyszczące oczy Leanny. — Z chęcią przeczytam, ale jeszcze chętniej posłucham, jak grasz. Naprawdę masz talent.

Leanna zaczęła wyłamywać sobie palce nad klawiszami. Wzrok utkwiła w biało-czarnej klawiaturze. Wyraźnie pokraśniała od pochwały, ale nadmuchała policzki, jakby bardzo chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

— Dziękuję — oznajmiła w końcu z jakąś trudno do zidentyfikowania rezygnacją w glosie. — Dużo ćwiczę, ale… nie jestem tak dobra, jakbym chciała. Często się mylę przy szybkiej zmianie tempa.

Och, jak dobrze Hermiona to rozumiała. Tę rezygnację i niechęć, jakie ogarniały człowieka, gdy starał się jak mógł, a wciąż nie udawało mu się zrobić czegoś perfekcyjnie, te okropne myśli, że mimo tak wielu starań, wciąż istniał ktoś, kto robił to lepiej. I czasami wydawało się, że nic nigdy nie sprawi, że osiągnie się zamierzony cel.

— Jeśli będziesz dużo ćwiczyć i nie będziesz się poddawać, jestem pewna, że ci się uda — odezwała się Hermiona; powstrzymała odruch, by wyciągnąć rękę i pogłaskać ją pocieszająco po głowie. — Pracowitość i wytrwałość zawsze popłacają, wiem o czym mówię. A teraz, zagrałabyś dla mnie jeszcze raz tę piosenkę…? Jaki ma tytuł?

— „Sheena o Smutnych Oczach". Początek jest łatwy. — Leanna położyła dłonie na klawiaturze, przymknęła oczy, a cienie długich rzęs natychmiast położyły się półkolami na jej policzkach.

Zaczęła grać. Melodia na początku faktycznie nie należała do skomplikowanych. Leanna bez większego wysiłku poruszała palcami i stopami, komentując, co właśnie działo się w piosence. Kiedy muzyka stała się bardziej mroczna i złowroga, zły czarnoksiężnik właśnie przeklinał matkę Sheeny o Smutnych Oczach i gdy ostatnie dźwięki tej części uciekały w ciszę, Hermiona widziała oczami wyobraźni rozgoryczonego, wielkiego czarodzieja rzucającego potężną klątwę. Ale ten obraz natychmiast pierzchnął, gdy Leanna zaczęła grać łagodną, radosną muzykę i Hermiona zobaczyła Sheenę przeżywającą szczęśliwe dzieciństwo wśród rodziny i przyjaciół. Kiedy czarownica zasypiała na dnie skutego lodem jeziora, utwór stał się senny i ciężki, jakby sam nabrzmiał od zimnej wody.

Lenna wyciągnęła jeszcze kilka ospałych dźwięków, a potem oderwała ręce od fortepianu i westchnęła.

— Więcej nie zagram bez nut. — Ostatnie smutne tony zdążyły przebrzmieć, zanim się odezwała.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, by nawilżyć gardło i dopiero potem jej odpowiedziała:

— Nie szkodzi. Dowiem się z książki, jak kończy się ta historia.

* * *

Draco poprawił kaptur peleryny, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z bezcelowości swojego zachowania. Zakrywanie twarzy miało tyle samo sensu, co picie Wielosokowego czy używanie zaklęć. Pierwsza lepsza bramka natychmiast go zdemaskuje, jednak ukrycie się w cieniu kaptura dawało jakieś złudne poczucie anonimowości, którego nie potrafił sobie odmówić.

Skręcił w pusty zaułek. Wszedł głębiej, gdzie ciemne światło z głównej ulicy nie mogło go dopaść i dopiero wtedy oparł się ciężko o ścianę i westchnął z widocznym rozgoryczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli uda się do sprawdzonych miejsc i sprawdzonych ludzi, może da radę się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nic z tego. Nikt nie puścił pary z ust; szkoda tylko, że przy rzucaniu klątw nie pozostali tam samo oszczędni. Ciągle czuł na sobie smród sfajczonego rękawa, a Yaxley na jego widok nawet spuścił z łańcuchów demoniczne psy. No doprawdy, po kim jak po kim, ale po Yaxleyach spodziewał się większej klasy.

Teraz cholernie żałował tego, że mimo swoich wcześniejszych postanowień jednak zdecydował się wybrać na Nokturn osobiście. Jedynym efektem tego pochopnego działania było to, że lada moment wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że Draco szuka dojścia do Sennej Wróżki i ludzie staną się bardziej ostrożni w jego towarzystwie — zasznurują przy nim usta i Draco niczego się już nie dowie.

No dobrze, skoro nie miał nic więcej do stracenia, zostało mu już tylko jedno miejsce, do którego powinien zajrzeć, zanim wieść o jego poszukiwaniach się rozniesie. Nawet jeśli niewiele sobie po tej wizycie obiecywał.

Odepchnął się od ściany, kopnął dalej jakąś starą ulotkę („Obudź się! Twoje życie jest tylko snem"), poprawił kaptur i upewniwszy się, że żadne klątwy już go nie gonią, wyszedł na ulicę Po chwili jego sylwetka zniknęła między obskurnymi straganami.

W zaułku, w cieniu za metalowymi kubłami, coś się poruszyło.

* * *

W knajpie panował zaduch i półmrok, chociaż klienteli było niewiele. „Gospoda Pod Cyckiem Faerie" należało po prostu do tego typu lokali, gdzie wszystko wyglądało na mroczne, brudne i zimne. Okna, pewnie dla uzyskania lepszego efektu, pozabijano deskami, a za jedyne oświetlenie służyły powtykane w ściany i porozstawiane przy stolikach niewypalające się magiczne ogarki. Istotnym elementem wystroju był wiszący nad barem nieprzyzwoity obraz, który odwoływał się do nazwy speluny.

Przy barze siedział jeden zapijaczony kiwający się czarodziej, więc Draco, niewiele myśląc, podążył w tamtym kierunku. Zajął strategiczne miejsce tuż przy końcu lady, gdzie nie wisiały żadne pochodnie, a więc sam Draco nie rzucał się w oczy, i z którego mógł obserwować większą część knajpy. Nikogo jednak nie rozpoznawał.

— Co podać? — Pryszczaty barman wyglądał na takiego, który sam jeszcze nie ukończył siedemnastu lat. W uszach tkwiły mu wielkie jak galeony tunele, a w wargach i brwiach miał kilka błyszczących kolczyków.

Poczucie estetyki Dracona właśnie wiło się na podłodze w konwulsjach. Jak to dobrze, że on w czasie swojego nastoletniego buntu zafundował sobie jedynie tatuaż. Wprawdzie zniszczył sobie przez niego życie, ale przynajmniej się nie oszpecił.

Draco zamówił kilka shotów, jeden po drugim, i nie zdejmując kaptura, uważnie przyglądał się przewijającym wokół ludziom.

Kiedyś knajpka była naprawdę popularna wśród jego znajomych, bo należała do tych, gdzie nawet nieletni mogli bez trudu dostać alkohol. Właściciel uważał wszelkie przepisy za jedynie wskazówkę co do tego, jak należy postępować, toteż nie widział niczego złego w kreatywnym podejściu do norm prawnych. Czyli jeśli kogoś było stać na Ognistą Whisky, to według tutejszych standardów był też wystarczająco dorosły, by ją pić. A jeśli gnojek nie znał umiaru, to, cóż, jego problem.

Draco przesiedział tak dobrą godzinę, zanim ostatecznie zwątpił w to, że spotka jakiegoś starego znajomego, który mógłby i chciałby mu pomóc. Zamierzał dopić drinka i wrócić do Hogwartu, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł, jak kaptur zsuwa mu się z głowy.

— Tak myślałam, że to ty — oznajmił ktoś cicho wprost do jego ucha.

Draco zerknął w bok i napotkał uśmiechniętą twarz Pansy. Jej lekko skośne oczy podkreślały mocne czarne kreski na powiekach i ewidentnie sztucznie zagęszczone rzęsy. Zrobiła też coś z włosami — bo wyglądała jakby ładniej, niż pamiętał — ale Draco nie potrafił stwierdzić, co konkretnie.

— Kopę lat. — Usiadła obok niego i gestem ręki przywołała do siebie barmana. — Nagą Wiedźmę poproszę — powiedziała przesadnie słodkim tonem.

Barman skinął głową i machnął różdżką, a butelki, kieliszki i kolorowe składniki zaczęły wirować w powietrzu.

— Więc, Draco — odezwała się Pansy; patrzyła przy tym, jak zamówiony przez nią drink kołuje nad nimi, omijając lewitujące plastry cytryny — spytałabym co u ciebie, ale oboje wiemy, że miewasz się raczej parszywie. Kto by się spodziewał, że skończysz tak marnie.

— Na pewno nie ty, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się do mnie kleiłaś w szkole — zauważył Draco.

Pansy zachichotała, ale nie było w tym żadnej złośliwości. Postukała palcem o szklaną ściankę kieliszka wypełnionego jadowicie zielonym płynem i zerknęła na niego przelotnie.

— Masz rację. Ale nie martw się, nie jesteś dłużej w moim typie. — I pomachała mu przed nosem serdecznym palcem. — Trzykaratowy diament.

— Moje gratulacje — mruknął obojętnie Draco, nawet nie patrząc na pierścionek. — Kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?

— Ktoś wystarczająco bogaty i wpływowy, by mnie zadowolić. — Pansy oblizała usta i przechyliła lekko głowę, spoglądając na Dracona. Uśmiechnęła się. — I wystarczająco brzydki, by nie przejmować się, po której stronie stała jego narzeczona podczas wojny. Też powinieneś sobie kogoś takiego znaleźć. — Jej głos uderzył w jakieś cieplejsze, łagodniejsze rejestry. — Potrzebujesz pleców, Draco. Tacy, jak my, zawsze ich potrzebują. Pod tym względem jesteśmy strasznie do siebie podobni.

— Być może. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, próbując ukryć rozgoryczenie. Uważał dokładnie tak samo, jednak nie wierzył, by gdziekolwiek znalazł się ktoś gotowy nadstawiać za niego karku.

— Wiesz — zaczęła wolno Pansy, cedząc słowa — ta szlama Granger świetnie by się do tej roli nadała.

— O czym ty pieprzysz? — Draco przetarł oczy, zastanawiając się, skąd u licha, w ich rozmowie pojawiła się nagle Granger.

Pansy zacmokała, kołysząc kolorowym alkoholem w kieliszku.

— Powinieneś postawić mi drinka. Ktoś pstryknął fotę tobie i Granger, jak wychodziliście razem z zeszłotygodniowego zjazdu. Ledwie udało mi się przekonać redakcję „Proroka", że to fotomontaż. Tylko dzięki mnie nie dopuścili tego do druku.

Draco spojrzał na Pansy nieufnie. Pansy pracowała w „Proroku Codziennym", gdzie używała ciętego języka i wścibskiego nosa do pisania co zjadliwszych artykułów o sławnych czarodziejach i czarownicach. Nie oszczędzała przy tym nikogo, dlatego ciężko mu było uwierzyć, by z samej sympatii dla niego zrezygnowała ze świetnego materiału. Co prawda kolegowali się w szkole, jednak Draco nie miał złudzeń, że Pansy kręciła się wokół niego tylko przez wzgląd na pozycję, jaką jego rodzina zajmowała w czarodziejskim świecie. Poza tym, świadomy jej motywów, zawsze traktował ją jako kogoś gorszego i głupszego, komu mógł łatwo zaimponować. Tak, Draco lubił, kiedy się go podziwiało.

— No więc Granger — odezwała się Pansy, gdy Draco milczał. — Jest niezła?

W głowie Dracona zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Może, jeśli to w ogóle była prawda, powstrzymała wtedy artykuł, bo chciała zebrać więcej pikantnych informacji? Może chciała to nadmuchać do rangi skandalu? Ale z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli, to czy coś go to obchodziło? McGonagall chyba nie mogłaby go za to wyrzucić? _W końcu_ , pomyślał z niejakim rozbawieniem, _może nawet ucieszyłaby się, myśląc, że wyleczyłem się ze swoich uprzedzeń do szlam_.

— Nie wiem. Nie spałem z nią — przyznał ostrożnie.

— Widziałam te zdjęcia, wiem, co na nich było. Daj spokój, przecież tego nie opublikuję. Pytam czysto koleżeńsko. — Wyprostowała sukienkę na biodrach, która podczas jej kręcenia na krześle, zdążyła podjechać jej do połowy uda.

— Nie kłamię, naprawdę z nią nie spałem. — Draco nie wiedział, co było smutniejsze: to, że faktycznie nie kłamał czy to, że Pansy mu nie wierzyła.

— Dobra, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Ale jakbyś mi podziękował, to by ci korona z głowy nie spadła. Może wydaje ci się to dziwne, ale nie wszyscy knują przeciwko tobie. — Przewróciła oczami, gdy Draco prychnął w ramach sprzeciwu. — Nie ukrywam, że jesteś kawałem tchórzliwego, kłamliwego skurwysyna, ale bez takich jak ty ten świat byłby zwyczajnie nudny.

— Czy to miał być komplement?

Pansy wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem. A brzmiał? Zresztą nieważne. — Machnęła ręką. — Wiesz, to nawet dziwne, że cię dzisiaj spotkałam — przyznała z oczami utkwionymi w jego dłoniach.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ostatnio o tobie myślałam. Wylądowałeś w tym pieprzonym Hogwarcie i jak dobrze cię znam, pewnie całymi dniami użalasz się nad sobą.

Draco uniósł głowę i napotkał jej mocno podkreślone oczy. _Gdyby nie makijaż, byłyby strasznie małe_ , pomyślał, _dziewczyny to spryciule_.

Wargi Pansy drgnęły, a potem dziewczyna pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko w usta. Draco nie zamierzał odpowiadać na tę niewinną pieszczotę, ale też pocałunku nie przerwał. Po sekundzie Pansy odsunęła się od niego i patrząc mu w oczy, wyznała:

— Smakujesz porażką, Draco.

— Co ty odpierdalasz? — spytał po prostu, odpychając ją od siebie. — Nie chwaliłaś mi się przed chwilą narzeczonym?

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie wychodzę za niego z miłości. Ile mogę być mu wierna? Rok? Dwa? Ale nie martw się, nie zamierzam robić tego więcej. Po prostu czasami tęsknie za tym, jak było i kiedy cię dzisiaj zobaczyłam, to wszystko wróciło. Na chwilę. Ale już mi przeszło.

— Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś dziwna.

— Po prostu dawno cię nie widziałam. Dawno nikogo od nas nie widziałam. — Skinęła na barmana, gestem pokazując mu, że życzy sobie drugi raz to samo. — Powiedz mi, czego szukasz w takim miejscu, jak to? Chyba wiesz, że już nikt z naszych znajomych od dawna tu nie zagląda. Teraz wszyscy chodzą do Świńskiego Łba, bo chociaż to speluna, to barman bronił Hogwartu. A więc oszust i parszywiec, ale z sercem we właściwym miejscu. Tak o nim teraz mówią.

Draco patrzył przez chwilę na drobne, wręcz dziecięce, palce Pansy, zastanawiając się, na ile mógłby jej zaufać. Była wścibska, lekko upierdliwa, a dziennikarze chyba z natury lubili węszyć wokół takich spraw. Pytanie tylko, czy w momencie, kiedy Pansy przestanie się to opłacać, nie kopnie go w tyłek.

A zresztą, co miał jeszcze do stracenia?

Merlinie, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie polegał na Pansy.

— Jak bardzo lubisz węszyć wokół niebezpiecznych spraw?

Pansy przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

— Chcesz mi sprzedać jakiś temat?

Draco wolno pokręcił głową.

— Nie sprzedać. Bardziej jak… zaproponować współpracę.

Pansy uniosła brwi.

— Trelawney to ja nie jestem. Mów jaśniej, jeśli łaska.

— Powiedzmy, że jest ktoś, kogo chcę znaleźć, jednak brakuje mi informacji. Z oczywistych względów ludziom zwykle nie rozplątują się przy mnie języki i z równie oczywistych względów nie mogę ich do tego zmusić.

— Więc chcesz, żebym to ja zajęła się rozplątywaniem języków — przerwała mu Pansy; wyglądała na zainteresowaną.

Draco kiwnął głową.

— Ty dowiadujesz się, komu trzeba połamać palce, a ja je łamię i wyciągam z chujów co trzeba. Dużo trupów, ciekawa sprawa.

— A ja mam mieć z tego temat na artykuł?

— Tak. Pod warunkiem, że nie upublicznisz wszystkiego, dopóki nie odnajdę tego, kogo chcę.

— Tego nie mogę ci obiecać. Jeśli inna redakcja zwęszy sprawę, będę musiała publikować, co mam albo cały mój wysiłek pójdzie na marne.

Kiedyś namówienie do czegoś Pansy szło mu o wiele łatwiej.

— Rozumiem — odezwał się po chwili. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że ministerstwo będzie się starało tuszować wszystko tak, jak do tej pory. — Więc jak?

Pansy uśmiechnęła się lekko, odgarniając włosy na plecy.

— No dobra, to czego mam szukać?


	6. Część pierwsza: rozdział 5

**A/N** : Ten rozdział to moje jedno wielkie guilty pleasure i Niewidzialna Ręka Imperatywu Opkowego.

Dziękuję za **wszystkie** Wasze dotychczasowe komentarze, które ogromnie mnie cieszą i które to czytam co najmniej po kilka razy. Naprawdę, nic mnie bardziej nie motywuje i nie zagrzewa do pisania niż Wasz cudowny odzew! Na szczególne podziękowania zasługują **Isamar** i **Filigranka** , które zawsze znajdują czas, żeby się odezwać i których komentarze szczególnie uwielbiam. Bardzo, bardzo Wam dziękuję! I już tradycyjnie dziękuję **Nadii** za rady/bety-w-czasie-niedoczasu/podrzucanie pomysłów/słuchanie mojego jęczenia i za najfajniejszy prezent urodzinowy na świecie!

PS Tekst właśnie przekroczył 25k słów. Jako osoba, która pisze średnio 5k słów rocznie, jestem tym faktem niezmiernie ucieszona.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

ZDRADA I SPISEK

* * *

Draco, w nosie mając regulamin szkolny i zdrowie uczniów, szedł przez korytarz i zaciągał się czarodziejskim tytoniem. Był, lekko mówiąc, poirytowany. Właśnie wracał z gabinetu McGonagall, która wezwała go do siebie po to, żeby przedstawić mu rezultaty swojej rozmowy z rektorką GSM.

 _Co za upierdliwe babsko_ , myślał, zadymiając korytarz szybciej niż smok, któremu ktoś nadepnął na łuskę. _Że też musiała się przyczepić akurat do mnie! Mało na wolności chodziło eksśmierciożerców?_

Tylko że żaden z nich nie chciał studiować nigromagistyki.

Ale nawet jeśli, co było złego w studiowaniu czarnej magii? Przecież to nie tak, że na studiach zdobyłby jakąkolwiek praktykę. Na nigromagistyce uczono przede wszystkim teorii i metod prewencyjnych, nikt nie mówił, jak tę wiedzę wykorzystać. Głównie dlatego że większość zaklęć łączyła się z rytuałami, które wymagały złożenia ofiary. Często wystarczało kilka kropel krwi albo oddanie części energii; tylko naprawdę potężne i stare obrzędy wiązały się z krwawymi aktami przemocy. I Draco naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu wzmocnienie w ten sposób czarów tak bardzo ludzi przerażało. W końcu magia, obojętna jaka, biała czy czarna, była jedynie narzędziem i to od woli czarodzieja zależało do jakich celów ten ją wykorzysta. Nawet taka McGonagall to pojmowała, dlaczego więc inni żyli w umysłowym ciemnogrodzie?

Rektorka GSM nawet po interwencji McGonagall pozostawała przeciwna pomysłowi przyjęcia Dracona na nigromagistykę. I nie przemawiał do niej argument, że Draco w Hogwarcie uczył obrony przed czarną magią i bliższa znajomość z przedmiotem nauczania zaowocowałaby lepszym, skuteczniejszym podejściem do tematu na jego lekcjach. Uczniowie zyskaliby bardziej kompetentnego nauczyciela, dzięki czemu sami podnieśliby swoje kwalifikacje z zakresu samoobrony, co po ostatnich wydarzeniach wydawało się dla całej czarodziejskiej społeczności sprawą kluczową.

Gdyby na miejscu Dracona znalazł się jakikolwiek inny nauczyciel, rektorka GSM pewnie przyklasnęłaby pomysłowi z radością. _Tyle zostało z twojej ideologicznej równości, Dumbledorze_ , pomyślał, z mściwą satysfakcją wypuszczając dym prosto w twarz namalowanego na portrecie mnicha, który zaczął kaszleć i pokazywać mu obelżywe gesty. Draco, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, zgasił papierosa na kamiennym bloku tuż obok.

Kiedy dotarł do końca korytarza i zobaczył, co dzieje się za jego załamaniem, natychmiast schował się z powrotem i przylgnął do ściany.

— Możecie kogoś w ten sposób skrzywdzić! — perorowała ta zarozumiała Gryfonka, Chadwick, czy jak jej tam było. — Regulamin szkolny jasno zabrania zabawy zębatym frisbee! Co jeśli wymknęłoby się wam spod kontroli i kogoś pogryzło? Pomyśleliście o tym przez chwilę? Kilka lat temu zębate frisbee tak pożarło pewną mugolkę, że nawet magomedycy nie dali rady jej…

— Nie bądź nudna, Chadwick. — Jeden z dwóch chłopców, których dziewczynka strofowała, powiedział dokładnie to samo, na co miał ochotę Draco.

Draco ostrożnie wychylił się ze swojej kryjówki, na tyle, żeby móc obserwować, co się działo po drugiej stronie korytarza bez obawy, że dzieciaki go zauważą. Jeszcze tego brakowało! Musiałby interweniować, zgodzić się z tą nadętą smarkulą i może nawet odjąć punkty biednym, sterroryzowanym uczniom; w dodatku Ślizgonom, jak skonstatował po chwili. Draco wprawdzie lubił karać uczniów, ale nie kiedy szło to w parze z przyklaśnięciem lizuskom.

— Natychmiast przestańcie albo będę musiała iść po nauczyciela.

— Jęzor lata jak łopata, co? — prychnął jeden z chłopców. — Nic dziwnego, że nikt cię nie lubi. Chodź. — Pociągnął za ramię kolegę. — Pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy musieli jej oglądać.

— I tak poinformuję o tym profesora Slughorna! — krzyknęła jeszcze za nimi, nadymając się ze złości jak ropucha.

Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na torbę Gryfonki.

 _Diffindo!_ , pomyślał, a pasek pękł, powodując, że wszystkie jej książki i przybory wylądowały na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni, kiedy nagle zauważył idącą z przeciwnej strony Granger. Mocniej przywarł do ściany, mając nadzieję, że tego nie widziała. Wątpił, czy znalazłby na to jakieś racjonalnie brzmiące wytłumaczenie.

— Daj, pomogę ci —usłyszał Granger, a po późniejszych odgłosach zorientował się, że naprawiła smarkuli torbę. — Coś się stało?

— Nie, musiałam za dużo włożyć i pękła. — Chadwick brzmiała tak, że chyba nawet Potter by jej nie uwierzył. Pewnie myślała, że to chłopaki od frisbee. Albo naprawdę nikt jej nie lubił.

— To powinno pomóc. Prosty czar wytrzymałości, naprawdę przydatny. Przetrzyma też zaklęcia.

Chadwick podziękowała Granger i szybko się zmyła, mówiąc, że śpieszy się na jakieś klubowe zajęcia, tak głupie, że Draco nigdy nawet o nich nie słyszał. Nieco go zdziwiło, że smarkula jednak nie naskarżyła na Ślizgonów przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

 _Dobra, teraz tylko przeczekam, aż Granger sobie pójdzie i…_

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś. — Granger łypnęła na niego groźne, wynurzając się zza zakrętu.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Draco wyprostował się i próbował udawać, że wcale się przed nią nie chował.

Granger prychnęła, zupełnie jak nie Granger.

— Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Nie udawaj większego idioty, niż jesteś. Złożę na ciebie raport.

— Granger, chyba masz zwidy — wycedził wolno. — Od siedzenia w tych książkach w końcu do reszty ci odbiło. Nie, żebym był zaskoczony.

Odepchnął się od ściany z zamiarem odejścia, ale Granger w ostatniej chwili złapała go za łokieć. Miała zadziwiająco mocny uchwyt jak na kogoś, kto sięgał mu ledwie do ramienia, i chyba tylko to spostrzeżenie spowodowało, że faktycznie się zatrzymał. Zrobił przesadnie zdegustowaną minę i teatralne strącił z siebie jej rękę.

— Jeśli nie chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć, to mnie z łaski swojej nie dotykaj. Niektórzy ludzie cenią sobie przestrzeń prywatną.

— Odważne słowa jak na kogoś, kto nie ma swojej przestrzeni.

Draco zmrużył oczy, czując jak dłonie samoistnie zaciskają mu się w pięści — żeby nie kusić losu wypchał nimi kieszenie. Kim jak kim, ale damskim bokserem nie pragnął zostać. Nawet jeśli w roli potencjalnej ofiary występowała zwykła szlama. Chociaż ciotka Bellatriks — gdyby jeszcze żyła — zapewne miałaby inne zdanie na ten temat.

— Odważne słowa jak na kogoś, kto prawie użyczył mi swojej bardzo osobistej przestrzeni. — Uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

Od dłuższego czasu miała na twarzy wypieki gniewu, ale Draco odniósł wrażenie, że po tym komentarzu jej rumieńce jeszcze się pogłębiły. Ciekawe, czy jak zaczerwienie dojdzie do dekoltu, to będzie się to klasyfikowało jako dojście z nią do drugiej bazy. Z przykrością to sobie uświadomił, ale pamiętniej nocy nie zobaczył jej cycków. Byli wtedy tak napaleni, że niemal od razu przeszli do dolnych partii.

— „Prawie" jest tutaj kluczowym słowem, Malfoy. Poza tym nie myśl sobie, że zastraszysz mnie, odwołując się do jednorazowego błędu popełnionego przeze mnie w stanie niepoczytalności.

— Jak dla mnie to byłaś wtedy bardzo poczytalna — skłamał. — Więc przestań szukać sobie wymówek. Prawda jest taka, Granger, że chciałaś się wtedy ze mną ostro rżnąć. Z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. I w dupie miałaś Weasleya. Byłaś bardzo, bardzo chętna i pewnie gdybym zamiast mojego pokoju w Hogwarcie zaproponował ci kibel na miejscu, dałabyś się pieprzyć na sedesie.

Wbrew temu, czego po niej oczekiwał, Granger uśmiechnęła się niemal litościwie.

— Gdyby moje życie było tak żałosne jak twoje, pewnie też musiałabym tworzyć sobie takie iluzje, żeby się psychicznie nie załamać.

Miał ochotę złapać ją za ramiona i potrząsnąć nią tak mocno, że zgubiłaby wszystkie te swoje mądrości. Oczami wyobraźni niemal widział jej mądralińskie myśli wyskakujące z głowy, jedna po drugiej.

— Nie możesz powstrzymać swojej gęby od gadania, co? — warknął zamiast tego. — Ludzie chyba ciągle rzucają na ciebie _Silencio_.

— Przyznaj się, po prostu boli cię to, że mam rację. — Granger wyglądała na względnie zadowoloną, co Dracona tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło.

Jego ręka odruchowo zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu. Przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, nie mogąc znieść wyrazu jej twarzy. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby jej dogryźć.

— Doprawdy? — wycedził cicho. — Bo ja mam wrażenie, że to ty próbujesz odwrócić uwagę od tego, co naprawdę cię boli. Bo brzydka prawda jest taka, że w rzeczywistości jesteś głupią suczką, która sama wpakowała mi się do łóżka i rozłożyła przede mną nogi chętniej niż niejedna dziwka. Pewnie ciągle robisz się mokra na wspomnienie tamtej nocy, co? — Nie spuszczając wzroku z jej oczu, przesunął palcem wskazującym po linii jej obojczyka. Zjechał nim cal niżej i zagiął na brzegu jej szaty. — Ale nie rób sobie nadziei, nie mam teraz na ciebie ochoty.

To trwało tylko ułamek sekundy, kiedy oczy Granger zapłonęły chęcią mordu, a Draco uświadomił sobie, że chyba lekko przesadził. Zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę i wyczarować słabą barierę, zanim jej pierwsze zaklęcie roztrzaskało ją w drobny mak. Jej ataki były tak szybkie, tak silne i ta precyzyjnie, że ledwie nadążał z ponawianiem Tarczy, nie wspominając o wyprowadzeniu jakiegokolwiek kontrataku. I nawet w tych ułamkach sekund, kiedy nic go nie chroniło, kilka czarów Granger zdołało go musnąć. Inne, które udało mu się odbić, rykoszetem uderzały o ściany, kruszyły kamienne bloki, ściągały w dół portrety i rozczłonkowywały pobliskie zbroje.

Przez chwilę nawiedziła go myśl, że Granger go zabije. Gdyby wiedział, że wściekła jest taka niebezpieczna, może zastanowiłby się dwa razy, zanim doprowadził ją do wrzenia; i to nawet nie było takie wrzenie, jakiego by sobie życzył.

— Panno Granger! Panie Malfoy! Co to ma znaczyć?

Granger dopiero na widok McGonagall przestała miotać w niego zaklęciami. Dyszała ciężko, jakby przed chwilą obiegła cały zamek naokoło.

— Pomagałam Malfoyowi w przygotowaniu zajęć — skłamała ku jego niepomiernym zdziwieniu. — Chciał sprawdzić kilka zaklęć, zanim pokaże je uczniom.

No, no. To dopiero było ciekawe! Kłamiąca Granger, w dodatku Granger kłamiąca po to, aby go chronić, bo przecież mogłaby powiedzieć prawdę — o tym, że to Draco ją sprowokował — i cała wina spadłaby na niego. Chyba że powstrzymywało ją co innego. Na przykład… wstyd.

— Sądząc po wyglądzie pana Malfoya, nie są to zaklęcia, które można by było demonstrować uczniom. I na przyszłość korytarze nie są najlepszym miejscem do takich pokazów. Jeśli chcą państwo ćwiczyć, proszę to robić w swoich komnatach. — Zaciśnięte wąsko usta i spojrzenie, jakim zmierzyła Dracona, jasno sugerowały, że nawet jeśli uwierzyła Granger, to na pewno nie zamierzała dać wiary w jego niewinny udział w tym całym incydencie. — Mieli państwo szczęście, że w pobliżu nie znajdował się żaden uczeń. I proszę doprowadzić korytarz do poprzedniego stanu.

Kiedy McGonagall skończyła udzielać im reprymendy i odeszła, Draco zaczął się obmacywać po całym ciele. Na całe szczęście dostał tylko kilkoma klątwami tnącymi, żadną bezpośrednio, więc nic, poza płytkimi nacięciami, mu nie dolegało. Rękawem szaty obtarł krew z twarzy i splunął na podłogę, tylko dlatego że wiedział, że Granger się to nie spodoba. I faktycznie, kiedy przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, przekonał się, że ta zaciskała mocno usta, jakby usilnie powstrzymywała się przed zwróceniem mu uwagi. Draco nie miał trudności z wyobrażeniem sobie, co takiego mogłaby chcieć mu powiedzieć. „Jak śmiesz pluć na podłogę, której kamienie pochodzą z Magicznej Świątyni Merlina i znajdują się na czarodziejskiej liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO?". Albo coś równie durnego.

— Zobacz, Granger — powiedział. — Zdemolowałaś cały korytarz. Wygląda na to, że chyba jednak trafiłem w czuły punkt.

— Och, zamknij się — warknęła, zaklęciami naprawiając wyrządzone przez siebie szkody. — Po prostu się zamknij.

Parsknął, próbując powstrzymać śmiech, a kiedy Granger rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie (może myślała, że się dławił?), udał nagły atak kaszlu.

Cała gęba go szczypała jak po ataku rozjuszonego kota, więc nie zwlekając, ruszył w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

— A ty myślisz, że gdzie się wybierasz?! — krzyknęła za nim. — Masz mi z tym pomóc!

— Jesteś taka _mądra_ , że pewnie nikt poza tobą i tak nie potrafi tych czarów odwrócić, więc _ogromnie_ nad tym ubolewam, ale mój haniebny brak kompetencji w tej dziedzinie uniemożliwia mi dalszą owocną kooperację. — I skręcił na schody prowadzące piętro niżej.

* * *

Hermiona była wściekła. A naprawdę wściekła Hermiona należała niemal do takich ewenementów jak Smok Walijski w Ugandzie. Myślała, że nigdy więcej Malfoy nie doprowadzi jej do takiego stanu jak w trzeciej klasie, kiedy uderzyła go pięścią w twarz (z tej adrenaliny dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientowała się, że złamała sobie na jego nosie kości śródręcza). Przez ostatnie trzy lata, w czasie których musiała z nim dzielić życie codziennie, wydawało jej się, że Malfoy nie jest już w stanie faktycznie wyprowadzić jej z równowagi; że te chwile, gdy potrafiła nienawidzić go do krwi, minęły wraz z wojną i nastoletnią Hermioną. Oczywiście, wciąż uważała go za nic niewartego paniczka, jednak jego zachowanie częściej klasyfikowała jako żałosne i godne współczucia niż takie, które by ją mogło zdenerwować. Wyglądało na to, że się pomyliła. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie złościła się ani na Malfoya, ani na to, co mówił — na myśl o tamtej nocy oblewał ją co najwyżej pot obrzydzenia. Złościła się na siebie. Bo w tym jednym Malfoy miał rację: jakkolwiek niedorzecznie nie brzmiałoby to teraz, w tamtym momencie chciała iść z nim do łóżka. Bardzo chciała. Tak bardzo, że miała ochotę odzyskać swój stary zmieniacz czasu, cofnąć się do tej felernej nocy i dać sobie w twarz.

Kiedy wpadła do swojego pokoju, wciąż rozmyślała o Malfoyu, dlatego na widok Rona i Harry'ego rozpostartych na jej dwóch — jedynych! — fotelach, podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha — roześmiał się na to Ron.

— W Hogwarcie to raczej nic niezwykłego — zauważył Harry, machając w jej stronę ręką. — Skorzystaliśmy z twojego kominka, mamy luźniejszy dzień i pomyśleliśmy, że wpadniemy w odwiedziny.

Faktycznie jakiś czas temu Hermiona wprowadziła do swojej zapory kominkowej pewne zmiany, dzięki którym chłopcy i Ginny mogli nim podróżować, nie czekając na jej zgodę.

— Mogliście mnie uprzedzić — jęknęła Hermiona, która otrzeźwiała na tyle, by zacząć rozglądać się po pokoju, upewniając się, że nigdzie na widoku nie leżało nic kompromitującego, jak na przykład wczorajsza bielizna. — Zrobiłabym porządek i zaplanowała coś fajnego na popołudnie!

— Wiesz, niespodzianki są nazywane niespodziankami właśnie dlatego, że mają być czymś niespodziewanym — powiedział Ron, podając jej plik gazet, na których nieuważnie usiadł. — Gdybyśmy cię uprzedzili, to już nie byłaby niespodzianka, tylko, eee, spodzianka — wybrnął bohatersko.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, żeby przejąć od niego makulaturę, ale Ron w ostatnim momencie zawahał się. Zerknął na tytuły i dopiero wtedy, po krótkiej chwili namysłu, podał jej gazety. Hermiona z premedytacją uniknęła jego spojrzenia.

— Co nowego w Hogwarcie? — spytał Harry, najwidoczniej nieświadomy tego, co przed chwilą zaszło. Harry w ogóle miał zadziwiającą zdolność niezauważania niczego, co działo się między Ronem a Hermioną, jeśli tylko nie robili tego z subtelnością słonia w sklepie z porcelaną. Albo po prostu wolał udawać, że niczego nie widzi.

— Chyba nic ciekawego — przyznała z namysłem, robiąc w głowie szybki przegląd ostatnich wydarzeń szkolnych i wyławiając z nich coś, co mogłoby zainteresować chłopców. — O, Malfoy chce studiować.

Ron zakrztusił się własną śliną.

— Malfoy chce studiować? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. — Niby, co? Dupkologię?

— Nie wiem, co. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — Profesor McGonagall zagadała do mnie któregoś dnia, żebym mu pomogła przy formalnościach, gdyby wyraził takie chęci.

— I co? Pomagałaś mu? — Chciał wiedzieć Harry.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na oparciu fotela, zajmowanego przez Rona. Głównie po to, by nie musieć na niego patrzeć. Już zaczęła żałować, że wspomniała akurat o Malfoyu. Ron automatycznie objął ją ramieniem.

— A wyobrażacie sobie Malfoya, który prosi mnie o pomoc w czymkolwiek? Słowem się do mnie nie odezwał.

— Najpierw nauczanie w Hogwarcie, teraz studia. — Ron gwizdnął. — Co on kombinuje?

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że podjęcie studiów wśród czarodziejów nie było tak powszechne jak u mugoli. Gdyby musiała tłumaczyć to swoim rodzicom, porównałaby magiczne studia do robienia doktoratu w mugolskim świecie.

— Nic nie kombinuje — ucięła natychmiast, zanim chłopcy zdążyliby się wkręcić w teorie spiskowe. — Układa sobie życie. Też nie spodziewałabym się po nim, że zdecyduje się akurat na profesję nauczyciela, ale w szkole całkiem nieźle sobie radził i…

— Nie miał wyboru — przerwał jej Harry zdumiewająco pewnym głosem. — To stało się po śmierci jego matki. Dopiero wtedy zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie. Najwidoczniej stracił majątek i musiał się gdzieś zaczepić, żeby przeżyć. Hermiono, sama mówiłaś, że nie ma tu lekko.

— Ale przecież Malfoyowie dalej mają kupę złota w Gringocie. Bill kiedyś wspominał — wyjaśnił Ron. — Nie tyle, co kiedyś, ale na biedę raczej nie powinni narzekać. Dworu też im nikt nie odebrał. Nie kojarzę, żeby ktoś go odkupił, a ty, Harry?

— Nie, Malfoy Manor na sto procent wciąż należy do Lucjusza Malfoya.

Cała trójka wiedziała, że zatrzymanie dworu Malfoyowie zawdzięczali Harry'emu i jego zeznaniom w toczonych się przeciwko nim powojennym procesom.

— Aha! — Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od okrzyku, gdy historia złożyła się jej w logiczną całość. Już wcześniej o tym myślała, ale wtedy te teorie nie wydawały się jej dostatecznie przekonujące. — Zarówno Malfoy Manor, jak i cały majątek Malfoyów należy do ojca Malfoya, prawda? — spytała, a kiedy chłopcy kiwnęli głowami w ramach potwierdzenia, wyjaśniła: — Wśród starych czarodziejskich rodów istnieją różne formy zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą albo dziedziczeniem majątku przez dzieci z nieprawego łoża. Znając Malfoyów, pewnie obłożyli wszystkie swoje aktywa czarem tego typu. A jeśli tak, to dopóki Malfoy był niepełnoletni i w pełni zależny od swoich rodziców, zaklęcie rozpoznawało w nim nie jego, ale jego pełnoprawnych opiekunów, stąd miał nieograniczony dostęp do rodzinnych dóbr. Gdy jednak stał się pełnoletni, zaklęcie zaczęło traktować go jak intruza, przynajmniej do czasu, do kiedy jego rodzice magicznie nie ustanowiliby go oficjalnym dziedzicem.

— No i? — Ron wychylił się ze swojego siedzenia, żeby na nią spojrzeć. — Malfoy już dawno uzyskał pełnoletność.

Hermiona pokręciła niecierpliwie głową, próbując przywołać w myśli treść własnych notatek.

— Prawnie tak, ale to, że czarodzieje osiągają pełnoletność w dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin to tylko współcześnie obowiązujące prawo. Nie zawsze tak było. Kiedyś o tym, kiedy młody czarodziej uzyskiwał pełną dojrzałość, decydowali jego prawni opiekunowie. Czasami taką granicą było osiągnięcie wieku umożliwiającego zamążpójście lub ożenek, czasami dopiero wstąpienie w związek małżeński, innym razem śmierć opiekunów czy, w przypadku chłopców, śmierć ostatniego męskiego przedstawiciela rodu. Mniej więcej od szesnastego wieku najpopularniejszym wyznacznikiem dojrzałości wśród tego typu magii jest skończenie dwudziestu lat przez czarodziejów i siedemnastu przez czarodziejki. To prawdopodobnie moda zapożyczona od Norwegów, którzy często wiązali zaklęcia z osiągnięciem pewnego pułapu wiekowego.

— Co? Niby czemu czarodziejki wcześniej miałyby uzyskiwać pełnoletność?

— Takie samo pytanie zadano ministrowi magii w tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestym czwartym roku — wyrecytowała na bezdechu — dlatego minister ujednolicił obowiązujące wówczas prawo wynikłe z tradycji rytuałów magicznych. Właśnie od tamtego czasu wszyscy czarodzieje prawnie osiągają pełnoletność w momencie swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Ale to tylko formalna granica. Może się wcale nie pokrywać z magią, wrażliwą na inne wyznaczniki.

— Czyli jeśli Malfoyowie użyli tradycyjnej granicy, w momencie śmierci swojej matki Malfoy wciąż był, według zaklęcia, niepełnoletni — domyślił się Harry. — Ale co to rozwiązuje? Kiedy skończył dwadzieścia lat, wystarczyło mu pójść do ojca po status dziedzica. Co w tym trudnego?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Niby nic. Ale czy słyszeliście, żeby Malfoy odwiedził ojca od śmierci swojej matki? Pamiętacie? Kiedyś wszystkie te wizyty strasznie rozdmuchiwano. Ludzie byli wściekli, że tylko ojciec Malfoya dostał to, na co zasługiwał.

Hermiona pamiętała krzykliwe nagłówki gazet i demonstracje pod Ministerstwem Magii, w których ludzie domagali się ponownego otworzenia spraw uniewinnionych lub łagodnie potraktowanych śmierciożerców i osób blisko z nimi powiązanych. Malfoyowie stali się wręcz ikoną, jako że reprezentowali wszystko to, przeciwko czemu walczono.

— Faktycznie, „Prorok" robił z tego prawdziwe sensacje. A od jakiegoś czasu cisza.

— Ale gdzie w tym sens? — zirytował się Harry. — Co przeszkadzałoby Malfoyowi w odwiedzeniu ojca? Wnioskując po moim złamanym nosie, raczej nie miał z nim na pieńku.

Hermiona w roztargnieniu pokręciła głową.

— To tylko teoria — powiedziała, chociaż im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bardziej była pewna, że miała rację. — Mogę się mylić.

Ron zamknął oczy i wyglądał jak ktoś, kto intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał.

— Co robisz? — Harry zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Ciii — uciszył go Ron, nawet na chwilę nie rozchylając powiek. — Próbuję zapamiętać tę chwilę.

Hermiona pacnęła go dłonią po głowie.

Hermiona spędziła z chłopcami bardzo przyjemne popołudnie. Pospacerowali razem po błoniach i powspominali stare czasy, a na koniec wspólnie odwiedzili Hagrida. Hermiona, zaoferowana własnymi studiami i obowiązkami nauczyciela, wiedziała, że ostatnimi czasy zaniedbywała te wizyty, ale dopiero widok twardych i wielkich jak pięść ciasteczek uświadomił jej jak bardzo. Coś ścisnęło się jej w piersi na wspomnienie ich obrzydliwego smaku i z tej niewyobrażalnej tęsknoty i poczucia winy sięgnęła po jedno. Dopiero ukruszony ząb sprowadził ją z powrotem na ziemię. Całe szczęście, że, jak na córkę dentystów przystało, świetnie radziła sobie z zaklęciami odontologicznymi.

W końcu, kiedy wieczorem wracali wydeptaną ścieżką do zamku, a słońce rdzewiało nisko na niebie, Harry stwierdził, że musi już iść, bo obiecał Ginny, że przygotuje kolację. Hermiona została razem z Ronem, który trajkotał z przejęciem o pomyśle zorganizowania kursu dokształcającego dla aurorów z minimum dziesięcioletnim stażem. Hermiona usiadła na zmurszałym pniu niedaleko wierzby bijącej, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym Syriusz Black wciągnął do środka Rona. Ron zajął miejsce na ułamanych konarze obok. W tej scenerii jego włosy wyglądały na bardziej rude niż zwykle.

— Judy ma zrobić wstępny kosztorys. Harry uważa, że to świetny pomysł, ale chyba wolałbym powierzyć to komuś innemu — mówił. — Nie to, że jej nie lubię, ale ona jest… Zresztą, sama wiesz, jaka jest. Słyszałem, że się z nią spotkałaś. Od półtora tygodnia nie mówi o niczym innym.

— Naprawdę? — zlękła się. Co jeśli Judy zdradziła Harry'emu i Ronowi temat ich rozmowy? — Co mówi?

— Głównie to się zachwyca tym, jaka jesteś miła i jakie masz gładkie dłonie. O, teraz sobie przypomniałem, że któregoś dnia powiedziała, że widziała, jak opuszczałaś zjazd razem z Malfoyem.

Serce Hermiony przyspieszyło bicia. Ron wiedział?

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie on cię tak urządził? Bo jeśli tak, to wiesz, że mogę go sprać na kwaśne jabłko.

Dopiero po chwili Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że Ron nie mówił o jej niedoszłej zdradzie, ale o tym stanie okropnego kaca, w jakim ją wtedy zastał.

 _Dobrze, Hermiono_ , powiedziała do siebie, _to jest dobry moment, żeby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć_. Ale na samą myśl wyznania mu prawdy oblał ją zimny pot, a żołądek zaczął jej się skręcać z nerwów. Nie, to jednak nie była najlepsza chwila. Nie chciała niszczyć tak pięknego dnia, chyba pierwszego od skończenia przez nią szkoły spędzonego tylko we trójkę w tak przyjemnej atmosferze. Ale to było głupie i egoistyczne pragnienie. Na takie zwierzenia nie istniał odpowiedni czas, a uciekanie przed problemem mogło doprowadzić jedynie do tego, że ten urósłby do rangi nierozwiązywalnego. Po jakimś czasie lęk przed ujawnieniem tajemnicy i wyrzuty sumienia sprawiłyby, że zaczęłaby unikać Rona. A wtedy oboje byliby nieszczęśliwi.

— Ron — powiedziała, wyłamując sobie palce i wpatrując się we własne stopy. _Tchórz!_ , wyrzuciła sobie, ale to wcale jej nie pomogło. — Wiesz… My chyba musimy porozmawiać.

Ron zamrugał.

— Co? Więc on naprawdę coś ci zrobił?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, ale potem, jakby w zamyśleniu, nią pokiwała.

— Musiałam strasznie dużo wtedy wypić i zaczęłam zachowywać się jak nie ja — wyznała cicho. — Wiesz, że zwykle wcale mi nie odbija po alkoholu, ale tamtej nocy było inaczej. W ogóle przestałam myśleć, nie wiedziałam, co robię… Nie, wiedziałam, tylko że nie robiłam tego, co chciałabym robić _naprawdę_. W takim stanie napatoczyłam się na Malfoya i… Przepraszam, tak strasznie cię przepraszam! — Dopiero teraz odważyła się na niego spojrzeć.

Ron miał mocno zaciśnięte usta, ale poza tym wyglądał na zadziwiająco spokojnego. Znając jego porywczą naturę, spodziewała się zupełnie innej reakcji.

— Spałaś z nim? — spytał beznamiętnie, jakby wcale nie rozmawiali o jej potencjalnej zdradzie tylko o przepisie na zupę ze skłaposkrzeczków.

Wolałaby, żeby na nią nawrzeszczał. Wolałaby, żeby porwał się i złamał Malfoyowi nos. Wolałaby, żeby zrobił cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o tym, że był o nią choć trochę zazdrosny.

Pokręciła głową, zbyt zdenerwowana, by mówić.

— Ale było blisko? — domyślił się.

Przytaknęła. Ron westchnął, pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach, i schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Coś do niego czujesz?

— W życiu! Wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie! Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak tego żałuję.

— Ja też cię kocham — wyznał cicho. Zerknął na nią znad dłoni, na których oparł twarz. — Zawsze będę cię kochał, bo zawsze będziesz moją przyjaciółką.

 _Boże, dlaczego on nie wrzeszczy? Dlaczego mnie nie przeklina i nie życzy mi złapania groszopryszki? Dlaczego jest taki spokojny?!_

— Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli od siebie odpoczniemy.

 _Nie!, nie chcę od ciebie odpoczywać, ja cię kocham!_ , krzyczała w myślach Hermiona, ale w rzeczywistości kiwnęła jedynie głową.

— Muszę to przemyśleć. Cenię sobie naszą przyjaźń i nie chcę jej tracić. Musisz… musisz dać mi czas, żebym to sobie uporządkował.

— Ale… nie zrywasz ze mną?

— Nie mogę z tobą zerwać, jesteś moją przyjaciółką — odparł Ron, jakby to miało jakiś sens. — Ale jeśli chcielibyśmy w tym czasie spotykać się z kimś innym, powinniśmy spróbować.

 _Nie chcę spotykać się z nikim innym!_

W głowie jej szumiało.

— Więc co? Mamy teraz przerwę?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Chyba tak to można nazwać.

Chwilę na siebie patrzyli. Hermiona powstrzymywała łzy cisnące się jej do oczu, Ron wyglądał na zamyślonego. _Zamyślonego!,_ pomyślała ze złością Hermiona, chociaż wiedziała, że nie miała prawa się na niego złościć. Ron wstał i wykonał w jej stronę niezręczny gest pożegnania.

— Ron! — Pociągnęła go za rękaw, gdy obok niej przechodził. — Wiesz, że cię kocham?

— Wiem — powiedział z westchnieniem. Spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, ale ostatecznie nie wykonał w jej kierunku żadnego gestu. — Wiem. Trzymaj się, Hermiono.

Hermiona długo patrzyła, jak odchodził. Słońce tańczyło w jego włosach nawet wtedy, gdy jego już nie było.

* * *

Od kilku minut kominek Dracona upierdliwie piszczał, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ktoś próbuje się z nim skontaktować. Ponieważ zaklęcia wyciszające nie przyniosły lepszych efektów, Draco wreszcie oderwał się od „Przeglądu Quidditcha" i jednym ruchem różdżki zdjął blokadę. W palenisku niemal natychmiast pojawiła się zirytowana głowa Pansy.

— No wreszcie! — burknęła, widocznie niezadowolona. — Czekam i czekam. Przepuść mnie przez zaporę. Mam wieści, które mogą cię zainteresować, a nie zamierzam rozmawiać z tobą, będąc w tej uwłaczającej mojej godności pozycji.

Draco miał na końcu języka swoje zdanie na temat owej pozycji, ale nie chcąc wkurzać Pansy, powstrzymał się od jej wygłoszenia. Zamiast tego otworzył dla niej przejście. Jej głowa zniknęła, a po chwili cała Pansy wyłoniła się z kominka, krztusząc się pyłem i otrzepując ubranie z sadzy.

— Salazarze! — jęknęła, gdy przestała kaszleć. — Ale masz syf w tym kominku. Mógłbyś go od czasu do czasu przeczyścić.

Draco w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami i opadł z powrotem na kanapę (bardzo udana transmutacja krzesła z miękkim siedziskiem; doprawdy, ten „zadowalający" na owutemach z transmutacji to jakaś pomyłka). Pansy oparła się o jego biurko, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Rozejrzała się po panującym w pokoju bałaganie z widocznym niesmakiem.

— McGonagall nie stać na skrzaty czy co? — spytała, trącając łokciem ubabraną w jakiejś kleistej mazi śmierdzącą koszulkę.

— Skrzaty przychodzą tylko raz w tygodniu — wyjaśnił zirytowanym tonem. — Więc? Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

— Mógłbyś być dla mnie milszy. — Pansy teatralnie wygięła usta w podkówkę. — Jeśli będziesz taki opryskliwy, może nic ci nie powiem.

— Herbatki? Ciasteczka? Może usiądziesz? — spytał z udawaną grzecznością. Na koniec uśmiechnął się tak nieszczerze, że Pansy parsknęła w rękaw.

— Masz szczęście, że kiedy chcesz, potrafisz być szalenie ujmujący. Jak daleko zawędrowałeś w dupie McGonagall?

— Wystarczająco głęboko, żeby ciągle tutaj być. — Westchnął, nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia. — Pansy, powiesz w końcu, z czym przyszłaś?

— Popytałam trochę tu, trochę tam i mam coś, co może cię zainteresować. — Posunęła się głębiej na biurku, tak, że jej stopy zadyndały w powietrzu. Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, przypominając Draconowi jej wrednego kota, którego miała w Hogwarcie i który niezliczoną ilość razy napadał na jego łydki znienacka. — Twój trop wcale nie był taki ślepy, jak myślałeś. John Burke co prawda faktycznie najprawdopodobniej od dawna pija herbatkę z Merlinem i Morganą, ale węsząc wokół jego zaginięcia, udało mi się złapać kilka nowych nitek. I wszystkie te sznurki przeplatają się w jednym miejscu.

Ponieważ Pansy zamilkła, najwidoczniej czekając na jego reakcję, Draco spytał:

— W jakim?

— W „Podziemiu". Znasz ten klub?

Draco kiwnął głową. Oficjalnie „Podziemie" było takim samym klubem, jak każdy inny. Nieoficjalnie stanowił azyl dla wszelkiego rodzaju narkomanów i dilerów. Chodziła plotka, że właściciel miał mocne plecy w ministerstwie, dlatego od tylu lat utrzymywał się na rynku, mimo wiadomej reputacji.

Draco nie mógł powiedzieć, że ta wieść go ucieszyła, chociaż na pewno nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem.

— W takim razie słuchaj. Dobra informacja jest taka, że prawdopodobnie jest jeden diler Sennej Wróżki. Wszyscy wspominali łysego, chudego czarodzieja z rosyjskim akcentem. Wystarczy go znaleźć i wyciągnąć z niego, co trzeba, a będziesz miał kolejne nazwisko.

Draco odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy.

— Wiesz, kiedy się pojawia? Jest tam każdego wieczoru czy może tylko w wybrane dni?

— Nie mam pojęcia. To ćpuni, oni ledwie pamiętają, gdzie mieszkają.

— Racja. — Zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na codzienne sprawdzanie „Podziemia". Już abstrahując od tego, że rano musiał się wstawiać na zajęciach, po jakimś czasie ludzie zaczęliby go rozpoznawać. — Spróbujesz dowiedzieć się, kiedy mógłby być w „Podziemiu"? Może ktoś coś słyszał? Udaj, że chcesz kupić Senną Wróżkę?

— Nie jestem idiotką, Draco. Już rozpuściłam wici, teraz czekam na efekt. Wątpię jednak, bym szybko dostała jakiś w miarę prawdopodobny cynk. Większość tych ćpunów kłamie lepiej niż matka Blaise'a próbująca zwabić do siebie kolejnego majętnego amanta.

Draco otworzył oczy i przechylił głowę tak, by spojrzeć na Pansy. Bawiła się różdżką, przetaczając ją sobie między palcami.

— Dzięki — powiedział szczerze.

Pansy wzruszyła ramionami.

— Daj spokój. W życiu bym ci nie pomogła, gdybym sama czegoś z tego nie miała. Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był mi coś winien. Swoją drogą, skorzystałam też z kontaktów mojego narzeczonego i dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych plotek prosto z Ministerstwa Magii.

Draco uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

— Granger tam węszyła, szukając czegoś o Sennej Wróżce.

— Granger? — zainteresował się. — Wiesz, o co pytała?

— Miała pecha, że rozmawiała z największą plotkarą w całym ministerstwie. Judy Downer ma język dłuższy niż Blaise Zabini przyrodzenie.

Draco skrzywił się.

— Bądź tak miła i zachowaj komentarze o fiucie Zabiniego dla siebie.

— Nie bądź taki drażliwy. — Pansy przewróciła oczami z udawanymi znudzeniem. — Kilka zaklęć pompujących i jestem pewna, że mu dorównasz.

— Nie potrzebuję żadnych zaklęć pompujących, jestem bardzo zadowolony ze swojego rozmiaru. Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, że Zabini w dzieciństwie nałykał się Eliksiru Natychmiastowego Wzrostu, stąd pewne anomalie w jego budowie — odparł dumnym głosem.

— Jasne, jasne. — Pansy machnęła ręką, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Tak to sobie tłumacz, ja wiem swoje". — Wracając do tematu, Granger próbowała się dowiedzieć, czy w Ministerstwie nie ma kreta. Chyba myśli, że twórca Sennej Wróżki obraca się blisko śledztwa.

 _To ma sens_ , pomyślał Draco. _Jeśli przez tyle czasu udało mu się pozostać nieuchwytnym, to znaczy, że mógł mieć dostęp do śledztwa_.

— Pewnie nie możesz się dostać do aurorskich akt? — spytał bez przekonania.

— Bez przesady, Draco. Nawet moja wścibskość ma swoje granice. Ale pomyślałam, że zaprzyjaźnię się z Judy Downer. Tak się składa, że nasi faceci się znają, więc nie powinnam mieć problemów z zaaranżowaniem jakiejś sytuacji sprzyjającej rozwinięciu bliższej znajomości.

Draco kiwnął głową, chociaż Pansy ani nie pytała go o zgodę, ani nie zasięgała jego opinii. To było proste stwierdzenie faktu, jak całe jej dzisiejsze sprawozdanie.

* * *

Po wyjściu Pansy Draco długo leżał na kanapie i rozmyślał. W końcu, gdy na dworze zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Korzystając z przydatnego skrótu, schowanego za gobelinem przedstawiającym elficki uśmieszek, w okamgnieniu znalazł się na pierwszym piętrze tuż przed drzwiami do komnaty Granger. Zawahał się dosłownie kilka sekund, a potem gwałtownie zapukał. Dopiero po paru minutach namiętnego dobijania się do drzwi został nagrodzony widokiem Granger. A nie wyglądała najlepiej. Oczy miała zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte, jakby płakała przez dłuższy czas, a włosy przy czole wilgotne, więc pewnie przemyła twarz wodą, zanim mu otworzyła. Żałośnie pociągnęła zaczerwienionym nosem i Dracona nawiedziła jakaś dziwna, irracjonalna myśl, żeby sobie pójść i dać jej dzisiaj spokój. Całe szczęście, że szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Merline, czyżby miękł na stare lata?

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — warknęła, wpatrując się w niego z jawną niechęcią.

Najwidoczniej wspomnienie ich kłótni wciąż pozostawało zbyt świeże, ale Draco nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Bał się, że jeśliby dzisiaj odpuścił, w końcu zupełnie zrezygnowałby z tego pomysłu.

— Schowaj pazurki. Przychodzę z pokojowymi zamiarami.

Wilgotne oczy Granger zrobiły się większe i Draco zauważył, że — kiedy nie mrużyła ich we wściekłości — były wielkie jak u lalki.

— Widziałeś się z Ronem? — spytała podejrzliwie.

— Co? Po co miałbym się spotykać z Weasleyem? — Sam pomysł wydał mu się po prostu absurdalny. — Mam do ciebie interes, którego wolałbym nie omawiać na korytarzu.

— Nie jestem zainteresowana.

Próbowała zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale Draco w porę zablokował je stopą. Syknął z bólu i widząc, że Granger szykuje się do kolejnej próby, wsunął dłoń w szczelinę i odepchnął skrzydło na zewnątrz.

— To mają być pokojowe zamiary? — prychnęła, gdy Draco znalazł się w środku. — Wynoś się stąd albo nie ręczę za siebie!

— Dostałaś Czarem Wściekłości, czy jak? Wyluzuj. Jak powiedziałem, nie przyszedłem się z tobą kłócić ani cię obrażać. — Mówiąc to, rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z jej dwóch foteli. — Usiądź, Granger. Porozmawiajmy jak dorośli.

— Wal się — syknęła.

Ręka z różdżką lekko jej drżała, więc Draco, tak na wszelki wypadek, wymacał dłonią własną.

— Jeśli z szacunku dla mnie wolisz w mojej obecności stać, naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. — Nie mógł się powstrzymać od leciutkiego, złośliwego uśmieszku. — Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, bo nie mam zamiaru spędzić w twoim _uroczym_ towarzystwie więcej czasu niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Granger milczała, wlepiając w niego to pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Podejrzewał, że tylko jemu przysługiwał przywilej oglądania go.

— Wiem, że chcesz rozwiązać sprawę Sennej Wróżki i robisz to za plecami Pottera i Weasleya. Jak rozumiem, nie chcesz, aby dowiedzieli się, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. Jak dla mnie, w porządku.

— Już to przerabialiśmy — przerwała mu tak lodowatym tonem, że gdyby głos miał temperaturę, ten zamroziłby samą Dolinę Śmierci. — Niczego ode mnie nie wyciągniesz.

— Tym razem proponuję ci współpracę. Mamy ten sam cel, prawda? Znaleźć twórcę Sennej Wróżki. Ty chcesz się dowiedzieć, czy mogłaś być tamtej nocy pod jej wpływem, a ja mam z facetem do pogadania. Ty masz chody w ministerstwie, ja umiem się poruszać w czarnomagicznym półświatku.

Granger zmarszczyła czoło, usiadła na drugim fotelu i spytała:

— Dlaczego uważasz, że to facet?

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę? W całej mojej przemowie właśnie to uznałaś za najważniejsze?

— No cóż… — Granger wsunęła się głębiej i docisnęła plecy do oparcia. Jedną nogę podkuliła pod siebie, a drugą kolanem dociągnęła do brody. — Reszta to brednie. A więc? Czemu uważasz, że twórca Sennej Wróżki to facet?

— Przecież to oczywiste. — Draco machnął ręką, lekko zirytowany, że Granger naszło deliberować nad takimi głupotami. — Kobiety na ogół nie zajmują się nadnaturalną selekcją.

— Historia zna przypadki, kiedy to kobiety okazywały się seryjnymi morderczyniami. Nie możemy wykluczyć, że za wszystkim stoi kobieta.

— W porządku — zgodził się dla świętego spokoju. — Ale dla ułatwienia nazywajmy go twórcą, nie twórczynią. Więc jak? Chcesz wejść ze mną we współpracę?

— Nadal nie widzę dobrego powodu.

Miał ochotę złapać ją za kostki i ściągnąć na podłogę, tylko po to, żeby mina jej zrzedła.

— Ja jestem dobrym powodem. Granger, powiedz mi, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda ciemna strona życia? Miałaś kiedyś kontakt z pieprzonym ćpunem? Kupowałaś narkotyki od pieprzonego dilera? Załatwiałaś coś z pieprzonym przedstawicielem półświatka? Każdy jeden, jeśli nie skojarzy cię z _tą_ Granger-przyjaciółką-Pottera, natychmiast rozpozna w tobie grzeczną dziewczynkę i niczego się od niego nie dowiesz. Ja pierdolę, Granger, ty się krzywisz na dźwięk zwykłej „kurwy".

— Nie muszę mieć z nimi do czynienia. Ron i Harry nie uciekają się do brudnych podstępów i zawiązywania aliansów z nieciekawymi typkami.

— I od kilku miesięcy stoją w miejscu. Już dawno powinni ruszyć głową i zejść do podziemi.

Granger przygryzła dolną wargę, jakby się nad tym głęboko zastanawiała. Draco musiał przyznać, że nawet mimo podpuchniętych i zaczerwienionych oczu wyglądała całkiem uroczo. Choć może właśnie ta myśl, że niedawno płakała, dawała taki efekt.

— No nie wiem. — Spojrzała na niego. — Nie ufam ci.

— I vice versa. Ale w naszym obopólnym interesie będzie sobie nie szkodzić.

Granger pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Jeśli mamy współpracować, musimy spisać magiczny kontrakt. Jaką mam pewność, że czegoś przede mną nie zataisz, jeśli będzie ci wygodnie? Albo że, kiedy przestanę być dla ciebie użyteczna, po prostu mnie nie zostawisz?

Co za cwana lisica! Ale to Granger. Z nią nigdy nic nie szło prosto.

— Coś jak Wieczysta Przysięga? — Nie miał zamiar niczego obiecywać, jeśli na szali znalazłoby się jego życie.

— Nie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była taka potrzeba. Wystarczy zwykłe zaklęcie wiążące… Już to kiedyś robiłam dla potrzeby GD. Pamiętasz Mariettę Edgecombe?

Kiwnął głową. Trudno było o niej zapomnieć. Nie po tym, co jej potteromaniacy zafundowali za zdradę.

— Wtedy rzuciłam zaklęcie na listę członkowską. Mogę rzucić takie samo na umowę, kiedy ją spiszemy. Gdy ktoś z nas złamie jej warunki…

— Okej, rozumiem koncept — przerwał jej Draco. Nie miał zamiaru do końca życia chodzić po świecie z pryszczatym napisem na czole, ale wątpił, by Granger bez spisania tego głupiego kontraktu chciała mu pomóc. Po prostu będzie musiał dopilnować, by w umowie nie znalazło się nic, czego by tam nie chciał i by niewygodne myśli zostały sformułowane na tyle niejasno, by wciąż pozostawało duże pole do ich kreatywnej interpretacji. — Niech będzie. Ale umowę spisujemy razem. Daj pergamin.

— Nie. Nie będziemy robić tego teraz. Muszę przemyśleć, co chciałabym w niej zawrzeć.

Draco prychnął niecierpliwie, ale nie zamierzał nalegać. Może w tym czasie znalazłby jakieś neutralizujące zaklęcie? Albo jakąś lukę, która wyłączałaby go z przestrzegania warunków umowy?

— Dobra. W takim razie jak się namyślisz, to daj mi znać. — Wstał z fotela i podszedł do drzwi, odprowadzany jej czujnym spojrzeniem. — Masz maks trzy dni, Granger.


	7. Część pierwsza: rozdział 6

**A/N:** Generalnie drama, angsty, harlequiny, dziewczyńskość to to, co w tym rozdziale dominuje. Ale dobra informacja jest taka, że ten fragment wreszcie zamyka wprowadzenie do dramione, wprowadzenie do sprawy, do akcji, no w ogóle, od kolejnego rozdziału wreszcie i dramione, i śledztwo zacznie się posuwać (takie mam przynajmniej plany, wiecie, ja w ogole myslalam, ze dramione sensu stricto to się zacznie w trzecim rozdziale :D).  
Pisanie narracji Hermiony jest diablo męczące. Mam nadzieję, że tym rozdziałem zrobiłam zapas na dziesięć rozdziałów.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

MIJANIE

* * *

Hermiona wierciła się na łóżku, obracając w dłoniach różdżkę.

Powiedział, że powinni od siebie odpocząć. Ale jak długo? Może miał na myśli tylko kilka godzin i Hermiona mogła się do niego teleportować — już, natychmiast! — i wyjaśnić wszystko, czego nie wyjaśniła? Na wspomnienie ich rozmowy chciała walić głową w poduszkę. Każde słowo brzmiało zupełnie inaczej, niż powinno. Każdy gest, który wykonała, każde zdanie, które wypowiedziała — och, jak bardzo chciała móc to cofnąć i przeprowadzić tę rozmowę jeszcze raz. Przecież przez ostatnich kilkanaście dni układała sobie w głowie miliony scenariuszy tego spotkania, w których zawsze mówiła niezwykle gładko i mądrze. Więc jak to się stało, że ostatecznie wyszło jej to tak nieudolnie?

I co dokładnie Ron miał na myśli, mówiąc, że powinni od siebie odpocząć? Mieli się w ogóle nie widywać, dopóki Ron sobie tego wszystkiego nie poukłada? Ale przecież na to Hermiona nie mogła mu pozwolić! Musiała chociaż spróbować porozmawiać z nim jeszcze raz i naprawić to, co zepsuła. Więc może Ron wcale nie chciał, żeby w ogóle się nie spotykali? Może zwykłe, przyjacielskie spotkania wciąż były dozwolone? Może mogła odwiedzić go w pracy i udać, że to przypadkiem, że miała coś do załatwienia albo że przyszła do Harry'ego?

Im dłużej myślała nad tą całą rozmową i im dłużej roztrząsała swoje zachowanie, tym częściej zaczynała zastanawiać się nad tym, jak niecodziennie zareagował wówczas Ron. Nie złościł się i zaproponował przerwę. Co więcej, powiedział, aby umawiali się z innymi, jeśliby chcieli. Czy to oznaczało, że on chciał? Może miał kogoś innego i dlatego…? Ale przecież wiedziałaby, gdyby tak było. Nie poznali się wczoraj, znała go lepiej niż jakiegokolwiek innego mężczyznę. Więc co? Myślał, że ona chce? Ale to było głupie, nie dała mu wcześniej żadnego powodu, by mógł tak myśleć.

Ron był dziwny. Zachował się dziwnie.

A Hermiona wręcz umierała z niemożliwości przytulenia się do niego i zapewnienia go, że nigdy w całym swoim życiu nikogo tak nie kochała. Jeśli tylko by jej na to pozwolił, nie wypuściłaby go ze swoich objęć, dopóki nie scałowałaby wszystkich piegów na jego skórze.

Ale teraz Rona nie było, a ją dławiła nie tylko tęsknota. Bała się, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Rona już nigdy nie będzie. A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, w jaki go pragnęła.

Westchnęła i przewróciła się na plecy, zrzucając z łóżka kilka pieczołowicie zapisanych notatkami rolek pergaminu. Po całej nocy płaczu była zmęczona i jedyne, o czym marzyła, to napić się Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, otulić kołdrą i zasnąć. Ale nie stać ją było na taki luksus. O dziewiątej miała zajęcia i przecież nie mogła ich odwołać tylko dlatego, że uważała się za najbardziej nieszczęśliwą osobę na świecie.

Ściągnęła się z łóżka i powoli, mechanicznie zaczęła przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Nie zeszła na śniadanie, wiedząc, że i tak niczego nie przełknie. Zamiast tego, idąc do klasy, wybrała dłuższą drogę, która prowadziła przez jasny korytarz z oknami wychodzącymi na Zakazany Las. To był nawyk jeszcze z czasów, kiedy sama była uczennicą. Śledzenie wzrokiem chwiejących się czubków drzew, by chociaż przez chwilę nie musieć myśleć o tym, co nieprzyjemne. Ale tym razem nawet widok smaganych wiatrem liści nie dawał ukojenia.

* * *

Granger nie przyszła na śniadanie. Draco mógł to przewidzieć. Przecież to było oczywiste, że ta szajbuska zrobi wszystko — przekopie całą bibliotekę i każdą znajdującą się w niej książkę — tylko po to, by mieć pewność, że jej wiedza na temat magicznych kontraktów jest wystarczająca do tego, by go pogrążyć. Nie zawrze z nim żadnej umowy, o ile nie będzie przekonana, że nic jej z jego strony nie zaskoczy.

Ale Draco nie zamierzał się poddawać. Jeśli wykiwanie Granger oznaczało zarwanie trzech kolejnych nocy, to trudno, odeśpi to później. I tak w ostatnich latach niewiele sypiał — koszmary, stres i paranoja zupełnie wystarczały, by odgonić sen. Dlatego wątpił, by jego organizmowi zrobiło to jakąś różnicę. Poza tym zawsze był Eliksir Uzupełniający Energię, którego namiętnie nadużywał od szóstej klasy.

Te myśli sprawiły, że poczuł się senny. Ziewnął przeciągle, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc, i zerknął przelotnie na uczniów w skupieniu pochylonych nad sprawdzianami. Pierwszoroczniacy przynajmniej posłusznie wykonywali wszystkie jego polecenia, zbyt przerażeni, by przeciwstawić się autorytetowi. Miła odmiana, szczególnie po poprzedniej lekcji. Na zajęciach z trzecim rokiem z Gryffindoru prawie dał się zamordować. W ostatniej chwili ominął sprytnie usytuowaną na jego drodze pułapkę. Pułapkę w postaci plecaka Gryfona, którego nazwiska nie pamiętał i którego morda kojarzyła mu się z Milicentą Bulstrode, co było w jakiś sposób tak samo obrzydliwie niepokojące, jak i mile kojące. Draco — po tym jak musiał się ratować przed upadkiem, chwytając krawędź ławki — kopnął plecak pod krzesło właściciela, który wyglądał tak niewinnie, jakby wcale nie zostawił go na środku przejścia z nadzieją, że jego ulubiony profesor się potknie. Ale nie z Draconem takiego numery, Draco dobrze znał jego prawdziwe intencje. Znał ukryte motywy ich wszystkich.

Draco już dawno zauważył, że trzeci rok, wbrew wszelkiej logice, był jego najzacieklejszym przeciwnikiem. Może to właśnie ten wiek, kiedy młody czarodziej czuł największą potrzebę, by się wykazać w słusznej sprawie, bo przecież był już na tyle dorosły, by znać różnicę między dobrem a złem i uważał się za w pełni kompetentnego do osądzania innych. A w czym, jak w czym, ale w ocenianiu niecnych postępków dorosłych dzieci okazywały się zwykle najsurowszymi sędziami.

Tak naprawdę Draco spodziewał się największego linczu od szóstego i siódmego roku, czyli jedynych — poza ciałem pedagogicznym — pozostałych w Hogwarcie naocznych świadków okrucieństwa, jakiego się dopuścił podczas swojego ostatniego roku nauki. Szczęśliwie dla niego prawie żaden z tych uczniów nie odczuł jego zaklęć na własnej skórze. Mieli wtedy jedenaście– dwanaście lat, czyli byli mało krnąbrni, zastraszeni, więc zwykle posłuszni wobec tyranii, a co za tym idzie rzadko dostawali specjalne szlabany z Carrowami. W tych najczęściej uczestniczyli przyjaciele Pottera, którzy w najróżniejszy sposób próbowali manifestować swoją lojalność wobec bohatera, który ich zostawił (tak właśnie myślał wtedy Draco: że Potter uciekł i ukrył się, bo to najmądrzejsze, co możesz zrobić, kiedy potężny czarnoksiężnik dybie na twoje życie; przecież tylko głupiec wychodziłby mu na spotkanie). Właściwie w szkole pozostała już tylko garstka uczniów, na których pięć lat temu zdarzyło mu się ćwiczyć Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Na szczęście zaledwie kilku realizowało owutemy z obrony, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Draco mijał ich na korytarzu czy napotykał ich spojrzenia w klasie, przypominało mu się to wszystko, co czuł na samym początku wojny, zanim tortury stały się dla niego rutyną — a były to dalekie od przyjemnych wspomnienia.

Pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy Carrowie kazali mu kogoś torturować. To był Longbottom, którym Draco z całego serca pogardzał, z którego wielokrotnie szydził i na którym nieraz wypróbowywał nowo przyswojone uroki. A jednak, kiedy patrzył na jego zaciętą, znajomą twarz, czuł, że było coś obrzydliwie niewłaściwego w rzuceniu Cruciatusa na kogoś, kogo znał — jakiś zupełnie nowy, chory poziom okrucieństwa. Amycus najwidoczniej nie podejrzewał, że jakikolwiek śmierciożerca może mieć wątpliwości, gdy szło o katowanie wroga, bo po skuciu Longbottoma wyszedł z klasy, z obleśnym uśmiechem życząc Draconowi dobrej zabawy. Dracona na te słowa zemdliło. Najchętniej nie robiłby nic, może poza napluciem Longbottonowi w twarz, ale Carrow mógł stać za drzwiami. Może tak naprawdę mu nie ufał, może tylko chciał go sprawdzić, może — nieważne, jak wiele okropności by Draco nie zrobił — może zawsze będzie musiał się bać. O siebie, o matkę, o ojca.

— Krzycz — powiedział cicho.

Longbottom zamrugał i przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale zaraz potem zacisnął usta jeszcze mocniej i w jednej chwili Draco wiedział, że Longbottom dopuści się wszystkiego, byle zrobić mu na złość. Nie będzie z nim współpracował, nie, jeśli Draco go do tego nie zmusi.

— Do kurwy nędzy, krzycz, Longbottom — rozkazał tym razem nieco głośniej, a kiedy to też nie poskutkowało, uniósł różdżkę i rzucił w niego zaklęciem tnącym.

Longbottom zacisnął szczęki. Przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz bólu, ale nawet nie pisnął.

— Kurwa, wy pierdoleni bohaterowie… Zawsze musicie…

Rzucał w niego coraz silniejszymi zaklęciami tnącymi, dobrze wiedząc, że taki ból to nic w porównaniu z tym, co Cruciatus zrobiłby mu z mózgiem, aż wreszcie Longbottom się złamał i zaczął wrzeszczeć. I, Merlinie, jak on wrzeszczał! Draco nie mógł tego znieść — tego wrzasku i widoku krwi, która ciekła z niego i ciekła, aż Draco ledwie się powstrzymywał, by się nie odwrócić. Całe szczęście, że kiedy Longbottom już zaczął się drzeć, darł się długą chwilę i Draco nie musiał dokładać nowych klątw. Po wszystkim wyleczył Longbottoma i zaklęciem pozbył się krwi z jego ubrania i podłogi, by Amycus nie domyślił się prawdy. Longbottom nic nie mówił, ale miał w spojrzeniu coś takiego, co sprawiło, że Draco czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby faktycznie użył Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł z klasy, na korytarzu nikt na niego nie czekał. I Draco, zamiast odetchnąć z ulgą, poczuł się tak kurewsko źle, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu.

Ale potem, kiedy już przekroczyło się tę pierwszą granicę, pokonywanie kolejnych przychodziło łatwiej. Rzucanie Cruciatusów nigdy nie było przyjemne, ale dało się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jak do trudnej pracy domowej z nienawidzonego przedmiotu, którą po prostu trzeba odbębnić. Kilka razy, kiedy nie udało mu się zwalić wszystkiego na bardzo chętnych Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, trafiło mu się jeszcze ćwiczyć na Longbottomie — nic dziwnego, Longbottom najczęściej dostawał specjalne szlabany u Carrowów — ale wtedy nie miał już oporów przed rzucaniem Niewybaczalnych na szkolnych kolegów. W końcu w ostatecznym rozrachunku ktoś i tak musiał oberwać, a lepiej, żeby to był Longbottom niż Malfoy.

Zresztą to i tak nie było wcale takie złe w porównaniu z tym, co musiał oglądać i robić, gdy wracał tamtego roku do domu. Do zimnego, ciemnego salonu, którego żaden ogień nie mógł ogrzać — wtedy ani nigdy później.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała na płaskim kamieniu, licząc godziny od swojego rozstania z Ronem. Ta była trzydziesta dziewiąta. Myślenie o ich ostatniej rozmowie sprawiało, że Hermiona zaczynała wspominać wszystkie rzeczy, z którymi sobie w życiu nie poradziła. Od przeczytania „O duszy" Arystotelesa, gdy miała dziesięć lat, przez przygodę z górskim trollem, kiedy potrafiła tylko płakać i czekać na ratunek, do ukrycia swoich rodziców tak dobrze, że sama od kilku lat nie potrafiła ich znaleźć. Nikt nie mógł ich wytropić, nawet ludzie z Ministerstwa Magii, bo w tym był cały sęk czaru ochronnego, jakiego użyła — każdy rodzaj magii miał być bezużyteczny. Wtedy ze strachu i z czystej zapobiegliwości zniszczyła wszystko, czego nie zabrali ze sobą do Australii. Dla własnego użytku zostawiła jedynie zdjęcie, bo tego jednego nie potrafiła sobie odmówić. Wieczorami przed snem wyjmowała fotografię i wpatrywała się w nią z taką zaciekłością, jakby bała się, że jeśli nie będzie tego robić wystarczająco intensywnie, to w końcu zapomni, jak wyglądali jej rodzice — i może coś się za tym kryło, bo im dłużej ich nie widziała, tym więcej szczegółów zacierało się w jej pamięci. Zdjęcie zgubiła w Dolinie Godryka tego dnia, gdy ona i Harry zjawili się tam w poszukiwaniu horkruksa. Kiedy się zorientowała, była tak zrozpaczona, że Harry siłą musiał ją powstrzymywać przed powrotem i przetrząśnięciem całego miasteczka, nim się uspokoiła i wróciła jej trzeźwość myślenia.

Pozostał jej tylko rodzinny dom, który tak naprawdę od dawna nie był jej. Teraz należał do niejakich Huntów i ich dzieci. Pamiętała, jaka była wściekła, gdy odkryła, że jedna z dziewczynek zaczęła korzystać z jej sekretnego kąta do czytania, by kolorowymi kredami rysować po gładkich kamieniach. _To moje!_ , chciała krzyczeć. _Nie masz prawa tego niszczyć, nie masz prawa tego używać, nie masz prawa tam być, bo to moje miejsce!_ Potem była zła na siebie za zdenerwowanie się o coś takiego. Przecież już od dawna nie należała do tamtego świata; minęło kilka lat, odkąd ostatni raz leżała ukryta za kamieniami, czytając książki i wyobrażając sobie swoją przyszłość — siebie zdobywającą same Wybitne najpierw na SUM-ach, potem na owutemach, siebie robiącą kilka fakultetów, siebie osiągającą coś naprawdę niezwykłego i godnego podziwu, jak na przykład zniesienie niewolnictwa skrzatów albo doprowadzenie do jawnej koegzystencji świata mugoli i czarodziejów, gdzie każda strona mogłaby czerpać korzyści od drugiej. Powinna się cieszyć, że komuś innemu jej kryjówka się spodobała, że teraz inne dziecko może tam marzyć i się bawić. Ale nie mogła i było jej za to wstyd, bo chciała się widzieć lepszym człowiekiem, kimś, kto byłby ponad taką dziecinną małostkowość.

Pewnie w ogóle nie powinna tu przychodzić i patrzeć, jak dom, który przez wiele lat był jej domem, tak się zmienia. Ale poza wspomnieniami, które stawały się coraz bardziej zatarte, coraz bardziej dopowiedziane, nie miała niczego, co potwierdzałoby, że jej rodzice faktycznie istnieli i że ten świat, pełen elektryczności, migających światełek i wynalazków, był kiedyś jej, że sobie tego nie wyśniła.

Hermiona była rozsądną i logicznie rozumującą dziewczyną. Potrzebowała dowodów i solidnych kotwic, by czuć, że coś ją z daną rzeczą łączyło.

Westchnęła, tańcząc palcami po chłodnej powierzchni kamienia. Hermiona była silna i przykre wspomnienia zwykle nie sprawiały, że chciała się poddać depresji. Wręcz przeciwnie, to tylko powodowało, że Hermiona zaciskała mocniej zęby i z jeszcze większą determinacją parła do przodu. Bo przecież na tym świat się nie kończył. Przecież wciąż było tyle rzeczy, które chciała osiągnąć, tyle, które chciała zmienić, tyle, które chciała naprawić. Nigdy nie zapominała o swoich porażkach: stanowiły one dla niej cenne lekcje, nie źródło dołujących myśli.

Ale czasami nawet ona miała zły dzień — zły tydzień, może — kiedy nic ani nikt nie potrafił jej pomóc. I wtedy tak trudno było pamiętać, że jest się nauczycielką i że istnieją ludzie, którzy powierzają jej swoje umysły. W takich chwilach tak ciężko przychodziło zapominanie o sobie.

* * *

Trzy dni po rozmowie z Ronem Hermiona poszła do biblioteki, by oddać książkę, której używała na lekcjach z drugim rokiem i która przestała jej być potrzebna.

— To wszystko, panno Granger? — Pani Pince wyglądała na zadowoloną ze stanu, w jakim wypożyczona lektura do niej wróciła.

— Właściwie, to chciałabym zostać dzisiaj trochę dłużej.

Pani Pince kiwnęła głową. Do jednego z przywilejów bycia nauczycielem w Hogwarcie należał niemal całkowity brak przestrzeni zakazanych. Hermiona mogła poruszać się prawie po całym zamku i nie martwić się późną porą. Jeśli chciała posiedzieć w bibliotece do północy, nikt nie miał prawa jej tego zabronić. Hermiona jednak wciąż czuła potrzebę, by zawczasu meldować bibliotekarce o wszystkich takich sytuacjach. Trochę z czystej grzeczności, a trochę dlatego, że w tej znajomości wciąż czuła się bardziej uczennicą.

Zbliżała się godzina policyjna, więc z każdą minutą biblioteka coraz bardziej pustoszała. Uczniowie szeleścili pergaminami, chowając je do toreb i szurali krzesłami podczas wstawania, a ich kroki niosły się echem, gdy zmierzali do wyjścia. W końcu nawet pani Pince opuściła swoje stanowisko, uprzednio kiwając Hermionie głową na znak, że na dzisiaj skończyła pracę.

Hermiona westchnęła i przerzuciła kilka stron książki tylko po to, by upewnić się, że ta nie zawierała informacji, jakich Hermiona potrzebowała. Wstała i ruszyła w stronę ukrytej za półkami po drugiej stronie biblioteki niewielkiej zagłębionej części, gdzie znajdowała się większość lektur prawniczych. Było coś niesamowicie pociągającego w myśli, że znajdowała się sama w jednej z największych czarodziejskich bibliotek. Marzyła o tym, odkąd przeczytała „Historię Hogwartu" i dowiedziała się o jej istnieniu. Nie przypuszczała jednak, by kiedyś z taką łatwością jej niewinne fantazje miały się spełnić.

Nagle przystanęła tuż przed trzystopniowymi schodkami prowadzącymi w dół półokrągłej wydzielonej regałami osobnej części biblioteki. W dziale prawniczym ktoś już był. Draco Malfoy siedział przy jednym z dwóch stolików i pochylony nad książką, nie zauważył jej. Ostatnim, na co Hermiona miała ochotę, była dziecinna kłótnia z Malfoyem, więc w pierwszym odruchu chciała odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Ale potem zrobiło jej się wstyd za własne tchórzostwo, bo niby czemu z tak błahego powodu miała rezygnować z tego po co tutaj przyszła? Wyprostowała się z zamiarem wzięcia książki, której potrzebowała, ale ostatecznie nie zrobiła żadnego kroku. Było bowiem coś intrygującego w podglądaniu ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli, że są obserwowani. Malfoy wyglądał mizernie. Jego wierzchnia szata leżała zmięta na krześle obok, dokładnie tam, gdzie dostrzegła też jego różdżkę. Samotną, pozbawioną uwagi różdżkę, która wręcz błagała Hermionę, by ta przywołała ją do siebie zaklęciem, a potem… A potem co? Miałaby się na nim dziecinne mścić za to, jak okropnie traktował uczniów? Nie, nawet jeśli istniała taka pokusa, Hermiona była zbyt dojrzała i mądra, żeby z niej korzystać. Zamiast tego przeniosła spojrzenie na Malfoya, który miał na sobie zwykły, wygnieciony tiszert, dokładnie taki, jaki mógłby nosić Harry czy Ron. Było to dla niej lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zastanawiała się, co Malfoy nosił pod wierzchnią szatą profesorską, ale jednak spodziewała się jakiegoś niesamowicie fantazyjnego i śmiesznego czarodziejskiego stroju, nie czegoś tak zwyczajnego i, cóż, w purytańskim odczuciu podobnym jemu czarodziei, plebejskiego.

Malfoy zamknął oczy i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, jakby próbował się w ten sposób powstrzymać przed zaśnięciem. Nic dziwnego, bo wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Miał sińce pod oczami, poszarzałą skórę i potargane włosy — i nie był to ten fantazyjny rodzaj potargania, nad jakim mężczyźni męczyli się przed lustrem i utrwalali zaklęciami, ale wynik, jak się chwilę później przekonała, ciągłego niecierpliwego przesuwania dłońmi po głowie. Na stoliku obok niego leżało kilkanaście pootwieranych woluminów, co natychmiast zaintrygowało Hermionę. Czego Malfoy mógł szukać z taką desperacją?

Poruszyła się, a podłoga cicho jęknęła w odpowiedzi. Hermiona zatrzymała się z lękiem, ale nie wyglądało na to, by Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Jeśli udałoby się jej podejść jeszcze kilka kroków bez zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi, być może zdołałaby dojrzeć tytuły książek.

A potem Malfoy zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Oparł policzek na zaciśniętej dłoni, spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się na poły szyderczo, na poły sennie.

— Twoja mugolska matka nie nauczyła cię, że nieładnie jest się tak gapić?

Ciekawe, jak długo tutaj siedział bez żadnego towarzystwa. Hermiona nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież nie miał w Hogwarcie nikogo, kto by się nim zainteresował i chociażby przyniósł w takiej sytuacji herbatę czy kanapki. Wiedziała, że Malfoy był paskudny i nie zasługiwał na jej współczucie, jednak nic nie mogła na to poradzić, że gdy tylko wyobraźnia podsunęła jej wizję samotnego chłopca snującego się z kąta w kąt po miejscu pełnym wrogich mu ludzi, zrobiło jej się go żal.

— Nauczyła mnie, że nieładnie jest się tak odzywać — powiedziała, co Malfoy skwitował pogardliwym prychnięciem.

— Przyszłaś spisać kontrakt?

Hermiona zamrugała. Zajęta własnymi problemami, zupełnie zapomniała o propozycji Malfoya sprzed trzech dni.

— Nie… Jeszcze tego nie przemyślałam.

Malfoy wyglądał na zirytowanego. Zacisnął szczęki, a jego wolna ręka powędrowała w stronę różdżki, na której chwilę później zacisnął palce.

— Umawialiśmy się na trzy dni. Dzisiaj mija trzeci dzień.

 _Nie umawialiśmy się na trzy dni_ , pomyślała Hermiona. _To ty sam postanowiłeś, że to będą trzy dni._ Powstrzymała się jednak od wygłoszenia tej uwagi na głos. Zamiast tego oznajmiła:

— Więc potrzebuję więcej czasu.

Malfoy wydał z siebie dźwięk: ni to prychnięcie, ni to parsknięcie.

— Nie ma mowy. Albo spisujemy umowę dzisiaj, albo nici ze współpracy.

— Więc nici ze współpracy — zdecydowała natychmiast, czym musiała go zaskoczyć, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy. — Nie miałam czasu przemyśleć tego, co chciałabym ująć w kontrakcie, a bez tego nie zamierzam wchodzić z tobą w jakąkolwiek współpracę. Więc jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, radź sobie beze mnie.

Wiedziała, że pomoc Malfoya mogłaby jej ułatwić rozwiązanie sprawy, jednak wciąż nie była przekonana co do tego, czy Malfoy faktycznie zamierzał jej pomóc czy może była to dla niego jedynie jakaś wyrafinowana forma żartu. A kiedy tak stawiał sprawę, wolała nie ryzykować.

— Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś wkurwiająca?

— Nie, bo nikt z moich znajomych nie używa tak wulgarnego języka.

— Och, więc jestem zbyt wulgarny dla twoich cnotliwych, bohaterskich uszu? — spytał z wyraźną kpiną. — Nie zamierzam za to przepraszać. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym cię specjalnie wyróżniać i powstrzymywać się w twoim towarzystwie od przeklinania.

Hermiona prychnęła.

— Oczywiście. Czy właśnie takie godne naśladowania maniery wynoszą z domu czystokrwiści czarodzieje? Jeśli tak, to naprawdę nie dziwi mnie, że jest was coraz mniej.

— Czy właśnie to cię bawi, Granger? Zamykanie się w ochronnej bańce i podtrzymywanie iluzji, że świat jest pięknym i cudownym miejscem? Bawi cię słuchanie gładkich słówek, które nie są niczym więcej jak tylko ślicznie opakowanymi kłamstwami? Mam dla ciebie szokującą informację. Ludzie są popierdoleni, a świat jest pojebany. Okłamywanie siebie tego nie zmieni.

— Nie żyję w ochronnej bańce. Wiem równie dobrze jak ty, że na świecie jest tyle samo zła, co dobra.

Malfoy prychnął i szyderczo uniósł brew.

— Doprawdy? Wiesz _równie_ dobrze jak ja? Nie sądzę.

— Tak — zapewniła go twardo. — Jednak to wcale nie oznacza, że powinniśmy zapomnieć o dobrym wychowaniu. Kultura jest właśnie tym, co odróżnia ludzi od zwierząt.

Odchylił do tyłu głowę, zanosząc się śmiechem. Nie był to jednak ten radosny, szczery rodzaj śmiechu, którego wybuch tak często obserwowała u Rona, ale ten, jakiego używa się, by dać komuś do zrozumienia, że się nim pogardza.

— Wiesz, kto by się z tobą zgodził, Granger?

Nie miała zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w jego grę, jednak wpatrywał się w nią tak długo bez mrugnięcia, że w końcu ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem.

— Kto?

— Voldemort. Powiedział kiedyś coś bardzo podobnego. A potem zabił kilku mugoli. Ale nie martw się, chyba ich nawet przeprosił za to, że tak długo na niego czekali. Jestem pewien, że ten przejaw kurtuazji osłodził im to, co się później wydarzyło.

Patrzył na nią zupełnie bez wyrazu, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie wspomniał o morderstwie dokonanym na jego oczach. A to spojrzenie całkowicie ją zmroziło; jak wiele musiał widzieć, by okazywać teraz taką obojętność? Może jednak się myliła, może faktycznie nie powinna porównywać ich wojennego doświadczenia? Może stanie w cieniu Harry'ego zapewniło jej ochronę, jakiej Malfoy nie dostał?

— Nie jestem naiwną idiotką, za jaką najwyraźniej mnie masz, skoro uciekasz się do takich form manipulacji — powiedziała cicho ze wstrętem, którego nie próbowała ukryć. — Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli. Nie próbuj tak przekręcać moich słów, bym poczuła się winna. Nie ja odpowiadam za godne pożałowania, bestialskie czyny innych ludzi.

— Idiotką faktycznie nie jesteś — zgodził się z nią ku jej zdumieniu. — Ale jesteś tak naiwna, że rozmowa z tobą przypomina zabawę z dzieckiem. Nic dziwnego, że mimo kontaktów, inteligencji i środków, nie jesteś w stanie posunąć się naprzód ze swoim dziecinnym śledztwem. Tak — dodał, widząc jej minę — dobrze słyszałaś, nie zamierzam zaprzeczać, że jesteś inteligentna, ale twoja inteligencja niewiele jest warta, skoro zupełnie nie potrafisz jej wykorzystać.

— Serdecznie dziękuje za dobre rady — powiedziała zimno, odruchowo zadzierając głowę, jak zawsze, gdy chciała kogoś zlekceważyć. — Wiem dobrze, jak wykorzystać swoją inteligencję.

— Naprawdę? Bo na Judy Downer chyba nie zrobiła ona piorunującego wrażenia.

— Skąd…? — urwała, zastanawiając się, jak wiele Malfoy mógł wiedzieć, a jak wiele się jedynie domyślał i czy swoim pytaniem tylko by się nie zdradziła.

— Skąd wiem, że wypytywałaś Judy Downer o kreta w Ministerstwie Magii? — dokończył za nią, pretensjonalnie przeciągając sylaby. — Cóż, wygląda na to, że robię lepszy użytek ze swojej inteligencji niż ty.

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, czując, jak zimny pot oblewa jej plecy. Może się pomyliła, może zbyt wcześnie skreśliła Malfoya z listy podejrzanych. Czy istniał powód, dla którego mógłby jej wtedy podsunąć narkotyki? Ale jeśli by tak było, to czemu proponowałby jej współpracę? Czemu sprawiał wrażenie zaangażowanego w rozwiązanie sprawy Sennej Wróżki? Czy mogły się kryć za tym wszystkim jakieś inne motywy?

— Śledziłeś mnie?

— Niby po co? Zapewne prowadzisz tak kurewsko nudne życie, że umarłbym z nudów jeszcze przed kolacją. Jeśli nie wiesz, jak dyskretnie zadawać pytania, trzeba jej było później zmodyfikować pamięć.

— Modyfikowanie pamięci bez zgody Ministerstwa Magii jest nielegalne i surowo karane. Poza tym to bardzo niebezpieczne zaklęcie, nie powinno się go nadużywać. Nigdy bym go nie użyła, gdyby od tego nie zależało czyjeś życie.

Sposób, w jaki jej się teraz przyglądał, świadczył o tym, że domyślił się, że Hermiona miała w tej dziedzinie pewne doświadczenie. Było w jego spojrzeniu coś badawczego, lekkie zdumienie, ale też coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie potrafiła nazwać. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientowała się, że chodziło o podziw.

— Udało ci się? — spytał tonem ciekawostki. — Za… każdym razem?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — skłamała, wstydząc się, że jego podziw dla jej okropnych uczynków pochlebiał jej, zamiast ją oburzać. — I nie interesuje mnie, co się roi w twojej głowie.

Uśmiechnął się tylko w połowie kpiąco. Temu grymasowi było tak blisko do normalnego uśmiechu, że przez chwilę wydał jej się nawet ładny.

— Szkoda — powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem. — To byłoby na pewno bardziej interesujące niż rzeczywistość.

Podniósł się tak gwałtownie, że, chociaż dzieliła ich spora odległość, Hermiona odruchowo cofnęła się, przyciskając plecy do twardej półki za sobą. Malfoy zaklęciem posłał książki na swoje miejsca, a potem chwycił szatę leżącą na krześle obok.

— Przyślij swoją część kontraktu, kiedy się już namyślisz. Naniosę na nią swoje poprawki i ci ją odeślę. Nie słynę jednak z cierpliwości, nie będę czekał w nieskończoność. Jeśli nie jesteś zdeterminowana, by rozwiązać tę sprawę, poszukam kogoś bardziej zmotywowanego.

 _Naprawdę jest zdesperowany_ , pomyślała Hermiona chwilę później, przeglądając półkę z interesującymi ją książkami. Pytanie tylko, czy ona była tak samo zdesperowana, by z nim współpracować.

* * *

Nocne spotkanie z Malfoyem przyniosło jedną dobrą rzecz. Skupiła się na umowie, zamiast na własnym nieszczęściu. Musiała przyznać, że próby ujęcia każdego wymagania w taki sposób, by nie pozostawić żadnej luki dla Malfoya było na tyle zajmującym zajęciem, że spędziła nad umową całe sobotnie popołudnie i część wieczora. Od kontraktu oderwało ją dopiero pojawienie się Ginny. Na jej widok Hermiona poczuła nieprzyjemny skurcz w okolicach żołądka. Czy Ron o wszystkim jej powiedział i Ginny przyszła zmyć jej głowę? Dopiero teraz Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież nie prosiła Rona o dyskrecję, nie miała żadnych praw, by chociażby zwerbalizować taką prośbę. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by Ron zwierzył się rodzinie i Harry'emu. Jaka była głupia, że w ogóle wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. Dlaczego z góry założyła, że Ron będzie bohatersko tłumił wszystko w sobie? Och, dostała to, na co zasłużyła!

— Ginny! — zawołała na jej widok, podrywając się z fotela, na którym siedziała.

Ginny z gracją zeskoczyła z podwyższonego paleniska i oparłszy się ręką o gzyms kominka, schyliła się, by otrzepać buty. Po chwili wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony blado.

— No hej — powiedziała lekko, ściskając ją przelotnie. — Nie przeszkadzam?

Hermiona jedynie pokręciła głową, zbyt zdenerwowana, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jak wiele Ron mógł jej wyznać? Chybaby umarła ze wstydu, gdyby Ginny wiedziała o Malfoyu. Nie, że nie ufała Ginny, po prostu istniały rzeczy, z którymi wolała się z nią nie dzielić, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dotyczyły one Rona. Ginny była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale przede wszystkim była też siostrą Rona.

— Czuję się zaniedbana. — Ginny pożaliła się żartobliwie. — Nie gadałyśmy tylko we dwie od wieków! Przyniosłam mamine pierniki, będą jak znalazł z sokiem dyniowym. Masz ochotę na wieczorek we dwoje?

— Z tobą zawsze — zgodziła się ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, kiedy Ginny spuści bombę.

Po chwili siedziały na podłodze, grzejąc się ogniem z kominka, a pierniki i inne słodkości przyniesione ze szkolnej kuchni leżały na talerzykach między nimi. Ginny stuknęła się z nią szklanką, zanim wypiła duszkiem jej pół zawartości.

— Chyba wolałabyś coś mocniejszego — zauważyła Hermiona, przyglądając się temu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie, nie mogę. — Ginny postawiła szklankę na zgiętym kolanie. Szkło mieniło się jaskrawymi kolorami w blasku ognia, tak jak i ognistorude włosy Ginny — nazwanie ich w tym momencie po prostu rudymi byłoby mocnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Hermiona ze zrozumieniem kiwnęła głową.

— No tak, sezon jeszcze się nie skończył. Zapomniałam, jaka Jones jest wymagająca.

— No właśnie — zgodziła się Ginny.

A potem długo milczały, patrząc na taniec drżących cieni na ścianie. Wreszcie Hermiona nie wytrzymała i postanowiła przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę:

— Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o mnie i Rona, wiem, że to, co zrobiłam…

Ginny nie pozwoliła jej skończyć. Pokręciła głową i wciąż na nią nie patrząc, powiedziała:

— Ron nie powiedział nam nic więcej ponad to, że się pokłóciliście i macie teraz przerwę. Jeśli chcesz o tym pogadać, chętnie cię wysłucham, ale nie musisz tłumaczyć się przede mną, jeśli nie chcesz. Chcesz o tym pogadać?

— Nie — zdecydowała, nie kryjąc ulgi. — Jeszcze nie. Chcę tylko, abyście wiedzieli, że to ja zrobiłam coś okropnego i Ron ma pełne prawo się na mnie gniewać. Zrobiłam coś strasznego, ale nieumyślnie. Nie chciałam go skrzywdzić, nigdy nie chciałabym skrzywdzisz, musisz mi uwierzyć — skończyła żałośnie. Po tym dramatycznym wyznaniu utkwiła wzrok we własnych stopach.

— Daj spokój, przecież cię znam. Wiem, że wskoczyłabyś w ogień za moim bratem, a on za tobą. Nie wiem, o co się pożarliście, ale jestem pewna, że lada chwila się pogodzicie. Nie znam drugiej tak mało konfliktowej pary jak wy.

— A ty i Harry? — rzuciła Hermiona tonem żartu, żeby rozładować atmosferę.

— Mmm — bąknęła Ginny; jej długie palce niespokojnie bębniły o ścianki szklanki. — Ja i Harry… — Nagle zaczęła brzmieć dziwnie piskliwie. Hermiona nie słyszała, by Ginny tak mówiła, odkąd skończyła trzynaście lat i obecność Harry'ego przestała sprawiać, że zamieniała się w słup soli. — Jestem w ciąży.

— Och. — Ta informacja nie powinna stanowić dla niej takiego szoku. W końcu Ginny i Harry byli małżeństwem, to oczywiste, że kiedyś będą mieć dzieci. Tylko że Hermiona myślała, że to „kiedyś" pozostawało jeszcze bardzo odległe.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej krzywo znad szklanki. Wyglądała tak młodo. Boże, przecież Ginny sama była jeszcze dzieckiem! Dopiero co skończyła dwadzieścia dwa lata.

 _To za wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by zakładać rodzinę, Ginny nie jest na to gotowa_ , pomyślała.

— Moje gratulacje! — zmitygowała się, próbując przywołać na twarz jak najszerszy uśmiech. — Powiedziałaś już komuś?

Nie potrafiła skupić się na rozmowie, bo mogła myśleć jedynie o dziecinnym uśmiechu Ginny i o tym, że nie siedzą tu tylko we dwie.

— Tobie. I Harry'emu — dodała jakby po namyśle. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i rękami objęła nogi.

— A twoim rodzicom?

Ginny pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Mama zrobiłaby z tego wielką sprawę, wszyscy zaczęliby się zachowywać jak nawiedzeni… tak, jak to było z Flegmą. Próbowaliby mnie uszczęśliwiać na siłę, wiesz, jak to jest…

— Ginny — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, uderzona nagłą myślą. — Ty nie jesteś szczęśliwa?

— Och, oczywiście, że jestem. Harry od dawna chciał założyć rodzinę, cieszył się jak dziecko, gdy mu powiedziałam.

— Harry? A ty? Ty nie chciałaś?

— Chciałam, chciałam. — Ginny lekceważąco machnęła ręką, a potem spojrzała na Hermionę i coś się w niej zmieniło. Kąciki ust jej drgnęły, brwi podjechały bliżej nosa, powieki przysłoniły oczy. — Nie chciałam. W ogóle tego nie chciałam. Małżeństwa, dzieci… To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham Harry'ego najmocniej na świecie i zawsze marzyłam o założeniu z nim rodziny, tylko… Ach! Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcę jeszcze zrobić! Tyle meczów, które chcę zagrać! Jones odchodzi, myślałam, że dostanie mi się funkcja kapitana. Miałam naprawdę dobry sezon, „Czarownica" poprosiła mnie o wywiad… Nie chcę tego wszystkiego zostawiać. To jest mój świat, rozumiesz, Hermiono? Mój świat, tylko mój.

Ginny miała łzy w oczach i Hermiona dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupia była, myśląc, że Ginny zjawiła się tutaj z powodu Rona. Hermiona przysunęła się do niej i pozwoliła, by Ginny ją objęła.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała miękko i obie wiedziały, że Hermiona nie kłamała. Chociaż kochała Rona, to gdyby Ron zaproponował jej teraz małżeństwo, z całą pewnością, by mu odmówiła. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na ten etap. Wciąż miała tyle planów, tyle rzeczy czekało na nią i wiedziała, że dopóki chociaż nie spróbuje osiągnąć swoich celów, nie mogłaby być szczęśliwa jako żona czy matka. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie chciała myśleć o dzieciach, nie dokąd nie skończy studiów i czegoś nie osiągnie.

— Nie powinnam tak czuć. — Ginny żałośnie pociągnęła nosem, który teraz był tak samo czerwony jak jej włosy. — Harry tak się cieszy, nie chcę psuć mu radości, kiedy ja… Nigdy nie ukrywał, że chce jak najszybciej założyć rodzinę, a mnie wtedy było wszystko jedno, najważniejsze, że mnie kochał, nie myślałam o tym, co potem. On, wiesz, on nigdy nie miał rodziny, na pewno mu tego brakowało, gdy sam był dzieckiem i…

— Staraliście się o dziecko, chociaż ewidentnie nie byłaś przygotowana na macierzyństwo? — spytała ze zgorszeniem Hermiona.

Harry bywał ślepy, ale chyba nie aż tak! Kochał Ginny, na pewno nie chciałby robić czegoś wbrew jej woli, nawet jeśli sam gorąco pragnął zapełnić dziurę w swoim życiu.

— Nie. Co jakiś czas wracaliśmy do tej rozmowy, ale odciągałam pomysł od sezonu do sezonu i Harry chyba sam widział, że nie palę się do zakładania rodziny tak, jak on. Ale, nie wiem, chyba była taka noc… Albo po prostu źle uwarzyłam eliksir, wiesz, że zawsze byłam nogą z eliksirów. I stało się. A ja nie potrafię dłużej udawać, że mnie to cieszy, kiedy jestem zrozpaczona. Cały mój świat właśnie przestaje istnieć. Czemu tylko kobiety muszą cierpieć, kiedy idzie o dzieci? To takie niesprawiedliwe.

— Możesz wrócić do grania, gdy dojdziesz do siebie. Przecież nikt nie każe ci się zamykać w domu. Wiele kobiet spełnia się zawodowo, dzieląc się z partnerem domowymi obowiązkami. Wśród mugoli to coraz popularniejszy trend.

A w głowie powtarzała „głupia, głupia Ginny". Jak bardzo trzeba być nieodpowiedzialnym, żeby wpaść, kiedy ewidentnie nie jest się gotowym na dziecko? Przecież Ginny mogła kupić odpowiedni eliksir, nie musiała go sama sporządzać! Nikt nie wmówi Hermionie, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się nawet ludziom zapobiegliwym, bo jakoś do tej pory Hermiona nigdy nie miała nawet podejrzeń, że mogłaby być w ciąży. Skoro Hermiona podchodziła do antykoncepcji dojrzale, to inni też mogli!

Ginny pokręciła głową, a jej włosy połaskotały Hermionę po brodzie.

— To nie to samo. Już nigdy nie będę sama, już zawsze będzie ktoś jeszcze, za kogo będę odpowiedzialna. Wiem, że na pewno będę kochać to dziecko, kiedy już się urodzi, ale na razie tak często myślę, że będzie mi przeszkadzać, że zabierze mi moją wolność.

 _Sama jesteś sobie winna. Jak mogłaś być taka głupia, Ginny?_

— A czy małżeństwo z Harrym odebrało ci wolność? — spytała Hermiona, a kiedy Ginny pokręciła głową, dodała: — No właśnie. Może dziecko też wcale nie musi tego oznaczać. Po prostu będziesz miała jeszcze kogoś do kochania, któremu oddasz swój czas wolny, nie dlatego, że będziesz musiała, ale dlatego, że sama będziesz tego chciała.

— Może — zgodziła się Ginny i przestała się trochę trząść, co Hermiona odczytała za dobrą monetę. — Musisz myśleć, że jestem strasznie głupia, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie — skłamała łagodnie Hermiona. Ostatnie, czego Ginny teraz potrzebowała był jej twardy osąd. Ginny nie przyszła do niej, szukając rozwiązania, przyszła, bo chciała, by ktoś ją zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Siedziały tak jeszcze długą chwilę. Ginny całkowicie zamoczyła jej bluzkę, gdy Hermiona głaskała ją uspokajająco po głowie i szeptała ciepłe słowa pocieszenia. Gdy kilka godzin później Ginny ją opuszczała, nie płakała już wcale. Nawet zaczęła żartować ze swojej nowej sytuacji i powoli wracała do starej siebie — silnej, niezależnej dziewczyny, której nie przeraziłby koniec świata. Ale nawet nieustraszone kobiety były kiedyś przestraszonymi jedenastoletnimi dziewczynkami. I nie było niczego niezwykłego w tym, że czasami sobie o tym przypominały.

* * *

Rewelacje przyniesione przez Ginny sprawiły, że Hermiona znowu powróciła do rozmyślania o sobie i Ronie. Dlatego, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tego, że wisiała między nimi nierozwiązana sprawa, w poniedziałek rano aportowała się do Ministerstwa Magii, by złapać go przed lunchem i z nim pogadać. Od Judy Downer dowiedziała się, że Ron wyszedł na przerwę z kryminolożką, z którą pracował cały ranek. Hermiona uznała więc, że zejdzie do stołówki i tam go poszuka. Znalazła go dosyć prędko. Miała wrażenie, że tak dobrze go znała, że odszukałaby go w okamgnieniu nawet w sporym tłumie. Jego widok sprawił, że coś jej się ścisnęło w brzuchu. Tęskniła za nim, chociaż minęło ledwie kilka dni, odkąd po raz ostatni ze sobą rozmawiali. Czasami nie widzieli się znacznie dłużej i jej to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz jednak było inaczej.

Hermiona natychmiast zauważyła, że kryminolożka traktowała Rona ze zbyt wielką swobodą. Pod stolikiem ich kolana niemal się ze sobą stykały, co niby nie powinno ją dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę długość nóg Rona i małą przestrzeń, w której musiał je pomieścić, a jednak przeszkadzało jej to. Tak samo jak dziewczęcy śmiech kryminolożki, która nie spuszczała oczu z twarzy Rona. W tym też nie było niczego anormalnego, w końcu ze sobą rozmawiali, gdzie indziej miała się patrzeć?

Ale Ron nie powinien pochylać się tak nisko nad stolikiem.

Hermiona z szybkością światła pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i stanęła przed ich stolikiem. Kiedy jednak Ron ją zobaczył, był daleki od jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — spytał ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Cóż — odezwała się kryminolożka, zanim zdążyła zrobić to Hermiona. — Chyba zapomniałam wciąć ketchupu. Pozwolicie, że was zostawię? — I nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, podniosła się i odeszła wcale nie w stronę lady.

— Przyszłam do ciebie — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na dopiero co zwolnionym miejscu. — Wiesz, jeśli pochylisz się tak nisko nad dziewczyną, ona może pomyśleć, że jesteś nią zainteresowany. — Ron często bywał nieświadomy, co wypada, a czego nie wypada robić.

— Może jestem — odparł z dziwną zapalczywością w głosie. — Może właśnie zniszczyłaś mi randkę.

Serce Hermiony na chwilę stanęło, a potem przyspieszyło bicia.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i ona…?

Ron westchnął z widoczną irytacją.

— Nie. Po prostu ze sobą pracujemy. Chodzi mi o to, że mógłbym to właśnie robić i dlatego nie rozumiem po co tutaj jesteś?

— Jak to _mógłbyś_? Powiedziałeś, że chcesz przerwy, nie, że…

— _Muffliato_. Słuchaj, Hermiono, chyba czegoś nie zrozumiałaś. — Był ewidentnie zły. Mogła to poznać po pulsującej żyle na jego czole. — Zdradziłaś mnie. Nie jestem facetem, który łatwo wybacza takie rzeczy. Nawet jeśli… zresztą, nieważne. Kiedy powiedziałem, że potrzebuję czasu, naprawdę miałem to na myśli. Uważam, że oboje go potrzebujemy. Czasu i przestrzeni. I szczerze mówiąc, myślałem o tym jeszcze przed naszą rozmową.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowała się okropnie, wiedziała, że Ron miał prawo nigdy się do niej nie odezwać, przekląć ją i zostawić, jednak… Jednak wciąż wierzyła, że to tylko przejściowa sytuacja. Że wrócą do siebie, gdy tylko Ron to wszystko przemyśli. Przecież nie zerwali ostatecznie. Mieli tylko przerwę. Kochała go, on kochał ją, ona nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego, a on bez niej. Nawet Ginny tak twierdziła. Wszyscy to widzieli.

Ron oparł łokcie na stole i pochylił się w jej kierunku.

— Uważam, że oboje tak długo żyliśmy w zamknięciu, że możemy mieć spaczone spojrzenie na to, jak powinien wyglądać romantyczny związek. Może to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, sprawia, że mylimy pewne pojęcia. Tak naprawdę żadne z nas nigdy nie było w żadnym innym dojrzałym związku. Może to cię popchnęło tamtej nocy do Malfoya?

— Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że w naszym związku brakuje namiętności? — wysapała Hermiona. Co mu strzeliła do łba, żeby wygadywać takie głupoty?!

— Nie — zmitygował się, gdy zobaczył jej spojrzenie. — Nie, raczej to, że w naszym związku jesteśmy przede wszystkim przyjaciółmi, a dopiero potem kochankami.

To było właśnie to, co czyniło ich związek czymś trwalszym niż zwykła, przelotna namiętność. Coś, co sprawiało, że oboje czuli się kochani i bezpieczni. Miłość oparta na przyjaźni mogła trwać jeszcze długo po tym, jak młodzieńcza pasja przeminie.

— Słuchaj — ciągnął Ron, zupełnie jakby nie zauważył reakcji Hermiony. — Może faktycznie mamy wszystko, czego nam potrzeba do szczęścia, ale co jeśli się pomyliliśmy? Nigdy nie szukaliśmy czegoś innego, nawet nie wiemy, czy istnieją inne rodzaje miłości. Myślałem nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu, a to, co zrobiłaś, sprawiło, że uzmysłowiłem sobie, że ty też pewnie to czułaś.

 _Niby co?_ , miała ochotę spytać. Jakim cudem mogła nie zauważyć, że Ron nie jest do końca szczęśliwy? Że chce spróbować innych rzeczy? Że najwidoczniej czegoś mu brakuje? Może nie powinna przyjmować oferty profesor McGonagall i zamiast tego zamieszkać z Ronem. Ale nie potrafiła odmówić profesor McGonagall, nie mogła pozwolić, by dzieci były skazane na niekompetentnego nauczyciela. Hogwart zbyt wiele dla niej znaczył, zbyt wiele oddała temu światu, by mogła spokojnie patrzeć na upadek oświaty.

— Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy umawiali się z innymi — powiedziała cicho. Usta miała tak wyschnięte, że poruszanie kącikami niemal ją bolało.

— Tak. Powinniśmy mieć pewność, że nie chodzi tylko o przyjaźń, jeśli… wiesz, jeśli chcemy spędzić ze sobą resztę życia. Nie zgadzasz się ze mną?

 _NIE_!

Hermiona nie zgadzała się z nim ani trochę. Co więcej, była zaskoczona, że Ron mógł myśleć w ten sposób. Przecież tak dobrze go znała. Myślała, że nie ma przed nią żadnych tajemnic, że potrafi czytać go lepiej niż on ją. Ale nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć, nie w sytuacji, kiedy Ron czuł się niepewny w ich związku. Gdyby Hermiona nalegała, Ron jeszcze bardziej by się zniechęcił. Musiała więc dać mu czas i przestrzeń, żeby mógł sam dojść do tego samego wniosku, do którego ona doszła już dawno temu: że są dla siebie stworzeni.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się więc, mimo wewnętrznych protestów. — Zróbmy, jak mówisz.

Ron odetchnął i Hermiona widziała, jak w jednej sekundzie zeszło z niego całe napięcie.

— Wiedziałem — powiedział, odchylając głowę. — Wiedziałem, że też to czujesz.

Może jednak powinna była nalegać?

Ron wstał.

— Muszę wracać do pracy. Myślę, że będzie dla nas lepiej, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będziemy się widzieć.

— Och. Tak. Racja. To by mogło wzbudzić w nas niepotrzebne poczucie winy — powiedziała zgryźliwie, ale Ron nie dostrzegł kpiącej nuty w jej głosie.

— Dokładnie! Trzymaj się.

I poszedł sobie. Tak po prostu. Odszedł, odchodził, a Hermiona czuła się taka bezsilna. Co jeśli miał rację? Co jeśli faktycznie jej nie kochał? Co jeśli znajdzie sobie kogoś innego? Hermiona zrobiłaby wszystko, by go przy sobie zatrzymać, ale w takiej sytuacji nic nie byłoby skuteczne.

Zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując się przed płaczem. A potem, gdy mogła stwierdzić, że chwila słabości minęła, zauważył ją Harry. Sam do niej podszedł i zaczął z nią rozmawiać, więc Hermiona musiała ciągnąć tę dyskusję, nawet jeśli jedyne, o czym myślała, to zwinięcie się w kłębek na łóżku z kilogramem lodów pod ręką. Później przypomniała sobie Ginny i przestawiła się na jednotorowe rozmyślania „Zapłodniłeś moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę". Korciło ją, by z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak Ginny zapewne nie chciałaby, aby Hermiona się wtrącała.

— Macie coś nowego w sprawie Sennej Wróżki? — spytała więc, próbując odłożyć emocje na bok.

— Nic, co powinno cię interesować — wymigał się zręcznie.

Rozmawiając, zmierzali do jego gabinetu. Właśnie wchodzili na prowadzący do niego korytarz, gdy zorientowali się, że wokół panowało niecodzienne zamieszanie. W powietrzu latały gromady papierowych samolocików, pracownicy szeptali między sobą z przejęciem, koło nich przebiegło kilkoro aurorów, tak zaabsorbowanych misją, że nawet ich nie zauważyli.

— Panie Potter! — zawołała z przejęciem Judy Downer, która wyrosła przed nimi jak duch. Ręce jej się trzęsły. — Jest w pokoju przesłuchań. Czeka na pana.

— Kto? — Harry w jednej chwili cały się spiął, jak kot gotowy do skoku.

— Nie słyszał pan jeszcze? — spytała Judy Downer i najwidoczniej nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności osoby z zewnątrz, wyjaśniła: — Kolejna osoba po Sennej Wróżce. Sama się do nas zgłosiła kilkanaście minut temu. Podała nazwisko ofiary i miejsce zbrodni. Aurorzy już są w drodze, żeby to sprawdzić. Wszyscy założyli, że to pan ją przesłucha.

— Tak zrobię. — Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wind, a Hermiona i Judy podążyły za nim. — Co jeszcze powiedział?

— Powiedziała. To kobieta. I nic. Jest w szoku. Powiedziała, kogo zamordowała i gdzie, a potem już nic nie chciała mówić. Merlinie, co za sprawa!

Harry kiwnął głową. Hermiona znała go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że właśnie odciął się od zewnętrznego świata, rozmyślając nad kolejną poszlaką. Drzwi windy rozsunęły się i cała trójka wyszła na ciemny, pozbawiony okien korytarz. Tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co zastali na górze, panowała cisza i spokój. Oprócz Niewymownego stojącego przy jednej z czarnych, granitowych kolumn nikt nie kręcił się w pobliżu.

— Judy, wróć na górę i czekaj na raport aurorów z miejsca zbrodni — polecił Harry, na co Judy kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się z powrotem przodem do windy.

Niewymowny kiwnął Harry'emu głową i zignorował Hermionę.

— Hermiono, ty też powinnaś już iść. Byłem nieostrożny, pozwalając ci iść za mną aż dotąd.

Ale Hermiona już go nie słuchała. Właśnie dotarli do miejsca, z którego mieli widok na magicznie przeszkloną część pokoju przesłuchań. W środku znajdował się stolik i dwa krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedziała postać w czerwieni. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Hermionie zorientowanie się, że ta dziwna gęsta czerwień to nie kolor jej ubrania. To krew oblepiała jej ciało i koszulę. Nawet na twarzy miała zaschnięte ciemne plamy. Włosy, mokre, posklejane opadały jej na czoło.

— Hermiono — powtórzył Harry, kiedy Hermiona nie zareagowała. — Musisz iść.

Jednak Hermiona jedynie pokręciła głową, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że doskonale wiedziała, kto siedział w pokoju przesłuchań, chociaż początkowo ciężko było jej tę twarz rozpoznać pod taką ilością krwi.

To była Lavender Brown.

— Harry — powiedziała cicho. — To Lavender.

— Lavender? — powtórzył głucho. Odwrócił się, żeby przyjrzeć się osobie siedzącej za przeszkloną ścianą. — Lavender Brown? — Szybko się jednak ocknął. — Tym bardziej powinnaś iść. Przykro mi, że to zobaczyłaś, nie powinnaś była…

— Znam Lavender lepiej niż ty. — Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego z determinacją. — Znam… Wiem, kiedy kłamie, a kiedy mówi prawdę. Mieszkałam z nią przez sześć lat. Pozwól mi zostać i patrzeć, jak ją przesłuchujesz.

Chwilę na siebie patrzyli, zanim Harry westchnął.

— Dobrze. Ale zostajesz na zewnątrz. Nie chcę, żeby Lavender cię widziała. Nie założę bariery dźwiękowej, więc będziesz nas słyszeć.

I nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wszedł do pokoju. Lavender na jego widok podniosła głowę; do tej pory wpatrywała się w swoje brudne, drżące ręce.

— Harry — powiedziała. Kiedy otworzyła usta, Hermiona zauważyła, że nawet zęby miała zakrwawione.

 _Dlaczego zostawili ją w takim stanie?_ , pomyślała Hermiona. Na pewno zabrali jej różdżkę, ale przecież mogli ją wyczyścić. Jeśli potrzebowali próbki krwi, wystarczyłaby jakaś część jej ubrania.

To było niepotrzebne. Ta cała krew.

Harry usiadł tyłem do Hermiony, przodem do Lavender. Zrezygnował z typowych trików przesłuchiwania, nie manipulował temperaturą ani światłem, nie zgrywał kogoś, kim nie był, byle tylko skłonić ją do mówienia. Harry był po prostu Harrym. I może właśnie to sprawiło, że Lavender, z początku niechętna do rozmowy, zaczęła odpowiadać na jego pytania. Była przestraszona i bardzo odsłonięta. I Hermiona czuła się, jak intruz, bo to nie wyglądało jak przesłuchanie. Lavender płakała, trzęsła się i opowiadała o Parvati. Z początku Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu ciągle do niej wracała, dopóki Harry nie spytał:

— Czy to z nią wczoraj byłaś, Lavender?

Lavender kiwnęła głową.

— I tylko z nią?

— Tak. Miała wyjechać dzisiaj rano, dostała awans, przenosili ją do Waszyngtonu. Chciałyśmy się pożegnać, sam wiesz… Tak strasznie nie chciałam, żeby wyjeżdżała. Była moją najbliższą przyjaciółką. Nawet moi rodzice… Nikt nigdy nie był mi tak bliski jak ona.

Harry odczekał chwilę, pozwalając Lavender na kilka spazmatycznych pociągnięć nosem.

— Rozumiem. Więc spotkałaś się wczoraj z Parvati, żeby się z nią pożegnać przed jej wyjazdem, tak?

— Tak. — A potem nagle zawołała: — Nie chciałam jej zabić! Musisz mi uwierzyć, Harry! To nie byłam ja, ktoś musiał mnie przekląć! Ktoś musiał… Ktoś musiał… Ja nigdy bym jej nie zabiła. Nie zrobiłam tego. Rozumiesz, prawda? Była moją najlepsza przyjaciółką. Najlepszą. Nigdy nie chciałam jej zabić.

— Naturalnie, że nie chciałaś tego zrobić — zgodził się miękko Harry. — Była twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jednak coś musiało pójść nie tak, prawda?

— Parvati przyniosła ze sobą coś, wiesz, na lepszego kopa. Wzięłyśmy to i na początku nic się nie działo, chyba wadliwy towar, a może Parvati mnie oszukała, nie wiem… Ale potem, potem ja… Odwaliło mi. Słyszałam, jak pulsuje jej krew, wiem, ze to niemożliwe, ale naprawdę to słyszałam. I ten dźwięk, ten dźwięk nie dawał mi spokoju, musiałam coś zrobić, musiałam…

— Musiałaś ją uciszyć? — podpowiedział Harry.

Parvati nerwowym ruchem próbowała odgarnąć brudne włosy z czoła, ale część przykleiła się jej do skóry.

— W-wgryzłam się je-ej w tę-ętnicę ja-ak… jak… — I rozpłakała się tak, że przez kilkanaście minut nie była w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć.

— Czy Parvati wspominała, jak nazywało się to, co ze sobą przyniosła? Czy to były narkotyki?

Lavender pokręciła głową.

— N-nie wiem. Mo-oże. Powiedziała, że to-o coś specja-alnego.

— Mówiła, skąd to dostała?

— N-nie wiem. Nie pytałam.

A potem Hermiona przestała słyszeć, co mówili, więc, jak się domyśliła, Harry założył barierę dźwiękową. Podszedł do Lavender i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Hermiona wiedziała, co robił, więc odwróciła wzrok, czując, że była to winna Lavender.

Hermiona nie lubiła Lavender, w pewnym momencie życia była nawet przekonana, że jej nienawidziła. Jednak nie wierzyła, by Lavender była zdolna do popełnienia morderstwa, a już szczególnie nigdy nie zabiłaby Parvati.

Czekała, aż Harry skończy rozmawiać z Lavender. Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł, najpierw wymienił kilka zdań z aurorem, który zjawił się w międzyczasie i warował na niego pod drzwiami. Dopiero potem Harry podszedł do Hermiony.

— To nie ona — stwierdziła twardo Hermiona.

— Aurorzy potwierdzili, że to była Lavender. Na ciele zostawiła mnóstwo śladów, a krew, którą ma na sobie, należy do Parvati.

— Tak. Ale to nie była ona. Aurorzy znaleźli narkotyki?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Ale zaraz po zjawieniu się Lavender, sprawdzili ją pod tym kątem. Narkotyk przestał już działać, ale ewidentnie zażyła Senną Wróżkę.

— Ta Senna Wróżka miesza ludziom w głowach.

— Wiem. — Harry westchnął ciężko i przeciągnął dłonią po rozwichrzonych włosach. — Aurorzy powiedzieli, że z Parvati niewiele zostało. Lavender ją rozszarpała, zupełnie jakby… Może to głupie, ale pomyślałem o Greybacku. On ją wtedy ugryzł. Myślisz, że to dlatego?

— Nie wiem. Boże, jakim trzeba być chorym człowiekiem, żeby zmuszać ludzi do takich rzeczy!

Hermiona zauważyła, że cała się trzęsie. Nie wiedziała, czy z obrzydzenia czy ze złości. Wiedziała jedno. W tym momencie sprawa Sennej Wróżki przestała obchodzić ją tylko w konkteście jej i Rona. To była coś o wiele większego. Coś, co musiała powstrzymać. Nieważne za jaką cenę. Dlatego, gdy wróciła do swojego pokoju w Hogwarcie, pierwsze, co zrobiła, to chwyciła leżącą na jej biurku kopertę z umową dla Malfoya. Wyglądało na to, że ona też była zdesperowana.


	8. Część druga: wstęp

**A/N** : Ostatni rozdział zamknął pierwszą, wstępną część fika. Pojęcia nie mam, jak nazwać poniższy drobiazg poprzedzający siódmy rozdział i rozpoczynający drugą część. Ktoś pomoże?

* * *

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

* * *

W jego snach ludzie tańczyli. Usta na haczykach, ręce na sznurkach, oczy na zapałkach. Jedno słowo, a ich stopy zaczynały balansować na krawędzi. Lekkie, papierowe baletnice. Gdyby dmuchnąć, nie zostałby po nich nawet ślad.

W jego umyśle oni wszyscy byli już martwi. W końcu nawet najlepsi tancerze nie mogli daleko dojść na połamanych nogach. W swojej głowie oglądał te śmierci miliony razy. Przewijał, cofał, powtarzał, jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Ach, żaden teatr, żadna książka, żadna sztuka nie dorównywała rzeczywistości.

Stanął przed lustrem i poprawił krawat. Wiązanie wyszło mu idealne: schludnie, szykownie, elegancko. Efekt, jakiego nie dało się osiągnąć nawet najlepszym zaklęciem wiążącym. Czasami po prostu trzeba było użyć rąk, by dostać właśnie to, co się chciało. Uśmiechnął się. A potem zrobił to ponownie. Tak, ten uśmiech był lepszy, ten uśmiech ludzie uwielbiali, dzięki temu uśmiechowi powierzali mu swoje życia. Pozwalali, by miękkim głosem i odpowiednim słowem powoli prządł w ich umysłach delikatne, pajęcze nitki — nitki, które owijały się wokół ich myśli jak kanianki. Lepkie, kleiste wyrazy, jakie usłyszane raz, powracały już zawsze. Najlepsze zaklęcie, najsilniejsza magia — urok prawie nie do złamania. Mimo tego nie uważał innych ludzi za głupich. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Wprawdzie w większości przypadków mu nie dorównywali, ale nie byli głupi. Niedoświadczeni, nieświadomi, to tak. I interesujący, diablo interesujący. Chociaż niektórzy okazywali się nudnym rozczarowaniem. Jak ta Patil na przykład. Wydawała się taka… żywa, entuzjastyczna, spontaniczna. Kto by się spodziewał, że nic nie zrobi? Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Jej koleżanka okazała się aż nadto interesująca. Nie oczekiwał, że drzemie w niej taki potencjał, że jest tak silna, taka piękna.

Ale nie aż tak jak Ona. Jej nikt nie dorównywał.

Leżała na kanapie, jej włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, dłonie zaciśnięte pod głową, nogi podkurczone pod kocem. Spała. Rzęsy jej drżały od zaciskania powiek, usta miała lekko rozchylone, jakby lada chwila zamierzała się obudzić i zacząć krzyczeć. Pochylił się nad nią i przesunął palcami po jasnych skroniach. Drgnęła, zmarszczyła czoło i jęknęła przez sen. Mięśnie w jej ręku się naprężyły, gdy ścisnęła poduszkę.

— _Legilimens_ — szepnął.

Ta głowa. Ta głowa była takim pięknym miejscem.

Jej umysł płonął. Wszystko płonęło: krzesła, stoły, tablica z dziecinnymi rysunkami. Pękały podłogi, załamywały się stropy, szyby wylatywały z okien. Płomienie pięły się po ścianach, sięgały sufitu i w okamgnieniu pożerały to, co stanęło im na drodze: żywe czy martwe. Ktoś wrzeszczał, ktoś płakał, ktoś błagał o pomoc. Gdzieś z oddali niósł się głuchy odgłos uderzeń czegoś ciężkiego o zablokowane zaklęciem wejście. Żar i dym buchały jej w twarz, gdy otwierała kolejne drzwi i uciekała przed ogniem liżącym ją po piętach. Wreszcie wypadła prosto w zimną, ciemną noc, zaczerpnęła tchu i…

Myśl się zmieniła. Teraz stała w progu. Pachniała spalonymi włosami, pożarem i krwią. Miała na sobie zapach śmierci. Nie płakała, chociaż musiała robić to wcześniej, bo łzy wyrzeźbiły ścieżki w brudnej, osmalonej twarzy. Była taka piękna. Z rękami do łokci ubranymi w krwawe rękawiczki, z nagimi ramionami pokrytymi szkarłatnymi piegami, z oczami wciąż odbijającymi pożar. Powieki jej opadły, w ślad za nimi poszły barki, potem głowa. Oparła się na nim z jej myśli, słodko zmęczona, upojnie wyczerpana.

Westchnął i nim się zorientował był we własnym umyśle, odbijając swoje wspomnienie. Jej drobne ciało leżące w wannie i jego dłonie pieszczotliwie zmywające z niej wszystkie brudy. Sunął palcami po łagodnych krzywiznach, mających w sobie jeszcze widoczny ślad dzieciństwa, i całował wilgotną, osmaloną, posiniaczoną skórę. Zsunęła się niżej po chłodnej ściance wanny. Jej mokre, teraz ciemne jak rdza, włosy uniosły się na wodzie. Patrzyła na niego. Rysy jej twarzy wyostrzyły się, w jednej chwili straciła całą swoją młodzieńczą łagodność. W oczach miała coś takiego, coś, co sprawiało, że była taka piękna.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho. — Dziękuję, teraz jestem wolna.

Przerwał zaklęcie. Powrócił do własnego salonu, do kanapy, na której leżała i do swojego idealnie zawiązanego krawata. Już nie spała. Pogłaskał ją po głowie.

— Musisz wracać, zanim się obudzi. — Dłonią przeciągnął po jej włosach, rozplątując miękkie loki.

— Och, nie lubię jej — westchnęła. — Jest taka nudna i w ogóle nie ma osobowości. Nie lubię do niej wracać. Ale wiem, że muszę — dodała, zanim zdążył się odezwać. — Swoją drogą, chłopak, ten który cię ostatnio interesował, szuka cię. Mówiłam ci już?

Uśmiechnął się. Tym prawdziwym brzydkim uśmiechem, którego nikt nie lubił. Chłopak go szukał, co czyniło rzecz jeszcze prostszą. Od dawna chciał, żeby dla niego zatańczył. Tancerze szarpiący się w sznurkach byli zawsze najbardziej interesujący.


	9. Część druga: rozdział 7

.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

TROPY

* * *

Lodowe wieże wyrastały ponad ośnieżony krajobraz jak lśniące palce olbrzymów, wyciągnięte, by wiecznie wskazywać bezbarwne niebo. Jej dłonie krwawiły, gdy chwytała oblodzone kawałki skał, po których próbowała się wspiąć. Ręce płonęły ostrym, nieustannym bólem, ale Hermiona nie przerwała wspinaczki nawet na chwilę. Wiedziała, że musi dostać się na szczyt. Tam czekała na nią nagroda. Zakazane miasta, spalone biblioteki, niewysnute historie, nierozdane pocałunki, umarli bohaterowie. Oddychała szybko i płytko, pewna, że na te wszystkie cuda nie starczyłoby jej oddechu. A potem, gdy już prawie widziała kres tej wędrówki, straciła oparcie w stopach i ześlizgnęła się w dół lśniącego srebrzystym lodem zbocza. Spadała jak niesiona na saniach, a łzy, które wylewała nad utraconą nagrodą, zamarzały jej na twarzy.

Wtem spadła w miękkość i ciepłość. W obejmujących ją ramionach nie było niczego znajomego.

— A więc ty też możesz upaść — powiedział i odwrócił ją przodem do siebie.

W tym śnieżnym, odartym z kolorów krajobrazie jego włosy lśniły jak złoto. Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła. Na ostrą linię podbródka, na kształt kości policzkowych, na wykrzywione leciutko usta, na półprzymknięte leniwie oczy i długie cienie rzęs. A potem dalej: na zarysowane w półcieniu jabłko Adama, na krzywiznę ramion, na miejsce, gdzie brzeg kurtki lekko się odwinął i mogła zobaczyć skrawek nagiej, bladej skóry z paskiem brązowych włosków znikającym za spodniami. Była w tym jakaś rozpacz i pewna rozkosz, jaką daje tylko długotrwały płacz.

— Co robisz w mojej głowie? — spytała.

Uśmiechał się do niej tak, jak nigdy nie widziała, żeby to robił. Leniwie, drapieżnie. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią z taką intensywnością, że zupełnie zapomniała o mrozie.

— Ty mi powiedz — odparł. Wciąż biło od niego ciepło, ale w jego głosie było coś z tego zimowego krajobrazu; ostre, lodowe igiełki. — Twoja głowa to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciałbym się znaleźć.

— Zostaw mnie. Muszę iść. Muszę się wspinać. Mam jeszcze czas, żeby dotrzeć na szczyt, zanim wieże stopnieją i wszystko przepadnie.

— Wiec idź. Przecież cię nie zatrzymuję. — I faktycznie jego ręce już jej nie obejmowały.

Pochyliła się nad nim.

— Może właśnie o to chodzi — wyznała cicho drżącym z zimna głosem. — Może ktoś powinien mnie zatrzymać.

Jego dłoń zawędrowała na jej odsłonięty kark. Bezceremonialne objął od tyłu jej szyję.

— Twój czas się skończył. Nie krzycz, Granger — poprosił niskim szeptem. — Obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało. — I pociągnął.

Nie zdołała zdusić w sobie wrzasku, gdy obraz się rozpłynął i w jednej chwili poczuła, jak zanurza się w lodowatej wodzie, tylko po to, by w następnej sekundzie się z niej wynurzyć z drugiej strony, rozpaczliwie walcząc o oddech.

Wciąż kaszląc i parskając, otworzyła oczy. W panującym dookoła półmroku pochylająca się nad nią bladolica wróżka wyglądała cokolwiek upiornie. Hermiona przymknęła powieki, powoli dochodząc do siebie. W ciemnym, zasnutym aromatyczną mgiełką pomieszczeniu pachniało kadzidłami i egzotycznymi perfumami.

— I co? — spytała drżącym tonem wróżka. — Co widziałaś? — dodała scenicznie wymodulowanym głosem.

— Nic — stwierdziła Hermiona. Jej oczy powoli na nowo przyzwyczajały się do ciemności i z tego półmroku zaczęła wyławiać coraz więcej kształtów. Fantazyjnie meble obite orientalnymi tkaninami, świecące magiczne kule stojące w równym rzędzie pod ścianą, delikatny, srebrzysty wachlarz rozpięty na suficie jak skrzydła ogromnego motyla, talia sztywnych, kolorowych kart rozłożona na stoliku i wreszcie marmurowa misa wypełniona kleistą, białawą cieczą, przy której siedziała Hermiona. — Zwykły, normalny sen. Te oniryczne kąpiele kompletnie na mnie nie działają.

— Po prostu nie wiesz, gdzie patrzeć, moja droga — zapewniła ją wróżka. Wyciągnęła rękę nad misą i przejechała palcem po migotliwej powierzchni. — Opowiedz mi swój sen, a ja go zinterpretuję i odczytam dla ciebie przyszłość. Karty mówią wyraźnie, że na twojej drodze istnieje wiele znaków zapytania.

 _Co za brednie_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ledwie się powstrzymując przed wywróceniem oczami.

— Śniły mi się lodowe wieże. Nic specjalnego — rzuciła od niechcenia.

— Oooch. — Wróżka cofnęła się, a po chwili wróciła do pochylania się nad misą. — Och! Mów dalej. — Jej palce zataczały okręgi na cieczy. Równe, długie, rytmiczne, aż trudno było oderwać od nich spojrzenie.

— Nic więcej nie było. Chciałam się do nich dostać, ale po drodze spadłam.

— Och, tak, teraz to widzę. Jeden ze znaków zapytania robi się mniej mglisty. Czy we śnie upadłaś?

— Nie.

Zacisnęła mocno usta, przypominając sobie, kto ją przed tym uratował. Czym ta kobieta ją naćpała, że śniła o Malfoyu? Chociaż to pewnie wcale nie było takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele czasu z nim ostatnio spędzała. W końcu oniryczne kąpiele właśnie takie były: tworzyły sztuczne sny, mające z tymi prawdziwymi niewiele wspólnego. Hermiona kiedyś czytała o tym artykuł. Techniki używane przy onejromancji miały za zadanie wyłapać najczęściej przewijające się ostatnio myśli, skojarzenia, obrazy i połączyć je we w miarę logiczną całość, łatwą do interpretacji. Tania sztuczka. Było oczywistym, że na przykład, gdy ktoś się w kimś podkochiwał, to często o nim myślał. Ta osoba pojawiała się we śnie i wróżka wiedziała, że powinna mówić rzeczy typu „Zwróć uwagę na mężczyznę, który ostatnio stoi blisko ciebie" albo „W najbliższym tygodniu rudowłosa kobieta da ci szansę". I potem wystarczyło, że ten ktoś się uśmiechnął i nagle słowa wróżki według biednego wykorzystanego klienta zaczynały się spełniać. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie dostawał kosza, szukał przyczyny nie w fałszywej przepowiedni, ale w swoim niewłaściwym zachowaniu — „zrobiłem coś nie tak i zmarnowałem tę szansę".

Tak że pojawienie się Malfoya w tym pseudośnie wcale nie powinno jej dziwić. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, odkąd zdecydowała się z nim współpracować, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i chcąc czy nie chcąc, myślała o nim. Przede wszystkim coraz częściej zastanawiała się nad tym, co stanowiło jego motor do działania. Szlachetne pobudki i altruizm z miejsca wykluczyła. Tylko osobista sprawa i osobiste korzyści mogły sprawić, by w ogóle chciał kiwnąć palcem. Gdyby nie ten głupi punkt w kontrakcie, na który Malfoy tak strasznie nalegał, po prostu by go o to spytała — jeśli to miało związek ze sprawą, umowa zobowiązywała ich do szczerości. Ale Malfoy przeforsował, by w kontrakcie znalazł się dopisek, według którego nie musieli odpowiadać na pytania, które byłyby zbyt intymne. Wtedy wydawało jej się to głupie i niepotrzebne. W końcu kontrakt wymagał od nich tylko szczerości odnośnie sprawy, w każdym innym aspekcie mogli kłamać do woli. A skoro Malfoy i tak znał wszystkie wstydliwe szczegóły z nocy zjazdu, nie miała żadnych innych wspomnień związanych ze sprawą, które chciałaby przed nim ukryć. Skupiła się wtedy przede wszystkim na obronie własnych interesów, nie myślała, że sama będzie kiedyś chciała poznać jego motyw. Zwłaszcza że coraz częściej nawiedzały ją myśli, że może pomaga Malfoyowi w załatwianiu jakichś szemranych, mafijnych interesów.

Wróżka rozpoczęła snuć bzdurną opowiastkę pełną ukrytych symboli i niejasnych interpretacji — rzekomo elementów pojawiających się w jej śnie. Hermiona wysłuchała tego, tłumiąc odruch, by odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść. Zima zawsze sprawiała, że przypominała sobie „Królową śniegu", stąd lodowe wieże, nie było w tym żadnych ukrytych znaczeń, jak właśnie z zapamiętaniem próbowała jej udowodnić jasnowidzka od siedmiu boleści.

— No nie wiem — powiedziała Hermiona na sam koniec tych farmazonów. — Nie jestem przekonana. Może spróbujemy z czymś mocniejszym? Z czymś, co da mi prawdziwego kopa?

Wróżka po raz kolejny zaczęła jej przedstawiać szeroką ofertę swoich usług. Nie zaproponowała jednak niczego spoza listy wiszącej przed wejściem. Hermiona niemal wprost oznajmiła, że szuka narkotyków, ale wróżka pozostała nieugięta. Najwidoczniej i ten trop był fałszywy. Hermiona wiele się po tej wizycie nie spodziewała. W końcu to było zbyt oczywiste skojarzenie, żeby mogło okazać się istotne dla sprawy. Senna Wróżka normalnym czarodziejom kojarzyła się przede wszystkim z Freyą, najsłynniejszą w Wielkiej Brytanii wróżką zajmującą się czytaniem snów. Hermiona uznała, że przy najbliższej okazji powinni to sprawdzić. Malfoy z kolei powiedział, że nie będzie się bawił w taką dziecinadę, więc jeśli chce, niech działa na własną rękę. Kiedy Malfoy się dowie, że tu była i że wszystko skończyło się fiaskiem, będzie się puszył jak paw. Niemal widziała tę jego obrzydliwą gębę wykrzywioną w szyderczym grymasie i niemal słyszała, jak irytująco przeciąga sylaby, mówiąc „A nie mówiłem, Granger?". Wkurzał ją jak nikt inny. Sprawiał, że zaczynała myśleć, że w niektórych przypadkach przemoc wcale nie była takim pomylonym wyjściem.

Zawiedziona, machnęła ręką, nie chcąc słuchać dalszej bezsensownej paplaniny wróżki.

— Jasne, jasne — zgodziła się. — Bardzo ciekawe. Naprawdę. Moje życie jest o wiele bogatsze dzięki tym informacjom. — I podniosła się, żeby udać się na zewnątrz. Od unoszącego się w powietrzu ciężkiego zapachu rozbolała ją głowa.

— Moja droga — odezwała się wróżka, gdy Hermiona była już w połowie drogi do wyjścia. — Nie przyszłaś tutaj po wróżby. Twoja aura… wszystko w tobie mówi, że nie wierzysz w dywinację.

Hermiona odruchowo się zatrzymała. Zerknęła na wróżkę, która opadła ze zmęczeniem na jeden z miękkich foteli. Jej twarz schowała się w cieniu zwisającego z sufitu wachlarza. Sprawiało to dość groteskowe wrażenie: jakby na siedzeniu znajdował się sam tułów.

— Jednak pozwól mi… hm… udzielić ci dobrej rady. Przywiązanie do nazwiska to silna rzecz. Nie zapominaj o tym, a znajdziesz to, czego szukasz.

— Co…? — spytała Hermiona. Zamierzała powiedzieć „Co to za brednie?", ale zaschło jej w gardle i musiała przerwać, żeby zakaszleć. — Jasne — zgodziła się ostatecznie, uznając, że nie warto strzępić sobie języka. — Do widzenia.

Odgarnęła wiszącą w przejściu ciężką, połyskującą zasłonę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Natychmiast owionęło ją chłodne, grudniowe powietrze. Pokątna, spuchnięta od śniegu, wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z książki. Główna ulica błyszczała od światełek, a sklepowe witryny uginały się od pełnych życia świątecznych ozdób. W którąkolwiek stronę się nie spojrzało, coś się działo: wybuchały kapelusze z serpentyną, elfy w zielonych kubraczkach posypywały głowy przechodniów migotliwym, srebrnym pyłem, smukłe, kolczaste jodły tańczyły przed klaszczącymi z uciechy dziećmi. Prószący dookoła śnieg zamiast zacinać w twarze i zbierać się na kołnierzach, wirował w powietrzu i osiadał łagodnie na włosach i rzęsach.

— I jak? — Ginny najwidoczniej skończyła wcześniej wizytę w sklepie sportowym i teraz czekała na nią pod zadaszoną częścią sąsiedniego lokalu. Podeszła do niej, ściskając pod pachą średniej wielkości pakunek. Prezent dla Harry'ego albo Rona. — Dowiedziałaś się czegoś interesującego?

— E, nie. — Hermiona machnęła ręką, przyglądając się witrynie. Na wystawie kolorowe laleczki urządziły sobie herbaciane przyjęcie. W rogu okna ktoś zatknął starą, rozmokłą ulotkę. Woda rozmyła większość liter, ale wciąż można było przeczytać część nagłówka „Obudź się! Twoje… cie… snem". — To wciąż tylko stek bzdur. Nie wiem, co mnie naszło, żeby tu przychodzić — skłamała.

— Duch świąt. — Ginny do niej mrugnęła. — Przychodzą święta i nagle wszyscy stają się bardziej podatni na tego typu rzeczy. Jak na ciebie czekałam, to aż mnie samą zaczęło kusić, żeby zajrzeć. Według Luny ta babka zna się na rzeczy.

— Pewnie, że się zna — zgodziła się z uśmiechem Hermiona. — Na tym, jak zarabiać pieniądze. Nie ma w tym ani krzty wróżenia, tylko interesy. Naprawdę, ktoś powinien zająć się tymi oszustami.

Ginny ujęła ją pod rękę i pociągnęła na główną ulicę, mokrą i śliską od rozdeptanego śniegu.

— A ja uważam, że ludzie tego potrzebują.

— Naprawdę? — Hermiona uniosła brwi w sposób, który jasno sugerował, co myśli o takim pomyśle.

Ginny roześmiała się. Jej śmiech brzmiał jak dzwoneczki przy elfickich czapeczkach.

— Tak. Pomyśl sama, kto korzysta z usług wróżek? Ludzie, którzy się wahają, którzy nie są czegoś pewni, którzy szukają rozwiązania. Myślę, że takie przepowiednie pozwalają im ruszyć z miejsca, zrobić coś, czego normalnie by nie zrobili, bo za bardzo się bali, ale teraz mają odwagę po to sięgnąć, bo wydaje im się, że los ich wspiera. W końcu wróżki nigdy nie mówią, co ludzie mają zrobić. To ludzie interpretują ich słowa według tego, czego sami oczekują. Nie takie głupie, co?

— Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam — przyznała Hermiona. Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując znaleźć logiczne kontrargumenty dla tej hipotezy. — Chyba faktycznie ma to sens, ale to wciąż niemoralne, że wróżki zarabiają pieniądze na ludzkich słabostkach.

— Och, przecież zarabianie właśnie na tym polega. Na wykorzystywaniu słabości innych. Gdybyśmy wszyscy byli mistrzami eliksirów, nikt by ich nie kupował. O, chodźmy do Zonka! — Ginny zmieniła kierunek i pociągnęła ją w jedną z bocznych, zwężających się do środka uliczek. — Flegma ostatnio nie daje mi spokoju. Kupię trochę Śmiertelnie Smacznych Mordoklejek i dorzucę jej do obiadu. Na jakiś czas powinna się zamknąć.

Draco pochylił się, czując jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy i chłoszcze rozpalone policzki. Przylgnął mocniej do smukłej rączki miotły i przewrócił się kilka razy w powietrzu. Miał wrażenie, że żołądek reagował na te akrobacje z opóźnieniem, ale sensacje, jakie temu towarzyszyły, były cudownie rozkoszne; słodka, niczym nieskrępowana przyjemność, którą dawał tylko pęd wiatru i szelest ubrań. Dlatego przyspieszył i nieustannie się obracając, ruszył w dół. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy pojedyncze wątłe gałązki zaczęły smagać go po ramionach i wrzucać za kołnierz śnieg. Wyrównał lot i leciał tak, czując pod stopami giętkie, ustępujące mu czubki drzew, aż dotarł do skraju lasu. Tam odetchnął głęboko mroźnym grudniowym powietrzem, cudownie odprężony i radosny, jak nie był od dawna. Wolny. W takich chwilach łatwo przychodziło mu uwierzyć, że jego życie należało tylko do niego.

A potem uniósł wzrok i na chwilę oślepiły go rozgrzane i jasne od słońca metalowe elementy w oknach Hogwartu. Uśmiechnął się, zadarł rączkę i nie minęła chwila, jak znalazł się nad wysuniętą najdalej na zachód pnącą się wysoko w górę wieżą o ostrym, spadzistym pokryciu. Zeskoczył z miotły i ledwie znalazł oparcie dla nóg, a już biegł po dachu, skakał od jednego końca do drugiego przez ogromne, zapierające dech w piersiach prześwity. Miotła przez cały ten czas krążyła blisko niego i wiedział, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, potknąłby się albo nie doskoczył do następnego dachu, zdążyłby się jej chwycić — nie było w tym ryzyka graniczącego z głupotą. Ale adrenalina, jaką dostarczał szaleńczy bieg z kilkudziesięcioma stopami powietrza pod nim, była nieporównywalna do niczego innego. Wreszcie zatrzymał się na krańcu dachu i spojrzał w dół, w przyprawiającą o dreszcz emocji otwartą przestrzeń, otwartą na tyle głęboko, by go chwycić i nie puścić, gdyby tylko stracił na ułamek sekundy czujność. Coś pięknego, coś cudownego, coś, co kusiło go, by igrać z tym dalej: skoczyć i w ostatniej chwili chwycić gładką rączkę miotły, tak gładką, że przecież ręka mogłaby się po tej powierzchni ześlizgnąć i trzeba by było szybko wymyślić inne wyjście.

Zmrużył oczy, widząc pewne poruszenie przy szklarniach: ruchliwa, drżąca plama z jego perspektywy, nic więcej, ale jak podejrzewał, byli to uczniowie kończący zajęcia. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by ktoś go przyłapał na wałęsaniu się po dachu — nie dał się złapać jako uczeń i tym bardziej nie zamierzał dopuścić do tego teraz. Gdyby McGonagall się o tym dowiedziała, pewnie dostałaby ataku waporów.

— Do mnie! — zawołał, ochrypnięty, a miotła posłusznie pomknęła w jego kierunku i zatrzymała się na wysokości jego kolan, by mógł jej wygodnie dosiąść. Lekko drżała, jak zawsze, gdy jej dotykał. Wibrowała od magii wypełniającej ją od lśniącej rączki do czubka prostych witek. Piękna wyścigowa towarzyszka tak samo rwąca się do lotu, jak on.

Ścisnął jej boki udami i wystrzelił w górę. Leciał tak długo, aż zrobił się mokry od chłodu i mglistych, wilgotnych obłoków, których ze stopy na stopę robiło się coraz więcej. A potem przetoczył się na plecy, rozkoszując się tą ulotną chwilą nieważkości, i runął w dół. Nie zamykał oczu, chociaż łzawiły mu od wiatru, a pęd sprawił, że zaczynały mu drżeć powieki. Po kilku sekundach zamiast trząść się z zimna, był zlany potem. Poderwał miotłę kilka stóp nad ziemią, by złagodzić szybkość lotu, nim wyląduje. Z pewnością mógłby poczekać jeszcze kilka sekund, jednak nigdy nie słynął ze skłonności do efektownego ryzyka, jeśli nie miał publiczności, przed którą mógłby się popisywać.

Zeskoczył z miotły i odgarnął wilgotne włosy z czoła. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegł, że najwidoczniej miał jednak publiczność. Ta głupia Gryfonka z trzeciego roku o płowych włosach siedziała na skraju boiska i mu się przyglądała. Kiedy ją na tym przyłapał, skłoniła się parodyjnie i odwróciła wzrok.

— Chadwick — warknął, przypominając sobie w ostatniej chwili jej nazwisko. — Co tutaj robisz?

Nie poderwała się z ziemi, jedynie podniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Odrabiam lekcje, panie profesorze. — I wróciła do przeglądania notatek. W miejscu, gdzie siedziała, nie było nawet grama śniegu. Pewnie wcześniej oczyściła i rozgrzała je zaklęciem.

— Boisko nie służy do odrabiania na nim lekcji — powiedział tylko po to, żeby się do czegoś przyczepić. Czuł się zdenerwowany, że nakryła go w tak intymnej sytuacji, gdy był pewien, że jest sam.

— Czy to zabronione? — Uniosła brwi. — Odrabianie lekcji na boisku, gdy żadna drużyna z niego nie korzysta?

— Boisko służy do treningów fizycznych, nie intelektualnych. To, że nie ćwiczy na nim żadna drużyna, nie znaczy, że ktoś nie zrobi sobie indywidualnego treningu. Siedzenie w takim miejscu z głową w książkach jest nadzwyczaj nierozsądne, żeby nie powiedzieć skrajnie głupie.

 _Typowo gryfońskie_.

— Nie sposób nie przyznać panu profesorowi słuszności — powiedziała bez wyrazu, podnosząc się z trawy. — Czy przyjemnie jest latać? — spytała niespodziewanie, wskazując brodą miotłę na jego ramionach. Książki przyciskała do siebie, jakby się bała, że ktoś jej je zabierze albo nachyli się, próbując przeczytać notatki.

— Co to za pytanie? — przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie.

— Nie mogę latać. Panicznie boję się wysokości. Nigdy nie siedziałam na miotle. Zastanawiam się, czy to przyjemne. Tyle osób to lubi. Pan profesor także.

Gdyby by była kilka lat starsza, pomyślałby, że próbuje z nim flirtować. Zabawna myśl.

— Skoro masz lęk wysokości, to latanie pewnie nie sprawiałoby ci przyjemności — uciął oschle. — Na przyszłość kieruj takie pytania do profesor Hooch.

Wyglądała na obrażoną.

— Oczywiście, _panie profesorze_ — odparła, celując nosem w niebo. — Tak właśnie zrobię. Przepraszam, że śmiałam spytać. — I odmaszerowała z głową uniesioną tak wysoko, że cudem było, że się po drodze o nic nie potknęła.

Liczyła, że przeprowadzi z nią wzruszającą rozmowę o życiu i dorosłości, czy co? Draco miał pełną świadomość tego, że zachował się nadzwyczaj niepedagogicznie, ale wcale nie czuł się z tym źle. Co więcej odczuwał nawet lekką satysfakcję na myśl, że być może utarł tej małej idiotce nosa. Za bardzo kojarzyła mu się z Granger, żeby nie czuł naturalnej potrzeby, by jej dokuczyć.

A skoro o Granger mowa, czy mu się wydawało, czy to ona właśnie podążała wydeptaną w śniegu ścieżką do zamku? Mógłby się założyć o własną miotłę, że poszła do tej całej Freyi i teraz wracała z podkulonym ogonem. Draco dobrze wiedział, że ten trop nigdzie nie prowadził, bo Pansy sprawdziła go dla niego już kilka tygodni temu. Granger jednak go o to nie spytała albo raczej, mówiąc ściślej, jej pytanie było na tyle ogólne, że bez problemu znalazł w nim lukę, dzięki której mógł się nie zdradzać ze swoją wiedzą. Oglądanie jej porażek było o wiele zabawniejsze.

Poprawił miotłę na ramieniu i dogonił ją w połowie drogi. Dookoła było mnóstwo bawiących się w śniegu uczniów, więc skrzypienie jego butów utonęło wśród innych odgłosów. Wiedząc, że Granger jeszcze nie wyczuła za plecami jego obecności, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by się lekko nad nią nie pochylić.

— Granger — powiedział tylko, ale to wystarczyło, by podskoczyła i walnęła go z całej siły tyłem głowy w brodę.

Odwróciła się do niego, zarumieniona z zimna albo ze złości. Zmroziła go spojrzeniem, gdy on rozmasowywał bolące miejsce.

— Co to miało być?!

— Ty mi powiedz. To ty mnie zaatakowałaś.

Oddychała szybko, sprawiając, że wełniany szalik falował jej przy ustach w rytm tych niespokojnych, płytkich oddechów. Notatka dla samego siebie: jeśli chciał mieć z niej jeszcze pożytek, nie powinien zachodzić jej od tyłu. Wyglądało na to, że Granger była bardziej strachliwa niż Goyle, gdy mu się zagroziło szlabanem na słodycze.

— Wracasz z seansu spirytystycznego? — spytał szyderczo, zanim zdążyła wyrównać oddech na tyle, by wyartykułować jakąś skomplikowanie brzmiącą klątwę.

Westchnęła, najwidoczniej nie mając ochoty na słowne gierki.

— Miałeś rację. Zadowolony?

Taka konformistyczna postawa niszczyła całą przyjemność z wygranej. Trudno było się znęcać nad kimś, kto od razu przyznawał, że poniósł klęskę. Slytherin przyzwyczaił go, by iść w zaparte szczególnie wtedy, gdy nie miało się racji. Uległa postawa w sytuacji, gdy faktycznie się przegrało prowadziła do jednego — zgnębienia i upadku na samo dno życia społecznego.

Nastawił się na nagrodę. Skoro nie mógł dostać zapłakanej z upokorzenia Granger, dostanie coś innego.

— Nie do końca — powiedział, przyglądając się jej.

Włosy Granger były mokre od śniegu i chyba dzięki temu wreszcie nie puszyły się i nie wyginały każdy w inną stronę. Wyglądały też na gęste i mocne, więc pewnie atrakcyjnie układałyby się na wodzie. Głupia myśl, ale większość dziewczyn znacznie cierpiała na urodzie, gdy mokre włosy traciły objętość i ściśle przylegały im do głowy, uwypuklając tym samym niedoskonałości twarzy. Oczywiście, Granger nie mogła być taka, jak inni, więc naturalne, że jej włosy musiały ją naśladować.

— Więc dobrze, że mam gdzieś twoje zadowolenie. — Próbowała zgrywać wielką dorosłą z tą minę pełną wyższości, ale kąciki ust lekko jej drżały od wstrzymywanego uśmiechu; pełnego samozadowolenia z własnej błyskotliwości.

Granger była próżna, choć próbowała to ukryć. Jak wszystkie swoje cechy, które musiała uważać za niegodne bohaterki. Nie odznaczała się jednak biegłością w kłamstwach i oszustwach. Draconowi wystarczyły trzy tygodnie w miarę regularnej współpracy, by się na niej poznać.

— Mówisz, jakby mi na tym zależało — powiedział obojętnie.

W Granger było coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Już dawno zauważył, że była ładna, ale nie tak zjawiskowo piękna, by na jej widok zapominać języka w gębie. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego fizyczne zainteresowanie brało się z tego, że tamtej nocy niemal ją przeleciał. Co z tego, że na świecie było tyle lepszych, smaczniejszych ciastek, skoro to ciastko miał już w ustach, a mimo to nie mógł go zjeść? Naturalne, że w takiej sytuacji ciągnęło go do tego konkretnego ciastka. Gdy tylko je spróbuje, będzie mógł o nim zapomnieć i wrócić do ulubionej ciastkarni.

Tyle tylko, że to konkretne ciastko prędzej dałoby się zjeść sklątce tylnowybuchowej niż jemu.

— Oczywiście, że ci zależy. Chciałbyś, aby wszyscy koło ciebie skakali i cię uszczęśliwiali.

— To tylko dowodzi temu, że zupełnie nie wiesz, czego chcę.

Głupia Granger. Chciał coś zrobić, żeby przestała być taka zadowolona. To on wygrał, jemu należy się nagroda, a jej kara. Tak to działa. Tak to zawsze działało w jego przypadku.

Nie mógł niczego zrobić, gdy stali na ścieżce, całkowicie odsłonięci dla każdego potencjalnego obserwatora. Bawiące się dzieci przemieściły się w stronę dziedzińca, ale wciąż byli dla nich doskonale widoczni.

Chyba że…

Pozwolił miotle zsunąć się z ramienia i oprzeć o jego bok, gdy wyciągnął ręce i złapał za jej szalik. Poczuł, jak wciąga powietrze, a potem jej gorący oddech owionął jego skostniałe od mrozu palce, przyprawiając go tym samym niemal o bolesny dysonans. Zanim zorientowała się, co zamierzał, przesunął dłonie niżej i wzmocnił wiązanie. Dla postronnych wyglądało to niemal na czuły gest. Granger jednak zdała sobie sprawę tego, co się działo. Złapała go za nadgarstki i pociągnęła, zmuszając go do zwolnienia uścisku. Nie zamierzał jej krzywdzić. Chciał tylko, żeby się przestraszyła.

Jej oczy były wielkie.

Szarpnął dłońmi tak, że teraz to nie ona trzymała jego, ale on ją. Jej palce nie były tak zimne jak jego, więc pewnie rzuciła na nie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Ścisnął je o wiele mocniej, niż to było konieczne.

— Jak mówiłem, nie masz pieprzonego pojęcia o tym, czego chcę. I nie udawaj, że jest inaczej. Nie lubię tego.

— Puść mnie — mówiła cicho, wiec najwyraźniej nie chciała robić sceny przy uczniach. — Śpieszę się.

— Przecież cię nie zatrzymuję. — Odsunął się i nie czekając na jej reakcję, wyminął ją i ruszył do zamku.


	10. Część druga: rozdział 8 część 1

.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY (część pierwsza)

KIEDY CAŁUJE CIĘ ŁAJDAK, PRZELICZ SOBIE ZĘBY[1]

* * *

Draco obudził się mokry.

I przez chwilę wszystko było tak, jak na szóstym roku. Brak tchu, płuca wypełnione wodą, groteskowo wydłużona sylwetka Czarnego Pana i zacieśniający się krąg roześmianych śmierciożerców. Nie udało ci się, mówił ten mrożący krew w żyłach chichot, byłeś nieposłuszny i zasługujesz na karę.

Ale nie minęła sekunda, jak Draco oprzytomniał. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, a paraliżujący strach i panika ustąpiły miejsca uldze. Oddychał równo i głęboko, zdziwiony, że jeszcze pamiętał jeden z tych pojebanych snów.

Dopiero potem przyszła złość.

Małe, pieprzone gnojki, pomyślał, przemoczony i zmarznięty, szukając pod poduszką różdżki, żeby się osuszyć. Znowu złamały zabezpieczenia.

Że też jeszcze im się to nie znudziło. Gdyby tylko Draco wiedział, którzy uczniowie uważali zimny prysznic za taki zabawny rodzaj pobudki, wsadziłby im własne różdżki w tyłki. Już piąty raz w tym semestrze zmieniał zaklęcia antywłamaniowe i powoli kończyły mu się na nie pomysły. Ostatnio sięgnął po rodowe czary zabezpieczające wymyślone i opatentowane przez jego prababkę, która pod koniec życia, łagodnie mówiąc, sfiksowała i myślała, że wszyscy, łącznie z jej dziećmi, dybią na jej przepis na marynowane madragory i smocze jaja na miękko. Z tego strachu uczyniła ze swojej piwniczki prawdziwą fortecę. Nawet Draco, który znał szczegółową etymologię tych zaklęć, miałby spore trudności z ich złamaniem.

Pewnie mógłby się zwrócić po pomoc do McGonagall — może transmutowałaby dla niego jakiś przyjemny posążek w strażnika — jednak nie miałby żadnej pewności, czy nie skorzystałaby z okazji i nie zainstalowała jakichś innych uroków, które z pewnością spodobałyby mu się znacznie mniej. Nawet jeśli dotychczasowe zachowanie McGonagall sugerowało, że uważa się za jego sojusznika, Draco nie był tak głupi i naiwny, by nie podejrzewać, że za tą uprzejmością kryło się coś więcej — bo niby czemu miałaby pomagać mu bez powodu? Dlatego nie było szans, by mógł zlecić zabezpieczenie pokoju komukolwiek innemu. Jeśli szło o własne bezpieczeństwo, ufał tylko sobie. Ostatecznie zdecydował się dorzucić zaklęcie alarmujące. Do czasu, dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego, przynajmniej będzie wiedział, gdy ktoś zacznie majstrować przy zabezpieczeniach.

Ledwie skończył rzucać czar, gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się McGonagall. Zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, szczególną uwagę poświęcając niedopiętej szacie i wystającemu z kieszeni pogniecionemu krawatowi.

— Dzień dobry — burknął, starając się brzmieć na tyle uprzejmie, na ile pozwalał mu zły humor. Wiedział, że wygląda cokolwiek niechlujnie, ale przecież nie pierwszy raz łamał w ten sposób szkolny regulamin ubioru. Skoro po jakimś czasie McGonagall przestała go za to strofować, wątpił, by miała to zrobić tego dnia.

— Radzę doprowadzić się do porządku — oznajmiła chłodno. — Rektorka GSM zgodziła się na spotkanie.

Draco, który po krótkiej, acz treściwej wymianie listów ze sztywną jak kijek od miotły Galateą Wright zupełnie stracił nadzieję, że rektorka kiedykolwiek zmieni zdanie i przyjmie go na nigromagistykę, rzucił McGonagall zdziwione spojrzenie. Był o krok od wysłania Galatei Wright wiadomości, w której szczerze i bez ogródek napisał, co o niej myśli. Określenie, że „jest starą, zwiędłą pizdą, której nikt od dawna nie wydupczył" było jednym z łagodniejszych, jakie pojawiły się w liście.

— Ze mną? — spytał głupio.

— Informowanie pana o spotkaniu, które by pana nie dotyczyło, byłoby dość ekscentryczne, nie uważa pan? — Twarz McGonagall wciąż była napięta i sztywna, ale Draco dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w jej oczach dostrzegł błysk mściwej uciechy. — W poniedziałek o dziewiątej w jej gabinecie. Może pan skorzystać z mojego kominka, jest połączony z GSM.

— Ale… jakim cudem? — wyrwało się Draconowi. — Na pewno chodzi o mnie?

Cienkie brwi McGonagall powędrowały ponad grube oprawki jej okrągłych okularów.

— Czyżby się pan rozmyślił, panie Malfoy? Podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy sprawiał pan wrażenie bardzo zdeterminowanego.

— Oczywiście, że się nie rozmyśliłem — zaprzeczył gorąco. — Po prostu w listach — ta pizda — rektorka GSM jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie, by ktoś taki jak ja studiował czarną magię na jej uczelni.

— Najwidoczniej zmieniła zdanie. —McGonagall palcem wskazującym poprawiła zsuwające się jej z nosa okulary. — Oczekuję, że zrobi pan wszystko, by spotkanie okazało się owocne. Właściwa prezencja byłaby dobrym początkiem. — Rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie na jego szatę. — Życzę panu powodzenia.

Skinęła mu lekko głową i gdy tylko Draco odpowiedział podobnym gestem, odwróciła się i odmaszerowała w stronę schodów. Draco nie czekał, aż dyrektorka zniknie mu z oczu: schował różdżkę do kieszeni i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Przed zajęciami miał jeszcze do odbębnienia godzinny szlaban. Skazywanie uczniów na siedzenie w kozie należało do jednego z jego ulubionych nauczycielskich przywilejów. W czasie swojego pierwszego roku nauczania Draco bardziej niż chętnie z niego korzystał. Jednak na wykonanie kary odsyłał dzieciaków do Filcha, który z radością wymyślał dla nich coraz to głupsze zadania. Draco uważał, że było to fantastyczne rozwiązanie: on nie tracił czasu na głupoty, a dzieciaki wciąż musiały odbywać szlabany. Innego zdania była jednak McGonagall, która dość szybko dała mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli Draco chce zachować posadę, musi nadzorować przynajmniej część z rozdanych kar. Draco nie chciał rezygnować z ulubionej rozrywki, ale też nie zamierzał spędzać kilku godzin tygodniowo, patrząc, jak głupie dzieciaki marzą się, bo muszą przepisywać zdania. Na szczęście szybko znalazł na to sposób. Ukaranych uczniów umawiał na tę samą godzinę i dzięki temu mógł odbębnić wszystkie szlabany za jednym zamachem. Tego dnia nie było inaczej.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do klasy i rzucił zaklęcie, którego nauczył się ostatnio, przeglądając znaleziony pod ławką w klasie od zaklęć fanowski poradnik „I ty możesz zostać złodziejem! Proste triki i czary". Ściana oddzielająca korytarz i klasę zrobiła się dla niego całkowicie przejrzysta. Mógł ją przejrzeć jak lustro weneckie. Niemal od razu zauważył parę uczniów robiących zamieszanie przy ostatnich ławkach. Piątoroczny Ślizgon — którego Draco całkiem lubił i ukarał go tylko dlatego, że ten sprzedawał swoje prace domowe młodszym rocznikom na oczach McGonagall — zaczepiał Turpina, Gryfona z trzeciego roku. Zważywszy na wybuchowy charakter Turpina, Draco był szczerze zdziwiony, że udało mu się tak długo wytrzymać te zaczepki bez słowa. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Wstał, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w prowokującego go Ślizgona. I to był znak dla Dracona, żeby wreszcie wejść do środka.

— Turpin! — zawołał od wejścia, a trzynastolatek podskoczył ze strachu, wskutek czego jego zaklęcie znacznie chybiło celu. — Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru. Doprawdy, czy wy, Gryfoni, nie potraficie wytrzymać pięciu minut bez obnoszenia się ze swoim barbarzyństwem? Siadaj, jeśli nie chcesz stracić kolejnych punktów.

Turpin zrobił się czerwony ze złości, a Draco ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie zachichotać pod nosem. Zamiast tego wyjął zaległe prace domowe, których do tej pory nie chciało mu się sprawdzić, i dał je uczniom, by zrobili to za niego.

Ten, kto wymyślił szlabany, musiał być Ślizgonem, pomyślał Draco, gdy rozdawszy wszystkim prace, usiadł wygodnie za biurkiem. Rozejrzał się po klasie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby się w tym czasie zająć. Zauważył, że z torby jakiejś kompletnie dla niego anonimowej Krukonki wystaje najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego".

Ciekawe, jak tam stoi handel smoczymi podrobami po zamieszkach w Nigerii.

Machnął różdżką, a gazeta wystrzeliła z torby dziewczyny, rozłożyła się w locie i wylądowała w jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Potter na pewno by tak nie umiał.

— Konfiskuję — oznajmił z uśmiechem.

* * *

Wokół morze było ciche i spokojne. Hermiona przechyliła się przez burtę i patrzyła, jak dziób płynącej łódki rozcinał gładką taflę wody jak nóż. Wypłynęli tak daleko, że już dawno stracili z oczu ląd. Powietrze tutaj było ciężkie, przesiąknięte magią i solą, a mgła z każdą pokonaną przez nich milą morską robiła się coraz gęstsza.

— Powoli zaczyna być widać — powiedział eskortujący ją strażnik. Hermiona uważała go za dosyć męczącego. Przez drogę zdążył jej opowiedzieć całe swoje życie, łącznie z historią chorób jego trzech kotów.

Uniosła głowę i wytężyła wzrok, by cokolwiek dostrzec we mgle. Dopiero po kilku minutach zauważyła wyłaniający się daleko przed nimi ciemny kształt; ostre, kanciaste rysy monumentalnej budowli. Hermiona mocniej otuliła się peleryną, bo nagle zrobiło się jej zimniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na żywo czarodziejskiego więzienia. I musiała przyznać, że Azkaban sprawiał przytłaczające i depresyjne wrażenie. Gdy podpłynęli bliżej, Hermiona zauważyła, że południowa część więzienia znajdowała się tak blisko brzegu, że morze co chwilę uderzało falami o ścianę i rozpryskiwało się na gładkich od wody kamieniach. Strażnik zadokował łódkę od północnej strony, gdzie z kolei rozciągało się kilkanaście mil kwadratowych skalistej plaży. Cały okoliczny krajobraz składał się albo z kamieni, albo z gołej brunatnej ziemi.

Na plaży czekał na Hermionę kolejny strażnik. Kiwnął jej głową i ręką pokazał, by za nim poszła. Morze szumiało, a wiatr zawodził tak, że przypominało to skomlenie psa. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna przypisać to wybujałej wyobraźni, czy winne były czary; czary, które pogłębiały wszechogarniające uczucie beznadziei, jakie dopadało człowieka, gdy tylko opuścił bezpieczną łódkę. Im dalej w głąb wyspy zapuszczała się Hermiona, tym gorzej się czuła. Więzienie wydawało się większe i straszniejsze z bliska niż z daleka. Gładkie ściany sprawiały wrażenie zimnych i wilgotnych, zupełnie jakby stale obmywała je woda, nawet wysoko w górze, gdzie wyrzucane falami morze nie mogło ich sięgnąć. Po lewej stronie od wejścia rosło — albo może usychało — drzewo. Ciemne, bezlistne i powyginane tak, że Hermionie od razu przyszły na myśl widziane w książce z klątwami obrazki przedstawiające działanie Cruciatusa, a to z kolei przywołało nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Za nim majaczył brzydki cmentarz. Skromne, brunatne kopce przystrojone płaskimi kamieniami na tle otwartej przestrzeni sprawiały posępne wrażenie.

Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek odwiedza te groby?, pomyślała ponuro. Nieraz słyszała o więźniach, którzy umarli z rozpaczy, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie ich chowano. Teraz te wszystkie więzienne historie, które wcześniej uważała za napompowane i przesadzone, wydały jej się po prostu strasznie smutne.

Brama zaczęła się przed nimi otwierać, a Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie, czym był Azkaban, zanim został więzieniem. Siedliskiem czarnej magii, miejscem zbrodni tak ohydnych, że ich zapach przyciągnął na wyspę dementorów. Nic dziwnego, że Hermiona odbierała tak negatywne wibracje. Wszystko tutaj dawno, dawno temu zostało skażone czarną magią. A ziemia miała długą pamięć, o wiele dłuższą, niż ludzie są w stanie zrozumieć, i Hermiona wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek zapomniała, czego była świadkiem. Krew mogła wyschnąć, kości mogły spróchnieć, pokolenia mogły przeminąć — a wyspa wciąż będzie pamiętać.

— Te groby — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, wskazując pobliski cmentarz. — Czy ktoś je odwiedza?

Strażnik wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, nie przestając po kolei zdejmować zaklęć ochronnych z bramy.

— Co jakiś czas chowają tam kogoś nowego — mruknął niewyraźne zza wysoko postawionego kołnierza płaszcza narzuconego na służbowy uniform. Powietrze drżało tam, gdzie jego magia dotykała zaklęć: naprężała je, rozciągała, nadawała zupełnie nowy kształt. Przypominało to trochę ugniatanie plasteliny.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. Czy ktoś modli się za pochowanych tam ludzi?

— Czasami. Ale im starsze są groby, tym rzadziej ktoś je odwiedza. Ludzie niechętnie przyjeżdżają do Azkabanu, jeśli nie muszą.

Jako że aura wyspy była, łagodnie mówiąc, odpychająca, Hermiona mogła to zrozumieć.

Jak ktokolwiek może spoczywać w spokoju w takiej ziemi?

— Wszystkich więźniów tutaj chowacie?

— Nie, jeśli rodzina wykupi ciało. Ale to nie zdarza się często. Są ludzie, którzy wierzą, że tam, gdzie człowiek umrze, tam należy po śmierci. A ziemie Azkabanu uważane są za przeklęte. Nikt nie chce sprowadzać do domu czegoś, co należy do takiego miejsca. — Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie razem z nim, zdawał się dodawać jego wzrok.

Strażnik opuścił różdżkę i ręką wskazał Hermionie wejście.

— Radzę się pospieszyć. Za dziewięćdziesiąt sekund zaklęcia ochronne samoistnie się odnowią.

W środku nie było o wiele cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Chociaż Hermiona nie zauważyła nigdzie okien, i tak skądś wiał wiatr. Jego świszczenie niosło się echem po wysokich, ciemnych korytarzach. Za jedyne światło służył Czar Rozświetlający uaktywniający się tylko w odpowiedzi na obecność czarodzieja dysponującego różdżką — Hermiona kiedyś gdzieś przeczytała, że miało to utrudnić ewentualną ucieczkę więźniów, którym na czas odsiadki zabierano różdżki. Gdy tylko znalazła się w polu uruchamiającym zaklęcie, ze szczelin w ścianach buchnęły jasne, niebieskie płomienie i przed Hermioną zmaterializował się cielesny Patronus. Srebrzysty mysikrólik zakołował nad jej głową, a Hermiona poczuła, jak z sekundy na sekundę wracała jej radość życia. Chociaż po upadku Voldemorta Kingsley Shacklebolt natychmiast pozbył się z Azkabanu dementorów, mury więzienia zdążyły przesiąknąć ich destrukcyjną magią i prawdopodobnie miną wieki, nim ich wpływ przestanie być odczuwalny. Właśnie dlatego Patronusy wciąż były potrzebne. Zwłaszcza że wyspa ciągle jawiła się dementorom jako obietnica uczty i ciągle przyciągała nowych osobników. Ministerstwo wykorzystało ziemię jako swoistą bańkę ochronną: naszpikowali ją taką ilością magii prewencyjnej, by dementorzy nie mieli ochoty się do niej zbliżać. Nie gwarantowało to jednak stuprocentowego bezpieczeństwa. Nie raz, nie dwa Prorok rozpisywał się o ich wtargnięciach na teren Azkabanu.

Hermiona odebrała od strażnika dyżurnego żeton uprawniający ją do widzenia i windą zjechała na ostatni poziom, gdzie znajdowały się cele o zmniejszonym rygorze. Na dole czekał na nią komendant więzienia: grubawy jegomość w pelerynie z drogo wyglądającego materiału i ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach. Peyton Jenkins, bo tak się nazywał, był zdaniem Rona zwyczajnie wygodny. Nie sprawiał ministerstwu problemów, chociaż chodziły słuchy, że wystawiał łapy do smarowania.

— Panno Granger — powiedział i w służalczym geście rzucił się do całowania jej dłoni. — Jak miło, jak miło! Dawno nie mieliśmy tak znakomitego gościa. — Rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu, który wywołał w Hermionę ochotę natychmiastowego wyrwania ręki z jego uścisku.

— Nie przyszłam w odwiedziny do pana — odezwała się chłodno. Komendant kojarzył jej się z Peterem Pettigrew. Obaj byli podobnej budowy i obaj roztaczali wokół siebie tę aurę poddańczego lizusostwa.

— Oczywiście. — Mrugnął do niej, jakby dzielili jakiś sekret. — Proszę za mną, panno Granger. Przygotowaliśmy wygodny pokój na widzenie. Siedem zaklęć rozgrzewających, wszystkie najwyższego standardu! Wygodne fotele, maksimum prywatności, magia prewencyjna…

Hermiona przestała go słuchać. Było coś obrzydliwego w myśli, że ten obcy facet traktuje ją lepiej tylko dlatego, że dawno temu zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym Potterem i stała przy nim, gdy ten walczył przeciwko Voldemortowi. Czy nowy program ministerstwa nie zakładał eliminacji właśnie takiego nierównego traktowania?

W połowie korytarza komendant zauważył, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kluczy, więc przeprosiwszy Hermionę wylewnie, zawrócił w stronę wind, obiecując, że „lada momencik" będzie z powrotem. Hermiona westchnęła i powstrzymała chęć oparcia głowy o ścianę. Podobno czarnoksiężnik, który zbudował Azkaban, jako spoiwo wykorzystał ludzkie cierpienie — i właśnie to czyniło twierdzę tak trwałą. Być może była to nawet prawda, skoro Hermiona czuła nieuzasadnioną logiką awersję do dotykania ścian.

Nagle drzwi po jej lewej stronie otworzyły się, a zza nich wyłoniła się dwójka strażników prowadzących więźnia. Więzień szedł sam, chociaż sądząc po charakterystycznym drżeniu powietrza w okolicach stóp i dłoni, został potraktowany łagodnym czarem wiążącym, który pozwalał mu na minimalne, powolne manewry, ale blokował wszystkie gwałtowne ruchy. Mężczyzna powłóczył nogami, pochylał nisko głowę i kulił ramiona. Szata ¬— chociaż czysta i sprawiająca wrażenie raczej nowej — wisiała na nim tak, jakby w ostatnim czasie raptownie zrzucił kilka kilogramów. Jasne — chyba posiwiałe — włosy miał ścięte krótko przy głowie. Nie było w nim niczego znajomego, a mimo to na jego widok Hermionę ogarnął lęk, który kazał jej wcisnąć się w cień rzucany przez uchylone drzwi.

— Poszykowało ci się, skurwielu — zwrócił się do niego jeden ze strażników, najwidoczniej nieświadomy obecności Hermiony. — Pierwsze widzenie od trzech lat… Kto by się spodziewał, że ktoś przyjdzie oglądać twój ryj, skoro nawet twoja domowa kurewka tak bardzo nie mogła znieść tego widoku, że podcięła sobie żyły?

Więzień podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na obrażającego go strażnika i w tym momencie, chociaż twarz miał o wiele chudszą i popielate spojrzenie bardziej mętne niż kiedyś, Hermiona go rozpoznała. W jednej chwili pot oblał jej plecy, gdy, zdrętwiała z przerażenia, wpatrywała się w prostującego się Lucjusza Malfoya.

Malfoy Manor. Chłód stali na szyi. Gorący oddech na uchu i okropny, niewyobrażalny ból, gdy Bellatriks wypalała w niej zaklęcie. Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że klątwa rozdymała jej żyły do takiego stanu, że lada chwila mogły pęknąć.

— To moja pamiątka w twoim umyśle, szlamo — mówiła, gdy Hermiona krzyczała, czując jak niewidzialna siła zrywa jej skórę z pleców, płat po płacie, metodycznie i bez pospiechu. — Zostawię ci ich więcej, jeśli natychmiast nie powiesz, skąd macie ten miecz. GADAJ!

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

Lucjusz Malfoy jest wrakiem człowieka, a Bellatriks Lestrange od dawna jest martwa, żadne z nich nie może mnie już skrzywdzić, przekonywała samą siebie, próbując wyrzucić z głowy powracające koszmary z dworu Malfoyów. Ale mimo to każdy nerw w jej ciele krzyczał „Lucjusz Malfoy! Uciekaj! Uciekaj! Uciekaj!".

Tymczasem Lucjusz Malfoy zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na obelgę:

— Najwidoczniej mamy zupełnie inne standardy. Malfoyowie nie mają w zwyczaju poślubiać kurewek.

W tym momencie drugi strażnik zamknął drzwi do celi Malfoya i cała trójka zobaczyła ukrywającą się za nimi Hermionę.

— Panno Granger! — zawołał drugi ze strażników. — Co panna tutaj robi?

Spojrzenie Malfoya powędrowało z obrażającego go strażnika na Hermionę. Brakowało mu czegoś. Może ostrości?

— Granger — powtórzył, gdy Hermiona twardo nie spuszczała wzroku. Wyglądał, jakby próbował skojarzyć nazwisko z konkretną sytuacją. — Ach. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Ostatnim razem chyba wtedy, gdy gościłem cię w moim dworze?

— Zamknij ryj, skur… Znaczy, nie odzywaj się do porządnych obywateli, śmierciożerco — rozkazał pierwszy strażnik i wyciągnął różdżkę prawdopodobnie po to, by zmusić Malfoya do dalszej drogi, ale Hermiona w porę powstrzymała go gestem.

— Najwidoczniej mamy zupełnie inne standardy — powiedziała zimno, przedrzeźniając go. — Ja zupełnie inaczej goszczę ludzi.

Hermiona machnęła ręką, dając znak strażnikom, by go zabrali. Zanim jednak ją minęli, chwyciła jednego z nich za rękaw uniformu i spytała na tyle cicho, by Malfoy jej nie usłyszał:

— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, kto przyszedł go odwiedzić?

Jeśli zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami był to Draco Malfoy, ciekawe, dlaczego zdecydował się tego dnia odwiedzić ojca, skoro od trzech lat — jak wynikało ze słów strażnika — tego nie robił.

— Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jej nazwiska… Brzmiało zupełnie jak nazwa tej mugolskiej choroby… Parkason? Parkinsen?

To dopiero zdziwiło Hermionę. Po co Pansy Parkinson — bo w zbieżność nazwisk Hermiona nie wierzyła — miałaby odwiedzać ojca Malfoya?

— Już jestem! — zawołał komendant, który wrócił, wymachując z daleka pękiem kluczy. Spojrzał krzywo na trzech mężczyzn znikających za drzwiami windy. — Mam nadzieję, że się nie naprzykrzali?

Hermiona jedynie pokręciła głową.

— W takim razie proszę za mną, to dosłownie kawałeczek…

Wreszcie dotarli na koniec korytarza, gdzie znajdowała się tylko jedna para drzwi. Hermiona położyła dłoń na klamce, ale komendant Jenkins powstrzymał ją gestem.

— Gdyby coś się działo — powiedział — proszę ścisnąć żeton. Natychmiast zostanie obezwładniona.

— Wątpię, by zaistniała taka potrzeba — odparła Hermiona i weszła do środka.

Komendant Jenkins miał rację. Pomieszczenie nie wyglądało na typową salę widzeń. W środku znajdowały się dwa miękkie fotele oddzielone rzeźbionym stolikiem, na którym spoczywała miska z owocami. Oprócz tego w ścianie zostało wyczarowane wielkie okno, za którym złociło się w słońcu spokojne, błękitne morze. Przy nim stała postać w szarej więziennej szacie. Kiedy Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi, kobieta odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła krzywo. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż Hermiona pamiętała. O wiele chudsza, rozczochrana, z workami pod oczami i poszarzałą skórą. I z brzydką, poszarpaną blizną ciągnącą się od nosa, przez cały policzek, aż do linii żuchwy.

— Zadowolona? — spytała Lavender Brown. Przemaszerowała przez pokój i zatrzymała się przed Hermioną. Jej oczy nie były mniejsze niż normalne, ale przez to, że Hermiona zawsze widziała je w oprawie pieczołowicie przygotowanego makijażu, teraz wydały jej się maleńkie, zupełnie nie pasujące do tej okrągłej, pucołowatej twarzy. — Czego ode mnie chcesz?

— Niczego — odezwała się zgodnie z prawdą. — Przyszłam, bo chcę ci pomóc.

Lavender prychnęła, opadła na jeden z foteli i skubnęła czubkami palców końcówki skołtunionych włosów.

— Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Chciałaś sobie popatrzeć, jaka jestem teraz brzydka, co? No dalej, nie wstydź się. Jak podejdziesz bliżej, to może nawet poczujesz, jak śmierdzę.

— Wierzę, że tego nie zrobiłaś — odezwała się Hermiona, ignorując zaczepkę Lavender. Usiadła na drugim fotelu i utkwiła w niej poważne spojrzenie.

— Więc jesteś głupsza, niż wyglądasz. Zrobiłam to. Tymi rękoma. — Pomachała jej dłońmi przed twarzą. — Spytaj śledczych. Zostawiłam tyle śladów, że nie można mieć żadnych wątpliwości.

— I co z tego? Wiem, że to nie byłaś ty. Twoje ciało, tak, ale nie ty.

Lavender oblizała spierzchnięte usta.

— I? I co w związku z tym? Mam ci podziękować za słowa otuchy? Nie, dzięki. Twoja wiara w niczym mi nie pomogła.

— Dlaczego taka jesteś? — zdenerwowała się Hermiona.

Lavender pochyliła się niżej nad dzielącym je stolikiem i zerknęła na nią niemal filuternie.

— Bo cię nie lubię, Hermiono. Zawsze byłaś małą, zarozumiałą bibliofilką. Na wszystkich patrzyłaś z góry… Wszyscy byliśmy głupsi od ciebie, nikt nie dorównywał wielkiej, mądrej Hermionie Granger… Pewnie tak samo myślałaś, gdy ratowałaś świat, co? Że tylko ty możesz pomóc Harry'emu, że nikt inny nie jest dostatecznie dobry do tej roli.

Hermiona ze złości zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach.

— Bo nikt inny nie był — wyznała cicho, patrząc Lavender prosto w oczy.

Lavender odchyliła się do tyłu z uśmiechem.

— Być może.

— Słuchaj, Lavender, możesz mnie nie lubić… Szczerze mówiąc, sama nigdy za tobą nie przepadałam, ale wierzę, że jesteś niewinna. Potrafię odłożyć prywatne animozje na bok, bo to, jak zostałaś potraktowana, jest zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwie. Ten, który zmusił cię do zrobienia tego, co zrobiłaś…

— Cóż za wygodny unik, żeby nie powiedzieć, że…

— …zasługuje na karę.

— …zamordowałam przyjaciółkę. Oto, co zrobiłam. Nie wiem, jak miałabyś mi pomóc, skoro nawet boisz się nazwać rzeczy po imieniu.

— Chciałam być…

—… współczująca, miła? Bałaś się urazić moje delikatne serduszko? ZABIŁAM WŁASNĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĘ! — W jednej chwili stała na nogach, zaciskając palce na kantach stolika, zupełnie, jakby lada chwila zamierzała go podnieść i rzucić nim o ścianę. — SIEDZĘ W PIEPRZONYM AZKABANIE! PIEPRZONY ŚMIERCIOŻERCA Z CELI OBOK CO NOC ROBI LASKĘ STRAŻNIKOWI ZA PIEPRZONĄ MISKĘ ZUPY! KIEDY TYLKO ZAMKNĘ OCZY, WIDZĘ PARVATI I… — Opadła z powrotem na fotel. — Jesteś głupia, jeśli myślisz, że głupie słowa są w stanie mnie urazić — dokończyła chłodno.

Po raz pierwszy w trakcie trwania tej rozmowy Hermiona odważyła się spojrzeć bezpośrednio na oszpecony policzek Lavender. Na zewnątrz, gdzie Lavender miała dostęp do czarów i eliksirów, jej blizna wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Lavender nigdy jej nie ukrywała, ale noszona przez nią skaza miała miły dla oka regularny kształt i kolor. To była ładna, bohaterska blizna, która nie oszpecała, a dodawała charakteru urodzie, taka, którą z dumą można pokazywać znajomym.

Prawdziwa szrama wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Brzydka i nieregularna deformowała linię nosa, cały lewy policzek i kształt żuchwy. Patrząc na nią, trudno było opanować chęć odwrócenia wzroku.

— Więc tym bardziej powinnaś skorzystać z okazji, kiedy ktoś do ciebie przychodzi i oferuje ci pomoc — odezwała się po chwili Hermiona. — Jestem na ostatnim roku prawa, więc jeszcze nie mogę reprezentować cię w sądzie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę ułożyć ci linii obrony. Znam się na prawie i znam się na wyciąganiu ludzi z kłopotów. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy pomagam komuś w sądzie.

Lavender oparła łokcie o stół, a twarz o nadgarstek, zasłaniając palcami oszpecony policzek. Przez chwilę tylko przyglądała się Hermionie, zanim się odezwała:

— Dlaczego wierzysz, że jestem niewinna? Tylko nie próbuj wcisnąć mi tych bzdur typu „Przecież cię znam, wiem, że muchy byś nie skrzywdziła". Nie znasz mnie. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co we mnie siedzi? Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest zastanawiać się każdej pełni, czy to właśnie ta noc, kiedy stanę się potworem i kogoś zabiję. Nie wiesz, jak to jest budzić się po takiej pełni i szukać śladów krwi. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest pewnej nocy wybudzić się z transu i je znaleźć. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie zamieniłam się w potwora, skoro ja sama zaczynam w to wierzyć…?

Spojrzenie Lavender było twarde, świdrujące. Patrząc w takie oczy, Hermiona nie potrafiła skłamać.

— Bo zdradziłam Rona. I chciałabym wierzyć, że zrobiłam to pod wpływem tego samego człowieka, który popchnął cię do morderstwa.

Lavender wydała z siebie coś jakby zadowolone parsknięcie.

— Wreszcie jesteś szczera, Hermiono. Może nawet się dogadamy.

* * *

Na dworze piździło jak skurwysyn. Draco cofnął się w głąb uliczki i schował przed wiatrem w wąskiej przerwie między sklepem z czarnomagicznymi artefaktami a krzykliwym burdelem. Jedna z dziwek wychyliła się przez okno, by zaproponować swoje usługi przypadkowemu przechodniowi. Jako że znajdowali się na Nokturnie, Draco specjalnie się nie zdziwił, gdy nieznajomy z oferty skorzystał. Draco ponowił zaklęcie ogrzewające i wbił dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza, starając się nie słuchać jęków i krzyków niosących się z burdelu. Co nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że minął ponad miesiąc, odkąd jego fiut miał styczność z czymś innym niż jego ręka. A dźwięki wydobywające zza okna, pod którym stał, brzmiały na tyle zachęcająco, że mimo mrozu poczuł lekkie mrowienie w jądrach. Taki podrzędny burdel mógł go odrzucać, seks z plebejską dziwką, która dawała każdemu, kto tylko uzbierał dziesięć sykli, mógł go brzydzić, ale jednak myśl o gościnnej cipce tuż za ścianą podnieciłaby każdego zdrowego i wygłodniałego faceta.

Pansy, do jasnej cholery, gdzie się podziewasz?

Pansy spóźniała się już pół godziny. Sam pojawił się zaledwie przed kwadransem, ale i tak zdążył przemarznąć do szpiku kości i nasłuchać się, jak zabawia się margines społeczny.

Draco nie miał najlepszych wspomnień, jeśli szło o dziwki. Jego pierwszą partnerką seksualną była kurtyzana — co prawda: prostytutka luksusowa, ale jednak nawet ekskluzywna dziwka to wciąż dziwka. Tuż po jego siedemnastych urodzinach ojciec zabrał go do najlepszego domu uciech w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, by — jak to argumentował — Draco nauczył się wszystkiego, co winien wiedzieć prawdziwy mężczyzna na temat ars amandi. Zdaniem ojca porządny czarodziej nie powinien bowiem mieć luk w wiedzy dotyczącej tej delikatnej materii. Sztuka miłości była dla Malfoyów nie mniej ważna niż zmysł polityczny i zdolność szybkiego dostosowywania się do nowych warunków. Według ojca umiejętności zdobyte za młodu owocowały w późniejszym pożyciu małżeńskim, a z kolei udane życie rodzinne stanowiło podstawę udanego życia zawodowego.

Kurtyzany były zadbane, śliczne i, och, boskie w łóżku. Każda zadziwiała całą gamą innych talentów: śpiewem, tańcem, tkactwem zaklęć, grą na instrumentach, bystrym umysłem czy giętkim językiem do konwersacji na najróżniejsze tematy. Dla Dracona nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia. Wszystko inne bowiem bledło w porównaniu z gorącą, ciasną szparką, do której mógł mieć dostęp już-natychmiast, bez silenia się na głupie gadki szmatki. Kto chciałby słuchać jakichś nudnych piosenek czy poematów, kiedy alternatywą było zanurzenie się w najczystszej rozkoszy? Na początku Draco był absolutnie oczarowany tym nowopoznanym światem rozpustnej przyjemności. Kurtyzany doskonale znały męskie ciało, wiedziały, gdzie i jak dotknąć, żeby zintensyfikować wszystkie cielesne doznania. Po kilku takich wizytach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że udział mężczyzny w seksie nie musi ograniczać się tylko do trafienia fiutem w dziurkę i bezmyślnego pchania, byle do wytrysku. Mniej więcej wtedy zaczął zauważać, że mimo całej swojej biegłości w sztuce kochania kurtyzany były obrzydliwie beznamiętne. Dotykały go, jasne, wskakiwały na niego chętnie, jasne, całowały go z wprawą, o jakiej on mógł jedynie pomarzyć, a jednak seks z nimi nie dawał mu satysfakcji.

Ta krótka przygoda — choć niezwykle przyjemna — wbrew oczekiwaniom ojca nauczyła go niewiele o seksie i jeszcze mniej o dawaniu przyjemności partnerce, jako że w domu uciech to on był stroną zaspokajaną. Znacznie więcej dał mu związek z Pansy. Pansy o seksie wiedziała chyba tylko tyle, ile przeczytała w pisemkach dla dziewczyn. Jej technika była godna pożałowania: albo „jestem kawałkiem drewna", albo „oplatam cię jak ośmiornica i cierpię na ślinotok". W czasie pierwszych zbliżeń musiał jej wprost mówić, czego od niej wymaga — co wydawało mu się totalnie absurdalne po jego przeżyciach. A jednak mimo że jej zdolności znacznie odbiegały od tego, co oferowały mu kurtyzany, seks z Pansy był dla niego o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujący; nawet jeśli niejednokrotnie tygodniami musiał ją namawiać na spróbowanie czegoś bardziej niekonwencjonalnego. Ponieważ generalnie w tamtym okresie kleiła się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona, jednego razu, kiedy kategorycznie odmówiła mu zrealizowania dość śmiałej jak na nastolatków erotycznej fantazji, wspomógł się drobnym i, jak mu się wówczas wydawało, niewinnym — Imperiusem. Chciał jedynie nakłonić ją do tego, by była bardziej chętna, nie zmusić ją, by to zrobiła. Jednak nie przemyślał tego najlepiej. Nigdy wcześniej nie używał tego zaklęcia do takich rzeczy i zwyczajnie przesadził. Kiedy Pansy chętnie zgodziła się na jego propozycję, był pewien, że wynikało to z lekkiego podszeptu zaklęcia, nie z przymusu, jaki jej narzucił. Po tym incydencie Pansy po raz pierwszy się na niego wściekła. Urządziła mu awanturę i przestała się do niego odzywać na kilka dobrych tygodni. I nawet potem, gdy łaskawie mu wybaczyła, już nigdy nie zachowywała się wobec niego tak jak przedtem.

Draco potrząsnął głową, zrzucając z włosów śnieg, i zerknął na zegarek. Dwadzieścia siedem minut! Najwyższy czas zwinąć się z powrotem do Hogwartu. I tak czekał na Pansy zdecydowanie za długo. Nawet jęki zza okna zdążyły ucichnąć jakiś czas temu.

Zanim jednak zdążył odejść, wspomniane okno otworzyło się na oścież, a Draco odruchowo zatrzymał się i zerknął w tamtym kierunku. Dziwka, ubrana w samą bieliznę i niedbale narzucony na nią satynowy szlafrok, nawet nie dostała gęsiej skórki z zimna. Najwidoczniej grzały ją diablo silne czary rozgrzewające; Draco, mimo trzech zaklęć ze średniej półki, miał wrażenie, że odmarzły mu wszystkie członki. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po okolicy i zatrzymała na nim wzrok. Była całkiem ładna; jak na dziwkę, oczywiście.

— Masz szluga? — spytała.

— Nie — skłamał.

— Nie pytam o to mugolskie gówno.

— Czarodziejskich też nie mam — kłamał dalej. Jeszcze czego! Miałby się dzielić swoimi własnoręcznie zakupionymi czarodziejskimi fajkami z jakąś latawicą z podrzędnego burdelu.

— Przecież widzę, że paliłeś. — Wskazała czubkiem brody pety pod jego nogami. — Daj jednego, to ci powróżę.

Draco prychnął i drwiąco uniósł brwi.

— Nie, dzięki. Cenię sobie moje fajki o wiele bardziej niż twoje wróżby. — I ruszył ku wyjściu z uliczki, ostentacyjnie przechodząc pod jej parapetem.

— Ha! — zawołała na to dziewczyna. — Właśnie przyznałeś się, że je masz! — Niespodziewanie wychyliła się przez okno, kiedy Draco pod nim przechodził i nim ten zareagował, sięgnęła mu do płaszcza.

Draco złapał złodziejkę za rękę, zanim zdążyła uciec z jego papierosami. Miała szczupłą dłoń o długich, ładnych palcach zakończonych spiłowanymi na krótko paznokciami. Tylko jeden z nich, ten przy najmniejszym palcu, był pomalowany na jaskrawy róż. Kiedy podniósł oczy na jej twarz, zauważył, że we włosach miała pojedyncze pasmo w tym samym oczojebnym kolorze. Co za chujowa moda. Ostatnio często widywał czarodziejów z pojedynczym puklem zafarbowanym na różowo. Nawet facetów. Skąd to się wzięło?

— Należą się trzy knuty — powiedział. — Jeśli nie zamierzasz płacić, oddawaj mojego papierosa.

— Mój drogi, przestań się droczyć z naszą przyjaciółką.

Pansy, która wyrosła dosłownie spod ziemi, pojawiła się obok niego i wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, odciągnęła go od dziwki.

— Co ty odpierdalasz? Jaka…?

Pansy rzuciła mu Spojrzenie.

Dziwka w międzyczasie poczęstowała się jednym z jego samozapalających się papierosów i patrząc na Pansy, spytała:

— To ten, za którego mi zapłaciłaś? Nie mówiłaś, że jest taki młody… — Otaksowała go spojrzeniem. — I ogólnie całkiem niebrzydki.

— Nie. To ten drugi. Pamiętasz? Mówiłam ci o nim. Szuka swojej dziewczyny. Biedaczka zaczęła ćpać i kilka dni temu słuch po niej zaginął.

Draco, który w lot zrozumiał intencje kłamstw Pansy, starał się wyglądać na kogoś, kto wcale nie słyszy tej kiczowatej historii po raz pierwszy.

— Wybacz, że wcześniej byłem niemiły — powiedział, w jednej chwili przyjmując charakterystyczny lizusowski ton. — Przez tę całą sprawę z moją dziewczyną bywam drażliwy.

— To co? Pogadasz z nami, jak się umawiałyśmy? — dodała Pansy słodkim głosem.

— Dajcie mi kilka minut i zejdę do was do salonu — odpowiedziała dziwka, po czym zatrzasnęła okno.

Draco spojrzał pytająco na Pansy.

— Zatrzymały mnie powinności wobec mojego narzeczonego — odparła na to krótko. — Dobra, słuchaj, dziwka ma na imię Dame du Lac[2] i prawdopodobnie wie coś na temat naszego tajemniczego dilera. Nie chciała gadać, ale wcisnęłam jej łzawą historyjkę o twojej rzekomej nieszczęśliwej miłości i nieco zmiękła, najwidoczniej dawanie dupy komu popadnie nie gryzie się z romantycznym poglądem na świat. Chodź do środka to pogadamy. — Złapała go za rękaw i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia do burdelu, gdzie neonowa półnaga czarownica wyginała się i mrugała zachęcająco do przechodniów.

Draco zatrzymał Pansy, zanim ta sięgnęła do fantazyjnych drzwi w kształcie serca. Nie była to nawet porządnie zrobiona iluzja. Kiedy człowiek się przyjrzał, widział prześwitującą przez czar zardzewiałą metalową powierzchnię.

— Chcesz rozmawiać o tym tutaj?

Pansy wywróciła oczami.

— Oczywiście. Wierz mi lub nie, ale dopóki nie wejdziesz którejś dziwce do łóżka, w salonie są marne szanse, że ktoś nas podsłucha… No a przynajmniej mniejsze niż w jakimś cichym, pustym miejscu. Poza tym jakoś musimy pogadać z Dame du Lac. A skorzystanie z jej usług jest chyba najbezpieczniejszą formą zdobycia informacji. No i… — zawiesiła głos, uśmiechając się leciutko — … są jeszcze oczywiste walory wizualne.

Burdel był jednym z nielicznych odwiedzanych przez niego ostatnio miejsc, które nie miało zainstalowanej bramki tożsamościowej. Draco wyczuł jedynie lekki czar demaskowania woli; dotknięcie umysłu było tak delikatne, że praktycznie niewyczuwalne, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto wchodząc tutaj, kierował się silnym pragnieniem. Ponieważ ani on, ani Pansy nie zostali cofnięci, podejrzewał, że zaklęcie miało za zadanie zidentyfikować tylko tych, którzy chcieli bezpośrednio zaszkodzić interesom domu rozkoszy.

Wnętrze burdelu prezentowało się dość odstręczająco. Iluzje rzucone na korytarze były tak słabe, że co chwilę czerwona tapeta w orientalne wzory zamieniała się w obdrapaną, brudną ścianę. Salon wyglądał pod tym względem zdecydowanie lepiej — zaklęcia miały taką moc, że Draco mógł na nie patrzeć bez poczucia dyskomfortu. Pomieszczenie było jednak strasznie niskie i klaustrofobiczne. Wszelkiego rodzaju siedziska, stoliki i podesty znajdowały się tak blisko siebie, że tylko magia dekompresująca zapobiegała przypadkowej dekapitacji widza przez tańczące dziewczyny. Czarownice za to prezentowały się niezwykle ponętnie we wszelkiego rodzaju fikuśnych bieliźnianych kompletach, z których niektóre były tak skąpe, że nie pozostawiały zbyt dużego pola dla wyobraźni. Część z nich gibała się zmysłowo na podestach, chcąc zwabić do siebie klientów, inne zabawiały gości przy stolikach. W powietrzu roiło się od latających fluorescencyjnych drinków, po które czarodzieje chętnie sięgali i skrzących się magią srebrnych drobinek, które Draco zidentyfikował jako wróżkowy pył, znany między innymi z silnych afrodyzjakalnych właściwości.

— Niewarte tych pięciu sykli — odezwał się Draco, gdy razem z Pansy usiedli przy jednym ze stolików.

Draco szybko zauważył, że Pansy nie wyglądała na jakkolwiek poruszoną widokami, co uzmysłowiło mu, że nie była to jej pierwsza wizyta w tego typu miejscu. Uznał to spostrzeżenie za dosyć interesujące.

— Ty byś tylko na wszystko narzekał. A dziewczyny są naprawdę zgrabniutkie.

Na dowód wskazała czarownicę w zmyślnie wyciętych majtkach i w białym, półprześwitującym gorsecie. Odchodzące od niego szerokie, haftowane tasiemki podtrzymywały zakończone koronką pończochy. Dziewczyna zakręciła biodrami, a Draco poprawił się w fotelu. W międzyczasie Pansy ściągnęła różdżką dwie szklanki laudanum goblinów. Jedną podała jemu, a z drugiej sama się napiła.

— No więc? Co dla mnie masz? — spytał, zniecierpliwiony.

Pansy sięgnęła do przewieszonej przez przegub aksamitnej bransoletki. Odciągnęła ją palcem i po chwili, chociaż było to fizycznie niemożliwe, wyciągnęła zza niej czarodziejskiego papierosa.

— Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw chcę usłyszeć, co ma nam do powiedzenia nasza gwiazda. Pij, póki ciepłe. Rozgrzejesz się.

Laudanum goblinów smakowało jak siki, ale faktycznie rozgrzewało jak trzeba. Draco upił kilka łyków, patrząc na kręcące się między stolikami czarownice.

— Powinniśmy być ostrożniejsi. Wokół tej sprawy roi się od trupów — odezwała się znienacka Pansy. — I nie mówię tylko o tych, o których wiedzą aurorzy. Z Nokturna znika ostatnio wiele twarzy. Mówi się, że uciekają przed nową polityką ministerstwa, ale sam wiesz, jak to jest.

Draco westchnął.

— Wiem. — Zmrużył oczy, bo w papierosowym dymie twarz Pansy stawała się lekko niewyraźna. — Ale ministerstwo swoją drogą jest strasznym wrzodem na dupie. Te wszystkie bramki, rejestr różdżek, kontrola podaży eliksirów… Jeszcze trochę, a bez pozwolenia ministerstwa człowiek nawet się nie wysra.

— W takim razie nie ucieszy cię najnowszy pomysł naszego kochanego ministra. Judy Downer… Właśnie, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, udało mi się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale słowo daję, ile mnie ta znajomość kosztuje… Ta szczeniara ma mózg wielkości orzeszka. Za to usta mają pojemność fiuta naszego drogiego ministra, nie wiem, skąd indziej tak szybko znałaby wszystkie ploty, jeśli nie wysysa ich wprost ze źródła. W każdym razie Judy wypaplała mi, że Departament Przestrzegania Prawa właśnie kończy pracę nad nową ustawą. Chcą założyć blokady na różdżki.

— Chyba się przesłyszałem. Możesz powtórzyć?

Draco przypomniał sobie o arcynudnym artykule naukowym, do którego przeczytania próbowała zmusić go McGonagall. Wynikało z niego, że niedawno ktoś odkrył, że pióra lelka wróżebnika wcale nie odpychają atramentu, tylko tak naprawdę wnikają w jego magiczną strukturę i tym samym potrafią zmienić jego właściwości albo nawet całkowicie go pochłonąć. Czy coś w ten deseń. Możliwe, że było tam też coś o tym, że ktoś tam wpadł na pomysł, jak ukierunkować tę magię na konkretne zaklęcia, co mogłoby umożliwić blokadę nielegalnych zaklęć. Szczerze mówiąc, Draco sam nie do końca rozumiał, jak to możliwie i w ogóle, o czym tak naprawdę był ten tekst. Po kilku stronach uznał, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż czytanie tego naukowego bełkotu.

Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Granger. Gdybym ją spytał, pewnie wyrecytowałaby mi cały trzydziestosześciostronicowy artykuł z pamięci, pomyślał.

— Wcale się nie przesłyszałeś — odparła tymczasem Pansy. — Blokada na pewno obejmie Niewybaczalne, tak na początek, ale potem, kto wie, może rozszerzy się na pomniejsze klątwy i uroki. O zdjęcie blokady trzeba będzie się specjalnie starać. Na początek pewnie tylko służby porządkowe, a to też po specjalnych testach. Psychologicznych, wyobraź sobie. Zanim dostaniesz zezwolenie na Niewybaczalne, sprawdzą, czy nie jesteś psycholem.

— Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz.

— Chciałabym. Podobno ustawa przechodzi ostatnie szlify i lada dzień znajdzie się na biurku ministra. Nie ma szans, żeby ją odrzucił. Całe to nowe prawo to w końcu z jego inicjatywy. „Budujemy nowy, lepszy świat", pamiętasz?

— Ciekawe, kurwa, dla kogo. Te ich regulacje i blokady w przemyśle różdżkarskim doprowadzą najpewniej do tego, że jakieś jebane dupolizy pokroju Borgina nachapią się kasy i zaleją czarny rynek lewymi różdżkami.

— Pewnie będą dokładniej monitorować lewy handel. Wiesz, te bramki tożsamościowe, one są dosłownie wszędzie. A jeśli założyliby na nie jakieś detektory czarnej magii…

— W tym rzecz, że nielegalny handel nie jest jeszcze czarną magią, Pansy. — Draco pochylił się niżej nad stolikiem, czując, że trochę zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. — Nie ma detektora, który mógłby to wykryć… Najbliżej są wykrywacze kłamstw, ale je można szybko ogłupić, bo są bardzo podatne na ludzkie sugestie. Wszystkie te zabawki, które niby mają demaskować kłamstwo, nie zajmują się niczym innym, jak jedynie odczytem informacji, jakie wysyła nasz mózg. Wystarczy proste zaklęcie maskujące i już taki wykrywacz jest bezużyteczny.

— Więc miejmy nadzieję, że na tej ustawie pomysły naszego drogiego ministra się wyczerpią. Napij się jeszcze, wyglądasz, jakbyś tego potrzebował — zachęciła go, podsuwając mu szklankę pod nos.

Draco tylko pokręcił głową. Być może rozmazana Pansy nie była wcale skutkiem dymu papierosowego.

— Pansy — powiedział. — Nie masz wrażenia, że… w tym powietrzu jest coś dziwnego?

Obraz stawał się coraz bardziej rozmyty, a dźwięki mniej wyraźne. Draco czuł, że cało ciało mu wiotczeje. Pansy nachyliła się nad stolikiem i przysunęła usta do jego ucha.

Nie. Kurwa, nie. Tylko nie to, tylko nie Pansy.

— Słodkich snów, Draco — wyszeptała.

Draco chciał coś zrobić. Złapać ją za gors szaty i odepchnąć albo chociaż sięgnąć po różdżkę.

Nie zdążył.

* * *

[1] Powiedzenie hebrajskie.

[2] Dame du Lac — (fr.), Pani (z) Jeziora. Jedno z imion przypisywanych Pani Jeziora, bohaterce z legend arturiańskich.


	11. Część druga: rozdział 8 część 2

**A/N** : Hej, przepraszam, że znowu taka długa przerwa. Wstawiam drugą część ósmego rozdziału, miłego czytania!

Rozdział betowała **Nadia** , za co jej ogromnie dziękuję.

* * *

Obudził się w swoim pokoju w Hogwarcie. Pod jego nieobecność musiały zjawić się skrzaty, bo dookoła panował nieskazitelny porządek. Ktoś pokłopotał się nawet, aby ułożyć wszystkie jego książki w biblioteczce według tematyki i nazwisk autorów. Draconowi nigdy nie chciało się tego zrobić, bo sam nie pamiętał, jak różne pozycje reagują na konkretne zaklęcia segregujące, a wolał nie ryzykować oberwaniem klątwą (głupio byłoby umrzeć z tak błahego powodu, skoro udało mu się przetrwać służbę u Czarnego Pana). Kiedy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zauważył, że na stoliku obok łóżka oprócz wysokiej klasy łapacza snów (którego nigdy stamtąd nie zdejmował) znajdowała się ramka ze zdjęciem. Draco podsunął się bliżej i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Skąd ta fotografia się tu wzięła? Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że została we dworze.

To było jedno z tradycyjnych rodzinnych zdjęć. Co roku matka tuż po Bożym Narodzeniu zamawiała fotografa i zmuszała Dracona i ojca do wspólnego pozowania. Ta konkretna fotografia należała do jednej z jego ulubionych. Tylko przez sekundę cała trójka zamierała w znudzonych, wyuczonych pozycjach, nim matka nie zmarszczyła nosa i nie kichnęła z taką mocą, że aż przesunęła się na fotelu. Obaj z ojcem spojrzeli na siebie w niemym porozumieniu i zaczęli się śmiać. Matka zgromiła ich spojrzeniem, ale kiedy ojciec dał jej żartobliwego pstryczka w nos, jej twarz złagodniała. Zerknęła na fotografa i uśmiechnęła bezradnie. A potem znowu wszyscy wracali do pozowania, ich plecy się prostowały, zmarszczki na twarzach wygładzały, spojrzenia nabierały chłodu i scena rozgrywała się od nowa.

Draco zagapił się na zdjęcie. Chwilę później otrząsnął się ze wspomnienia i wyskoczył z łóżka. _Pansy!_ , przypomniał sobie. Musiał ją znaleźć, wrzucić do kotła z Veritaserum i dowiedzieć się, co i po co mu zrobiła. Wyszedł z sypialni ze sprecyzowanym planem działania, ale na widok tego, co zastał w salonie, zupełnie o nim zapomniał.

Hermiona Granger leżała na jego kanapie (tej samej, z której transmutacji był taki dumny) i czytała książkę. Sytuacja tak abstrakcyjna, że przez dobrą minutę tylko stał i gapił się na niespodziewanego gościa z bezmyślnością godną Pottera. Wyglądała na całkowicie rozluźnioną. Nogi miała zgięte w kolanach, skrzyżowane w kostkach i majdała nimi w powietrzu jak dziecko. Łokciami wygodnie oparła się o kanapę, a dłońmi podtrzymywała twarz, całkowicie pochłonięta lekturą. Włosy w różnym stadium skręcenia okrywały jej ramiona i plecy. Nagle drgnęła i spojrzała na niego.

— Nie podoba mi się ta książka — powiedziała poważnie. — Czuję, że źle się skończy.

— Jak udało ci się sforsować moje zabezpieczenia? — spytał, zaciskając dłonie na różdżce i zbliżając się do niej powoli. Rozglądał się za jej różdżką, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Może na niej leżała?

Przypomniał sobie o uczniach, którzy włamywali mu się do komnat. Nigdy nie złapał psotników na gorącym uczynku, więc nie mógł się dowiedzieć, jak złamali jego zaklęcia ochronne. Teraz wreszcie miał ku temu okazję.

— O czym mówisz? — zdziwiła się, spokojnie wracając do książki. To musiał być pierwszy raz, kiedy jego obecność nie wydawała się jej alarmująca. — Sam mnie wpuściłeś.

— Co?

Pięknie, najwidoczniej po tym, co zafundowała mu Pansy, dostał jeszcze amnezji. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Jak ją dorwie, to powyrywa jej wszystkie włosy z głowy. No dobrze, sam zachował się kiedyś wobec niej paskudnie, ale przeprosił i było mu autentycznie przykro. Pansy nigdy nie należała do jego przyjaciół. Ślizgoni nie wierzyli w takie rzeczy jak przyjaźń. Takie więzy jedynie człowieka osłabiały. Wierzyli za to w solidarność i znajomości, z których obie strony mogły czerpać korzyści. Draco uważał Pansy właśnie za kogoś takiego, za — na tyle na ile pozwalał zdrowy rozsądek — zaufaną partnerkę w życiowym biznesie.

— Jesteś jakiś dziwny — powiedziała Granger, spoglądając na niego. — Dobrze się czujesz?

Draconowi przypomniał się koszmar, który śnił mu się często na pierwszym roku. Źle się czuł, szedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Pomfrey dawała mu eliksir zbijający gorączkę, po którym Draco momentalnie zasypiał. Kiedy się budził, okazywało się, że był Weasleyem i nikt go nie rozpoznawał. Rodzice przyjeżdżali do Hogwartu i zabierali na święta jakiegoś innego czystokrwistego chłopca, który, jak mówiła matka, będzie się ładnie prezentował w salonie obok portretu dziadka Abraxasa. A Dracona siłą przygarniali Weasleyowie, którzy żyli w kanałach i kąpali się w szambie. Jeden z Weasleyów, ten strasznie nadęty i zarozumiały prefekt, Peter, czy jakoś tak, mówił mu, że jeśli będzie grzeczny, to dostanie własny kanał do mieszkania, bo ministerstwo było w tym roku strasznie hojne w rozdawaniu komunalnych mieszkań. A potem Draco budził się naprawdę, zlany potem, i obiecywał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zawiedzie rodziców.

W każdym razie Draco przypomniał sobie o swoim starym koszmarze i przeszedł go dreszcz niepokoju. Zerknął na wiszące obok lustro i niemal westchnął z ulgi, gdy zobaczył w nim samego siebie.

Skoro to nie sen, a on nie zamienił się w Weasleya, czemu Granger zachowywała się tak poufale?

— Co tutaj robisz?

Granger westchnęła i podciągnęła się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Jak widać, czytam. Ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubię tej książki.

Draco, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, zaciekawiony, pochylił się nad nią, żeby zerknąć na tytuł. Natychmiast rozpoznał okładkę, chociaż palec Granger zasłaniał część zamaszystych liter. „Najpopularniejsze czarodziejskie legendy Albionu". Jedna z ulubionych lektur jego matki, którymi dręczyła go w dzieciństwie. Draco nie cierpiał tych historii. Były głupie, naiwne, ckliwe i nudne. Żadnych walk na epickie miecze, smoków niszczących całe miasta, czarodziejów mogących jednym ruchem palca wysadzić w powietrze cały zamek czy walających się wszędzie flaków i pourywanych, zakrwawionych członków. Ale jego matka je uwielbiała i zmuszała go do czytania, bo jej zdaniem były to historie, które powinny kształtować serca młodych czarodziejów. Matka zawsze miała skłonność do kiczu. Draco nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co takiego wartościowego widziała w tych dziewczyńskich opowiastkach o bzdurnej miłości. O wiele bardziej wolał naukę latania z ojcem i wspólne wypady na Nokturn.

Jednak pomimo tego niezrozumienia obaj z ojcem myśleli o słabości matki z czułością.

Granger otworzyła książkę i pokazała mu legendę, którą czytała. Ta była o Sheenie o Smutnych Oczach, historia, do której lektury jego matka nie zasiadała bez aksamitnej, wykończonej kunsztownym haftem chusteczki pod ręką. Draco pamiętał z niej tylko tyle, że nie kończyła się szczęśliwie.

— Skąd masz tę książkę?

— Leżała na kanapie. Mam rację, prawda? Źle się kończy?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na nią, nagle zaskoczony tym, jak blisko niej się znalazł. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obok niej uklęknął. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, co zdarzyło się potem. Granger zsunęła się z kanapy, położyła dłonie na jego ramionach i go pocałowała. Lekko i niewinnie, jak mogłaby całować mała dziewczynka, gdyby nie to, co robiły jej dłonie. Powędrowały z jego ramion przez klatkę piersiową, aż zatrzymały się nisko na jego brzuchu, tam, gdzie zaczynały się spodnie. Draco poczuł uderzającą falę gorąca.

— Co robisz? — spytał głupio.

Granger uśmiechnęła się tak, jak nigdy nie uśmiechała się do niego. Czuły uśmiech, o którym gdzieś kiedyś może śnił, ale nawet jeśli tak było, nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu.

— Spokojnie, Draco — powiedziała, całując go w nos. — Zajmę się wszystkim. Nie musisz nic robić.

I zanim zdążył spytać o cokolwiek innego, zaczęła rozpinać guziki swojej szaty. Draconowi wyrwał się jęk zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył, że niczego pod nią nie miała. Nawet bielizny. Granger uniosła ręce i pozbyła się okrycia przez głowę. Naga wyglądała prześlicznie, dokładnie tak, jak ją sobie wyobrażał. Gładka, brzoskwiniowa skóra, kształtne piersi, wąska talia płynnie przechodząca w lekko zaokrąglone biodra, gęste, grubo skręcone loki okrywające plecy i pojedynczo opadające na dekolt. Wyciągnął dłoń, sięgnął po jednego z nich i bezwiednie okręcił go sobie wokół palca.

— Zrobię, co tylko chcesz — wyszeptała z dłońmi w jego spodniach. Jej palce wsunęły się pod gumkę bielizny i połaskotały nasadę fiuta, nim przejechały po całej długości. — Jestem tylko twoja.

— A Weasley? — Nie, żeby chciał o to pytać w takiej chwili, ale pytanie samo mu się wyrwało.

Granger zachichotała.

— Och, proszę cię — powiedziała, wciąż rozbawiona. — On nie dorasta ci do pięt. Zawsze chciałam być tylko twoja… — Pochyliła się nad nim. — …całować tylko ciebie… — Jej usta musnęły jego wargi, naparła na nie językiem, a kiedy je rozchylił, chwyciła dolną między zęby i leciutko przygryzła. — …dotykać tylko ciebie… — Jej dłoń poruszyła się pewnie na jego członku. — …pieprzyć się z tobą do utraty tchu. — Sięgnęła drugą ręką do jego bielizny i zsunęła ją tyle, by go uwolnić.

Był podniecony już w tamtym momencie, ale pełnej erekcji dostał dopiero, gdy Granger pochyliła się, jej włosy połaskotały go po udach i brzuchu, a jej słodkie, ciepłe wargi objęły jego żołądź. To wydawało mu się tak dobre, tak przyjemne, tak intensywne, jakby doświadczał tego po raz pierwszy w życiu. Mógłby dojść po kilku sekundach, gdyby Granger co chwilę nie zwalniała. Po krótkiej chwili tych rozkosznych tortur wyprostowała się i otoczyła go nogami. Dłońmi zaparła się o krawędź kanapy, na której Draco oparł plecy. I spojrzała na niego.

— Jesteś taka piękna — wyszeptał, sięgając do jej twarzy. Granger przymknęła oczy, więc delikatnie przesunął kciukami po jej powiekach. — I moja, tylko moja.

— Tak — zgodziła się entuzjastycznie. — Całkowicie twoja.

Naparła na niego biodrami i w jednej chwili jego fiut wsunął się w jej mokre wnętrze. W następnej przedarł się przez ciasne wejście i utonął w aksamitnych, pulsujących gorącem miękkościach. Granger przycisnęła się do niego, aż zanurzył się w niej do końca. A potem ze skupioną miną, jakby robiła bardzo ważny projekt na zajęcia, zaczęła poruszać biodrami. W górę, w dół, w górę, w dół. Draco uznałby jej zaangażowanie za zabawne, gdyby nie był tak pochłonięty jej widokiem, dotykiem, zapachem… Przysunęła się bliżej. Jej twarde sutki otarły się o niego, gdy szeptała mu do ucha czułe słowa pełna uznania dla niego i jego umiejętności. Położył dłonie na jej biodrach i pociągnął ją mocniej w dół, szybciej w górę, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, zasłuchany w ten mokry, rozkoszny rytm i zapatrzony w swojego członka znikającego raz za razem w jej ciele.

 _Merlinie, jeśli to sen, to daj mi chwilę, kilka sekund, nim…_

Jeszcze raz pociągnął ją gwałtownie w dół i przytrzymał. Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach i potarł nosem jej ucho. Czy naprawdę właśnie skończył w Granger? Jakim cudem mu na to pozwoliła? Jak to się stało, że…?

Przymknął oczy, wyrównał oddech, a kiedy uchylił powieki, zobaczył w zawieszonym na suficie lustrze siebie leżącego na wielkim, tandetnym, czerwonym łóżku i ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, opierającą się plecami o materac i piłującą paznokcie.

 _Pansy!_

Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość. Zerwał się z łóżka i nim Pansy zdążyła zareagować, złapał ją za gardło i docisnął tył jej głowy do materaca. Pilnik z metalicznym brzękiem odbił się od podłogi.

— Spokojnie… — zaczęła, ale Draco natychmiast jej przerwał.

— Gdzie jest moja różdżka?! Co zrobiłaś z moją różdżką?!

Pansy zaczęła się krztusić, więc Draco zwolnił nieco uścisk, chociaż czuł narastający w nim gniew. Pansy go wykorzystała! Zaufał jej, a ona go uśpiła. Czego mogła od niego chcieć? Czy miał jakieś informacje, na których mogło jej zależeć? A może po prostu chciała się odegrać za tamten wypadek z Imperiusem? Ale to było tak dawno temu, czy naprawdę jeszcze się o to złościła? Mózg mu parował od myśli, jakie to klątwy mogła na niego rzucić, gdy leżał nieprzytomny. Jak mógł być tak głupi, tak naiwny, żeby myśleć, że przez wzgląd na to, co ich kiedyś łączyło, nic mu nie groziło z jej strony.

— Na łóżku. Leżała obok ciebie, gdy spałeś.

Draco sięgnął po nią na oślep, ze zdziwieniem wymacał ją pod poduszką i przystawił Pansy do nosa.

— Przysięgam, że jeśli coś mi zrobiłaś…

— Uspokój się! Nic ci nie zrobiłam! Musiałam… Puść mnie, to ci wszystko wytłumaczę!

Chociaż krzyczała, wcale się nie szarpała. Leżała pod nim wiotka i zupełnie się nie broniła.

— Różdżka. Twoja różdżka. Gdzie jest? — spytał oschle.

— Za tobą. Na podłodze.

Draco najpierw upewnił się, że różdżka faktycznie tam jest. Potem rzucił szybkie zaklęcie skanujące na wypadek, gdyby okazała się falsyfikatem lub gdyby Pansy miała inną pod ręką. Dopiero na końcu puścił Pansy i sięgnął po jej własność.

Pansy patrzyła na niego spode łba, rozmasowując szyję. Włosy miała potargane.

— Prawie mnie zabiłeś — rzuciła z wyrzutem. — Gdybym wiedziała, że tak agresywnie zareagujesz, przykułabym cię do łóżka.

Draco rzucił na pokój najlepsze zaklęcia antypodsłuchowe i odstraszające, jakie znał.

— Gadaj. Masz pięć minut, aby mnie przekonać.

Pansy wywróciła oczami, kaszlnęła parę razy, po czym wreszcie się odezwała:

— Wybacz, że cię tak potraktowałam, ale nie miałam wyjścia. Od jakiegoś czasu mam przeczucie, że… nie, nie przeczucie, jestem pewna, że ktoś wie, co robimy. Ja i ty. Jeśli tylko znajdę jakiś trop, następnego dnia się urywa… Ludzie znikają albo zapominają, co chcieli mi powiedzieć… Jedna narkomanka fiukała do mnie siedmiokrotnie, mówiąc, że wie coś o Sennej Wróżce, ale potem zaczynała snuć strasznie nudne historie o wojnach goblinów, pod koniec opowiadała i płakała, tak jakby nie mogła przestać mówić. Oglądałam te wspomnienia niezliczoną ilość razy, ale jestem pewna, że w tych opowieściach nie zaszyfrowała żadnej wiadomości. To były po prostu przypadkowe historie, nie mające nic wspólnego ze sprawą, z którą do mnie fiukała. Podejrzewam, że ktoś zawiązał jej język.

Draco wiedział, co Pansy miała na myśli. Istniało wiele czarnomagicznych klątw mających przeszkodzić zaczarowanym osobom w wyjawianiu tajemnic. Wszystkie tego typu czary nazywano „zawiązywaniem języka". Nazwa ta wzięła się od jednej z najstarszych klątw, która dosłownie zawiązywała przeklętemu język w supeł nie do rozwiązania.

— Co to ma wspólnego z tym, jak mnie potraktowałaś? — spytał, nie przestając patrzeć na nią ozięble.

— Ponieważ coraz więcej ludzi w moim otoczeniu zaczynało zachowywać się dziwnie, doszłam do wniosku, że gdzieś blisko jest ktoś, kto miesza ludziom w głowie…

Draco prychnął.

— Jak? Imperiusa zdejmie każda bramka.

— O ile ktoś przez tę bramkę przejdzie — zauważyła Pansy z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie. — Nikomu poza tobą nigdy nie mówiłam, co odkryłam, a jakimś cudem ktoś docierał przede mną do ludzi, od których miałam nadzieję coś wyciągnąć. Zaczęłam podejrzewać…

— Mnie?!

— Nie. Nie ciebie. Zaczęłam podejrzewać, że ktoś mógł, wiesz, wedrzeć ci się do umysłu i rozkazać ci coś zrobić? Nie znam się na czarnej magii, ale trochę o tym czytałam i wiem, że Imperius nie jest jedynym czarem, który tak działa.

— Pewnie, istnieje cała rodzina klątw, które mają podobne do Imperiusa podłoże. Imperius stał się najpopularniejszy, bo jego moc wiąże się z emocjami rzucającego, wystarczy bardzo chcieć, by kogoś skutecznie przekląć, nie trzeba być biegłym czarnoksiężnikiem. Nawet Crabbe nie miał z tym nigdy problemów, a co jak co, ale jego zdolności i poziom intelektualny pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Ale to, o czym wspominasz, to bardzo silna czarna magia, niewielu jest czarodziejów, którzy mogliby użyć tak potężnych klątw. — Jemu przychodził na myśl tylko Czarny Pan. — To wysoce nieprawdopodobne, by coś takiego faktycznie miało miejsce.

— No dobrze. Ale przyznasz mi rację, że nie jest to całkowicie niemożliwe. Dlatego musiałam sprawdzić, czy na pewno przekazuję informacje _tobie_ i czy na pewno to _ty_ chciałeś, żebym ci pomogła. Dlatego musiałam cię uśpić, maksymalnie osłabić twoją mentalną obronę i sprawdzić, czy nikt nie grzebał ci w głowie.

— I żeby to zrobić sama zaczęłaś w niej grzebać? — rzucił ze złością. — Nie mogłaś, no nie wiem, po prostu powiedzieć mi o swoich podejrzeniach, a potem sprawdzić mnie za moją zgodą?

Pansy uśmiechnęła się ponuro pod nosem.

— O, pewnie. Bez urazy, ale cenię sobie swoje życie. Co by było, gdybyś jednak był pod wpływem kogoś innego i ten ktoś kazałby ci zamordować każdą osobę, która zacznie coś podejrzewać? Pomyślałeś o tym?

Draco westchnął. Pochylił głowę w skupieniu.

— Dobra. Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że teraz ty nie namieszałaś mi w głowie, skoro do niej wlazłaś bez mojego zaproszenia?

Pansy oparła się ciężko o materac.

— Myślałam, że bardziej mi ufasz. Jeśli chcesz, zawsze możesz iść do Munga i kazać się przebadać pod tym kątem. Dla twojej informacji, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłam, gdy zaczęłam mieć te paranoiczne myśli, było przebadanie samej siebie. Dopóki się nie upewniłam, że z moim mózgiem wszystko w porządku, podejrzewałam, że sama siebie sabotuję. Sprawdziłam nawet mojego narzeczonego i wszystkich moich najbliższych znajomych. Była z tym kupa roboty, bo nikt z nich nie mógł się zorientować, co robię… — Odchyliła głowę i oparła ją ciężko na łóżku. Westchnęła i rozłożyła szeroko ręce, zapadając się w miękkim materacu. — Poza tym dałam ci Kroplę Marzeń Sennych. Gdybym chciała cię skrzywdzić, chyba nie zależałoby mi na tym, by śniły ci się dobre rzeczy, co?

Draco nie był przekonany. Ale prawdę mówiąc, cokolwiek Pansy by mu nie powiedziała, nie potrafiłaby go skłonić, by uwierzył jej w stu procentach. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem udało mu się podać jej Veritaserum, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że okłamie go nieświadomie. Wystarczyłoby, że wierzyłaby, że mówi prawdę.

Tak naprawdę wcześniej też nie ufał jej całkowicie. Po wojnie nikomu nie potrafił w pełni zaufać. Jednak zdecydował się poprosić ją o pomoc, dlatego że naprawdę jej potrzebował. Znalezienie twórcy Sennej Wróżki było więcej niż sprawą honoru.

— Naprawdę dałaś mi Kroplę Marzeń Sennych?

Nie, żeby nie miał wcześniej erotycznych snów z Granger w roli głównej, ale jeszcze nigdy nie fantazjował o niej w taki sposób. Jak na jego gust było tam za dużo gadania i za mało prawdziwego pieprzenia.

Pansy na dowód sięgnęła do kieszeni, skąd wyciągnęła niepełną buteleczkę. Oryginalne pojemniki były odporne na umieszczanie w nich czegoś innego niż eliksir, który został do nich przypisany. Draco natychmiast zauważył jednak, że samo posiadanie buteleczki nie mogło potwierdzić jej wersji wydarzeń. Ale nie zamierzał o tym wspominać. Drążenie tematu i tak w niczym go nie upewni.

— Śniło ci się coś dobrego? — spytała nonszalancko, chowając miksturę do kieszeni.

— Tak. I dzięki temu rzeczywistość wydaje się jeszcze gorsza, niż była godzinę temu.

Wstał, podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie, żeby się upewnić, że tak jak od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, wciąż byli w burdelu. Nie zawiódł się.

— Ta dziwka była tylko przynętą czy serio miała dla nas jakieś informacje?

— Nie była tylko przynętą. Ucięłam sobie z nią arcyciekawą pogawędkę, kiedy spałeś. Oczywiście powiedziałam jej, że masz strasznie słabą głowę i po prostu się spiłeś. Jest teraz w pokoju gościnnym z klientem, wyszła dosłownie z kwadrans przed tym, jak się obudziłeś, więc pewnie minie dłuższa chwila, zanim wróci.

Draco nie chciał tracić czasu na rozmowę z dziwką.

— Czego się dowiedziałaś?

— Według niej w piątek w Podziemiu pojawi się diler Sennej Wróżki. Takie też słuchy chodzą wśród ćpunów. Plotka pojawiła się w różnych, niepowiązanych ze sobą grupkach, więc są spore szanse, że jest prawdziwa.

— Łysy, chudy, rosyjski akcent. Dobrze pamiętam?

Pansy skinęła głową.

— Z tego, co się dowiedziałam, nie jest łatwo ją dostać, tak samo jak nie jest łatwo spotkać dilera. Podobno musisz pojawić się w klubie, a jeśli diler będzie chciał ci sprzedać Senną Wróżkę, sam cię znajdzie.

— Zaje-kurwa-biście. Brzmi jak świetny plan — wycedził przez zęby.

Opadł na łóżko, ale szybko podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na wiszące na suficie lustro. Takie usytuowanie zwierciadła kojarzyło mu się jednoznacznie. I to zdecydowanie nie był temat, o którym chciał myśleć w takim momencie. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i pochylił głowę.

— Chętnie bym się z tobą przeszła, ale wolę się nie narażać. Draco?

— Hmm?

— Ta sprawa naprawdę robi się niebezpieczna. Bądź czujny. — Choć jej słowa można było uznać za przejaw troski, ton głosu miała suchy i beznamiętny.

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Po dzisiejszej przygodzie z tobą na pewno będę.

Pansy położyła się na brzuchu obok niego. Jej twarz znalazła się tak blisko jego dłoni, że czuł na palcach ciepło jej oddechu. Oddychała szybko i płytko.

— Naprawdę nie chciałam tego robić, ale nie widziałam innego wyjścia. — Najwidoczniej czekała na jakąś jego reakcję, ale gdy ta nie nastąpiła, zakomunikowała cicho: — Mam jeszcze dla ciebie wiadomość.

Draco zerknął na nią znad złączonych palców.

— Od kogo? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— Od twojego ojca.

Draco w jednej chwili zesztywniał. Dłonie samoistnie zacisnęły mu się w pięści, więc schował je do kieszeni szaty.

— Widziałaś się z moim ojcem? — spytał oschle.

— Tak. Piszę artykuł o warunkach więźniów w Azkabanie, a że mój narzeczony ma tam wtyki, wystarczyło ładnie się uśmiechnąć do odpowiednich ludzi, by dostać widzenie. Wygląda mizernie. Ledwie go poznałam…

— Zamknij się — wysyczał przez zęby. — To nie twoja sprawa, nie masz prawa go odwiedzać.

Pansy przewróciła oczami, spoglądając na niego z poziomu materaca.

— Oczywiście, że to nie moja sprawa — zgodziła się głosem tak słodkim, że aż mdłym. — Żal mi jednak twojego ojca. Zawsze był dla mnie miły.

— Jeśli „zawsze" liczysz od czasów, kiedy twój brat zbił fortunę na handlu klątwami na Bliskim Wschodzie, to faktycznie nie sposób nie przyznać ci racji — sarknął.

— To tylko sprawia, że lubię go jeszcze bardziej. Aż mi się ciepło na sercu zrobiło. Och, zawsze był taki rozsądny! Powiedział, żebyś zapomniał o waszej ostatniej rozmowie i przyszedł go odwiedzić. Jego słowa, nie moje.

Draco zacisnął zęby. Przez chwilę pokusa ponownego zobaczenia ojca była tak wielka, że chciał iść już, teraz i natychmiast żądać widzenia. Szybko się opanował. Nie był dłużej małym chłopcem. Potrafił być cierpliwy.

Oczy Pansy błyszczały w ciemnym, rubinowym świetle rzucanym przez zapalone nad łóżkiem lampki. Draco nie zamierzał zaspokoić jej ciekawości. Wstał z zamiarem wyjścia bez słowa, ale wtedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i przeszła przez nie Dame du Lac.

— Jeszcze tu jesteście? — spytała z teatralnym zdziwieniem, poprawiając wiązania ozdobnego szlafroka. Zmierzyła Dracona spojrzeniem. — Widzę, że przynajmniej stanąłeś na nogi. Na przyszłość: alkohol goblinów nie jest dla takich delikatnych chłopców.

— Nie jestem delikatny — zaprotestował, urażony.

Dame du Lac uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ale naprawdę narobicie mi kłopotów, jeśli zostaniecie dłużej. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że z wami rozmawiałam.

Pansy kiwnęła głową i zsunęła się z łóżka. Sięgnęła po leżący na podłodze pilnik. Draco wykorzystał tę chwilę, aby spytać:

— Naprawdę nie ma sposobu, aby samemu znaleźć dilera?

Dame du Lac oparła się biodrem o tandetną, połyskliwą toaletkę.

— Nie ma. Jak mówiłam twojej koleżance, diler sam cię znajdzie…

— Jeśli uzna, że warto mnie znaleźć — przerwał jej niecierpliwie Draco.

— Na twoim miejscu nie zaprzątałabym sobie tym głowy. Jestem pewna, że z chęcią się z tobą zobaczy, jeśli tylko pojawisz się w Podziemiu.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, a Pansy przestała grzebać w torebce, by utkwić w Dame du Lac podejrzliwie spojrzenie.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytała, zanim Draco sam zdążył to zrobić.

— Nie jestem idiotką, wiem, kim jesteś. — Kiwnęła w stronę Dracona brodą, a potem utkwiła wzrok w jego lewym rękawie; spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że Draco poczuł mrowienie w przedramieniu. — _To_ zapewni ci jego uwagę.

Pansy zerknęła na niego. Widział w jej oczach, że tak jak on, nie była przekonana, czy był to ten rodzaj uwagi, na który oboje liczyli.

* * *

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później Draco, już bez towarzystwa Pansy, przedzierał się przez zaspy w stronę Hogwartu, nie miał najlepszego humoru.

 _Nadszedł czas, by odwiedzić Granger_.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała wciśnięta jak najgłębiej w miękko wyściełany fotel i patrzyła na znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie biurka Malfoya z irytacją. Od kilku godzin przeglądała kopie akt ze sprawy Lavender, które dostała od jej obrońcy — notabene, człowieka leniwego i kompletnie bezużytecznego. Jej ofertę pomocy przyjął z niekrytym entuzjazmem, który Hermiona odczytała jako „całe szczęście, że znalazł się jakiś kretyn, który odwali za mnie całą robotę". Hermiona nie była zadowolona, bo liczyła, że podzielą się pracą na dwoje. Złość jej jednak szybko przeszła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że i tak nie chciałaby pracować z kimś tak niekompetentnym i w sumie powinna się cieszyć, że przynajmniej obrońca nie będzie jej sprawiał problemów.

Sprawa Lavender była o tyle trudna, że tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, na jakiej zasadzie działa Senna Wróżka. Nie istniało żadne źródło, które potwierdzałoby tak znaczący wpływ narkotyku na zachowanie czarodziejów. Na dodatek prawie wszystkie dane na temat Sennej Wróżki, jakimi dysponowało ministerstwo, były zastrzeżone jako tajne i poufne i Hermiona nie miała do nich dostępu, podobnie jak Harry, którego poprosiła o pomoc. Czuła się jak w potrzasku. Zdążyła prześledzić przebieg kilku podobnych spraw, ale w niczym jej to nie pomogło. Kiedy między jedną chaotyczną myślą a drugą wydawało jej się, że jakieś rozwiązanie powoli zaczyna klarować się w jej głowie, przerwało jej grubiańskie najście Malfoya. Powiedziała mu (grzecznie), że jest zajęta. Malfoy odparł, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza i jakby nigdy nic, zajął wolne krzesło. Chciała wierzyć, że zwyczajnie nie zrozumiał aluzji, ale nie była aż tak naiwna.

— Czego chcesz? — warknęła nieuprzejmie.

Malfoy zacmokał.

— No, no, Granger, czy to nie ty robiłaś mi ostatnio wykład na temat kultury? Jak to leciało? „Kultura jest tym, co odróżnia ludzi od zwierząt" — powiedział wolno, pochylając się na krześle w jej kierunku. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Sformułowanie płynącego z tego wniosku pozostawiam tobie.

 _A idź do legowiska bazyliszka, ty obślizgła żmijo_!

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak bardzo cenisz sobie moje słowa, że uczysz się ich na pamięć.

Malfoy nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, niektórzy z nas po prostu mają tak doskonałą pamięć, że jednorazowa ekspozycja na bodziec w zupełności im wystarcza, by przyswoić informację. Żal mi tych, którzy muszą godzinami ślęczeć nad książkami, by zapamiętać kilkuzdaniową formułkę.

Innego dnia Hermiona dogadałaby mu tak, że by mu w pięty poszło. Ale tego wieczora była zmęczona, senna i zirytowana swoją marną skutecznością.

— Jeśli przyszedłeś się ze mną kłócić, to drzwi są tam — powiedziała oschle, machając ręką w odpowiednim kierunku. — A jeśli faktycznie masz jakąś sprawę, to przestań cackać się z nią jak wiktoriańska panienka.

— Pomyśleć, że z dobrego serca chciałem ci zapewnić rozmowę na twoim poziomie intelektualnym. — Chociaż jego słowa brzmiały jak komplement, to sposób w jaki je wypowiedział, cedząc wyrazy i patrząc na nią drwiąco, sprawił, że odebrała je jako obraźliwe. — Przyszedłem z powodu naszego kontraktu.

— Ach tak? — Hermiona niedbale wsunęła palce we włosy, by ulżyć nieco napiętej skórze głowy. — Masz coś nowego?

Malfoy jedynie kiwnął głową, patrząc na nią z napięciem.

— Co takiego?

Ostatnio doszli do wniosku, że powinni jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się pracownikom ministerstwa. Malfoy uznał, że Hermiona kompletnie zawaliła wtedy sprawę i koniecznie musi tam wrócić. Podejrzewała, że znowu będzie ją na to namawiał.

— Możliwe, że w ten piątek nawiążę kontakt z dilerem Sennej Wróżki — powiedział idealnie obojętnym tonem. Gdyby nie niespokojne postukiwanie palca o podłokietnik, pomyślałaby, że jest zupełnie rozluźniony, a temat rozmowy jest mu obojętny.

— Co? Ale to niebezpieczne! Nie powinniśmy się tak wystawiać! Umówiliśmy się, że będziemy działać z ukrycia!

Malfoy westchnął, jakby zareagowała dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wcześniej założył. Nie wiedząc czemu, strasznie ją to zdenerwowało.

— Słuchaj, Granger — oznajmił, poirytowany. — Po pierwsze, to nie ty będziesz nadstawiać swój tyłek, więc przestań się tak trząść nad moim. Po drugie, tak, rozmawialiśmy, że _byłoby_ lepiej działać z ukrycia, ale skoro do tej pory to nie przyniosło nam żadnych efektów, najwyższa pora zmienić plan.

— Nie zmienia się planu ot tak! — zaprotestowała.

— Chyba że jest nieefektywny.

Hermiona ze złością zacisnęła wargi. Och, wiedziała, że to był fatalny pomysł, by przyjąć ofertę Malfoya. Mogła się domyślić, że prędzej czy później, Malfoy zacznie robić, co będzie mu się żywnie podobać.

— Nie chce mi się z tobą kłócić — odezwał się, odchylając się na krześle.

Hermiona z napięciem śledziła, czy przednie nogi siedzenia uniosą się, tak jakby miało to potwierdzić jakieś strasznie ważne przypuszczenie. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

— Zrobię to bez względu na to, czy mnie poprzesz, czy nie — ciągnął z przymkniętymi oczami. — Nieważne jakich argumentów użyjesz, jestem zdecydowany. A dla twojej informacji, Granger, kiedy już się na coś zdecyduję, potrafię być bardzo uparty. Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że zobowiązuje mnie do tego kontrakt, a nie chcę obudzić się jutro z pryszczami na czole. Niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Poza tym, żebyś wreszcie się ruszyła i jeszcze raz przeszukała archiwa w ministerstwie. Wątpię, żeby faktycznie mieli kreta z tymi wszystkimi zabezpieczeniami, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w skupieniu, zanim westchnęła cierpiętniczo i oznajmiła:

— W takim razie idę z tobą.

Malfoy roześmiał się, a kiedy zorientował się, że nie żartowała, spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

— Nie ma mowy. W życiu nie widziałem gorszej do takiej akcji osoby. Nie potrafisz kłamać ani się ukrywać, zdradzisz nas, zanim zdążymy pojawić się na miejscu!

— Idę z tobą — powtórzyła — czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Jestem zdecydowana, a dla twojej informacji, kiedy już się na coś zdecyduję, potrafię być bardzo uparta.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy i zacisnął dłoń na krawędzi podłokietnika.

— Robisz mi na złość. W porządku. Zauważyłem. Nie jesteś kujonką. A teraz odpuść.

— Nie robię ci na złość — zaprzeczyła oschle. — Zależy mi na rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. Ale nie chcę, by któremuś z nas stała się krzywda. — _Ani tym bardziej komuś postronnemu, gdy puszczą ci nerwy._ — Uważam, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialny i potrzebujesz mojej ochrony. Dlatego powinnam pójść z tobą. Aby kontrolować sytuację i w razie czego pomóc ci się bronić.

— Nie rozumiesz, że _ty_ jesteś moim największym zagrożeniem? Na pewno nas wydasz! Zresztą nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś rozpozna, kim jesteś.

— Nikt mnie nie rozpozna. Są zaklęcia zwodzące, transmutacja, eliksiry…

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno będzie mi cię przyprowadzić do klubu, omijając po drodze wszystkie bramki? Pole antyteleportacyjne nie pozwala aportować się pod sam klub.

— Klub? — podłapała Hermiona. — Świetnie. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zwróci na mnie uwagę w _klubie_? Wystarczy zwykły makijaż, jakieś ciuchy, a w ciemnym świetle nikt mnie nie pozna. Idę z tobą, Malfoy.

Malfoy jęknął cierpiętniczo, co Hermiona zinterpretowała jako przyznanie się do porażki.

* * *

Uliczka była ponura i obskurna. Budynki pięły się tak wysoko w górę, że wydawało się, że napierają na i tak wąskie przejście i lada chwila runą na siebie. Widoczny nad nimi pasek nocnego nieba szarzał od dymiących gęsto kominów.

Hermionę zakuło w piersi od mroźnego powietrza, gdy zaczerpnęła gwałtownie tchu po aportacji. Przykucnęła, kaszląc i próbując wyrównać oddech. Malfoy nie zamierzał czekać, aż dojdzie do siebie. Złapał ją za ramię i siłą przywrócił do pionu, po czym wsunął jej coś do dłoni. Coś lodowatego i śliskiego. Nie udało jej się powstrzymać odruchu cofnięcia ręki. Malfoy nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Ze stoickim spokojem ujął ją za łokieć i przyciągnął.

— Co to? — spytała, ściskając podaną jej fiolkę.

Malfoy uniósł do ust identyczną i dwoma łykami wypił wypełniający ją przezroczysty płyn.

— Jeśli chciałbym cię otruć, zrobiłbym to z większą finezją — powiedział z drwiną, gdy przełknął. — Wypij.

Hermiona zatrzęsła się z zimna. Mimo ciepła, jakie dawały otaczające ich ciasno budynki, mroźny wiatr świszczał w uliczce i przewiewał ją na wskroś.

— Co to? — powtórzyła uparcie. — Nie wypiję nieznanego eliksiru tylko dlatego, że mi tak każesz.

Malfoy westchnął z widoczną irytacją.

— Wywołuje reakcje podobne do tych, jakie powoduje większość narkotyków. Ale nie odurza. Dzięki temu będziemy wyglądać jak naćpani przy zachowaniu pełni władz umysłowych. Idziemy do klubu narkomanów, Granger. Jeśli chcemy się czegoś dowiedzieć, musimy wtopić się w tłum.

— Skąd masz takie rzeczy? — spytała podejrzliwie.

— Nie twój zasrany interes — wycedził uprzejmie. — Bierzesz czy nie?

Hermiona zakołysała fiolką, przyjrzała się jej uważnie i już miała przyłożyć ją sobie do ust, kiedy połączyła brak etykietki z wyżłobionym ozdobnym „M" na korku.

— Ty to warzyłeś?

— Nie. Mój ojciec. Gwarantuję, że jest bezpieczne. Nie jest laikiem w tych sprawach.

Hermiona przechyliła fiolkę. Eliksir nie miał smaku. Nie minęło jednak pięć sekund, gdy poczuła, że coś boleśnie mrozi jej żyły jak zbyt szybko wtłoczona kroplówka. Wzdrygnęła się i zaszczękała zębami z zimna. W tej chwili Malfoy niespodziewanie popchnął ją na ścianę. Od adrenaliny zaszumiało jej w uszach, a ze strachu serce zadudniło jej w piersi. Hermiona zareagowała instynktownie: jedną ręką sięgnęła do kieszeni, gdzie trzymała różdżkę, łokieć drugiej wbiła Malfoyowi w brzuch. Ten jęknął w odpowiedzi, naparł na nią silniej i wysyczał do ucha:

— Na miłość Merlina, schowaj twarz.

Hermiona przełknęła klątwę, której słowa miała już na końcu języka. Ponad ramieniem Malfoya zobaczyła zbliżającą się do nich sylwetkę. Nie zdążyła przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu, bo Malfoy własnym ciałem zasłonił widok na uliczkę. Sięgnął po kaptur jej peleryny i naciągnął go jej na głowę, zanim ona zdążyła to zrobić.

— Co to było? — spytała, gdy tylko nieznajomy zniknął w jednych ze znajdujących się po drodze drzwiach. — Masz paranoję?

— Ty idiotko — warknął Malfoy.

Złapał ją za podbródek. Tak mocno, że Hermiona jęknęła z bólu. Była jednak zbyt zaskoczona tym, że w ogóle zrobił coś takiego, by gwałtowniej protestować. Twarz Malfoya wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości. Wpatrywał się w nią tak, jakby zamierzał ją uderzyć. Albo… Cóż, pamiętała przynajmniej jeszcze jedną sytuację, kiedy tak na nią patrzył.

Próbowała cofnąć głowę, ale napotkała tylko zimną i twardą ścianę.

— Może dla całego świata to jest twarz bohaterki, ale tutaj jest jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych. Jesteśmy na Nokturnie, Granger. Połowie mieszkających tu ludzi ty i twoi przyjaciele spieprzyliście życie. Jak myślisz, jak by zareagowali, gdyby zobaczyli cię tutaj zupełnie bezbronną? Bez przyjaciół, bez Pottera…

Było w jego spojrzeniu coś, co sprawiało, że cierpła jej skóra. To tej pory przyjście tutaj wraz z Malfoyem, by nawiązać kontakt z dilerem, uważała za jedyne rozsądne wyjście, ale teraz, gdy została z nim sama w ciemnej uliczce, pewność ją opuściła.

— Nie jestem bezbronna — odparła, strącając z twarzy jego rękę. Dumnie spojrzała mu w oczy; Malfoy nie odwrócił wzroku. — Jestem piekielnie zdolną czarownicą.

Prychnął.

— Jedną. Co jedna czarownica, nawet piekielnie zdolna, mogłaby zdziałać przeciwko tuzinowi czarodziejów? Zresztą, to nieistotne. — Potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o dwa długie kroki, aż trafił na sąsiednią ścianę. — Mam gdzieś, co by cię spotkało. Ale dzisiaj mamy sprawę do załatwienia. Więc nie zdejmuj kaptura. Jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna, będziesz musiała radzić sobie z tym sama. Nie zamierzam nadstawiać za ciebie tyłka.

Hermiona chciała powiedzieć, że w normalnych okolicznościach kaptur byłby bardziej podejrzany niż jego brak, ale potem pomyślała, że w końcu znajdowali się na ulicy pełnej opryszków. Możliwe, że krążyło tu wielu ludzi, którym zależało na ukryciu twarzy. Zwłaszcza że Malfoy wybrał taką trasę, by ominąć wszystkie bramki.

Malfoy odbił się od ściany, naciągnął kaptur i odmaszerował w stronę wyjścia z uliczki. Hermiona ruszyła w ślad za nim. Szedł tak szybko, że z trudem za nim nadążała. Po minucie dyszała jak po przebiegnięciu kilkudziesięciu jardów, więc zwolniła do własnego tempa. Nie będzie za nim ganiać. Malfoy zdążył odejść od niej spory kawałek, zanim doszło do niego, że została w tyle. Zatrzymał się i czekał na nią. Chociaż nie widziała jego twarzy, skrytej pod kapturem płaszcza, była pewna, że utkwił w niej spojrzenie pełne zniecierpliwienia i irytacji. Kiedy do niego dobiła, wyciągnął po nią rękę. Przez chwilę bała się, że chce złapać ją za dłoń, ale jego palce znowu zacisnęły się na jej łokciu.

— Podejrzanie tu pusto — powiedział cicho. — Chodź szybciej. — I pociągnął ja za sobą.

Tym razem Hermiona nie stawiała oporu. Szli spowitymi w półmroku, zwężającymi się uliczkami, jedno za drugim, bo chodnik był zbyt wąski, by pomieścić ich oboje. Jego uścisk po pewnym czasie zelżał. Już jej za sobą nie ciągnął, a jedynie nakierowywał, gdzie ma iść. Od mrozu Hermionę szczypała twarz i paliły usta. Wolną ręką poprawiła kaptur, starając się nie myśleć, że ulice są faktycznie podejrzanie puste.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed wejściem do pokątnie wyglądającego sklepu. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na okno wystawowe Hermiona wywnioskowała, że w środku sprzedawano peruki. Były bardzo brzydkie i siwe od kurzu.

— Możesz się uśmiechać. Ale nie rób nic więcej, dopóki nie powiem, że możesz swobodnie mówić — zastrzegł Malfoy, a potem, gdy kiwnęła głową na znak zgody, wszedł na stopień i stuknął różdżką w dziurkę od klucza. Nic się nie stało. — No, na co czekasz? — ponaglił ją.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana.

— Aż coś się wydarzy? — zaproponowała ironicznie.

— Mugolaki — prychnął. Hermiona odnotowała, że nie użył „szlamy". — Przejście jest już aktywne. Przechodź. Przez okno.

Jej pierwsza myśl brzmiała: „Ale jak? Nie ma klamek". Sekundę później przyszło olśnienie. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę szyby i kiedy nie poczuła żadnego oporu, przeszła przez nią na drugą stronę. Malfoy pojawił się tuż za nią. Znaleźli się w pustym, ciemnym pokoju. Hermiona omal nie podskoczyła, gdy z półmroku wyłonił się postawny mężczyzna.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wpuszczacie do środka samego plebsu — powiedział Malfoy aroganckim tonem, ściągając kaptur. — Nie mam ochoty bawić się z motłochem.

Dumnie zadzierał głowę i patrzył na mężczyznę tak impertynencko, że gdyby Hermiona nie usłyszała lekkiego drżenia w jego głosie, nie zorientowałaby się, że jedynie udaje pewność siebie.

Nieznajomy odburknął coś tak cicho, że Hermiona nie zrozumiała słów. Malfoy pochylił się nad nim i zaczęli dyskutować o czymś półgłosem.

Hermiona pomyślała, że po raz pierwszy miała do czynienia z takim Malfoyem. Malfoyem, który wykazuje się sprytem, by rozwiązać jakąś sprawę. Wiedział, jak poruszać się po Nokturnie, pomyślał o eliksirze, znalazł trasę wolną od bramek… Normalnie takie zachowanie skojarzyłoby się jej z aurorami, w przypadku Malfoya skojarzenie było inne. Śmierciożercy. Czy właśnie wykonując misje dla Voldemorta, Malfoy nauczył się tego wszystkiego?

Malfoy skończył rozmawiać z czarodziejem i zawołał ją do siebie. Nieznajomy próbował zajrzeć jej pod kaptur, ale Hermiona pochyliła głowę. W spojrzeniu i twarzy mężczyzny było coś, co ją przerażało, jakaś zwierzęcość i nieobliczalność. Coś, co przywoływało stare wspomnienia.

Poczuła rękę Malfoya na ramieniu. Szarpnął nią do tyłu. Wpadła na niego plecami, ale po raz pierwszy uznała jego obecność za pocieszającą, a nie alarmującą.

— Mówiłem. Jest moja. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek jej dotykał.

Mężczyzna oblizał usta. Gest, który tak bardzo skojarzył się jej z Greybackiem, że cofnęłaby się jeszcze o krok, gdyby nie opierała się na Malfoyu.

— Spokojnie, chciałem ją tylko obejrzeć — odrzekł nieznajomy z uśmiechem.

— Nikt nie będzie jej oglądał — warknął Malfoy, a potem cofnął się, odwrócił ją przodem do siebie i zapiął jej na ręce zimną, metalową bransoletkę.

Chciała spytać, co to, ale kiedy otworzyła usta, Malfoy spojrzał na nią z naganą. Przypomniało jej się, że miała się nie odzywać, dopóki Malfoy nie powie, że mogą rozmawiać swobodnie. Zagryzła wargi, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w bransoletkę. Nie ufała Malfoyowi, to jasne, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Malfoy nie mógł jej poważnie skrzywdzić. Zbyt wiele miał do stracenia. Mnóstwo ludzi, także w ministerstwie, pozostawało wściekłych, że tak łatwo udało mu się wymigać od Azkabanu. Jeden nieodpowiedni ruch z jego strony i na pewno znalazłoby się kilku aurorów, którzy dopilnowaliby, by tym razem skończył za kratkami.

— Chodź. — Malfoy położył jej dłoń na plecach i delikatnie popchnął w stronę stromego zejścia, prowadzącego najpewniej do piwnicy. — To wejście do klubu — szepnął jej do ucha, gdy stawiła lekki opór.

Im dalej schodzili, tym schody robiły się szersze i mniej zakręcone. Wreszcie dotarli na sam dół i wyszli do migającego jaskrawymi kolorami wnętrza, gdzie natychmiast uderzyła w nich ściana dźwięku. Malfoy rzucił wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszające odgłosy z zewnątrz.

— Możemy rozmawiać.

— Co to jest? — spytała natychmiast, wskazując bransoletkę.

— Ochroni cię przed takimi jak ten na górze — odparł znudzonym tonem, rozglądając się po tańczącym tłumie za jej plecami.

— Takimi jak ten na górze? — powtórzyła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Wilkołakami, wampirami, wróżkami… Generalnie: nieludźmi. Jest ich tu sporo i lubią zabawiać się z ludźmi.

— Dlaczego ty jej nie masz?

Malfoy zmarszczył nos z irytacji.

— Bo ja mam szukać kontaktu z dilerem, który, cóż, może nie być człowiekiem — odparł tonem, który jasno sugerował, że sama powinna się tego domyślić. — Nie chcę sobie tego utrudniać.

— Ale to niebezpieczne! — zaprotestowała.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Nie bardziej niż obiady z Greybackiem i ciotką Bellą. Słuchaj, pokręcę się trochę i…

 _Ciotką Bellą_. Hermiona nie opanowała grymasu.

— Nie zostawię cię! Nie możemy się rozdzielać, jeśli mamy się nawzajem osłaniać!

Malfoy zacisnął szczęki. Wiedziała, że uważał ją za niepotrzebny balast, ale jego podejście do sprawy tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że sam mógł być niebezpieczny dla siebie i otoczenia. Nie mogła pozwolić, by się rozdzielili i by ktoś na tym ucierpiał.

— Jesteś taka…

Ale nigdy nie dowiedziała się, jaka jest, bo Malfoy zniósł wzniesione wcześniej bariery i zalała ich fala dudniących dźwięków. Ruszył w stronę tańczącego tłumu, a Hermiona podążyła za nim. Dopiero teraz jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do migającego światła i mogła przyjrzeć się wnętrzu. Było to ogromne pomieszczenie z wysoko zawieszonym sklepieniem, które przywodziło na myśl gotycki kościół. Neonowe światła tańczyły po łukowatych oknach, wyostrzały rysy wyłaniających się z mroku rzeźb, odbijały się od kryształów zwisających z ozdobnych żyrandoli. Na ścianie, którą mijali, Hermiona zauważyła płaskorzeźbę przedstawiającą skrzydlate stworzenia, ucztujące przy stole, na którym leżał człowiek. Tak ją to przestraszyło, że omal nie wpadła do fontanny, która wyrosła przed nią znienacka. Posągowa kobieta pochylała w jej kierunku marmurową twarz. Miała dzikie spojrzenie i spiczasto zakończone uszy. Z jej dłoni tryskała burgundowa ciecz, wypełniając basen rozpościerający się u jej stóp. Dopiero, gdy Hermiona zauważyła papierowo bladych ludzi, sięgających do niego kielichami, zorientowała się, że to, co wypełniało fontannę, to nie barwiona woda. Przeniosła spojrzenie na tańczących. Szybko zmieniające się światła i słupy wirującego na parkiecie dymu sprawiały, że ich twarze wydały jej się bardzo nieprzyjazne. Część z nich miała ostre zęby, inni błyszczące w półmroku żółte ślepia, kolejnym wyrastały z pleców srebrzyste, wróżkowe skrzydła. Tłum zaczął na nią napierać. Miała wrażenie, że część stworzeń gestami zaprasza ją do wspólnej zabawy. Poszukała ręki idącego przed nią Malfoya i wsunęła dłoń w jego dłoń, nie chcąc go zgubić. Przez chwilę bała się, że się jej wyrwie, ale po ułamku sekundy poczuła, jak palce Malfoya obejmują jej. Mocno. Mocniej, niż to było konieczne, ale tym razem ani trochę jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Przez jakiś czas błądzili, jak wydawało się Hermionie, bez celu wśród tańczących. Gdy okrążyli parkiet trzykrotnie, Malfoy zatrzymał się.

— Zauważyłaś coś?

— Nie. A ty?

— Jest kilka dilujących dzieciaków, ale żaden z nich nie jest tym, którego szukamy.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Po prostu wiem. Zaufaj mi, znam ten świat lepiej niż ty.

Nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć, bo muzyka z usypiającej kołysanki płynnie przeszła w przeraźliwie głośny, szybki kawałek. Tłum przyspieszył.

— Więc co?! — krzyknęła mu do ucha. — Udajemy, że tańczymy i rozglądamy się dalej?! — zaproponowała.

To mogło okazać się interesujące. Taniec z Malfoyem. W atmosferze tego miejsca było coś porywającego, coś, co sprawiało, że miało się ochotę przyłączyć do tańczących i kręcić się z nimi, kręcić i kręcić, aż zabrakłoby jej tchu.

Całe szczęście, że Malfoy okazał się rozsądniejszy. Pokręcił głową. I wskazał czubkiem brody zaciemnione wnęki. Kilka z nich było całkowicie odkrytych dla ludzi z zewnątrz.

— Przy kanapach zauważyłem coś interesującego! Chcę to sprawdzić!

Z powrotem zaczęli się przedzierać przez rozszalały od muzyki tłum, aż dotarli do miejsca, które wcześniej wskazał jej Malfoy. Przy kanapach siedziało kilkoro ludzi w imprezowych ciuchach. Hermiona dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że każda ze znajdujących się tu osób, miała różowe pasmo we włosach. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotykała się z tą dziwną modą. Ciekawego od czego się wzięła?

— Możemy się przysiąść? — spytał Malfoy z czarującym uśmiechem.

Nie wiedziała, że potrafi się tak uśmiechać.

— To prywatna impreza — odparł jeden z mężczyzn, a dwóch kolejnych poparło go skinięciem głowy.

— Wyluzujcie — powiedziała niedbale rudowłosa dziewczyna. Przesunęła się na kanapie i zrobiła im miejsce obok siebie. — Siadajcie. Ty koło mnie. — Mrugnęła do Malfoya.

Jej zachęta nie była potrzebna, bo Malfoy i tak zamierzał to zrobić. Hermiona poczuła się jak trzecie koło u wozu, więc rozejrzała się uważniej po grupie, zastanawiając się, czy znajduje się wśród nich ktoś, od kogo mogłaby coś wyciągnąć, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.

— Możecie nazywać mnie Grizel — powiedziała rudowłosa, wyczarowując skądś parę kieliszków i polewając im nieznanej Hermionie fluorescencyjnej substancji. — Pijcie.

Hermiona nie chciała pić czegoś, co dostała od nieznajomej, ale kiedy Malfoy wychylił swój kieliszek bez wahania, niechętnie podążyła jego przykładem. W końcu to on się zarzekał, że wie, co należy robić. Alkohol był słodki jak czereśnie latem i cudownie rozgrzewał. Grizel zachichotała. Malfoy pochylił się nad nią i coś jej powiedział.

— Fajny pomysł z tym pasemkiem we włosach — wypaliła Hermiona.

Malfoy posłał je spojrzenie zimne jak lód. Grizel przeciągnęła dłonią po gęstych lokach. Pozostali przypatrywali jej się dosyć niechętnie.

— Podoba ci się? — spytała Grizel z psotnym błyskiem w oku. — Och, jesteś taka urocza.

I znowu im polała. Hermiona spędziła jakiś kwadrans na unikaniu zaciekawionych spojrzeń mężczyzn, piciu podsuwanych jej przez Grizel drinków i próbie podsłuchania, o czym tak zaciekle dyskutowała z Malfoyem.

— Wiecie — odezwał się głośniej Malfoy tak, by wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć. — Tak właściwie to szukamy czegoś, co da nam prawdziwego kopa. Słyszeliśmy, że w Podziemiu krąży jakiś nowy narkotyk.

— Chodzi ci o Senną Wróżkę? — spytała przyjaźnie Grizel. — Powinniście zajrzeć do Esyld. Ona kontroluje przepływ większości narkotyków.

Grizel wytłumaczyła im, w której wnęce znajdą Esyld. Kiedy Hermiona wstała, poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie.

— Bądźcie ostrożni — ostrzegła ich Grizel na pożegnanie. — To kornwalijska wróżka. A one lubią igrać z ludźmi.

Oddali się kilka kroków, gdy Malfoy chwycił Hermionę za ramiona i przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

— Ty kretynko. Po co to wszystko piłaś?!

Hermiona zamrugała, zdezorientowana. Była znużona. Najchętniej zamknęłaby oczy i poszła spać.

— Jak to po co? Ty piłeś…

Malfoy mocniej zacisnął palce na jej ramionach.

— Nie piłem, ty mała, głupia idiotko. Udawałem, że piję. Trochę czarów, trochę sztuczek, łatwo sprawić, by ktoś widział coś, co chcemy, by zobaczył. Ty skończona idiotko. Jak się czujesz? Bardzo źle?

— Trochę senna.

Malfoy przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Poczuła ciepło jego oddechu na twarzy. Zaklął krótko, ale siarczyście.

— Dobra — powiedział, wyraźnie zły. — Nie możesz zasnąć, rozumiesz? Choćby nie wiem co się działo. Dasz radę wrócić sama do Hogwartu?

— Co? Nie zostawię cię! Nigdzie nie wracam! Jestem tylko trochę znużona, jak zawsze po alkoholu! Nic mi nie jest!

Malfoy rzucił na nią zaklęcie, pewnie trzeźwiące, bo poczuła się odrobinę mniej śpiąca.

— Jak chcesz — rzekł w końcu, niezadowolony. — Ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli coś ci się stanie.

Odwrócił się i zaczął dalej przedzierać w stronę wnęki Esyld. Wejścia do niej chroniła dwójka trolli. Choć strażnicy z uwagą się im przypatrywali, nie zaprotestowali, gdy Malfoy odsłonił połyskującą kotarę i razem z Hermioną wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu pachniało wiosną.

— Witajcie — powiedziała miękko siedząca na poduszkach wróżka.

Jej delikatne jak pajęcza nić skrzydła drgnęły i zabłyszczały złociście. Hermiona po raz pierwszy widziała na żywo wróżkę. Nie były to istoty, które chętnie koegzystowały z czarodziejami. Gdyby nie ciągnące się jej przez policzki łańcuchy runicznych tatuaży, Hermiona pomyślałaby, że ma bardzo ludzką twarz: o normalnych, ciepłych oczach i łagodnie wykrzywionych ustach.

— Usiądźcie — poprosiła tym samym przyjaznym głosem, wskazując im poduszki naprzeciwko.

Posłuchali. Hermiona wpatrywała się tępo przed siebie, walcząc z zamykającymi się jej oczami.

— Szukamy Sennej Wróżki. — Malfoy nie silił się na uprzejme wstępy. — Słyszeliśmy, że mogłabyś udzielić nam informacji, gdzie ją znaleźć.

Wróżka uśmiechnęła się. Tym razem szerzej, ukazując rząd małych, trójkątnych zębów. W jednej chwili przestała przypominać człowieka.

— Mogłabym. Ale nie za darmo.

Malfoy nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, więc zapewne się tego spodziewał. Hermiona starała się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek czytała o wróżkach, ale nie mogła przywołać żadnej informacji przydatnej w takiej sytuacji.

— Ile będzie nas to kosztować? — spytała.

Wróżka pochyliła się. Dekolt jej sukni wygiął się, ukazując połyskującą w półmroku skórę.

— Przepływ dwóch wspomnień. Z tobą i z nim.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

— Chcesz zabrać nasze wspomnienia?

— Nie, nie zabrać. Zobaczyć. Nic więcej. Mogę wam nawet obiecać, że nigdy nikomu o nich nie opowiem.

— Po co? Po co chciałabyś oglądać nasze wspomnienia?

— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego niemagiczni oglądają filmy.

Malfoy jeszcze bardziej ściągnął brwi. Zapewne dlatego, że nie wiedział, czym są filmy. Hermiona uznała za zabawne, że o to nie zapytał, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi na swoją niewiedzę. Nawet w materii, której nie uważał za wartą poznania.

— Nie — sprzeciwiła się gwałtownie Hermiona. — Nie zgadzam się.

— Możemy wybrać wspomnienie, które ci pokażemy? — indagował z kolei Malfoy.

Jak on w ogóle mógł zastanawiać się nad przyjęciem warunków tej transakcji!?

Esyld zastanowiła się.

— Nie. Wspomnienia, które pokazalibyście mi z własnej woli, nie miałyby dla mnie żadnej wartości. Więc jak? Jesteście zainteresowani?

Hermiona pokręciła głową. Malfoy wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— I obiecujesz, że nigdy nikomu nie opowiesz o tym, co zobaczyłaś? — upewnił się.

— Tak. Obiecuję.

— I że nikt tego nie zobaczy?

— Nikt poza mną i wami.

— Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? — spytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

— Słowa są dla mojego gatunku wiążące.

Malfoy rzucił Hermionie spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Jak możesz o tym nie wiedzieć? To podstawowa wiedza czarodziejów!". Pewnie musiał sobie odbić za te filmy.

— No dobra. Niech będzie — zgodził się Malfoy i zerknął pytająco na Hermionę.

Jak jej się to nie podobało! Nie chciała niczego załatwiać w taki sposób! Ale z drugiej strony jej bardzo przemyślane i racjonalne działania nie przyniosły do tej pory żadnych korzyści. Może faktycznie powinni sięgnąć po inne metody? Z wahaniem kiwnęła głową. Esyld uśmiechnęła się.

— Transakcja musi zostać przypieczętowana pocałunkiem.

Serce w piersi Hermiony zabiło gwałtownie. Na chwilę zapomniała, że była taka senna. Miała pocałować Malfoya? O nie, na to się nigdy nie zgodzi!

Esyld spojrzała na nią i zachichotała.

— Nie wy się macie całować, ludzka dziewczyno — powiedziała, a Hermionę natychmiast oblał rumieniec. — Pocałunek musi dotyczyć obu stron zgadzających się na przepływ wspomnienia. Czyli was i mnie. Kto pierwszy?

Malfoy wstał, podszedł do Esyld, pochylił się nad nią i bez zwłoki cmoknął ją w usta. Hermiona odetchnęła, bo przez chwilę bała się, że wróżka mogła mieć na myśli coś o wiele mniej niewinnego, na co Hermiona na pewno by się nie zdobyła. Esyld przez chwilę miała zamknięte powieki. Ciekawe, co zobaczyła. Malfoy nieporuszony wrócił na miejsce, więc pewnie nie pokazał jej niczego ważnego.

— Och, to bardzo interesujące — powiedziała Esyld, zanim otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Hermionę. — Ciekawa jestem, co dostanę od ciebie.

Miała tyle wspomnień, którymi nie chciała się z nikim dzielić. Wzdrygała się przed myślą pokazania komuś Rona takim, jakim tylko ona go znała. Podeszła do Esyld i przycisnęła krótko jej wargi do własnych, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.

I nagle zobaczyła przed oczami scenę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Siebie obejmującą ciasno Malfoya i mówiącą czułe słowa, których nigdy by mu nie powiedziała. To była ona, ale wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. W rzeczywistości nie miała tak idealnie skręconych włosów, takich długich nóg, tak intensywnego koloru oczy, takich kształtnych piersi…

Otworzyła oczy, a wizja zniknęła.

— Co… co to było?

— Przepływ wspomnienia — powiedziała Esyld z błyskiem w oku. — Pomyślałam, że zamiast oglądać twoje wspomnienie, pokażę ci to, które dostałam od niego — wskazała na Malfoya, który zrobił się jeszcze bledszy niż normalnie.

— Ale… to się nigdy nie wydarzyło! — zaprotestowała.

— Oczywiście, to jego fantazja. Podoba ci się?

— Nie na to się umawialiśmy — warknął wściekle Malfoy; Hermiona wolała na niego nie patrzeć. — Umawialiśmy się na…

— Dwa przepływy wspomnień. Między tobą a mną i między nią a mną. Oba nastąpiły.

— Obiecałaś, że nigdy nikt się nie dowie, co zobaczyłaś! — złościł się dalej Malfoy.

— Nikt poza wami i mną. Obietnica została dotrzymana.

Malfoy zamilkł. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy bardziej wściekało go to, że dał się przechytrzyć, czy to, że zobaczyła coś, czego wolał jej nie pokazywać. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować. Szczerze mówiąc, mimo tych kilku aluzji, jakie uczynił jej Malfoy, Hermiona nie spodziewała się, że naprawdę tak mu zależało, by mieć ją w łóżku. W dodatku nigdy nie spodziewała się, że pragnął jej tak normalnie. W jego fantazji kochał się z nią, nie pieprzył. Chciał, żeby była dla niego czuła, nie wulgarna. To była rzecz, której nie miała ochoty o nim wiedzieć.

— Dlaczego mi to pokazałaś? — spytała.

Esyld w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się. Oba rzędy malutkich zębów bieliły się w półmroku.

— Jesteś paskudna — powiedziała szczerze Hermiona. — Naprawdę paskudna.

— Twoja kolej — burknął Malfoy. — Gdzie jest diler?

— Czeka na ciebie na korytarzu. Wygląda na to, że szuka cię już od dłuższego czasu.


	12. Część druga: rozdział 9

**A/N** : Hej, hej! Sesja w pełni, więc zaskoczę Was kolejnym rozdziałem.

 **bonnie .whatthehell** , dziękuję za popchnięcie.

Betowała **Nadia** , która jest głosem rozsądku tego opowiadania.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

POKŁOSIE

* * *

Granger go wkurwiała.

Od początku wiedział, że nie nadawała się na takie akcje. Naiwnie jednak sądził, że ten rok ukrywania się z Potterem czegoś ją nauczył, że nawet jeśli nie będzie równie skuteczna jak on, to przynajmniej nie sprawi mu dodatkowych problemów. W piątek rano myślał nawet, że Granger może mu się przydać. Radziła sobie z czarami lepiej od niego, więc gdyby znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, mógłby jej użyć jako tarczy — była wystarczająco naiwna, by w całym swoim odruchu ratowania świata rzucić mu się z pomocą. Zawsze dobrze było mieć koło siebie kogoś takiego, kogoś, kto odwróci od ciebie uwagę i z własnej woli będzie dla ciebie walczył. Właśnie dlatego Draco przez tyle lat trzymał się z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em — nie dlatego, że ich lubił, broń go Salazarze!, ale dlatego, że chętnie nadstawiali za niego karki, bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonywali jego polecenia i darzyli go bezbrzeżnym podziwem. No przynajmniej tak było do szóstego roku. Później zaczęli zadawać niewygodne pytania i nagle ich towarzystwo przestało jawić mu się dłużej jako atrakcyjne.

W każdym razie wyglądało na to, że Potterowi, Weasleyowi i Granger udało się tak długo ukrywać przed Czarnym Panem nie dzięki ich nieziemskim zdolnościom i bystrości umysłów — jak lubiano sugerować we wszelkiego rodzaju szmatławcach — ale z powodu ich niebywałego, cholernie wkurwiającego szczęścia. Jak zawsze. Prawie wszystko, co Potter osiągał, było wynikiem jego cholernego szczęścia.

Granger okazała się absolutnie nieprzydatna. I tylko go wkurwiała. Na każdym kroku musiał ją pouczać i ciągać za sobą jak dziecko. Najchętniej zostawiłby ją już na Nokturnie, gdy krokiem spacerowym przemierzała ulicę, której większa część mieszkańców i bywalców potraktowałaby ją Avadą bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jeśli coś by jej się stało, był pewien, że to jego pociągnięto by za to do odpowiedzialności karnej — na pewno w mig znalazłoby się kilkunastu świadków, którzy zeznaliby, że to z Draconem widzieli ją po raz ostatni, a w następnej chwili drugie tyle, którzy zarzekaliby się, że Draco planował to od dawna. W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów pracowało wystarczająco dużo osób, którzy źle mu życzyli, by Draco nie chciał sprawdzać ich uczciwości.

Więc tylko zaciskał ze wściekłości zęby, hamując odruch miotnięcia w Granger klątwą. Jak wtedy, gdy prawie zniweczyła jego próby przypodobania się Grizel swoją idiotyczną uwagą, albo wtedy, gdy upiła się winem faeries czy też wtedy, gdy po tym wszystkim, co nabroiła, nie chciała wrócić do Hogwartu.

A na koniec jeszcze ta jebnięta psycholka, Esyld, pokazała Granger ten totalnie popieprzony sen, jaki o niej śnił przez pierdolniętą Pansy. Miał mnóstwo fantazji, w których brał ją szybko i gwałtownie i był daleki od bycia dla niej miłym. Dlaczego Esyld nie pokazała Granger którejś z nich?

Kiedy więc, nie patrząc na Granger, opuścił wnękę Esyld, był — łagodnie mówiąc —wkurwiony. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i dostrzegł stojącego w cieniu chudego łysola, który przyglądał mu się z krzywym uśmiechem.

 _Łysy, chudy. Diler_?

Draco podszedł do niego, próbując opanować gniew. Do tej rozmowy potrzebował jasnego umysłu.

— Czekałem na ciebie — powiedział łysol na jego widok, nim Draco zdążył zagaić pogawędkę. — Już myślałem, że nie uda nam się spotkać, Malfoy. — Przeciągał sylaby i dziwnie zaciągał niektóre słowa, jednak dla Dracona nie brzmiało to jak naturalna naleciałość z rosyjskiego. Raczej przypominało mu to brytyjskich aktorów z Teatru Merlina, którzy, grając słowiańskie postaci, próbowali naśladować wschodnioeuropejski akcent.

— I tak bardzo nie mogłeś się tego doczekać, że stanąłeś w ciemnym kącie i czekałeś, aż sam cię znajdę? — spytał drwiąco.

Diler uśmiechnął się. Było w nim coś znajomego. Draco przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Prostokątna gęba o różowawej cerze i tak rzadkich rzęsach, że Draco mógłby się założyć, że — gdyby diler nie był łysy, a w miejscu brwi nie miał tatuażów — okazałby się rudy albo jasnowłosy; w ten pozbawiony kolorów sposób. Twarz tak bardzo zlewająca się z innymi, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy już ją gdzieś kiedyś widział.

— Lubię wiedzieć, kto szuka mojego towaru.

— To dobrze się składa, bo ja lubię wiedzieć, od kogo kupuję.

Diler zachichotał. Wyglądało to na szczery przejaw wesołości.

— Możesz mnie nazywać jakimkolwiek imieniem chcesz.

— Wolałbym nazywać cię tym, które faktycznie nosisz.

Diler sięgnął ręką za siebie. Draco odruchowo mocniej zacisnął palce wokół różdżki, którą ściskał w kieszeni płaszcza.

— Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, Malfoy. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie zawsze dostajemy to, co chcemy.

 _Wiem. Aż za dobrze_.

Diler wyciągnął zza pleców prostokątną szkatułkę z ciemnego drewna i podał ją Draconowi. Pudełeczko było lekkie i pozbawione ozdób. Draco przyjrzał się ostrożnie zamkowi i szybko zauważył pieczęć imiennej klątwy ochronnej. Wyglądała na dość niegroźną, ale bez jej dokładnego zbadania wolał nie dotykać wieczka.

— Senna Wróżka? — spytał nieufnie, zaskoczony tym, że diler tak szybko przeszedł do transakcji. — Ile?

— Nic. To i tak należy do ciebie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Co masz na myśli? Jak to: należy do mnie?

Wąskie wargi dilera uniosły się w geście, który Draco już gdzieś kiedyś widział. Gdyby tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie.

— Słuchaj, lubię wiedzieć, co biorę i od kogo…

— Miłej zabawy — przerwał mu diler. — Jeśli będziesz chciał więcej, będziesz musiał po to przyjść.

Draco mrugnął, a kiedy otworzył oczy, dilera już nie było. Pojawiła się za to pieprzona Granger, o której zdążył zapomnieć. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć.

— To on? — spytała, bo oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby choć raz powstrzymała się od gadania.

Potwierdził bez słowa. Musiała zauważyć szkatułkę, którą ściskał w ręku, bo zapytała:

— Co to?

— Senna Wróżka — odparł i zerknął na nią przelotnie.

— Sprzedał ci?! Nie miałeś jej kupować! — zawołała, robiąc te swoje pełne oburzenia miny. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby go wcześniej tak nie wkurwiła.

— Dał mi — sprostował ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Powiedział, że i tak należy do mnie.

Na szkatułkę nałożono imienną klątwę. Klątwę, która miała chronić zawartość pudełeczka przed każdym, kto nie byłby Draconem Malfoyem. To było więcej niż niepokojące. Po pierwsze potwierdzało przypuszczenia Pansy — twórca Sennej Wróżki zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco go szukał: nie tylko wiedział, że _ktoś_ go szukał, wiedział, _kto_ dokładnie to robi. Skoro tak, to dlaczego mu na to pozwalał? Po drugie, co takiego specjalnego znajdowało się w tej porcji narkotyku, że twórca zadbał, by trafiła właśnie do Dracona? Chyba nie uważał Dracona za takiego idiotę, który sam by się nafaszerował tym gównem? Chyba że wcale nie chodziło o to. Może szkatułka nie zawierała niczego specjalnego, może chodziło tylko o pokazanie Draconowi, jak wiele twórca Sennej Wróżki o nim wie. Czy to możliwe, by ta znajomość była obopólna? Draco niemal warknął ze złości, że nie potrafił szybko powiązać wszystkich faktów, które miał. Twórca czekał, aż Draco pierwszy nawiąże kontakt. Czy to znaczyło, że czegoś od Dracona chciał? Tylko czego? O co mogło mu chodzić?

Draco otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i zerknął w dół, by jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się klątwie zabezpieczającej pudełeczko.

I zorientował się, że w dłoniach nic nie trzyma. Spojrzał na Granger akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak ta chwyta za wieczko.

— Nie… — zaczął.

Ale było za późno. Palce Granger łagodnie otarły się o zamek. Draco poczuł, jak powietrze wokół gwałtownie gęstnieje od uwolnionego ładunku magicznego i niemal zobaczył przepływ czaru ze szkatułki na Granger.

Draconowi przypomniała się matka, jej pusty wzrok, bezwładnie zwisające ręce, zakrwawiona łazienka i poczucie wściekłej bezsilności, gdy nie potrafił jej ocucić. A potem drżące ramiona ojca i palące uczucie wstydu i porażki. _Zawiodłeś mnie_ , powiedział ojciec i w jego głosie nie było złości, tylko bolesne rozczarowanie. _Nie mogłem nic zrobić_ , skłamał wówczas Draco i było mu z tym kłamstwem tak strasznie, tak cholernie źle, że niemalże czuł, jak go przygniata.

A potem cofnął się we wspomnieniach jeszcze dalej. Do Malfoy Manor, bladych, zaciśniętych ust matki, wygiętych wesoło ciotki Belli i martwych ciał tańczących nad stołem w jadalni.

Wszystkie te myśli zdążyły przelecieć mu przez głowę, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że uścisk palców Granger słabnie, a jej powieki powoli opadają. Odezwał się w nim instynkt szukającego. Sięgnął po Granger i przyciągnął ją do siebie, zanim straciła równowagę. W kolejnej sekundzie zaklęciem przywołał szkatułkę, klnąc siarczyście, że nie pomyślał o niej w pierwszej chwili. Granger co najwyżej nabiłaby sobie guza. Upadek szkatułki mógłby poczynić większe szkody. Szczęśliwie obie udało mu się uratować przed kontaktem z podłogą. I zapewne żadna mu za to nie podziękuje. Choć jeśli miałby typować, która zrobiłaby to z większym prawdopodobieństwem, obstawiłby szkatułkę.

 _Jaką trzeba być idiotką, żeby nie zauważyć klątwy?!_

— Pieprzona ciekawskość Granger. Musiałaś to otwierać, co? — warknął.

Granger, jak każda szanująca się nieprzytomna osoba, nie odpowiedziała.

Draco spojrzał na jej głowę, bezwładnie spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Z tej perspektywy widział tylko gąszcz tych piekielnych włosów. Były naprawdę okropnie gęste i chaotycznie skręcone w ten kompletnie nieseksowny sposób. Jego grzebień na pewno odmówiłby ich wyczesania. Potrząsnął nią z nadzieją, że się ocknie.

Przechodzący obok wampir obrzucił ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

— Nieprzytomne i martwe nie stawiają oporu — rzucił tonem znawcy.

Draco odpowiedział ze zwyczajową dla siebie kurtuazją:

— Spierdalaj, nekrofilu.

Wampir odszedł, chichocząc.

Oddychała. Znaczy: żyła. Nie jest źle, ocenił fachowo Draco. Nie mógł być tego pewien, dopóki nie przyjrzy się dokładniej pieczęci, ale klątwa nie wyglądała na groźną; no, przynajmniej nie na śmiercionośną. Gdyby nie wino faeries, może skończyłoby się tylko na osmolonych palcach? Draco powinien zabrać Granger do Munga i zapewne tak by zrobił, gdyby nie był tak skończonym egoistą. Bo wciąż istniał cień szansy, że klątwa mogła okazać się potężna i Granger nigdy się nie obudzi, a wtedy na pewno na Draco padłby pierwszy cień oskarżenia. Z tego samego powodu pomysł, by wyrzucić Granger do najbliższego kontenera na śmieci i udawać, że ta noc nigdy się nie wydarzyła, także odpadał. Pozostawało mu więc jedno.

Westchnął. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym będzie próbował uratować Hermionę Granger. I, choć próbował o tym nie myśleć, podobała mu się wizja Granger zawdzięczającej coś jemu.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona się ocknęła, pierwszym, co do niej dotarło, było to, że głowa pęka jej z bólu. Zaraz po tym uświadomiła sobie, że strasznie chce jej się pić, a ciało ma jak z galarety. Gdy otworzyła piekące oczy, poczyniła kolejne spostrzeżenie. Znajdowała się we własnej sypialni, na swoim łóżku z kołdrą zwiniętą pod głową, a w pokoju było widno od dziennego światła. W następnej chwili przypomniała sobie, co się stało, zanim straciła przytomność i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, że ma na sobie to samo ubranie, które nosiła w klubie. Nie, żeby miała Malfoya za fana gwałtów, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo, zwłaszcza po tym, co pokazała jej wróżka. Chciała sięgnąć do spodni, żeby się upewnić, że nie ma żadnych śladów zbrodni między nogami, kiedy zorientowała się, że jej ręce zostały magicznie unieruchomione. Zaczęła rozglądać się rozpaczliwie za różdżką, ale nigdzie jej nie widziała. Zamiast niej zauważyła Malfoya. Półleżał na jej fotelu z nogami wyciągniętymi tak, że czubkami butów dotykał krawędzi łóżka. Na udach miał otwartą książkę, a dwie inne dusiły się wciśnięte w wąską przerwę między jego bokiem a miękkim podłokietnikiem. Kilkanaście woluminów w różnym stadium przekartkowania walało się po podłodze. Tylko kilka z nich pochodziło z jej osobistej biblioteczki lub ze szkolnych zbiorów, więc, jak podejrzewała Hermiona, resztę z nich Malfoy musiał przywołać z własnego pokoju. Hermionie przeleciało przez głowę mnóstwo okropnych, mrożących krew w żyłach scenariuszy. Starając się opanować rosnącą panikę, przełknęła ślinę. Bolało. Gardło miała spuchnięte i wysuszone, jakby wróciła z koncertu ulubionego zespołu.

Myślała, że spał, ale kiedy tylko na niego spojrzała, wyczuł to i otworzył powieki. Wyglądał fatalnie. Miał podpuchnięte oczy, przetłuszczone włosy przyklejone do czoła i wymięte, przepocone ubrania.

Odruchowo odwróciła wzrok od jego twarzy i zamiast tego utkwiła go w okolicach jego obojczyka. Nie potrafiła spokojnie patrzeć mu w oczy po tym, co zobaczyła u Esyld. Łatwiej było, kiedy nie musiała się zastanawiać nad tym, co mógł czuć: w ogóle i w stosunku do niej. Łatwiej było, kiedy nie myślała, że mogłaby go kiedykolwiek zrozumieć.

— Ach, więc żyjesz — powiedział jedynie, a potem zamknął książkę, wstał i ku zgrozie Hermiony skierował się w stronę wyjścia z sypialni.

— Moje ręce! — zawołała za nim nieco piskliwie. — Uwolnij mnie!

Malfoy zatrzymał się, sięgnął po różdżkę i wycelował nią w Hermionę. Chwilę jej się przyglądał ze zmrużonymi oczami, jakby rozważał, czy nie lepiej byłoby ją zostawić uwięzioną, zanim po niepokojąco długich sekundach zdjął zaklęcie. Hermiona usiadła i rozmasowała nadgarstki. Odruchowo, bo czar unieruchamiający nawet używany przez długi czas nie sprawiał bólu.

— Nie waż się nigdzie iść — wychrypiała, ignorując pieczenie opuchniętego gardła. — Co się stało?

Malfoy przeciągnął ręką po włosach, sprawiając, że część z nich zaczęła mu śmiesznie odstawać na czubku głowy, a potem oparł się o framugę drzwi, zaplatając przedramiona na piersi.

— Cena smoczej krwi znowu poszła do góry. W Nigerii spalono magicznie kolejny dystrykt podlegający demokratycznym czarodziejom. Celestyna Werbeck po raz siódmy wyszła za mąż, chociaż wątpliwe jest, by była w stanie skonsumować to małżeństwo. Zakończono remont wejść dla interesantów w Ministerstwie Magii. Utopce z Chasawjurtu pokonały Tenem z Al-Dżuny trzysta dwadzieścia do stu trzydziestu i awansowały na drugie miejsce w tabeli, zapewniając sobie tym samym wyjście z grupy. W Japonii panuje epidemia Aburo-Akago. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co wyglądało raczej żałośnie w jego obecnym stanie. — O co konkretnie pytasz?

 _Czemu unieruchomiłeś mi ręce? Co było nie tak z tym pudełkiem? Diler cię oszukał? To była pułapka? Co się ze mną stało? Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? Czy mnie skrzywdziłeś? Co robisz w mojej sypialni? Czy to, co widziałam u Esyld, to prawda? Czy powinnam się bać, że możesz coś do mnie czuć?_

— Co się ze mną stało? — wybrała. — Po tym, jak dotknęłam pudełka? Co było z nim nie tak?

Malfoy sapnął z irytacji.

— Na szkatułkę była założona imienna klątwa ochronna. Nikt poza mną nie mógł jej otworzyć. Klątwy ochronne są znane z tego, że są doskonale widoczne dla każdego, naprawdę rzadko się zdarza, żeby były ukryte, bo mają przede wszystkim odstraszać, ale najwidoczniej wciąż znajdują się idioci, którzy ich nie zauważają.

— Najwidoczniej nie każdy zna się na czarnej magii tak jak ty— odparła na to chłodno. — Więc? Co z tą klątwą? Rozumiem, że straciłam przytomność. Coś jeszcze?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się.

— Zemdlałaś, przelewitowałem cię do Hogwartu, zbadałem klątwę… Nie była szczególnie skomplikowana — powiedział takim tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Nie była skomplikowana dla mnie". — Gdyby nie weszła w kontakt z magią faeries, pewnie nic poważnego by ci się nie stało. Ale magia wróżek jest kapryśna. Dlatego wieki temu zabroniono eksperymentów z jej udziałem na ludziach. Kiedy pozwolisz jej się dostać do twojego organizmu, trudno przewidzieć, jak zareaguje z twoją magią endogeniczną, nie mówiąc już o magii egzogenicznej, szczególnie tej o charakterze intruzywnym…

— Zaraz, chwila — przerwała mu Hermiona, marszcząc czoło. — Jaka magia faeries? To przez… — zawahała się, nie chcąc wracać do tego, co zdarzyło się we wnęce wróżki. — …no, wiesz… Esyld?

— To przez, no, wiesz, wino faeries — przedrzeźnił ją. — Którego, na wypadek gdybyś zapomniała, nażłopałaś się jak goblin złota. Miałaś szczęście, że w szkole miałem obsesję na punkcie ulepszania mojej miotły. Dzięki temu szybko zlokalizowałem źródło problemu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

— Co miotły mają z tym wspólnego?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

— Magia faeries — powiedział, a kiedy uniosła brwi, wyjaśnił: — Dzięki niej miotły mogą latać i są obdarzonego pewnego rodzaju świadomością. Są w stanie wyczuć intencje czarodzieja, przybyć na jego zawołanie, reagować na komendy, a nawet stanąć w obronie właściciela, jeśli czują się z nim mocno związane. Kiedyś głośno było o przypadku, kiedy miotła kogoś pobiła, bo ten ktoś groził jej właścicielowi. Później się okazało, że właściciel mocno podrasował tę miotłę i miał przez to jakieś problemy z Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów… — Odchrząknął. — W każdym razie pył ze skrzydeł wróżek jest jedynym trwałym, znanym czarodziejom środkiem, który sprawia, że elementy natury nieożywionej są w stanie latać. Nie trzeba ciągle ponawiać zaklęć nieważkości i sterować przedmiotów różdżką, choć oczywiście wiąże się to z ich kapryśnością i… Nieważne. I tak nic z tego nie kumasz. Nigdy nie byłaś fanką latania, co?

— Nie. Uważam latanie za nieprzyjemne — przyznała szczerze.

Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język.

— W każdym razie udało mi się szybko zneutralizować działanie magii faeries, zanim weszła zbyt głęboko w kontakt z klątwą. Nie powinno być żadnych powikłań, ale możesz kontrolnie odwiedzić Pomfrey.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

— Więc… szkatułka. Skoro była chroniona imienną klątwą, to znaczy, że diler albo twórca Sennej Wróżki cię zna. Wiedziałeś o tym?

— Teraz już tak.

Hermiona nie potrafiła wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy miał podejrzenia już wcześniej i co myślał o całej tej sytuacji.

— Otworzyłeś ją?

Przytaknął.

— I? Co było w środku?

— Mówiłem. Senna Wróżka — odparł spokojnie.

 _Zbyt spokojnie_.

— Tylko? — Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

Rozplótł ręce i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Wyraźnie nie chciał, by o tym wiedziała. Gdyby nie umowa, pewnie by to przed nią ukrył.

— Nie — wydusił z siebie w końcu po długiej chwili napiętego milczenia.

— Co jeszcze tam było?

— Coś, co miało trafić do mnie, nie do ciebie — syknął.

— Co jeszcze tam było? — powtórzyła uparcie.

— Nie twój zasrany interes.

Utkwił w niej niezadowolone spojrzenie. Hermiona podejrzewała, że właśnie zacisnął schowane w kieszeniach dłonie w pięści.

— Jeśli to związane ze sprawą, to obawiam się, że jednak mój. Co było w szkatułce, Malfoy?

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią gniewnie, aż wreszcie wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Wspomnienie.

— Wspomnienie? — zdziwiła się Hermiona. — Jakie wspomnienie?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Nie miałem, jak go obejrzeć. Jakbyś się nie zorientowała, byłem tej nocy _odrobinę_ zajęty — wycedził drwiącym tonem. — Poza tym nie mam myślodsiewni. Ty?

Pokręciła głową.

— Więc nie zobaczę go jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Sprowadzenie myślodsiewni przy tych wszystkich ograniczeniach ministerstwa zajmie mi trochę czasu.

— Ostatnio wprowadzili licencje. Nikt ci jej nie wyda. No, a nawet jeśli, będą ci robić mnóstwo problemów. Ja się tym zajmę. — Przygryzła wargę, przypominając sobie o czymś. — Całkiem możliwe, że jedna jest w Hogwarcie.

Malfoy pytająco uniósł brew. Był w tym geście straszliwie irytujący.

— Kiedyś… — urwała, zastanawiając się, jaki jest sens opowiadania Malfoyowi o Harrym. Żaden. — Kiedyś Dumbledore trzymał jedną w swoim gabinecie. Może jeszcze tam jest. Mogę spytać McGonagall. Zawsze warto spróbować. Dam ci znać, gdy się czegoś dowiem.

Malfoy nie odezwał się słowem, ale nijak nie zaprotestował, więc Hermiona uznała, że doszli do porozumienia. Interakcja społeczna z Malfoyem nigdy nie należała do prostych.

— Jeśli idzie o tę… — zaczęła, ale przerwało jej ostentacyjne westchnienie Malfoya.

— Słuchaj, Granger — warknął, wracając do swojego zwyczajowego, nieprzyjemnego tonu. — Spędziłem pół nocy na ratowaniu twojego pieprzonego tyłka. Musiałem rozebrać klątwę na czynniki pierwsze, a gdybyś nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, klątwy ochronne są praktycznie nierozbieralne, więc kosztowało mnie to w chuj nerwów i wysiłku. Nie wspominając o tym, że w środku odstawiłaś pierdolony cyrk z nożami. Ostatnie, na co mam ochotę, to słuchanie twojego kujońskiego pierdolenia o niczym. Chcę wrócić do siebie, walnąć się na łóżko i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek grzebałem w twojej magii.

— Cyrk z nożami? — powtórzyła bezwiednie Hermiona, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

— Tak.

Skierował na nią wzrok i na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Hermiona wróciła do gapienia się na swoje palce, ale i tak zauważyła w jego oczach zainteresowanie. Tak jak wtedy w bibliotece, gdy przypadkowo dała mu do zrozumienia, że rzucała Zaklęcie Zapomnienia. _Proszę, żeby się nie zorientował_.

— Zostałaś już kiedyś przeklęta, prawda?

Hermiona zacisnęła usta.

— Nie.

— Potter i Weasley nigdy ci tego nie uświadomili, co?

— Niby czego?

— Nie potrafisz kłamać. Pewnie nie umiałabyś, nawet gdyby zależało od tego twoje życie. Musiałem unieruchomić ci ręce, bo koniecznie chciałaś się skrzywdzić. Nieprzytomna. Na początku myślałem, że to przez to gówno ze szkatułki, ale, nie, ta klątwa jest znacznie potężniejsza. Nie miałem czasu się jej przyjrzeć, ale z tego, co widziałem… cóż, wyglądało to na zaawansowaną czarną magię.

— Ubzdurałeś coś sobie…

Poczuła, jak spodnie pękają jej na kolanie. Krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i spojrzała na Malfoya akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak ten chowa różdżkę. Zbliżył się do niej, a ona odruchowo cofnęła się na materacu. Gdzie była jej cholerna różdżka? Puls jej przyspieszył, a ręce jej drżały, gdy macała przestrzeń za sobą. _Spokojnie, to tylko Malfoy, przecież nie boisz się Malfoya, radzisz sobie z czarami znacznie lepiej od niego_ , uspokajała siebie. _Ale nie, kiedy on ma różdżkę, a ty nie._

Zatrzymał się.

— Jasne. Więc co to jest?

Hermiona nie musiała na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że wskazuje rany na jej kolanach. Żałowała, że poprzedniego dnia nie chciało jej się rzucać na nie czaru maskującego. Ale myślała, że nie istnieje nawet cień szansy, by ktokolwiek miał je oglądać.

— Nie twoja sprawa — burknęła.

— Jeśli istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że pod wpływem tej klątwy zrobisz coś głupiego, co spieprzy całe nasze śledztwo, to obawiam się, że jednak moja, Granger, więc przestań zadzierać nosa.

— Odwal się ode mnie — wysyczała najchłodniej, jak potrafiła.

— Nie odwalę się, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co jest grane.

— Powiedziałam: odwal się ode mnie, Malfoy! To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą! Nie muszę ci niczego wyjaśniać!

Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, już był przy niej i opierał się kolanem o materac, gdzie siedziała. Próbowała przesunąć się na drugą stronę łóżka i uciec, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i siłą przytrzymał w miejscu. Z bliska mogła nie tylko zobaczyć, jaką miał ciężką noc, ale nawet poczuć.

 _Różdżka, różdżka, różdżka. Gdzie jest ta cholerna różdżka? Niech mnie puści!_

— Chuja na to kładę, dopóki ranisz siebie, ale jeśli istnieje ryzyko, że kiedykolwiek będziesz próbowała mnie zadźgać… Nie jesteś idiotką, chyba rozumiesz, co mam na myśli, Granger?

Hermiona zamachnęła się wolną ręką. Malfoy nie spodziewał się ataku i udało jej się uderzyć go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Kiedy zauważyła, jak ten zaciska szczęki, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie była najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką nieuzbrojona czarownica może zrobić dorosłemu czarodziejowi, który nie miał wobec niej przyjaznego nastawienia.

— Puść mnie — powiedziała w ciszy, która po tym zapanowała.

Spodziewała się wybuchu furii, może nawet tego, że w gniewie Malfoy jej odda. W końcu, z tego, co się orientowała, nie miał za grosz szacunku do kobiet, ani nikogo tak właściwie. Ku jej zdziwieniu Malfoy zwolnił uścisk — tak, że z łatwością wyrwała mu nadgarstek — i odsunął się kilka kroków, aż oparł się plecami o ścianę. Jego blady policzek z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Hermiona wcale nie czuła się z tym źle.

— Jeśli to czarna magia, na pewno istnieją sposoby, żeby to zdjąć — odezwał się spokojnie, jakby przed chwilą wcale go nie spoliczkowała.

Hermiona prychnęła. Nie wytrzymała i wycedziła przez zęby:

— Och, ty na pewno coś o tym wiesz, prawda? Masz czarną magię we krwi, nie? Tak się składa, że ta klątwa to pamiątka po torturach twojej rąbniętej ciotki!

Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas. Hermiona nie potrafiła rozpoznać, co mógł oznaczać. Skąd mogłaby wiedzieć, skoro — co uświadomiły jej wydarzenia u Esyld — wcale nie znała Malfoya?

— Rozumiem — powiedział wolno po długiej chwili milczenia. — Jedyne, co muszę wiedzieć, to to, czy istnieje ryzyko, że przez tę klątwę będziesz próbowała mnie skrzywdzić albo narazisz na niebezpieczeństwo nasze śledztwo. Istnieje jakiekolwiek ryzyko?

— Nie.

Kiwnął głową.

— Więc w porządku. — Odbił się od ściany i chwilę się wahał, zanim dodał: — Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że większość klątw da się zdjąć?

Hermiona prychnęła.

— Za kogo mnie masz? Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? — Przez chwilę korciło ją, by się przed kimś wygadać, by opowiedzieć komuś o tych wszystkich próbach, jakie podjęła, by zdjąć klątwę, i jak się czuła, gdy każda okazywała się nieskuteczna. Ale potem uświadomiła sobie, że osobą, która przed nią stała, był Malfoy. Dlatego nic nie dodała.

Machnął różdżką, a część książek leżących na podłodze uniosła się w powietrze i uciekła z sypialni przez otwarte drzwi. Sam ruszył ich śladem, ale zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

— Powinnaś jakoś zabezpieczyć wejście do swoich komnat.

— Jest zabezpieczone.

Posłał jej powątpiewające spojrzenie.

— Nie wyglądało na zabezpieczone zeszłej nocy.

— Drzwi są związane ze mną zaklęciem. Kiedy nie ma mnie w środku, przepuszczają tych, których ja też bym w danej sytuacji przepuściła.

— Ach.

— Malfoy — zawołała za nim, gdy zdążył się ponownie odwrócić. — Dziękuję. Nie… Nie musiałeś mi pomagać. Szczerze mówiąc, po tobie spodziewałabym się prędzej tego, że wyrzucisz mnie do pierwszego lepszego kontenera na śmieci, niż że będziesz próbował mi pomóc.

Uśmiechnął się leciutko i nie był to ten znajomy drwiący grymas. To był szczery gest. Hermiona pomyślała, że mogłaby go nawet polubić, gdyby uśmiechał się tak częściej.

— Cóż, nie będę ukrywać, że wrzucenie cię do kontenera na śmieci było jedną z pierwszych opcji, o jakich pomyślałem.

— Więc miałam szczęście, że jednak tego nie zrobiłeś.

— Tak — przytaknął, patrząc na nią w zagadkowy sposób. — Miałaś szczęście.


	13. Część druga: rozdział 10

Betowała cudowna **Nadia**.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY  
NIE CZAS ŻAŁOWAĆ

* * *

W poniedziałek krótko przed dziewiątą Draco wylądował w ogromnym, wysokim atrium Głównej Szkoły Magicznej. Światło sączące się przez szklaną kopułę ginęło gdzieś pomiędzy kolejnymi kondygnacjami przez co na parter docierało go niewiele. Gdyby nie płonące niebieskim płomieniem kandelabry świec, na samym dole byłoby ciemno jak po zmroku. Rozejrzał się za tablicą informacyjną, z której mógłby się dowiedzieć, gdzie powinien szukać gabinetu rektorki, gdy usłyszał obok siebie:

— Pan Malfoy, jak mniemam?

Zerknął na stojącą obok czarownicę, która zadała to pytanie. Luźne szaty, związane siwe włosy i, jak na jego oko, brak makijażu — zdecydowanie nie najlepszy pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że młodzieńcze lata miała już dawno za sobą. Draco niemal zachichotał, myśląc, co powiedziałaby jego matka — co wieczór nakładająca specjalną maść zapobiegającą powstawaniu kurzych łapek — na widok czarownicy z tak frywolnym podejściem do swojej aparycji. Zauważył jednak, że mimo tej niedbałości jej wygląd nie był niechlujny.

Draco jedynie kiwnął głową.

— Proszę za mną — powiedziała na to czarownica. Po kilku krokach zagadnęła przyjaźnie: — Jak mija panu dzień?

Draco wydał z siebie niewiele mówiące chrząknięcie. Nie miał ochoty na pogawędki z jakąś obcą babą, z którą rozmowa nie mogła mu przynieść ani rozrywki, ani innych korzyści. Czarownica najwidoczniej domyśliła się tego, bo szybko zaprzestała prób podjęcia uprzejmej konwersacji. Zaprowadziła go na pierwsze piętro do jednego ze znajdujących się tam pokoi. W środku nie było jeszcze rektorki, więc nie czekając na pozwolenie ze strony czarownicy, Draco usiadł na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciw biurka i rozejrzał się ciekawie po gabinecie. Ku jego zdumieniu czarownica zajęła fotel po drugiej stronie.

 _O kurwa_ , pomyślał Draco, patrząc, jak jej usta wykrzywiają się w chłodnym uśmiechu.

— „Dzień dobry" byłoby dobrym początkiem naszej dyskusji — powiedziała. — Skoro jednak najwyraźniej nie czuje pan potrzeby podążania za społecznie akceptowalnym sposobem nawiązywania nowych znajomości, pomińmy etap wymiany kurtuazji. Proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego uważa pan, że powinnam pozwolić studiować panu nigromagistykę na mojej uczelni. Oczekuję samych konkretów, skoro najwidoczniej nie lubi pan otwierać ust na darmo.

 _O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Już zdążyłem wszystko spieprzyć_.

Draco mógłby próbować naprawić złe pierwsze wrażenie, jakie na niej wywarł, jednak wiedział, że to bez sensu. Jakkolwiek uprzejmego i miłego by teraz nie udawał, rektorka już poznała jego prawdziwą naturę. Dlatego wyznał szczerze:

— Bo to lubię, jestem w tym naprawdę dobry i nie stanowię dla nikogo zagrożenia.

— O? — Writgh przyjrzała mu się z zaciekawieniem. — Interesujące. Dlaczego uważa pan, że nie stanowi pan dla nikogo zagrożenia?

Draco poczuł uderzenie zdradzieckiego gorąca na twarzy, jak zawsze, gdy zmuszano go do zwerbalizowania własnych słabości. Wątpił, by McGonagall nie podzieliła się z Wright tym wszystkim, co jej opowiedział na temat swojej nieskuteczności w rzucaniu śmiertelnych klątw, dlatego tylko spojrzał na Wright z nadzieją, że nie będzie musiał przechodzić przez tę zawstydzającą rozmowę po raz kolejny.

— Czy nie był pan zagorzałym zwolennikiem Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? — indagowała Wright, najwidoczniej nie mając zamiaru oszczędzać mu wstydu.

— To zależy, co pani rozumie pod pojęciem „zagorzały".

— Czy pozwolił pan obdarować się przez niego Czarnym Znakiem? — Jej ton nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak irytującym było dla niego nazywanie bolesnej inicjacji śmierciożerców takim eufemizmem.

Draco zacisnął szczęki. Doskonale wiedziała, że tak. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. W końcu jego proces, jak większości śmierciożerców, był częściowo jawny.

— Dobrze pani wie, że tak.

— Czy z jego rozkazu dokonywał pan okrutnych rzeczy?

— To zależy, co pani rozumie pod pojęciem „okrutny".

Uśmiechnęła się. Albo raczej: uśmiechnęły się jej usta, oczy pozostały oziębłe.

— Wymijające odpowiedzi to obciążające odpowiedzi. Czy z jego rozkazu torturował pan innych? Czy uczestniczył pan w zebraniach kręgu śmierciożerców?

— Tak.

— Więc był pan jego zagorzałym zwolennikiem, panie Malfoy.

— Musi mieć pani bardzo ograniczony słownik. Według pani definicji każdy śmierciożerca był zagorzałym zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana.

Uniosła brwi. Draco odczytał to nie tyle za przejaw zdziwienia, co raczej zaciekawienia.

— Jeśli ktoś popiera mordercę w sposób tak aktywny, trudno nie myśleć o nim jak o zagorzałym zwolenniku tegoż mordercy.

— Ta aktywność nie zawsze łączy się z poparciem — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Ach, tak. — Kiwnęła głową, odchylając się wygodnie w fotelu. Łokcie oparła na szerokich podłokietnikach siedzenia. — Mam rozumieć, że służba u Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie sprawiała panu przyjemności?

— Nie.

— Tylko dlatego, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać pana przerażał, czyż nie? Bał się pan o swoje życie, a to nigdy nie jest przyjemne. Ale gdyby nie to, gdyby nie ten strach, czyż sprawienie bólu komuś, kogo pan nie lubi, nie byłoby przyjemne?

Draco roześmiał się ponuro.

— Byłoby. Byłoby przyjemne i kuszące jak cholera. Obawiam się jednak, że to nie czyni mnie nikim wyjątkowym. Mogę się założyć, że większość pani studentów nigromagistyki w swoich fantazjach jest okrutna. Tylko najwidoczniej boją się do tego przyznać. Ja się nie boję. Mam mroczne pragnienia, zawsze miałem. Jeśli bym ich nie miał, nie byłoby mnie teraz tutaj, nie starałbym się o przyjęcie na ten cholerny kierunek. Nie jestem jednak tak głupi, by pozwolić moim popędom przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Widziałem, co czarna magia zrobiła z Czarnym Panem. Widziałem, co zrobiła z moim ojcem… Widziałem wielu takich jak oni i żaden z nich nie skończył szczęśliwie. Nie jestem dłużej napalonym dzieciakiem, który nie wie, jakie reguły rządzą światem. Mam wieloletnie doświadczenie w obcowaniu z czarną magią i dzięki temu widzę nie tylko jej zalety, ale i wady. Wiem, czym jest czarna magia i wiem, że ma swoją cenę. Wiem, gdzie leżą granice, których nie przekroczę. Nigdy. Bo nie chcę być słabym i bezsilnym, ale przede wszystkim nie chcę po raz kolejny od kogoś lub czegoś zależeć. A mój strach jest tym, co chroni mnie przed zgubnym wpływem czarnej magii. Dlatego pozwolenie mi na naukę czarnej magii jest bezpieczne. Nie mogę użyć jej, by kogoś skrzywdzić… nie poważnie w każdym razie, nie zabić kogoś. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zapłacić takiej ofiary. Czarna magia może mnie fascynować, ale to nie znaczy, że przestaję przy niej myśleć.

Zapanowała cisza. Draco przyglądał się Wright, ale nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jej twarzy. Cóż, może postawienie na szczerość nie było jednak najlepszym wyborem? Może powinien kłamać, by dostać to, czego chciał? Coś mu jednak mówiło — nie wiedział: zdrowy rozsądek, instynkt, głupota? — że tym razem nie potrzebował grać.

— Cóż, muszę przyznać, panie Malfoy, że kiedy przestaje pan udawać uprzejmego i czarującego, potrafi być pan całkiem… zajmujący.

Zaśmiał się.

— Wiem, że potrafię.

— Więc mówi pan, że nie jest pan zdolny do morderstwa? Że nigdy nikogo nie zabił?

— Tego nie powiedziałem — sprostował. — Ale nigdy nie użyłem czarnej magii, by kogoś zabić, dlatego że chciałem go skrzywdzić albo dlatego że ktoś mi kazał. — Uznał, że lepiej nie wspominać, że próbował, ale po prostu mu nie wychodziło.

— Co nie znaczy, że nie ma pan krwi na rękach.

— Tak.

— Jak wiele? — spytała.

— Niewiele.

— Pytam o liczby, panie Malfoy.

— Zabiłem jednego czarodzieja i zabiłbym czarownicę, gdyby mi na to pozwoliła.

Wright utkwiła w nim intensywne spojrzenie. Ten wzrok był przeszywający i nieprzyjemny, ale Draco go wytrzymał.

— Dobrze — było tym, co powiedziała.

Draco uniósł brwi. _Dobrze_? Właśnie powiedział jej, że zabił człowieka, a wszystko, co ona ma do powiedzenia, to „dobrze"? Musi być szalona.

Machnęła różdżką, a przed Draconem pojawił się arkusz papieru, kałamarz i pióro.

— Co to? — spytał podejrzliwie.

Chyba nie będzie mu kazała podpisywać kolejnych chorych oświadczeń i zobowiązań? Podpisał ich wystarczająco wiele dla ministerstwa, by kupić sobie wolność.

— Egzamin wstępny. Ma pan godzinę. Jeśli uzyska pan siedemdziesiąt pięć procent, przyjmę pana na nigromagistykę.

Draco nie opanował odruchu:

— Poważnie?

— Poważnie — odparła w tym samym tonie. — Mam jednak warunek.

 _Oczywiście._

Draco pytająco uniósł brwi.

— Nie przyjmę pana na studia korespondencyjne.

— Nie mogę studiować dziennie. Mam pracę.

— Jestem tego świadoma. Jeśli chce pan studiować, to tylko w trybie wieczorowym. I musi pan uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia. A kiedy mówię „wszystkie", naprawdę mam na myśli wszystkie. Nawet te, które uzna pan za głupie i bez wartości. Jeśli życzy pan sobie studiować nigromagistykę na mojej uczelni, panie Malfoy, będzie pan _studiował_ _nigromagistykę_ , nie tylko zagłębiał się w jej najciekawsze aspekty.

Draco zmrużył oczy. To nie brzmiało dobrze. W każdej dziedzinie nauki były tematy nudne i bezsensowne. Nawet na nigromagistyce nie brakowało przedmiotów, których naukę chętnie by sobie odpuścił.

Wright przekręciła stojącą na biurku klepsydrę.

— Ma pan godzinę. Powodzenia.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie potrzebował go. Nawet bez zaglądania do arkusza wiedział, że stać go na te siedemdziesiąt pięć procent.

Nie pomylił się.

* * *

Hermiona oderwała się od przeglądania australijskiej prasy. Nie robiła tego od dwóch tygodni, więc miała sporo gazet do sprawdzenia. Zajęło jej to kilka godzin, a rezultat był taki jak zawsze: ani śladu po Monice i Wendellu Wilkinsonach. Co się z nimi stało? Czemu zapadli się pod ziemię? Dlaczego nie widnieli w żadnym rejestrze? Może jej zaklęcie nie było dość silne? Czyżby uciekli z Australii? Ale dokąd? Hermiona nie znała Moniki i Wendella, nie potrafiła zgadnąć, co mogło spowodować, że nie podążyli za marzeniem, jakie Hermiona im narzuciła.

Z każdym kolejnym rokiem coraz mniej wierzyła w to, że uda jej się odnaleźć rodziców. Mogła być dorosłą, odpowiedzialną kobietą, ale to nie znaczyło, że za nimi nie tęskniła, że nie istniały chwile, w których po prostu chciała wtulić się w ramiona mamy i zapomnieć o całym złu tego świata. Czasami tak bardzo brakowało jej kogoś, dla kogo zawsze pozostawałaby małą dziewczynką — nie dlatego, że faktycznie potrzebowała pomocy, ale dla samej świadomości tego, że gdyby chciała, mogła ją uzyskać. Bycie niezależnym dorosłym na pełen etat, nawet jeśli miało się dwadzieścia cztery lata, było po prostu straszliwie trudne.

Hermiona westchnęła, zebrała gazety i wrzuciła je do pudła razem z pozostałymi. Spojrzała na zegarek. Wciąż miała godzinę do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Wystarczająco dużo czasu, by odwiedzić profesor McGonagall i poprosić ją o użyczenie myślodsiewni — oczywiście jeśli szkoła wciąż była w jej posiadaniu.

Miała szczęście, bo zastała profesor McGonagall w dyrektorskim gabinecie

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się uprzejmie, kiedy dyrektorka zaprosiła ją do środka. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

Profesor McGonagall odsunęła na bok gruby plik dokumentów i poprawiając na nosie okulary, odparła ze zwyczajową dla siebie powściągliwością:

— Skądże. Czy coś się stało, panno Granger? Proszę usiąść.

Hermiona zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko biurka i pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie.

— Nie. Nic ważnego w każdym razie i nic związanego z Hogwartem. Jednak jeśli to nie problem, chciałabym panią dyrektor o coś poprosić.

Profesor McGonagall zachęciła ją ponaglającym spojrzeniem.

Hermiona cały weekend zastanawiała się, jak przedstawić swoją prośbę. Jej pierwszą myślą było oczywiście kłamstwo, coś związanego ze studiami. Jednak kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała, usłyszała w głowie drwiący głos Malfoya mówiący, że nie potrafiłaby skłamać, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jej życie. Dlatego powiedziała po prostu:

— Mam wspomnienie, które chciałabym obejrzeć. Pamiętam, że profesor Dumbledore używał myślodsiewni podczas lekcji z Harrym i pomyślałam, że może ona wciąż tutaj jest i mogłabym jej użyć.

— Faktycznie, Albus zostawił myślodsiewnię szkole. Jednak, jak zawsze pod koniec roku, jest teraz serwisowana. Przez jakiś czas skorzystanie z niej nie będzie możliwe. Kiedy jednak wróci z przeglądu, nie widzę przeszkód, aby mogła jej panna użyć. Obawiam się jednak, że nie nastąpi to szybciej niż po świętach.

Kiedy kilka minut później Hermiona opuściła gabinet profesor McGonagall uznała, że tych kilka dni zwłoki nie robi jej różnicy. Tak właściwie — chociaż była potwornie ciekawa, co zawierało wspomnienie — to nawet ucieszyła się, że nie będzie zmuszona tak szybko po ostatnich wydarzeniach podejmować interakcji z Malfoyem. Wciąż nie była pewna, jak powinna zareagować na to, co pokazała jej wróżka. Malfoy nijak się do tego nie odniósł, gdy rozmawiali w sobotę, więc może ta fantazja i fakt, że ona ją widziała, nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Może to tylko ona dorabiała sobie historię do prostego pragnienia pójścia z kimś do łóżka. Może Malfoy miał takie myśli o każdej dziewczynie niezależnie od tego, czy ją lubił, czy nie. W końcu nie zapomniała jego słów z początku listopada. Tak ją to oburzyło, że wciąż pamiętała, jak mówił, że do „dobrego rżnięcia" potrzeba tylko „ciasnej i mokrej cipki". Ale z drugiej strony ta ohydna, wulgarna uwaga całkowicie kłóciła się z fantazją, którą widziała. Może Malfoy z każdą dziewczyną lubił być czuły, ale wolał pozować na takiego, który nimi poniewiera?

Najgorsze było to, że cokolwiek Malfoy by teraz nie zrobił, jakkolwiek okropnie by się nie zachował, wiedziała, że miał stronę, która lubiła się pieścić. I że przynajmniej raz ta strona marzyła o pieszczotach z nią. Co z kolei sprawiło, że poczuła się winna. Dopóki uważała Malfoya za absolutnie wstrętnego i okrutnego, myślała, że tamtej nocy chciał się z nią przespać, bo po prostu nie przepuściłby żadnej nawalonej dziewczynie. Teraz dotarło do niej, że może to nie tyle była kwestia tego, jakim Malfoy był człowiekiem, ale tego, jak ona się zachowała. Nazwała go uroczym, dotykała go przez spodnie i nie pozostawiła mu żadnych wątpliwości, że chętnie by się z nim przespała. Czy po takich zachętach z jej strony mogła mieć pretensje, że jakikolwiek mężczyzna chciał skorzystać z tego, co z takim entuzjazmem oferowała?

Czy należała do jednej z tych dziewczyn, które kusiły mężczyzn, a kiedy ci ulegali ich czarom, po prostu ich porzucały? Czy była tak okrutna? Czy sprawiła, że Malfoy jej chciał, a potem mu siebie odmówiła, czyniąc, że teraz marzył o wzięciu jej do łóżka i cierpiał, bo nie mógł jej mieć?

Miała nadzieję, że nie. Bo nawet jeśli Malfoy jej pragnął przez to jak nieodpowiedzialnie zachowała się tamtej nocy i to ona była temu winna, i tak nie mogła mu dać tego, czego chciał. W pełni władz umysłowych nigdy, przenigdy nie przespałaby się z Malfoyem. Nawet jeśli zaczynała widzieć w nim człowieka, ciągle ją odstręczał. Wciąż pozostawał chłopcem, który wpuścił do szkoły pełnej jego przyjaciół morderców; chłopcem, który z zimną krwią planował zabójstwo Dumbledore'a; chłopcem, który nie dbał o to, jak wielu przypadkowych ludzi zginie po drodze, jeśli tylko osiągnie swój cel; chłopcem, który omal nie zamordował Rona i Katie Bell; chłopcem, który torturował szkolnych kolegów; chłopcem, który bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwolił ją torturować swojej ciotce .

Tylko że Malfoy nie był dłużej chłopcem. A skoro tak, czy mogła oceniać go przez pryzmat tego, co zrobił, zanim w ogóle miał szansę dorosnąć?

Ale też w czym lepszy był człowiek, którym się stał? Znęcał się nad dziećmi, wykorzystywał je, był leniwym, okropnym nauczycielem, wrednym i złośliwym wobec wszystkich i wszystkiego. Z drugiej strony znała tylko tę jego powierzchowną stronę, tę, którą pokazywał wszystkim naokoło — nie wiedziała, jaki jest naprawdę, nie wiedziała, dlaczego robił te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. Może, skoro potrafił marzyć o bliskości drugiego człowieka, wcale nie był taki zły? W końcu pomógł jej w piątek, chociaż nie musiał.

No i, jeśli już wymieniała jego zalety, nie mogła nie zauważyć, że Malfoy był inteligentny i — nie, żeby to miało znaczenie w kontekście jego osobowości oczywiście — całkiem nieźle zbudowany: szczupły i smukły, ale nie chłopięco chuderlawy. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś któraś dziewczyna zasugerowała jej, że miała słabość do graczy quidditcha. Najpierw Victor, potem McLaggen, wreszcie Ron. Zdaniem Hermiony niewiele to miało wspólnego z samym quidditchem, a raczej z tym, co quidditch robił z ciałem. I nawet ona zauważyła, że najwidoczniej zrobił wiele dobrego z ciałem Malfoya…

Hermiona uzmysłowiła sobie nagle, o czym myślała i zatrzymała się na środku korytarza. Czy właśnie poddawała ocenie sylwetkę Malfoya? Roześmiała się. Naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebowała odpoczynku. Dobrze, że wielkimi krokami zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Już nie mogła się doczekać świąt w Norze. Musiała przyznać, że przeżyła kilka dni grozy, kiedy myślała, że w tym roku czekają ją samotne święta — jej rodzice wciąż pozostawali nieuchwytni, a poza nimi Hermiona nie miała na tyle bliskiej rodziny, by spędzać z nimi Boże Narodzenie. Jej dziadkowie nie żyli, rodzice byli jedynakami, a z dalszymi krewnymi państwo Grangerowie przestali utrzymywać bliski kontakt, jak tylko dowiedzieli się o magicznych zdolnościach Hermiony i o tym, że jej talent musi pozostać tajemnicą. Po wojnie to Weasleyowie stali się jej rodziną. Myślenie o nich w ten sposób wydawało się jej naturalne, skoro umawiała się z Ronem i planowała z nim wspólną przyszłość. Jednak teraz, gdy ona i Ron się rozstali, Hermiona wątpiła, czy jej obecność w Norze nie stałaby się źródłem niezręczności i nieprzyjemności. Jej obawy zostały jednak szybko rozwiane przez Ginny, która kilka dni temu zjawiła się w jej kominku i między jednym narzekaniem na ciążowe dolegliwości a drugim wspomniała mimochodem, że Ron ją prosił, aby namówiła Hermionę, by przyjechała do nich na święta. Nawet jeśli Ron nie zaprosił jej osobiście, myśl, że to on o niej pomyślał, sprawiła Hermionie radość. Może Ron wszystko przemyślał i chciał, żeby do siebie wrócili? Z jakiej innej przyczyny życzyłby sobie, aby przyjechała, skoro mieli się unikać?

Wiedziała, że nie powinna robić sobie nadziei, ale i tak nocami nie mogła przestać wyobrażać sobie, co mu powie, gdy Ron oznajmi, że jej przebacza i chce, by znowu byli razem.

Po przerobieniu w głowie któregoś z kolei scenariusza tej rozmowy uznała, że może w ogóle się nie odezwie. Może po prostu rzuci mu się na szyję.

* * *

Jak co roku tuż przed świętami Hogwart spuchł od bożonarodzeniowych dekoracji. Pnącza ostrokrzewu oplotły zwisające ze ścian kandelabry, poręcze schodów zalśniły od lodowych sopli, korytarze zazieleniły się od girland utkanych z jemioły, a ustawiony w Wielkiej Sali tuzin choinek ugiął się od kolorowych ozdób. Na szybach wyczarowano błyszczące srebrzyście podobizny założycieli Hogwartu, jakich nie powstydziłby się Królewicz Mróz. Przejście pod wybranymi stroikami wywoływało prószenie śniegu, a portret Wilhelma Złotobrodego nucił „Rudolfa, czerwonodziobego hipogryfa", ilekroć ktoś przy nim zaklaskał. Irytek w stroju Świętego Mikołaja przelatywał nad uczniami i krzycząc „Ho, ho, ho! Wesołych świąt!", wrzucał im za kołnierze grudki lodowatego śniegu lub bił po głowach cukrowymi laskami. Jakiś dowcipniś sprawił, że pomnik Jednookiej Wiedźmy zamiast kolęd wybranych przez profesor McGonagall śpiewał ich sprośne wersje. Wieść o tym szybko się rozniosła i już dzień później profesor Flitwick przywołał marmurową czarownicę do porządku. Jednak uczniowie zdążyli zasymilować nowe wersje i co jakiś czas można je było usłyszeć na korytarzach. Niektóre dziewczęta zarzekały się, że ducha świąt poczuła nawet Jęcząca Marta: podobno rury w jej łazience zaczęły wydawać z siebie dudniące odgłosy, które bardzo przypominały melodię „Skrzatów i goblinów w dzień Bożego Narodzenia". Być może dlatego, mówili co złośliwsi, że oryginalnie tę kolędę wykonuje się na kobzach.

Słowem, nikt, kto w tym okresie postawiłby nogę w Hogwarcie, nie mógłby zapomnieć, że idą święta. Nawet ktoś, kto usilnie próbowałby o tym nie pamiętać.

Draco ze złością machnął różdżką, a czerwona od owoców ostrokrzewu girlanda, która oplotła drzwi do jego komnat, zniknęła. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne, które minął po drodze. To nie tak, że Draconowi przeszkadzały święta. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mogły mu przeszkadzać, skoro uważał je za dziecinne i nikomu niepotrzebne. Jego stosunek do nich charakteryzował się wyniosłą, dojrzałą obojętnością, to wszystko. Wyrósł z nich jak wyrasta się z bajek o Czarze Marze i jej gdaczącym pieńku. Dla dorosłego, poważnego czarodzieja, za jakiego Draco się uważał, święta były dniami takimi jak każde inne. Nic specjalnego.

Jako dziecko uwielbiał Boże Narodzenie. To było jedno z jego ulubionych świąt, zaraz obok urodzin i Dnia Feniksa. I to nie tylko dlatego, że co roku znajdował mnóstwo prezentów w pończosze wiszącej nad kominkiem. Matka dbała, by skrzaty przygotowały jego ulubione świąteczne potrawy, a po uroczystym obiedzie ojciec pozwalał towarzyszyć sobie w gabinecie, gdzie wraz z innymi dorosłymi czarodziejami palił magiczne zioła i prowadził jedne z tych męskich rozmów, do których żadne uszy czarownic nie mogły mieć dostępu.

Ale to było, zanim został zmuszony do spędzania świąt w Hogwarcie. Jak jakaś pieprzona sierota. Jak taki Potter, którego mugolskie wujostwo tak nie cierpiało, że nawet nie chcieli oglądać go w Boże Narodzenie (bardzo słusznie, zdaniem Dracona, on też nie chciałby oglądać gęby Pottera w taki dzień). McGonagall co roku zapraszała go na bożonarodzeniowy posiłek do Wielkiej Sali, ale Draco prędzej zjadłby własne skarpetki, niż się tam zjawił. Chyba umarłby ze wstydu. Doskonale pamiętał, co mówiło się w pokoju wspólnym o tych, których nie miał kto przygarnąć nawet na Boże Narodzenie; Draco sam był autorem kilku co zjadliwszych komentarzy (podejrzewał, że obraźliwa piosenka, którą ułożył o Lupinie i Hagridzie, wciąż krążyła wśród Ślizgonów). Dlatego wszystkie święta od śmierci matki Draco spędzał zamknięty we własnych komnatach, przynajmniej stwarzając pozory, że ma gdzie pójść. Niestety obawiał się, że McGonagall doskonale o tym wiedziała. W końcu po zaprzysiężeniu na dyrektora była ze szkołą magicznie związana i — z tego, co Draco czytał na ten temat, gdy tylko zdecydował się na pracę w Hogwarcie — krążyły legendy, że jako zaprzysiężony dyrektor miała wgląd do księgi, w której widnieli uczniowie i pracownicy aktualnie znajdujący się w zamku. Z tego powodu na jego pierwszym roku nauczania Draco przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie lepiej byłoby wynająć na ten dzień pokój poza Hogwartem. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że woli, aby o jego żałosności wiedziała jedna McGonagall, niż żeby plotkowała o niej cała magiczna Wielka Brytania.

Draco zablokował zaklęciem drzwi i usiadł ciężko w fotelu, postanawiając, że na ostatnich zajęciach przed końcem semestru zada uczniom tyle pracy domowej, by siedzieli nad nią całe święta. To poprawiło mu humor na tyle, że pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić beztrosko, aż te natknęły się na Granger. Zmarszczył brwi.

Ostatnio zauważył, że Granger go unika. Tydzień temu przesłała mu krótką, bezosobową notkę:

 _Malfoy,_

 _profesor McGonagall udzieliła mi zgody na skorzystanie z myślodsiewni. Niestety, myślodsiewnia jest teraz serwisowana i najwcześniej wróci do szkoły po świętach. Dam Ci znać, gdy będziemy mogli jej użyć._

 _H. G._

I to była ich jedyna interakcja od ranka, kiedy to poinformował ją, że uratował jej życie, a ona mu za to zdawkowo podziękowała. _Zdawkowo podziękowała_! Granger zachowała się, jakby spełnił swój pieprzony obywatelski obowiązek. Przyjęła do wiadomości, krótko wyraziła wdzięczność i już. Odeszło w niepamięć. A Draco nie chciał, żeby jego wysiłek został zapomniany. Za taki heroiczny czyn powinna co najmniej paść przed nim na kolana. Ale w końcu to była Granger. Oczywiście, że ktoś tak niewychowany jak ona, nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak prawdziwy czarodziej powinien się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Jakby tego było mało, Draco zauważył, że Granger mu się przyglądała, kiedy myślała, że Draco tego nie widział. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała i próbowała rozwiązać jakąś strasznie popieprzoną zagadkę. Nie podobało mu się to. Próbował przekazać jej, co o tym myśli, atakując ją gniewnym spojrzeniem, ale za każdym razem, kiedy łapali kontakt wzrokowy, Granger, niespeszona, odwracała głowę i po prostu zajmowała się czymś innym, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie wgapiała się w niego jak w wyjątkowo skomplikowane równanie numerologiczne. Wówczas Draco podjął próbę przekazania jej swojego niezadowolenia w sposób werbalny, ale jak się szybko zorientował, nie potrafił przydybać Granger na osobności. Po trzech takich nieudanych próbach doszło do niego, że ta cwana suczka z rozmysłem go unikała.

Wtedy zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle przejmuje się pieprzniętą Granger? Niech dochodzi sobie do jakichkolwiek wniosków chce. I tak miał gdzieś, co o nim myślała. Była najbardziej wkurwiającą czarownicą, jaką znał. Jak tylko znajdzie twórcę Sennej Wróżki, nigdy więcej się do niej nie odezwie i w ogóle zapomni o jej istnieniu.

To oczywiście brzmiało świetnie w teorii, ale średnio sprawdzało się w praktyce. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, ale Granger z dnia na dzień robiła się coraz ładniejsza. Nawet te jej kretyńskie włosy stały się mniej rozczochrane i sianowate niż przedtem. Draco nie miał pojęcia, jakich czarów i eliksirów zaczęła używać, ale był pewien, że gdyby ujawniła ich markę, zrobiłaby producentom niezłą reklamę.

Tak cholernie, tak bardzo chciał ją przelecieć. Ten jeden raz. Żeby móc o niej zapomnieć i już nigdy więcej nie musieć zniżać się do myślenia o niej w ten sposób. Był pewien, że jedno porządne rżnięcie wyleczyłoby go z tych idiotyzmów. Wątpił jednak, by kiedykolwiek Granger na trzeźwo zgodziła się z nim pieprzyć. A ponieważ nie kręciły go dziewczyny błagające, by przestał (tylko te błagające, by nie przestawał), jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to jego wyobraźnia, zaklęcie nawilżające i własna ręka.

A to było tak mało. O wiele, wiele za mało.

Salazarze, jak ona go wkurwiała.

* * *

W noc poprzedzającą Boże Narodzenie spadło tyle śniegu, że gdy Hermiona obudziła się w starym pokoju Ginny, okno było do połowy zasypane białym puchem. Odruchowo pogłaskała za uchem tulącego się do niej Krzywołapa i ziewnęła głośno.

— Wesołych świąt, Hermiono! — zawołała Ginny znad stogu prezentów w nogach jej łóżka. Wzięła jeden z nich i potrząsnęła nim nad uchem. — Nic nie słyszę.

— To dobrze czy źle?

— Sama oceń. To prezent od George'a.

Hermiona zachichotała, bo uśmiech Ginny był tak szczery i tak zaraźliwy, że nie dało się nie podzielać jej dobrego humoru. Kiedy próbowała ześlizgnąć się z materaca, zauważyła przy wezgłowiu niewielki stosik podarunków dla niej. Poczuła znajome, przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Wszystkie były od jej przyjaciół. Myśl, że miała ich aż tylu wzbudzała w Hermionie radość, czułość i poczucie bliskości. Zwłaszcza teraz, w dni takie jak ten, kiedy tęsknota za rodziną była najsilniejsza.

Kiedy dziewczyny otworzyły wszystkie prezenty i uśmiały się z kilku co ciekawszych porad z żartobliwego poradnika „Jak być skrzatem domowym w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku?", który Hermiona dostała od George'a, założyły na piżamy swetry od pani Weasley i zeszły na świąteczne śniadanie. W bawialni zgromadziła się niemal cała rodzina Weasleyów i ich goście. Brakowało tylko Rona i Harry'ego, którzy poprzedniego wieczora zostali wezwani na służbę i wrócili do Nory dopiero nad ranem.

— Dziękuję za sweter, pani Weasley — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając wraz z Ginny do stołu. — Jest cudowny — dodała szczerze. W tym roku pani Weasley wydziergała na przodzie Krzywołapa. Jego pomarańczowe futerko miało dokładnie ten sam odcień, co włosy Weasleyów.

W odpowiedzi pani Weasley pogłaskała ją po głowie.

Kiedy wreszcie Harry i Ron pojawili się na schodach, śniadanie trwało w najlepsze. George zmusił Percy'ego do założenia pirackiej przepaski na oko, jaką wyciągnął z cukierka-niespodzianki, i teraz wszyscy sobie z niego żartowali. Najbardziej jego żona, którą, nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie śmieszyły wyczarowane w zestawie krzaczaste brwi i brodawka na brodzie. Bill i Charlie rozmawiali przy kącie stołu z panem Weasleyem o nieciekawej sytuacji ekonomicznej w Egipcie. Z kolei Fleur, Angelina i pani Weasley wydawały się zauroczone wszystkim tym, co robiła mała Victoire. Szczególnie rozczuliło je zrzucenie przez Victoire talerza z indykiem i próba zwerbowania Krzywołapa do roli konia pociągowego.

Po jakimś czasie pani Weasley zaczęła wszystkich — poza Billem i Fleur — terroryzować uwagami typu „A kiedy wy planujecie dzieci? Już najwyższy czas o tym pomyśleć. Spójrzcie tylko na małą Victoire. Czy nie jest urocza?". Hermiona, Ginny, Harry i Ron uznali to za znak, by się zmyć. Korzystając z chwilowego zainteresowania pani Weasley macierzyńskimi planami Angeliny, wymknęli się do ogródka.

Ginny uznała, że powie rodzinie o swojej ciąży najwcześniej po nowym roku, żeby jak najdłużej cieszyć brakiem cudownych porad od Fleur i pani Weasley. Wydawała się nie tylko pogodzona z czekającą ją rolą matki, ale z każdym dniem wyczekiwała potomka z coraz większym entuzjazmem. Hermiona, widząc tę przemianę, zastanawiała się, czy każda kobieta po pewnym czasie przywiązywała się do dziecka w jej brzuchu, niezależnie od tego, czy początkowo je chciała, czy nie. Nie mogła sobie tego wyobrazić.

W ogródku było gęsto od śniegu, ale dzięki zaklęciom rozgrzewającym mróz im nie przeszkadzał. Usiedli na niskiej ławeczce pod domem, obserwując gnomy walczące o coś, co mogło być zgniłą bulwą ziemniaka albo na wpół zamarzniętym psim gównem. Ginny wtuliła się w Harry'ego i spytała:

— Po co zostaliście wezwani w nocy?

— Coś z Senną Wróżką? — dodała natychmiast Hermiona.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Tym razem chodziło o zbiegłego śmierciożercę.

Ron wyciągnął nogi, oparł się o ścianę i powiedział:

— Po wojnie zwiał z Wielkiej Brytanii, zanim zdążono wytoczyć mu proces. Nie był nikim ważnym, więc aurorzy nie byli zainteresowani pościgiem. Nie wiem po co, zatęsknił za angielskim puddingiem, czy co, ale wrócił wczoraj w nocy. Zidentyfikowała go bramka na zachodzie Walii.

— Ta była dosyć nowa — uzupełnił Harry. — Założona niecałe dwa tygodnie temu. Gdyby nie to, pewnie w ogóle byśmy się o nim nie dowiedzieli. Skądś znał rozmieszczenie pozostałych bramek. Uganialiśmy się za nim całą noc, zanim zdołaliśmy go schwytać.

— Myślałam, że ministerstwo osądziło wszystkich aktywnych w czasie wojny śmierciożerców — powiedziała Hermiona ze zmarszczonym czołem. — Tak czytałam w publicznych sprawozdaniach. I to samo mówiono nam na wykładach.

— Takie wiadomości nie docierają do opinii publicznej — powiedział Ron z krzywym uśmiechem. — Nikt nie potrzebuje wiedzieć, że gdzieś poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii krążą niedobitki śmierciożerców. O dziwo takie informacje rzadko poprawiają ludziom humor.

— Dużo ich jest?

— Niewielu. I wszyscy to wystraszone płotki. Żaden z nich nie odegrał kluczowej roli w wojnie, inaczej ministerstwo by ich wyłapało.

— Co będzie z tym z wczoraj? — zapytała Ginny.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— A co ma być? Wytoczą mu proces. Tyle że to kupa roboty. Trzeba otwierać stare akta, szukać Niewymownych, magopsychiatry, który oceni jego stan psychiczny… Zdziwiłybyście, jak wielu z nich udaje wariatów, byle tylko nie trafić do Azkabanu.

— Wcale mnie to nie dziwi — przyznała szczerze Hermiona. — Znalezienie Niewymownych i magopsychiatry jest takim problemem?

— Chętnych do podjęcia sprawy nie brakuje, problemem jest doświadczenie — sprostował Harry. — Ministerstwo wolałoby angażować tych, którzy już wcześniej pracowali przy sprawach śmierciożerców.

— Wiecie — dodał Ron — starych wyjadaczy trudniej nabrać na te ich tanie sztuczki. _Tak naprawdę to skrzata bym nie skrzywdził, ale mój pies rzucił na mnie Imperiusa_ — dodał nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

— Przecież to wszystko działo się niedawno — zauważyła Ginny. — Na pewno jest mnóstwo Niewymownych i magopsychiatrów, którzy się tym zajmowali.

— No tak. Ale mało kto chce do tego wracać — westchnął Harry. — To były strasznie stresujące procesy, nawet Niewymowni byli zastraszani, ludzie się burzyli, protestowali… Skrzywdzeni przez śmierciożerców żądali surowszych wyroków, powiązani ze śmierciożercami łagodniejszych… Ci, którzy wtedy uczestniczyli w tym gównie, nie chcą po raz kolejny do niego wchodzić.

— Zaangażowanych Niewymownych było sporo, myślę, że ktoś się znajdzie — zauważył rozsądnie Ron. — Gorzej z magopsychiatrami. Chyba tylko Chadwick pozostał do ostatniego procesu. Nikt nie chciał obcować z tymi psycholami, większość wytrzymywała sprawę, może dwie… I wcale im się nie dziwię. Nie wytrzymałbym z nimi nawet godziny. Jak sobie przypomnę, co Rudolf Lestrange wyprawiał na swoim procesie, to dostaję ciarek. — Wzdrygnął się.

— Ja też — zgodził się Harry w tym samym czasie, kiedy Hermiona kiwnęła głową, a Ginny spytała:

— Chadwick to ten profesorek od eksperymentu z Imperiusem? — Na widok zaskoczonych spojrzeń pozostałej trójki, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Oj, dajcie spokój, wszyscy o tym słyszeli, nawet ja. W „Proroku" poświęcili temu cały cykl.

Hermiona pamiętała ten cykl. Uważała go za niesamowicie interesujący. Oczywiście eksperyment wzbudził mnóstwo sensacji, jako że na jego uczestników rzucano zaklęcia naginania woli — od łagodnego Podszeptu w pierwszej grupie eksperymentalnej do Imperiusa w ostatniej. Profesorowi Chadwickowi udało się udowodnić, że ludzie są w stanie złamać nawet Imperiusa, co może nie było zaskoczeniem dla Hermiony, która widziała, jak zrobił to kiedyś Harry, ale dla innych ludzi okazało się zaskakujące. Zwłaszcza że wyniki tych badań zostały opublikowane w czasie głośnych procesów śmierciożerców, których lwia część zarzekała się, że służyła Voldemortowi tylko i wyłącznie z powodu rzuconego na nich Imperiusa. Między innymi dzięki pracy profesora Chadwicka i jego zespołu badawczego tak niewielu zwolennikom Voldemorta udało się wyłgać od popełnionych zbrodni.

— Taa… Ten sam — przytaknął Ron.

— Tu jesteście!

Hermiona podskoczyła na ławce, gwałtownie wyrwana ze swojego świata przez George'a.

— Radziłbym wam nie wracać do środka. Mama się wściekła.

— Czemu? Nic nie zrobiliśmy — jęknął Ron. — Chciałem wrócić po ciasto rabarbarowe!

— Możliwe, że podmieniłem dzisiaj rano kilka cukierków na Wymiotki Pomarańczowe. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mama nie wydawała się zadowolona, kiedy Fleur obrzygała pudding.

Ginny zachichotała.

— Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam.

— Poza tym Percy zjadł ostatni kawałek ciasta rabarbarowego.

— No nie! — nadąsał się Ron. — Przecież wie, jak je lubię!

Po jakimś czasie Ginny wyszła do łazienki, a George odciągnął Harry'ego na bok, by opowiedzieć mu o swoim najnowszym pomyśle na Sam-Wiesz-Czyj Nos, czymkolwiek miałoby to być, i Hermiona została sama z Ronem. Przez chwilę siedzieli bez słowa, a Hermiona myślała jedynie o tym, jak przyjemnie było tak z nim siedzieć ramię w ramię i słuchać jego równego oddechu. A potem uświadomiła sobie, że jeśli Ron zamierzał jej coś powiedzieć, nie istniała lepsza ku temu okazja. I zamarła w oczekiwaniu.

— Naprawdę zjadłbym to ciasto rabarbarowe.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. Nie na takie wyznanie liczyła.

— Zawsze możesz wrócić ze mną do Hogwartu. Jestem pewna, że skrzaty nie pożałują ci ciasta. — Myślała, że zabrzmiało to jak niezobowiązujące koleżeńskie zaproszenie, ale po minie Rona zorientowała się, że on miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

Odchrząknął niezręcznie.

— Nie mogę. Rano mam świstoklik do Reykjaviku.

— Lecisz do Islandii? Po co?

— Dodatkowy kurs szkoleniowy.

Hermiona zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Gdy chodziło o naukę, Harry i Ron zawsze szli po linii najmniejszego oporu.

— Robisz dodatkowy kurs? Po co?

Ron zaczął bawić się nitkami przy swetrze, jak zawsze, gdy czuł się niepewnie.

— Nooo, przecież nie będę wiecznie ścigał czarnoksiężników, nie? Znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, to jest świetna praca i w ogóle, ale na teraz. Na dłuższą metę jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Kiedyś ożenię się, kupię domek gdzieś na wsi, przekażę swoje rude geny dalej i nie będę chciał, aby moje dzieci się o mnie zamartwiały, ilekroć wyjdę do pracy.

Hermiona utkwiła wzrok w przedzierającym się przez śnieg włochatym gnomie, nagle uświadamiając sobie prawdę, przed którą cały dzień się wzbraniała. Ron nie uwzględniał jej w swoich planach. Ron nie konsultował z nią swoich decyzji. Ron… traktował ją dokładnie tak jak w szkole, kiedy żadne z nich nie marzyło o niczym więcej niż o przyjaźni. Oczywiście, że nie powie jej, by do siebie wrócili. Nie dzisiaj. I, prawdopodobnie, nie nigdy.

— Och — powiedziała więc tylko. — No jasne.

— Mam coś dla ciebie.

Ron sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wręczył jej pieczołowicie złożoną, wyświechtaną kartkę papieru.

— Co to? — spytała bezwiednie.

— Lista zarejestrowanych mugoli o nazwisku Granger. Z krajów anglojęzycznych. Do reszty nie mogłem uzyskać dostępu. Zaznaczyłem tych, którzy pasują wiekiem, kolorem skóry i płcią.

— Ron… — urwała.

— Wiem, wiem. Kazałaś im zmienić nazwisko, ale skoro nie możesz ich pod nim znaleźć… sam nie wiem, pomyślałem, że może wrócili do starego? — odpowiedział Ron, błędnie odczytując jej zawahanie. — Wiesz, ludziom po zaklęciu zapomnienia często zdarza się pamiętać coś, czego teoretycznie nie powinni pamiętać. Poza tym zastanawiałem się, czy nie warto byłoby wystawić za nimi listy gończe, wiesz, tym samym sposobem, jakim ministerstwo zwykle to robi, kiedy jakiś czarodziej im się urwie i boją się, że może zaatakować mugoli… Myślę, że mógłbym to załatwić.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wróciła Ginny. Klapnęła między nimi, wyraźnie bez humoru, i powiedziała:

— Ciągle lepiej nie wracać do środka.

— Mama dalej się wścieka? — spytał Ron.

— Gorzej. Siedzi przy zegarze w kuchni i płacze.

* * *

Kiedy późnym wieczorem Hermiona wróciła do swojego pokoju w Hogwarcie i wypuściła z klatki Krzywołapa, zauważyła, że zgubiła jeden z błyszczących guzików przy rękawie koszuli. To były śliczne, ręcznie wytapiane przez gobliny zapięcia, których nie dało się udanie powielić zaklęciem. A bez tego jednego przy rękawie jej ulubiona koszula nie nadawała się do noszenia. Przeszukała fałdy szaty i prześledziła drogę od drzwi wyjściowych do jej pokoju. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazła zguby.

Zrezygnowana, usiadła na łóżku i utkwiła wzrok w dziurze po guziku.

Jeszcze nigdy nie płakała tak gorzko nad stratą.


	14. Część druga: rozdział 11

**A/N** : Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze - nic tak nie motywuje do pisanie jak odzew czytelników. Wesołych świąt!

Betowała, jak zwykle, cudowna **Nadia**.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY  
KRUSZY SIĘ W CIENIU

* * *

Hogwart w okresie świątecznym był niemal tak wyludniony jak okolice Stonehenge w czasie gwałtownej zamieci. Draco ściął zakręt pustego korytarza, nie spodziewając się spotkać za nim nikogo. Ze zdziwieniem zderzył się z jednym z dwóch Puchonów, którzy nie wrócili na Boże Narodzenie do domów. Draco błyskawicznie odskoczył do tyłu i potraktował gówniarza niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Bezskutecznie próbował przypomnieć sobie jego nazwisko.

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Hufflepuffu — powiedział wreszcie.

— Ale…! — oburzył się Puchon. — Nic nie zrobiłem!

— Podeptałeś mi buty. I nie masz podpisanej szaty. Za to będzie kolejne piętnaście.

— Nie może pan! Święta… wolne… strój dowolny…i w ogóle!

Złość wyraźnie przeszkadzała mu w sklejeniu sensownego zdania. Draco nie zamierzał czekać, aż chłopak odzyska zdolność przetwarzana myśli na słowa.

— Jak za chwilę nie znikniesz mi z oczu, to zrobi się z tego pięćdziesiąt.

Puchon posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wyminął go i ruszył dalej. Draco chwilę mu się przyglądał, obserwując, czy skręci na schody prowadzące do piwnicy, czy uda się gdzieś indziej. Brakowało zaledwie kilkunastu minut do godziny policyjnej, a Draco chętnie wlepiłby komuś szlaban. Niestety, chłopak skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju wspólnego. Jak na grzecznego Puchona przystało.

— I ty masz się za nauczyciela! — prychnęła z oburzeniem upudrowana czarownica, mieszkanka wiszącego obok obrazu.

— Uczniów trzeba trzymać krótko, moja droga, inaczej wejdą ci na głowę — odparł na to jej sąsiad, z dumą poprawiając sobie wyblakłą kryzę. — Za moich czasów niesfornych studentów brano na dziedziniec, zakuwano w dyby, ściągało się im gacie, co wrażliwszych nacierało cebulą i…

Ale Draco nie usłyszał już dalszych słów. Nie zamierzał gadać z portretami: jaki sens miała rozmowa z echem martwych ludzi? Piął się po schodach w tempie, do jakiego przyzwyczaiły go szkolne treningi quidditcha. Popchnął znajdujące się na szczycie drzwi i znalazł się na jednym z bocznych balkonów Hogwartu. Była to najbardziej wysunięta na południe część zamku. Draco lubił tu przychodzić. Głównie z powodu zapierającego dech w piersiach widoku, podobnego do tych, jakich człowiek doświadczał podczas lotu. Daleko w dole, pod balkonem, rozciągało się jezioro — teraz ciemne i nieruchome, odbijające na gładkiej zmrożonej powierzchni mleczny księżyc. Aż chciało się rzucić kamieniem w sam środek podobizny, by chociaż spróbować zburzyć ten spokój. Niestety poza butelką Draco nie miał niczego pod ręką. A ze wspomnianą nie chciał się jeszcze rozstawać.

Zaklęciem usunął śnieg z balustrady, by oprzeć dłonie na poręczy. Wychylił się, a chłodny wiatr zmierzwił mu włosy i załopotał rozpiętym płaszczem. Mimo rzuconego wcześniej zaklęcia rozgrzewającego zadrżał z zimna i z powrotem schował się w balkonowej wnęce.

Śliska szyjka butelki przypomniała mu o zakorkowanej fiolce spoczywającej teraz bezpiecznie w jego biurku: w szufladzie chronionej siedmiokrotnym zabezpieczeniem. Nie mógł przestać myśleć nad tym, co mogło zawierać wspomnienie i po co w ogóle twórca Sennej Wróżki dawał mu coś takiego. Dziwka w burdelu powiedziała, że diler chętnie się z nim spotka przez Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby twórca Sennej Wróżki — tak jak niemal cały czarodziejski świat — nienawidził eks-śmierciożerców i pragnął ich wytępić. W końcu bardziej niż chętnie poczęstował go narkotykiem, po którym czarodziejom jebało się w głowach. Wspomnienie mogło zawierało coś, co obciążało Dracona. Może powinien go nigdy nie przyjmować. Ale jeśli próbowano by go wrobić, Draco miał po swojej stronie Granger. Jedyny plus jej naiwnej praworządności był taki, że nie dopuściłaby, by nawet ktoś taki jak on cierpiał za rzeczy, których nie zrobił. Gorzej, jeśli twórca Sennej Wróżki chciał go załatwić w inny sposób. Te pesymistyczne opcje wydawały mu się najbardziej prawdopodobne. Z drugiej strony istniał cień szansy, że twórca Sennej Wróżki sam był kiedyś powiązany ze śmierciożercami. To by częściowo tłumaczyło, skąd wiedział o poszukiwaniach Dracona — w końcu Draco, zanim spotkał się z Pansy, odwiedził kilku starych plugawych znajomych. W odpowiednich kręgach wieść o tych wizytach nie byłaby więc tajemnicą.

Ale jeśli tak, to czego ten psychol chciał od niego? Gdyby chodziło o samą manifestację stanu wiedzy o poczynaniach Dracona i o groźbę, by Draco zaprzestał poszukiwań — po co była ta cała szopka ze wspomnieniem? Może twórca planował zaangażować go w swoją szemraną działalność, a zawartość fiolki miała go odpowiednio zmotywować? Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo na samą myśl. Może w innym świecie, gdzie Senna Wróżka nie zaszłaby mu tak za skórę, a on nie miałby tak wiele do stracenia — może wtedy pomysł przyłączenia się do tego wariata nie przyprawiałby go o mdłości. W końcu już kiedyś dołączył — nie bez, o czym starał się nie pamiętać, początkowego entuzjazmu — do szeregów innego psychopaty. I nie wyszedł na tym najlepiej. Lubił obwiniać za to ojca, ale tak naprawdę dobrze wiedział, że chęć przypodobania się rodzicom, a potem obowiązek naprawienia ich błędów były tylko jednymi z powodów, dla których podążył za Czarnym Panem. Nawet gdyby sytuacja go do tego nie zmusiła, Draco zapewne próbowałby zasilić szeregi śmierciożerców. Nie ze względów ideologicznych, nastoletniego buntu czy innych niemądrych szczeniackich przekonań. Nie. Po prostu w tamtym momencie poparcie śmierciożerców wyglądało na najrozsądniejszą decyzję. Czarny Pan wydawał się oczywistym zwycięzcą w starciu z cherlawym nastolatkiem. Tylko głupiec by mu się w takiej sytuacji sprzeciwił. Według Dracona rozsądni czarodzieje mieli dwa wyjścia: siedzieć cicho i pozwolić działać innym, tym samym skazując się na wieczne życie w cieniu, albo starać się przypodobać Czarnemu Panu i zdobyć wysoką pozycję w nowym świecie. A Malfoyowie nie lubili stać z boku, gdy tworzyła się historia.

Szkoda tylko, że w tej rozgrywce postawili na złego gracza i stracili wszystko, co mieli. Dobre imię, górę złota, siatkę kontaktów — tak rozbudowaną, że po pierwszej wojnie ojciec nie tylko wykpił się od wszelkich oskarżeń, ale jeszcze pozostał w świetnej komitywie z Ministerstwem Magii. Gdyby tylko chciał, pewnie mógłby liczyć na wysoki stołek w ministerstwie. Brudzenie sobie rąk polityką nie było jednak konieczne. Sakiewka złota wystarczała, by zapewnić swoim pomysłom przychylność władzy.

Draco pozwolił sobie na chwilę gdybania. Jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby to Czarny Pan zatriumfował, a on, Draco Malfoy, byłby wtedy wśród zwycięzców. Matka wciąż by żyła, ojciec nie siedziałby w Azkabanie, a Malfoy Manor nie obrastałoby w kurz. Wszyscy drżeliby przed jego nazwiskiem, podziwiali go i zabiegali o jego sympatię. W czasie pokoju nie wymagano by od niego żadnych przejawów lojalności. A nawet jeśli, cóż, połamanie kilku palców byłoby niewielką ceną za godne życie. Zwłaszcza że część z nich pogruchotałby z radością.

Niestety, rzeczywistość prezentowała się zgoła odmiennie. Draco co prawda uratował swoją skórę, ale poza nią nie uratował niczego.

Nagle spiął mięśnie, przeszyty nieprzyjemnym wrażeniem, że jest obserwowany. Wydawało się to niemożliwe. Zamek był praktycznie pusty, trwała godzina policyjna, a nawet w szczytowych okresach żywotności Hogwartu jeszcze nigdy nikogo tutaj nie spotkał. Mimo to czuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. Wiatr przywiał w jego kierunku znajomy zapach i już wiedział, kto się za nim czaił. Na poły przestraszony, na poły rozgniewany swoimi zdolnościami detekcji, warknął:

— Więc już mnie nie unikasz?

* * *

Przemierzając zamek, Hermionę uderzyła myśl, jak pusty i cichy był Hogwart. Nie pierwszy raz spędzała okres świąteczny w szkole, ale nigdy wcześniej nie wydała jej się ona taka opuszczona i smutna. Może dlatego, że w szkolnych latach w podobnych chwilach zawsze miała przy sobie przyjaciół. Teraz żadne z nich nie miało dłużej powodu, by tu wracać. A świadomość tego faktu okazała się dla Hermiony bardziej bolesna, niż się spodziewała.

Hogwart przestał być dla niej tym samym miejscem, jakim był kilka lat temu.

Hermiona ścieśniła wiązanie szlafroka, upewniając się, że ten szczelnie zakrywa jej piżamę. Nie mogła spać. Kiedy tylko kładła się do łóżka, na nowo zaczynała zadręczać się myślami o Ronie. Pomyślała, że spacer po zamku dobrze jej zrobi, ale widok pustych korytarzy sprawił tylko, że poczuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna.

Miała zawrócić do pokoju, kiedy kątem oka zauważyła uchylone drzwi na jeden z balkonów. Czyżby jakiś uczeń wymknął się na zewnątrz? Z okazji świąt Hermiona była gotowa przymknąć oko na pewne wykroczenia, ale jednak nie mogła zignorować faktu, że student paradował po Hogwarcie w środku nocy. Z ciężkim sercem wspięła się po schodach i popchnęła drzwi. Noc była jasna — od księżyca i śniegu — więc natychmiast dostrzegła postać pochyloną nad balustradą. Tą osobą nie był jednak uczeń, tylko Malfoy. Stał odwrócony do niej plecami z włosami potarganymi od wiatru. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że kogo jak kogo, ale Malfoya nie spodziewała się tu spotkać. Myślała, że w ogóle nie było go w zamku, bo — tak jak prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy — wyjechał na święta. Co go skłoniło, by tak wcześnie wrócić do miejsca, w którym nikt go nie lubił? Na pewno wolałby spędzić ferie w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół, gdzie mógłby zadzierać nosa i pławić się w swoim poczuciu wyższości.

Hermiona zadygotała z zimna i zmarszczyła czoło, porażona nagłą myślą, że może zwyczajnie nie miał rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy zaprosiliby go do siebie na święta. To, że nie był lubiany wśród ludzi jej pokroju, należało do oczywistości. Jakkolwiek nigdy nie myślała, że nie miał nikogo poza Hogwartem. Kiedy jednak teraz zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, uświadomiła sobie, że przecież wielu czystokrwistych czarodziejów, którym nie udowodniono powiązań ze śmierciożercami, odcinało się od krewnych o zszarganej reputacji. Z kolei rodziny tych, którym dowiedziono współpracę z Voldemortem, mogły być na Malfoya zwyczajnie wściekłe przez to, jak szczegółowych i obszernych informacji dostarczył ministerstwu. Z nieżyjącą matką i z ojcem w Azkabanie mógł nie mieć rodziny, z którą mógłby spędzić święta. Nigdy też nie widziała, by utrzymywał z kimkolwiek zażyłą relację. Oczywiście w latach szkolnych zupełnie jej to nie interesowało, później założyła, że po prostu o takich nie wiedziała, bo myśl, że ktoś mógłby nie mieć żadnego przyjaciela, wydawała jej się zbyt abstrakcyjna.

Czy Malfoy spędził święta w Hogwarcie? Czy spędzał je tutaj od kilku lat? W miejscu, gdzie wszyscy nim pogardzali i jawnie okazywali mu niechęć? Oczywiście już dawno temu uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy był samotny w Hogwarcie, nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może być też samotny w świecie. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, że zrobiło jej się go żal. Miała miękkie serce. Najwidoczniej także dla przestępców.

Nagle fantazja, którą widziała, zyskała zupełnie inny wydźwięk. Pewnie wcale nie chodziło w niej o nią, o Hermionę Granger. Może zwyczajnie chodziło o tęsknotę za jakimkolwiek życzliwym człowiekiem, a seks był dla Malfoya najbardziej oczywistą formą zaspokajania potrzeby bliskości. Hermiona pojawiła się w tym śnie, bo po prostu ostatnio znajdowała się najbliżej. Najwidoczniej zupełnie niepotrzebnie się tym zadręczała. W perspektywie tych nowych przemyśleń pomysł, żeby go unikać, wydał jej się strasznie głupi.

Zamierzała wycofać się po cichu i wrócić do pokoju, kiedy Malfoy, wciąż odwrócony do niej tyłem, spytał:

— Więc już mnie nie unikasz?

Nie było sensu dłużej udawać, że go nie widziała. Podeszła bliżej, by zobaczyć na co się tak gapi, ale pod nimi rysowało się jedynie jezioro. Nic spektakularnego, nic, za co warto było tutaj marznąć.

— Jakbyś nie zauważył, unikam cię od ponad dwunastu lat — odpowiedziała z nadzieją, że Malfoy pojmie aluzję i nie będą o tym rozmawiać.

Zachichotał cicho.

— Racja.

Ten pozbawiony szyderczej nuty chichot wytrącił ją z równowagi. Malfoy nigdy przy niej nie chichotał. Nie w ten sposób w każdym razie. Nawet nie myślała, że w ogóle to potrafi. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy był pijany. Kiedy ostatnio miała do czynienia z nietrzeźwym Malfoyem, za pierwszym razem wylądowała w jego łóżku, za drugim: na ścianie. Nie chciała powtórzyć żadnego z tych scenariuszy, więc odwróciła się, żeby zostawić go samego, ale wtedy on powiedział cicho:

— Zostań.

To nie brzmiało jak rozkaz ani jak groźba. To była prośba. A przynajmniej była nią, dopóki Malfoy nie zmienił tonu i nie dodał:

— Skoro już tu jesteś i jeszcze nie zdążyłaś na mój widok uciec, możemy wreszcie przedyskutować sprawę Sennej Wróżki.

Szkoda. Gdyby szczerze poprosił, może nawet by została. Zatrzymała się, żeby odpowiedzieć:

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli coś nowego, nad czym moglibyśmy dyskutować.

Malfoy odwrócił się w jej kierunku, tak że teraz plecami i łokciami opierał się o balustradę.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz… Co z myślodsiewnią?

Wiatr zatrzepotał połami jej szlafroka i poczuła zimny podmuch na łydkach. Opatuliła się mocniej ubraniem, ale nawet szlafrok wyposażony w zaklęcie grzejące nie stanowił wystarczającej ochrony przed mroźnym powietrzem.

— Napisałam, że dam ci znać, kiedy będziemy mogli jej użyć. Czy dałam ci znać, Malfoy?

— Skoro postanowiłaś mnie unikać, nie byłem pewien, czy specjalnie wszystkiego nie opóźniasz.

— Nigdy nie przehandlowałabym życia innych ludzi za cenę własnego komfortu — odparła tonem pełnym wyższości. — Gdy tylko będziemy mogli skorzystać z myślodsiewni, poinformuję cię o tym niezwłocznie. A teraz wybacz, ale skoro to nie uczeń wymknął się nocą na zewnątrz, chciałabym wrócić do łóżka.

— Oczywiście — powiedział z drwiącym półuśmiechem. — Wiesz, nie zabolałoby cię, gdybyś od czasu do czasu wyjęła tę miotłę z tyłka.

Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

— Nie zamierzam przyjmować rad od ciebie — ucięła chłodno.

— To samo powiedziała mi Lisa Turpin w szóstej klasie. Słyszałaś, co ostatnio mówią o Turpin?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana kierunkiem rozmowy.

— Nie.

— Właśnie.

Uznała, że nie będzie komentować tak dziecinnej uwagi. Zanim jednak zdążyła odejść, Malfoy dodał:

— Rób tak dalej, a skończysz jak taka Bishop. Nauczając _mugoloznawstwa_ — ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł, jakby samo jego wymówienie go brzydziło.

Hemiona zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

— No tak. Prawie zapomniałam, że jesteś rasistą. Tym bardziej: nie zamierzam przyjmować rad od rasisty.

Ku jej zdumieniu roześmiał się. Jemu najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało zimno, bo nawet nie zapiął płaszcza.

— Rasisty. I pewnie myślisz, że nie ma powodu, dla którego pogardzam mugolami i… ich pochodnymi?

To zabrzmiało znacznie obraźliwiej, niż gdyby użył „szlamy". Nie odpowiedziała. Utkwiła w nim jedynie wyniosłe spojrzenie, nie chcąc wdawać się z nim w jałowe dyskusje na ten temat. To tylko niepotrzebnie zaogniłoby ich już i tak napięte relacje.

— Pewnie myślisz, że rodzice kazali mi nienawidzić mugoli, a ja tak po prostu uznałem, że będę ich nienawidzić bez żadnego logicznego powodu, zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją, co? Że do chęci tępienia wystarczy fakt, że nie rozumieją magii i są w tej sferze ograniczeni?

— A czy nie tak to właśnie wyglądało?

— Może trochę. Mugole są magicznie ułomni, więc tak czy inaczej bym nimi pogardzał. Jeśli jednak myślisz, że nienawiść czystokrwistych do mugoli nie ma swojego uzasadnienia, to jesteś w błędzie. Przespałaś historię magii?

— Nie, nie przespałam. Tak się składa, że zawsze pilnie słuchałam profesora Binnsa. I dzięki temu wiem na przykład o polowaniach na mugoli, jakie urządzali sobie czystokrwiści — odparła z zarozumiałą miną.

— Skoro jesteś taka mądra, powiedz mi, kiedy zaczęto polować na mugoli?

Wyprostowała się. Miała go nie prowokować do dalszej rozmowy — zwłaszcza że doskonale wiedziała, do czego zmierzał — ale jeśli istniało coś, czemu Hermiona nie mogła się oprzeć, było to odpowiadanie na pytania. Nabrała powietrza do ust i wyrzuciła z siebie ciągiem jak uczeń pytany przy tablicy:

— Największą popularnością cieszyły się w dziewiętnastym wieku mimo wyraźnego zakazu ze strony ówczesnego Ministra Magii. W tym temacie niechlubnie wsławił się Cygnus Caspar Black, który urządzał sezonowe polowania na należących do niego rozległych terenach. Jednak pierwsza wzmianka o tych barbarzyńskich zabawach pochodzi z około tysiąc sześćset trzydziestego piątego roku, kiedy to Lysandra Burke, znudzona weselnym przyjęciem, zaproponowała swoim gościom polowanie na niemagicznych w sąsiedniej wsi. Brak mi słów na ohydę tej rozrywki.

Uśmiechnął się, jakby dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi od niej oczekiwał. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała zdecydowanie więcej, uznała jednak, że powinna ograniczyć się do najistotniejszych faktów.

— I niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz — dodała szybko, zanim zdążył się odezwać. — Nic nie usprawiedliwia czegoś tak ohydnego i okrutnego!

— Naprawdę nic? — Uniósł brwi. — Jak dla mnie ciągnące się przez wieki polowania na czarodziejów całkowicie to usprawiedliwiają. Mugole urządzali im pieprzone procesy, karali za magię, palili na cholernych stosach, wieszali na szubienicach, powoływali specjalne sądy i instytucje zajmujące się wydawaniem wyroków i torturami, jeśli oskarżeni nie mieli wystarczająco długich języków. To mugole pierwsi zaczęli prześladować czarodziejów. W pełni zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało. Polowania były tylko naturalnym następstwem ich barbarzyństwa.

— Naturalnym następstwem! — powtórzyła z oburzeniem. — Jak możesz mówić coś takiego?! Na agresję nie odpowiada się agresją, to tylko pogarsza sprawę, zwielokrotnia konflikt, który, jeśli nie byłby regularnie podsycany, wygasłby niemalże od razu! Przemoc nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem. Rozmowa i wzajemnie zrozumienie są. Jeśli tylko obie strony konfliktu by się rozumiały, szybko doszłyby do porozumienia korzystanego dla obu stron.

— Może dla ciebie, Granger. Najwyraźniej nie każdy jest tak _miłosierny_ jak ty — wycedził w sposób, który jasno sugerował, co sądzi o tymże miłosierdziu. — Myślisz, że jeśli ktoś cię uderzy, to powinno się nadstawić drugi policzek? Jesteś taka naiwna… Nie masz pojęcia o tym, jak wygląda świat. Jeśli raz pozwolisz sobą pomiatać, ludzie będą tobą pomiatać już zawsze. Jeśli sama o siebie nie zadbasz, nikt nie zrobi tego za ciebie. Poza tym każdy ma prawo do chowania urazy za krzywdę i każdy ma prawo do zemsty, zwłaszcza uzasadnionej. To sprawa honoru, siły, pozycji… Ale oczywiście, że tego nie rozumiesz — powiedział, przechylając odrobinę głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. — Jak miałabyś zrozumieć, skoro jesteś, kim jesteś?

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, urażona sugestią, że nie byłaby w stanie czegoś zrozumieć. To on był ograniczony i nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

— Zemsta nie sprawia, że czujemy się lepiej. Krzywdzenie kogoś innego, nieważne, w sposób werbalny czy niewerbalny, nawet jeśli początkowo da nam satysfakcję, później jest źródłem nieprzyjemnego napięcia. Dla człowieka zdrowego psychicznie wyrządzenie komuś krzywdy jest czymś złym, a nikt z nas nie lubi myśleć o sobie jak o złym człowieku.

— Po pierwsze, nie każdy jest tobą, Granger, i nie każdy postrzega krzywdzenie jako złe. Są ludzie, którzy na to zasługują, tyle. Po drugie, nawet jeśli ktoś uważałby krzywdzenie innych za złe, ale lubiłby to robić, zapominasz, że istnieje wiele sposobów, by zlikwidować poczucie „nieprzyjemnego napięcia". Po trzecie, przemawiasz argumentami słabych ludzi, którzy nigdy w życiu niczego nie osiągnęli i nigdy niczego nie osiągną, bo boją się pobrudzić sobie rąk.

— Wypraszam sobie. Osiągnęłam bardzo wiele. Pomogłam Harry'emu pokonać Voldemorta. Jeśli ktoś z naszej dwójki ma być słaby, to ty.

— Jesteś bohaterką wojenną, bo miałaś pierdolone szczęście, że pieprzony Potter się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił. Gdyby nie on, nikt by nigdy o tobie nie usłyszał, bo jesteś małą nudną gloryfikatorką przepisów. A prawda jest taka, że paskudny, skorumpowany świat, w jakim żyjemy, nie lubi małych nudnych gloryfikatorek przepisów.

— Nie miałam szczęścia, Malfoy — powiedziała lodowatym tonem. — Ani Harry go nie miał. Wygraliśmy wojnę, bo wierzyliśmy, że to, co robimy jest słuszne, a to dawało nam siłę do przekraczania własnych możliwości. Nie dziwię się jednak, że tego nie rozumiesz. Jak mógłbyś, skoro w całym swoim życiu nie zrobiłeś niczego tylko dlatego, że było to słuszne?

Malfoy zwęził oczy.

— Zamknij się. Nie masz pojęcia… _Wszystko_ , co zrobiłem w swoim życiu, było słuszne w momencie, kiedy to robiłem. Nie moja pieprzona wina, że przestało takim być, kiedy Czarny Pan został pokonany. Gdyby nie pierdolony Potter, och, Granger, nie masz pojęcia, kim mógłbym być.

Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

— Słuszne dla kogo?

Wyglądał na skonsternowanego jej pytaniem.

— Jak to dla kogo? Dla mnie oczywiście.

— Właśnie. I to jest twój problem, Malfoy. Jesteś skończonym egoistą i nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że są ludzie, którzy nie myślą tylko o sobie. Że życie jest znacznie bogatsze, znacznie _lepsze_ , jeśli ma się kogoś, z kim można je dzielić. Nie rozumiesz, że można czerpać satysfakcję ze szczęścia innej osoby. I jest to satysfakcja daleko silniejsza od tego krótkotrwałego zadowolenia, jakie daje zemsta czy krzywda.

Malfoy otworzył usta, zapewne, żeby zaprotestować, ale Hemiona nie pozwoliła mu dojść do głosu:

— Wracając do konfliktu mugoli z czarodziejami: Nie pochwalam tego, co działo się w tamtym okresie, jednak to nie czarodzieje na tym cierpieli. Nawet jeśli mugolom udało się złapać od czasu do czasu prawdziwego czarodzieja czy czarodziejkę, dzięki magii czarodzieje nigdy nie stali przed prawdziwym zagrożeniem.

Malfoy prychnął.

— Powtórzę, przespałaś historię magii? A nie, zaraz, zapomniałem, że kiedy Gambol, ta pieprzona dziwka mugoli, została Ministrem Magii, znacznie zmieniły się podstawy programowe — powiedział, przeciągając sylaby. — Niewygodne tematy zamieciono pod dywan historii, żeby załagodzić konflikty w społeczeństwie… Granger, czy naprawdę wierzysz w tę bajeczkę, że czarodziejom zwisały płonące stosy? Że sami się podkładali, bo tak lubili łaskotki?

— To nie bajeczka. Mnóstwo książek…

— Książek! — przerwał jej, zniecierpliwiony. — No, jeśli czerpiesz swoją wiedzę z pieprzonych książek zaaprobowanych przez pieprzone Ministerstwo Magii, to musisz znać najczystszą prawdę! Na pewno ministerstwo nie odważyłoby się podkoloryzować nieco kilku faktów, a już tym bardziej opublikować totalnych kłamstw. Bo przecież takie rzeczy się nigdy nigdzie nie dzieją.

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w kieszeniach szlafroka. Nie lubiła się mylić.

— Książki są jedynym źródłem wiedzy, do jakiego mam dostęp. Wyobraź sobie, że nie żyłam w tamtych czasach. Ty także, jeśli coś mi nie umknęło — dodała zgryźliwie.

— Tak. Ale Malfoyowie są starym rodem. W rodzinie takiej jak moja pamięć o czarodzieju nie ginie wraz z jego śmiercią. Historia jest przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, mamy rodowe dzienniki, wspomnienia, kolekcje książek. W czystokrwistej rodzinie łatwiej przechować pamięć o krzywdach, nawet tych wyrządzonych przed wiekami. Mugole wymordowali wielu czarodziejów. Donosili na własnych sąsiadów, przyjaciół, krewnych. Zmusili nas do życia w ukryciu. To nigdy nie była nasza decyzja. Byliśmy do niej zmuszeni, by przetrwać. A ponieważ jest nas coraz mniej, kiedyś pewnie wymrzemy i świat o nas zapomni.

— Malfoy, pomyśl logicznie, jakie szanse mieli czarodzieje z mugolami? Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że daliby się spalić albo powiesić? Jest tyle zaklęć…

Malfoy prychnął.

— Tylko że potrzebujesz różdżki, żeby ich użyć. Ci, którzy dostarczali czarodziejów mugolom, doskonale o tym wiedzieli i potrafili się zabezpieczyć. To przede wszystkim mugolaki zajmowali się łapaniem czarodziejów. Żadna mugolska broń nie poradziłaby sobie z magią. Mugole potrzebowali czarodziejów, by łapać czarodziejów, co za ironia, nie uważasz? Tyle że żaden prawdziwy czarodziej nigdy nie zdradziłby swoich dla pieprzonych mugoli. Oprócz mugolaków.

— Teraz to już zmyślasz. Niby po co mugolaki mieliby to robić?

— Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, Granger? W ten sposób kupowali sobie życie. Żyli wśród mugoli, nie bardzo mogli ukryć swoje magiczne zdolności. Mogli uciec od mugoli i wspomóc czarodziejów, ale woleli zdradzić magię i pomagać mugolom ją tępić.

— Jeśli to prawda, na pewno nie było im łatwo. Musieli chronić swoje rodziny. Nie powinni robić tego kosztem innych, ale rozumiem, dlaczego tak postąpili.

— Więc tym bardziej powinnaś zrozumieć nienawiść czystokrwistych do mugoli i mugolaków. Mamy prawo do odwetu, mamy prawo pragnąć świata, w którym mugole są nam poddani, w którym zostali przez nas pokonani.

— Nie. To co innego. Nienawiść nigdy nie jest wyjściem, nienawiść w niczym nie pomaga, nic nią nie zyskujesz, nikogo nie ratujesz. Poza tym nie wszyscy mugole są tacy sami. To ludzie dokładnie tacy jak czarodzieje: dobrzy i źli. Status krwi nie definiuje człowieka.

Westchnął, zirytowany.

— Nic nie rozumiesz.

* * *

Granger była małą, rozpustną zdzirą. Jak mogła spacerować po Hogwarcie w tak wyzywającym stroju? No dobrze, może ten jej szlafrok sięgał do kostek i był ciasno zawiązany, ale wyglądał tak, że przecież nie dało się nie myśleć, że pod nim miała tylko piżamę. Zwłaszcza że przy szyi lekko się rozchylał i Draco mógł zobaczyć skrawek nagiej skóry, a pod delikatnym, miękkim materiałem odznaczały się łagodne wypukłości, które zdradzały, co dokładnie skrywało ubranie. Mała, rozpustna zdzira. Właśnie tak. Co ona sobie myślała, hasając po szkolnych korytarzach ubrana jak pierwszy lepszy sukkub?

Cokolwiek by sobie nie wmawiał, wiedział jednak, że to nie z jej strojem miał problem. Ta pruderyjna harpia McGonagall często patrolowała korytarze w szlafroku, a ten widok nie sprawiał, że czuł narastające napięcie w jądrach. Kłopotem była sama Granger.

Wzrok uciekł mu do dwóch niewielkich wybrzuszeń z przodu jej szlafroka. Na chwilę stracił koncentrację, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad kształtem i wielkością jej sutków oraz nad tym, jak przyjemnie byłoby wziąć jeden w usta lub choćby otrzeć o niego wnętrze dłoni. Takie myśli były niepożądane. Zwłaszcza że już wiedział, że wystarcza mu samo wyobrażanie sobie Granger w erotycznej sytuacji, by mu stanął. Coś, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić w takiej chwili. Bo chociaż Granger z jego snów radośnie opadłaby przed nim na kolana, by mu ulżyć, ta prawdziwa prędzej popełniłaby seppuku. A jeśli o niej mowa, musiała coś powiedzieć, bo doszło do niego, że zamilkła. Przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz. Od początku ich rozmowy trzęsła się jak osika. Może nawet zaproponowałby jej wejście do środka, gdyby nie miał pewności, że oznaczałoby to pożegnanie z tym przyjemnym dla oka widokiem.

— Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? — powtórzyła, jak podejrzewał, zadane wcześniej pytanie.

Nie spodobało mu się jej spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego w ten sam sposób, który obserwował u niej od kilku dni. Jakby był pieprzoną pracą domową, której nie potrafiła zrobić.

— Bo wkurwia mnie, że manipulacja ministerstwa odniosła sukces i są czarodzieje, którzy nie znają prawdy.

Pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Gdyby zależało ci, by wszyscy czarodzieje o tym wiedzieli, trąbiłbyś o tym jeszcze w szkole na prawo i lewo.

— Właśnie to robiłem w szkole, Granger. Uświadamiałem tych nielicznych, którzy nie dostąpili zaszczytu urodzenia się w czystokrwistej rodzinie i nie wiedzieli.

— Ale mnie nie. Nie nikogo, kogo znam. Jeśli kogokolwiek uświadamiałeś, to tylko tych, którzy twoim zdaniem warci byli uświadamiania. Więc dlaczego powiedziałeś o tym mnie?

— Masz problem z przetwarzaniem informacji? Wkurwiało mnie, że nie znasz prawdy.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, co ja myślę?

O Slytherinie. Jakim cudem się w to wkopał? Ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, było wysłuchiwanie złotych myśli pieprzonej Granger.

— Nie. Ale pewnie i tak mi powiesz. — Odwrócił się od niej i oparł przodem o balustradę. Szkoda, że skończył mu się alkohol. Im bardziej był pijany, tym większa szansa, że da radę jej słuchać.

— Myślę, że powiedziałeś mi o tym, bo chcesz, żebym mogła cię zrozumieć. To, czego nie wiem, to dlaczego chcesz, żebym cię rozumiała.

Westchnął teatralnie.

— W życiu nie słyszałem większej bzdury.

Granger znalazła się przy balustradzie obok niego. Wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego przedramieniu. Wystarczyło przechylić lekko głowę i spojrzeć na nią, by dostrzec w jej oczach politowanie i współczucie. W sekundzie strącił jej rękę.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — wycedził lodowatym tonem.

Jej twarz znajdowała się tak blisko jego własnej, a księżyc świecił tak jasno, że mógł zobaczyć posklejane, mokre rzęsy i opuchnięte oczy. Musiała płakać, zanim tutaj przyszła. Chciał to obraźliwie skomentować, może nawet zasugerować impotencję Weasleya i porozwodzić się chwilę nad tego skutkami, jednak coś go powtrzymało. Jej drżące z zimna usta przykuły jego wzrok. Nie pierwszy raz podczas tej rozmowy. Dzisiaj niejednokrotnie miał ochotę zrobić coś bardzo głupiego, by przestała się wymądrzać.

— Zamierzasz mnie pocałować? — spytała głośno i rzeczowo, wcale nie tak, jak powinna robić dziewczyna, która spodziewa się pocałunku. Może miała nadzieję, że go tym sposobem odstraszy. To byłoby bardzo w jej stylu. — Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię przeklęła, stanowczo odradzam.

— Nie jestem fanem całowania — uspokoił ją. — Dla faceta pocałunki to niezbyt przyjemna droga do ust, które interesują go o wiele bardziej.

A potem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pochylił się i polizał ten odsłonięty kawałek skóry tuż przy nasadzie jej szyi, który tak go dekoncentrował. To, jak miękka i ciepła okazała się pod jego językiem, zupełnie go oszołomiło. Tak samo jak durny zapach jej głupich włosów.

— Jestem teraz tak cholernie pijany — wyszeptał do jej ucha.

I wcale nie skłamał.

Dalej drżała, ale już nie był pewien, czy tylko z zimna. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Odsunął się od niej na tyle, by móc znowu na nią spojrzeć. Miała dziwną minę, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, co oznaczała. Ważne, że Granger jeszcze go nie przeklęła. A skoro zrobił coś tak głupiego, postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące:

— Chodź ze mną, Granger.

Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że wygrał życie, ale potem ona pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Nie jestem zainteresowana. Jeśli jednak potrzebowałbyś… po prostu z kimś porozmawiać: teraz albo kiedykolwiek, możesz… przyjść do mnie — zaproponowała, jakby go to mogło zainteresować.

— Nie chcę prowadzić z tobą pieprzonych rozmów — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jak ona kompletnie nic nie rozumiała! Chciał ją przelecieć, nie się z nią zaprzyjaźniać. — Jedyne rozmowy, jakie chcę z tobą prowadzić, to te w języku ciała.

— Szkoda. To jedyny język, w którym nigdy z tobą nie porozmawiam.

Draco ze złości zacisnął rękę na krawędzi poręczy. Świat musiał być okropnie niesprawiedliwym miejscem, skoro Weasley mógł pieprzyć Granger, kiedy tylko zapragnął, a on, Draco Malfoy, nie mógł jej zerżnąć nawet raz.

— Więc spieprzaj stąd.

Nie odpowiedziała, najwidoczniej do głębi urażona, ale po sekundzie usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Dopiero kilka minut po jej wyjściu uzmysłowił sobie, że Granger nie powinno być przecież w Hogwarcie. Powinna spędzać radosne święta z tym rudym półgłówkiem.

 _Mam nadzieję, że pożarła się z Weasleyem. Mam nadzieję, że mu nie staje. Mam nadzieję, że ta głupia Granger czuje się choć w części tak źle jak ja._


	15. Część druga: rozdział 12

**A/N** : Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze komentarze i popchnięcia :).

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY

JEŚLI TYLKO

* * *

Początek zimowego trymestru oznaczał dla Dracona nowe obowiązki. Do tych związanych z pełnieniem funkcji nauczyciela doszły wynikające z nowo uzyskanego statusu studenta. Pierwsze wrażenia na temat studiowania okazały się dość ambiwalentne. Początkowy entuzjazm szybko zastąpiło rozczarowanie, gdy zobaczył listę przedmiotów. Pomijając fakt, że figurowały na niej pozycje absolutnie niezwiązane z kierunkiem (filozofia i mugoloznawstwo), znaczną część stanowiły zajęcia po prostu nudne i zbędne (wstęp do teorii nigromagistyki, historia czarnej magii, prawne podstawy nigromagistyki czy nauka o mugolskich praktykach czarnomagicznych — ostatnie co prawda fakultatywne, ale dziwnym trafem Draco został na nią zapisany i nie mógł się wypisać). Oklumencja 1 była kompletną stratą czasu. Z sylabusa wynikało, że nie nauczy się niczego, czego już by nie umiał (opanował ledwie podstawy, ale fakt, że od kilku lat niezmiennie utrzymywał zamknięty umysł, sprawił, że przyswoił je całkiem nieźle). Osłodą jego rozżalenia miały być okultyzm i demonologia 1. O ile pierwszy przedmiot okazał się nudnym filozoficznym bełkotem, o tyle z drugim Draco wiązał pewne nadzieje. Zajęcia prowadził profesor Cadogan, autor jednego z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych podręczników do goecji (dostęp do niego ministerstwo ograniczyło już po czterech dniach od publikacji). Na pierwszym spotkaniu dał się poznać jako niezależny czarodziej, który w nosie miał politykę uczelni. Od razu zaznaczył, że jego zdaniem nie można w pełni studiować czarnej magii, nie znając jej aspektu praktycznego.

— Prawda jest taka — powiedział — że wbrew temu, do czego próbuje nas przekonać ministerstwo, jeśli ktoś z was będzie chciał praktykować czarną magię, to znajdzie sposób, by ją praktykować; z błogosławieństwem naszego drogiego Ministra Magii czy bez niego. Tylko zanim dojdziecie do tego, jak robić to poprawnie, stracicie ze dwie kończyny, śledzionę, lewe ucho i prawo do władzy nad własnym umysłem. A przy odrobinie pecha, kto wie?, może nawet doprowadzicie do globalnej katastrofy. Nie traktuję moich studentów jak idiotów, bo lubię myśleć, że nimi nie jesteście. Dlatego na moich zajęciach częściej będziecie pracować różdżkami niż piórami, a najczęściej: mózgami.

Draco po kilku lekcjach przekonał się, że Cadogan nie kłamał. Już na pierwszych ćwiczeniach nauczyli się podstaw tworzenia magicznych pieczęci. Według prognoz nauczyciela pod koniec miesiąca każdy z nich z pomocą odpowiedniej tabeli powinien potrafić narysować najprostszego sigila i przyzwać odrobinę demonicznej energii. Co wcale nie było takie łatwe, na jakie wyglądało. Znajomość symboliki, nazewnictwa i specyfiki konkretnych celebr stanowiła zaledwie początek. Większość procesu przebiegała w psychice czarodzieja, który przed odprawieniem rytuału musiał umieć oczyścić umysł z myśli wiążących go z ciałem i przejść metamorfozę. Czyli przenieść się ze świata doczesnego w świat duchowy. Nieco pomagało wyobrażanie sobie całego ceremoniału. Najpierw kąpiel i zmywanie z siebie cech fizycznych tak, że z każdym ruchem dłoni ciało stawało się coraz bardziej przejrzyste, aż wreszcie nie dało się go zobaczyć ani poczuć. Ta część, o dziwo, nie sprawiała Draconowi większych problemów. Gorzej rzecz się miała z wizualizacją samego przejścia. Próbował imaginować sobie kolejno: bramę, która się przed nim otwierała; napiętą, galaretowatą barierę, przez którą się przedzierał; wysoką wieżę w chmurach, z jakiej spadał; a nawet — idąc za radą swojej sąsiadki — wąską, zatęchłą króliczą norę, z której usiłował się wydostać (z jej kolejnego pomysłu, czyli wychodzenia z cipy, nie skorzystał, mimo że pizda jako symbol drogi między światami miała zadziwiająco dużo sensu). Nic nie pomagało. Pocieszał się tym, że uczestniczył dopiero w czterech zajęciach i pozostałym studentom szło podobnie. Jednemu chłopakowi co prawda udało się przejść metamorfozę, ale krew mu poszła wszystkimi otworami i wysłano go do Munga, więc trudno było zaliczyć tę próbę do udanych.

— Cierpliwość w przypadku nigromaga to nie cnota, to _sine qua non_ [1] do przetrwania — skwitował całą sytuację Cadogan. — Nie spieszcie się albo skończycie jak wasz kolega. Z magią jest tak, jak ze wszystkim innym. Nie należy otwierać kolejnych drzwi, dopóki nie zamkniemy tych, które po drodze otworzyliśmy. Każde niezamknięte drzwi to myśli, które odciągają nas od naszego celu. Pokłóciliście się z partnerem? Nie traktujcie czarnej magii jak odskoczni od rzeczywistości. Najpierw zajmijcie się waszymi problemami, potem bierzcie się do czarowania. Czasami bywa, że nasze emocje wzmacniają czary, ale to nie jest trwała zmiana, to nie nauka, to nie jest coś, co sobie wypracowaliście i zawsze możecie z tego skorzystać. Jeśli raz pozwolicie emocjom wami kierować, szybko się od tego uzależnicie, bez nich będziecie słabi, więc zaczniecie na siłę ich szukać. A częste odczuwanie silnych, gwałtownych emocji, choćby i pozytywnych, ma niszczący wpływ na ludzką psychikę. Dobry nigromag to nigromag silny psychicznie.

Cadogan niemal od razu ostudził ich entuzjazm, mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda im się przyzwać cielesnego demona. Choć ciągle wierzono, że dawniej goeci zajmowali się przede wszystkim kontaktami z demonami, obecnie znajomość goecji wykorzystywano jedynie do przyzywania demonicznej energii i wzmacniania nią zaklęć, uroków czy eliksirów. Oficjalnie. Nieoficjalnie robiono z nią rzeczy o wiele ciekawsze, choć często z marnym skutkiem.

— Od setek lat nie udokumentowano takiego dokonania — odparł Cadogan, gdy jeden z uczniów spytał go, czy kiedykolwiek przywołał prawdziwego demona. — Co jakiś czas w środowisku nigromagów pojawia się czarodziej chełpiący się tym, że udała mu się ta sztuka, lecz po bliższym przyjrzeniu się kazusowi okazuje się, że nawiązał kontakt z najzwyklejszym liszem.

Lisze były echem odległych czasów, gdy magia nie miała swoich nazw i kategorii, a świat czarodziejów chętnie otwierał się na wszelkie praktyki magiczne. Echem czasów prastarej magii, której nie dało zamknąć się w różdżce czy w samym magu. Echem czasów, gdy magia tętniła w żyłach czarodziejów tak wyraźnie i równie naturalnie jak krew; wystarczyło ładnie zatańczyć, by poczuć ją pod stopami, chętną i żarliwą. Echem czasów, kiedy granice między wymiarami zacierały się równie łatwo jak linia wyrysowana patykiem na piasku. Nekromanci, którzy nie chcieli rozstawać się z ziemskim podołem, zaklęciem związywali swój umysł z własnym szkieletem, mogącym przetrwać wieki. To miało zapewnić namiastkę nieśmiertelności — lub przynajmniej, w przypadku nieszczęśnika o słabych i łamliwych kościach, namiastkę długowieczności. Pech jednak chciał, że aby czar zadziałał, martwy czarodziej potrzebował kogoś żywego, kto zerwałby pieczęć z trupa. Dziwnym trafem po śmierci nekromanty nikt nie śpieszył się do spełnienia jego ostatniej prośby (wszak obiecane pieniądze można było wypłacić sobie samemu i bez wypełnienia zadania). Skutkowało to tym, że strefa przejścia roiła się od liszów, którzy łaknęli kontaktu z jakimkolwiek nigromagiem. Ich ulubionym sposobem na wabienie było podawanie się za demona. Obiecywali wszystko: bogactwo, urodę, młodość, żonę sąsiada, syna koleżanki i impotencję tego chuja z Gringotta w zamian za udanie się do ich grobowców i zerwanie pieczęci. Na ich nieszczęście Ministerstwo Magii miało je pod kontrolą od lat: zaalarmowane ich niecodzienną aktywnością, natychmiast je znajdywało i niszczyło.

— Jednak mimo że na przestrzeni wieków umiejętności magiczne uległy znacznej deprecjacji, nie możemy wykluczyć, że nawet dzisiaj istnieją nigromagowie o zdolnościach pozwalających na przyzwanie cielesnego demona — ciągnął Cadogan. — Jednak przez fakt, że większość tego typu praktyk jest obecnie zakazana i surowa karana przez naszego drogiego ministra, jeśli w ostatnich latach komukolwiek się to udało, bardzo rozsądnie zachował to dla siebie.

Draco oczywiście nie należał do grona tych niedouczonych naiwniaków, którzy poszli na nigromagistykę z nadzieją spełnienia swych nastoletnich fantazji o demonach i mitycznych zaklęciach z ksiąg równie rzetelnych jak baśnie Beedle'a. Wiedział, że pewnych rzeczy nie dało się osiągnąć — czasami dlatego, że na przestrzeni wieków czarodzieje utracili część swoich zdolności, czasami dlatego, że zwyczajnie nigdy nie było to możliwe. Uważał, że miał dość realny pogląd na to, w czym znajomość nigromagistyki może mu pomóc. Między innymi dlatego niewątpliwym plusem studiowania był dostęp do uczelnianej biblioteki. Draco mógł zajrzeć do ledwie części książek o czarnomagicznej tematyce, jaką dysponowała szkoła, lecz były to lektury wystarczająco zajmujące; przynajmniej na tym etapie edukacji. Stanowiły doskonałe uzupełnienie biblioteczki Malfoyów, która jednak posiadała w zbiorach pozycje wybiórcze, często o kompletnie różnych poziomach zaawansowania, co znacząco utrudniało ewentualną naukę.

Pewnego dnia w przerwie między blokami zajęć trafił w gieesemowej czytelni na kogoś niespodziewanego. Prawie jej nie poznał przez wielkie przeciwsłoneczne okulary, spod których ledwie wystawał czubek jej płaskiego nosa. Wyjąwszy ten jeden nieoczekiwany element garderoby, prezentowała się jak zwykle. Dopasowana sukienka miło dla oka opinała się jej na biodrach, a widok ten sprawił, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego tak naprawdę przylegał materiał, bo z tego, co pamiętał, jej tyłek był zbyt kościsty, by dać taki efekt. Ciemne włosy przerzuciła sobie przez ramię, odkrywając drobny kark. Ten za to był dokładni takim, jakim go zapamiętał. Szczupła, wiotka szyja, która budziła ochotę, by położyć na niej dłonie, objąć palcami i zmiażdżyć jak kruche, jesienne liście. I jednocześnie wyzwalała pragnienie, by otoczyć ją ramieniem w ochronnym geście.

Szkoda, że zmieniła fryzurę. Niewiele znał dziewcząt z takimi karkami.

Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające w obrębie stolika, przy którym siedziała, żeby móc swobodnie rozmawiać. No, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalały warunki. Nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że na terenie GSM znajdował się pod stałą obserwacją.

— Co tutaj robisz? — Usiadł naprzeciwko, przelotnie sprawdzając, co czytała. Stare „Proroki".

Pansy nie wydawała się zaskoczona jego obecnością.

— Więc to prawda, że tu studiujesz? — spytała zamiast odpowiedzi. Omiotła go spojrzeniem, dłuższą chwilę poświęcając trzymanej przez niego książce. — Heksagram Salomona? Kogo chcesz opętać i zmusić do posłuszeństwa?

— Nikogo. Co tutaj robisz?

— To, co i ty. Czytam. Podejrzewam, że ktoś ma lepkie ręce i zamarzyło mi się napisać o tym artykuł, bo moi koledzy za bardzo trzęsą portkami. To przyjaciel ministra. Od gargulków. A „Prorok" okazuje się w niektórych sprawach bardzo pomocny. Wiedziałeś na przykład, jak wiele możesz się dowiedzieć o człowieku, śledząc politykę jego przyjaciela? Swoją drogą, sądząc po doborze lektury, musiałeś dać upust frustracjom seksualnym McGonagall, skoro pozwoliła ci na takie studia. No cóż, przyznaję, nigdy nie byłeś wybredny, jeśli tylko cipka była chętna, ale McGonagall to już przesada.

Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Dobrze było od czasu do czasu móc porozmawiać w ten sposób. Lecenie na autocenzurze dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę potrafiło człowieka wykończyć. Pansy przysunęła się bliżej, sięgając przez stół po jego książkę. Położyła ją sobie na kolanach i zaczęła niedbale kartkować.

— I kto to mówi? Dziewczyna, która sprzedała się za trzy karaty.

— _Touché_. Choć karatów jest pięć. — Uśmiechnęła się, ale trochę blado.

— Wiedza cię tak oślepia? — Kiwnął głową w stronę okularów. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie miał być kamuflaż.

— Pomyślałam, że dobrze od czasu do czasu rzucić się w oczy w miejscu, gdzie bywają intelektualiści.

— Myślałem, że moda na upodabnianie się do muchy to już przeżytek.

— Nie, jeśli masz okulary od Magenty Comstock. A jeśli już jesteśmy przy oczach, pewnie istnieje tutaj jakaś para, która bardzo lubi za tobą podążać?

— Pewnie tak.

Draco przyjrzał się Pansy z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy widzieli się ostatnim razem, Pansy wyraziła chęć wycofania się ze sprawy. Nie sądził, by w obecnej sytuacji była zainteresowana dalszą współpracą. Ale o czym innym mogłabym chcieć z nim rozmawiać bez świadków?

Kiwnęła głową. Zamknęła książkę i położyła ją przed sobą na stoliku.

— Zaraz zaczyna się kolejny blok zajęć. Pewnie musisz już iść — powiedziała.

— Pewnie tak.

— Pewnie musisz wcześniej zwrócić tę książkę. — Przesunęła ją w jego kierunku, ale nie zdjęła z niej dłoni.

— Pewnie tak.

— I pewnie jeszcze musisz zdążyć znaleźć to, czego w niej szukałeś.

— Pewnie tak.

— Więc pospiesz się, masz mało czasu. — Odsunęła się i wróciła do „Proroka".

Draco cofnął zaklęcie wyciszające, wziął książkę i ruszył w stronę punktu zwrotu. Nie spieszył się. Powoli kartkował lekturę, aż trafił na to, czego się spodziewał. Przeczytał wiadomość. A potem, udając, że — jak większość studentów zwracających książki — chce usunąć osobiste notatki, zmazał jej treść.

* * *

W nocy padał rzęsisty deszcz, a rankiem znowu ścisnęło mrozem, więc wszystkie drogi zamieniły się w śliskie, trzeszczące lustra. Wszelki brud i ogólne zdezelowanie Nokturnu ukryły się pod srebrem lodu i szronu. Gdyby nie kręcący się po nim pijani domokrążcy, dziady proszalne, umorusana dziecineria, krzykliwie odziane prostytutki i cała rzesza innych, podejrzanych typów, wyglądałby wręcz niewinnie; cały świetlisty i mżący jak z okładki książki dla dzieci. Draco dotarł do knajpy pierwszy. Pansy zjawiła się kilka minut po nim. Pozwoliła zabrać wieszakowi wełniany, porządnie zrobiony płaszcz i usiadła naprzeciwko Dracona.

— To jakiś nowy trend? Czy przyczepiłaś te okulary do nosa zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca i teraz nie możesz się ich pozbyć?

— Coś w tym stylu. No więc? — zagadnęła, zaklęciem przywołując sobie szklaną popielnicę i zapalając papierosa. — Rozumiem, że spotkałeś się z dilerem? Czego się dowiedziałeś?

Draco pokrótce streścił jej swoją wizytę w Podziemiu. Pominął zarówno obecność Granger, jak i incydent z wróżką. Nie uważał, by były istotne dla sprawy. Pansy słuchała go bez słowa, odchylona wygodnie na krześle. Dym ulatywał jej z ust drobnymi obłoczkami.

— Hmm — rzekła, gdy zamilkł. — Dlaczego jeszcze nie obejrzałeś tego wspomnienia?

Dobre pytanie. Gdyby tylko Granger nie obraziła się o byle gównianą propozycję, pewnie nie miałby, czym się martwić. Wątpił, by serwisowanie trwało tyle czasu. Granger, mimo swoich idealistycznych poglądów i wzniosłych mów, zwyczajnie, jak każda baba, strzeliła focha o taką głupotę, że to aż wstyd. Od świąt słowem się do niego nie odezwała.

— Nie mam na czym. Może ty…?

Przerwała mu parsknięciem i strząsnęła popiół do papierośnicy. Końcówka papierosa rozjarzyła się, gdy przytknęła go do ust, i przez chwilę Draco widział bardzo wyraźnie dolną część jej twarzy. Opadnięte nisko kąciki ust i płytkie zmarszczki jako blade wspomnienie po uśmiechu.

— Nie mam myślodsiewni. Mogłabym załatwić dla ciebie jedną z tych ministerialnych, ale, wierz mi, nie chciałbyś jej użyć w tym przypadku. Wrzucone do niej wspomnienie jest replikowane i dostępne praktycznie dla każdego wyżej postawionego pracownika ministerstwa. Co z tą, którą miałeś w Malfoy Manor?

— Nie należy do mnie. Dopóki mój ojciec się na to nie zgodzi, nie mogę tam wejść.

— Na litość Slytherina, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki małostkowy. Nie wiem, o co poszło tobie i twojemu ojcu, ale po prostu idź do dworu i weź tę cholerną myślodsiewnię. Nikt nawet się nie dowie, że tam byłeś.

— Nie mogę — powtórzył stanowczo. — Dwór mnie nie wpuści — wyjaśnił, widząc, jak Pansy się krzywi. Uznał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli powie jej prawdę, a przynajmniej jej część. — Dopóki mój ojciec nie ustanowi mnie dziedzicem, jestem tam obcy.

Pansy westchnęła.

— Więc idź do ojca i pozwól się nim zrobić. Zapewniam cię, że on tylko na to czeka. Niemal się popłakał, jak mu o tobie wspomniałam ostatnim razem. Nawet jeśli mieliście jakieś spięcie… jeśli zrobiłeś coś, czego nie powinieneś, jeśli… Jeśli jakiekolwiek „jeśli" istnieje, jestem pewna, że już dawno ci wybaczył.

— Nie mogę — powtórzył uparcie i zacisnął zęby.

— Draco — powiedziała miękko, zdumiewająco miękko, aż mu się coś przewróciło w żołądku. Jej głos zrobił się ciężki, ale nie przywodził na myśl kolczastych róż. To był inny rodzaj ciężkości. Nie tak duszny i przytłaczający, choć może równie bolesny. — To twój ojciec. I nieważne jak bardzo byś go nie zawiódł, jak bardzo nie byłby na ciebie zły, czeka na ciebie.

Draco zacisnął dłoń.

— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia… Nie mogę tak po prostu… Nie teraz. Najpierw muszę… Nie zrozumiesz tego.

Oczywiście, że nie mogła zrozumieć. Nie chciał, żeby rozumiała. Łączył ich wspólny biznes, może nawet koleżeństwo, podobne spojrzenie na świat, ale nic ponad to. Nic, co sprawiłoby, że miałby ochotę dzielić się z nią czymś bardziej intymnym niż zaklęciem na kaca. Co ona sobie myślała?

Pansy ściągnęła usta w tak dobrze mu znany sposób wyrażający coś pośredniego między złością a dezaprobatą. Gest, który czyniła, odkąd pamiętał, a jednak wydała mu się w tamtym momencie strasznie obca. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chociaż świetnie znał nastoletnią Pansy, chociaż dzielił z nią w przeszłości najbardziej intymne chwile, to wiedział zdumiewająco mało o dorosłej Pansy.

— Bez obaw — powiedziała chłodno. Zmrużyła oczy, choć Draco nie wiedział, czy zrobiła to ze złości, czy po prostu dlatego, że dym ją szczypał. — Nie chcesz mnie tam, rozumiem. Wierz mi, mam ciekawszego rzeczy do roboty niż śledzenie twojej rodzinnej dramy.

A potem sięgnęła po jego lewą rękę. Odwróciła ją dłonią do góry i przesunęła palcem po niewielkim zgrubieniu na opuszce kciuka.

— Pamiętasz tę bliznę? Płakałeś jak mała dziewczynka.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. To stało się w to lato, kiedy Goyle zaprosił ich do siebie na urodziny. Na strychu znaleźli noże obciągnięte urokami i uznali, że byłoby bardzo zabawnie, gdyby obcięli nimi ogony szczurom młodszej siostry Goyle'a. Szczury były brzydkie. Ich łyse ogony wiły się jak dżdżownice, a piski przyprawiały o ból głowy. Nie wzbudzały więc w Draconie żadnego współczucia. W końcu czym różniło się odcięcie ogona od transmutacji żółwia w czajnik? Na lekcjach też nie zastanawiał się, co czuło zwierzę, gdy zaklęcie łamało mu kości, zmieniało kształty ciała czy zamykało umysł w martwej porcelanie — przynajmniej dopóki sam nie doświadczył bólu przeobrażenia we fretkę.

Ale siostra Goyle'a okropnie beczała. Mówiła, że szczury mają imiona i własną, szczurzą świadomość.

— To tylko szczury — powiedział wtedy Goyle. — Po co je ponazywałaś? — I przesunął nożem po ogonie zwierzęcia, które trzymał w dłoni. Zasmarkana gówniara uczepiła się jego rękawa, ale było już za późno. Goyle zdążył odciąć ogon.

Po chwili za jego przykładem podążyli Crabbe i Pansy. Siostra Goyle'a już nie rzucała się i nie krzyczała. Szlochała cicho, próbując zaklęciem uleczyć piszczące zwierzęta. Ale noże były obciągnięta urokami — czegoś, co zostało nimi zniszczone, nie dało się magicznie naprawić.

— Na co czekasz? Strach cię obleciał? — zadrwił Crabbe, gdy Draco ciągle zwlekał.

Ogon jego szczura wcale nie był łysy i obślizgły. Kiedy go dotknął, zdał sobie sprawę, że pokrywał go drobny, przyjemny w dotyku meszek.

— Uważaj, Crabbe, żeby zaraz ciebie coś nie obleciało — odezwała się Pansy głosem słodkim jak miód. — Na przykład jakaś klątwa.

To tylko głupi szczur. Ale im dłużej zwlekał, tym trudniej było mu to zrobić. W końcu nawet Pansy straciła cierpliwość.

— To obrzydliwe. Ale potrafi być też przyjemne. Spróbuj.

Więc spróbował. Ale ciął za głęboko. Ostrze noża weszło w jego ciało jak w masło i niemal pozbawiło go opuszki kciuka. Ból był tak okropny, że nie mógł powtrzymać łez i jęków. Rana dawała o sobie znać jeszcze długo po tym, jak została zaleczona. Teraz pozostał po niej jedynie niewielki, łatwy do przeoczenia ślad. Trudno uwierzyć, że coś tak małego mogło mu kiedyś tak bardzo dokuczyć.

— Ciekawe, jak ty byś się zachowała, gdybyś wsadziła sobie nóż w jedno z najbardziej unerwionych miejsc w swoim ciele. Poza tym byłem wtedy dzieckiem.

— Widzisz — ciągnęła Pansy, jakby nie usłyszała jego odpowiedzi — zwykle powinno się szybko zapominać o bliznach. Pielęgnowanie w pamięci ran nie ma żadnej przyszłości. Ale czasami warto mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto zna nasze blizny. Jak któraś z nich ci doskwiera, wystarczy ją pokazać i powiedzieć „Tu mnie boli", a druga osoba już wie co i dlaczego cię boli.

— Pansy…

— Po prostu przykro mi na ciebie patrzeć. Żal patrzeć, jak ktoś, kto kiedyś coś dla ciebie znaczył, ponosi porażkę za porażką. Nie proponuję ci przyjaźni, nigdy ci jej nie proponowałam. Nie miej złudzeń, moje dobro zawsze będzie dla mnie najważniejsze. Ale nawet ja wiem, że człowiek nie może żyć samotnie.

Może gdyby nie ta idiotyczna bariera, jaką stworzyły te głupie okulary, dałby się ponieść chwili. Dałby się ponieść tęsknocie za czasami, gdy jeszcze wierzył, że nic go nigdy nie złamie. Ale „może" tak wiele dzieliło od „na pewno".

— Słuchaj, nie jestem w nastroju do takich ckliwych rozmów — odpowiedział, wycofując dłoń. — Jak masz za dużo złotych myśli, to napisz książkę, ale zrób mi tę przyjemność i mnie nimi nie obarczaj. Spotkałaś się ze mną tylko po to czy masz do powiedzenia coś istotnego?

Pansy zgasiła peta w popielniczce. Dociskała go do szkła jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak zgasł.

— Wyluzuj — odezwała się wreszcie tonem nieadekwatnie lekkim i niedbałym. — Nie chcesz, nie nalegam. Twoje życie, rób z nim, co chcesz. — Odsunęła się, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. — A chciałam się spotkać, bo pogrzebałam w biurze mojego narzeczonego i załatwiłam dostęp do wspomnień ze śledztwa, pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś na nie zerknąć.

— Chwilę wcześniej wyraźnie ci powiedziałem, że nie mam myślodsiewni.

— Mam numer upoważniający jednego ze śledczych. Jeśli go użyjesz, możesz obejrzeć wspomnienia w ministerstwie, korzystając z ministerialnych myślodsiewni. Te wspomnienia już tam są, więc się ponownie nie zreplikują, a jeśli ktoś zauważy, że znowu ktoś je oglądał, nie wzbudzi to niczyich podejrzeń, skoro w zapisach będzie widniało nazwisko śledczego. Z powodów, o których wspomniałam ci wcześniej, odradzam oglądanie tam tego wspomnienia, które dostałeś od dilera. Poczekaj, aż będziesz miał bezpieczniejszy wariant.

— Niby jak twoim zdaniem miałbym się dostać do ministerstwa niezauważony? Te wspomnienia są w ogóle tego warte?

— Nie wiem, nie widziałam ich. A jeśli chodzi o to pierwsze, nie chodzi o to, żeby dostać się do ministerstwa niezauważonym. Wystarczy, jeśli przez jakiś czas nikt nie będzie się interesował tym, gdzie konkretnie jesteś.

Draco złośliwie uniósł brew.

— W chuj proste. Jeśli jesteś skrzatem. Albo kolejnym dzieckiem Weasleyów.

— Gdyby to było proste, zrobiłabym to sama. To jak? Chcesz ten numer czy nie?

Kiedy chwilę później wychodzili z knajpy, Draco zaciskał palce na kartce z numerem, zastanawiając się po jaką cholerą go brał. Nie było szans, by mógł pokazać się w ministerstwie bez ryzyka, że każdy jego ruch będzie bacznie obserwowany. Minęli dziewczynkę rozdającą ulotki. Draco był tak zamyślony, że odruchowo wziął jedną siłą wepchniętą mu do ręki.

— Ostatnio często je widuję — powiedziała Pansy, pochylając się, żeby przeczytać tłusty nagłówek: „Obudź się! Twoje życie jest tylko snem". — Nokturn praktycznie w nich tonie, ale pierwszy raz widzę, żeby ktoś je roznosił. To chyba jakaś sekta — dodała, gdy skręcili w boczną ulicę. Lód skrzypiał pod ich stopami, a igiełki mrozy towarzyszyły każdemu oddechowi. — Parę ćpunów, z którymi rozmawiałam, chyba chodziła na ich spotkania.

— Ci sami, którzy zaopatrywali się w Senną Wróżkę? — zainteresował się Draco i z ciekawością przyjrzał się trzymanej w dłoniach ulotce. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się jedynie adres.

— Nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Nie było żadnego związku. Ciągle powstają nowe ruchy religijne. Szczerze wątpię, by istniało jakieś połączenie z twoją sprawą. To tylko przypadkowa ulotka.

— Pewnie tak.

Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Gdy wyszli z cienia uliczek, zatrzymali się, by się rozstać. Pansy nie wyglądała na złą tym, jak wcześniej ją potraktował. Mimo to Draco czuł, że jeśli nadal chce mieć w niej sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga, powinien coś powiedzieć. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział co.

— Mówiłaś ostatnio, że ta sprawa robi się zbyt niebezpieczna — wydukał z siebie w końcu, nim Pansy zdążyła odejść. — Jeśli chcesz się wycofać, myślę, że to ostatnia ku temu okazja.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Trochę blado. Choć może winę za to drugie ponosiły mróz i odrętwiałe wargi.

— Wiem.

I odeszła, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki od wody rąbek płaszcza. Było coś nieuchronnego i przykrego w jej oddalającej się sylwetce.

* * *

[1] sine qua non (łac.) — warunek konieczny


End file.
